The Vigilante
by hitandrunn
Summary: SEQUEL TO I'VE BEEN BITTEN. With all the villains out of the way Beca's friends want her to take a break from being Spider-Man to finally enjoy herself as they enter the new undiscovered territory of adulthood. But she can't, something's not complete. Will the rise of new villains help her find the closure she needs? Read and find out! Spidey!Beca AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And we're back! I hope you guys like this story just as much as the first one. Keep those suggestions coming! For characters or villains from any spider-man movie. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

The city was safe, Beca liked to think she had something to do with that. She made amends with the police force, helping them with petty crimes like purse snatchers and burglaries. Her senior year was finally over, she moved out of her Aunt May's house and into a loft in the city that she shared with her best friends. Things were finally looking up.

Now here she was, riding a bike with a stack of pizza boxes attached to the back because even Spider-Man needs to pay rent.

She finally arrived at her destination. The brunette strapped her bike onto a pole and made her way upstairs to the customers apartment.

She grinned when the man opened the door.

"How much?" He asked, counting his money as he leaned against the doorframe.

Beca cleared her throat, "$12.45."

The man handed Beca over a twenty and grabbed the pizza box.

"Keep the change, kiddo." He smiled.

"Thanks, dude."

The brunette made her way back outside and onto her bike so she can return to Lenny's.

The sound of the bell clinging when she opened the door rang throughout the restaurant. Beca walked over to the back to remove her white button down. She reached into her bag to grab her grey plaid shirt and lazily slipped it on over her black tank top.

"Leaving so soon, B?"

Beca turned her head to see her co worker Felicia walk in.

"Yeah. Lenny said to clock out early."

Felicia knit her eyebrows together, "Why?"

"I didn't stay around to ask questions. Ain't gonna miss an opportunity to head home early." Beca smirked.

The blonde winked, "Still waiting for the day you invite me home."

Beca chuckled, "Still waiting for the day you understand the concept of me having a girlfriend."

Felicia snickered, "Ahh yes, Chloe Beale. Well, she better keep you under lock and key, babe."

The blonde blew Beca a kiss before returning to work. The brunette scratched the top of her head and let out a sigh. She knew Felicia was naturally flirty but the blonde sure knew how to make her stomach turn.

Beca shook her head and looped her arms through the straps of her bag. Saying goodbye to her boss, she exited the restaurant and made her way home. Beca smirked at the drivers who stuck their heads out of their cars to shout curse words at the driver in front of them. _I guess I'll take the alternate route._

The brunette disappeared into an alley, quickly changing into her suit and swinging off towards the loft.

Beca dropped down on the roof and walked over to the door. She walked down until she reached the floor with the large metal door. Hearing a muffled chatter coming from the other side, Beca pulled the sliding door to the side and was instantly greeted by her friends.

"Heeey, Becs."

"Mitchell, you work at a pizzeria and you don't come home with _pizza_."

Beca chuckled, "Hello to you too, Amy."

The brunette smiled as Chloe skipped her way towards her girlfriend.

"There's my favorite photographer." The redhead leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Beca's.

"Hey, babe."

Stacie looked down at Beca's bag when something caught her attention. She slyly bent down and picked it up. Rolling her eyes she walked over to Beca and ruffled her hair, "Help me in the kitchen, Bec."

"Sure."

Chloe walked over to Aubrey who was lounging on the couch with her legs stretched out on top of Jesse's legs.

Beca walked into the kitchen and raised her eyebrow when she saw Stacie standing in the middle of the kitchen with her arms folded.

"Why do I feel like a fifteen year old about to get lectured by her mom?"

Stacie quirked her eyebrow, " _Should_ I be lecturing you?"

"No, Stace-"

"Liar."

Beca huffed, "You saw it?"

Stacie flailed the Spider-Man mask in front of Beca.

"Yes! You promised Chloe that _Spider-Man_ will be on a very well deserved break."

Beca leaned back against the counter, "I know but it's not like there's anything to worry about-"

"Exactly! So you shouldn't be taking it to _work_ with you." Stacie tossed the mask over to Beca.

The shorter brunette stayed quiet as her gaze stayed fixated on the white eyes staring back up at her.

"Bec, we're finally able to relax. We don't have anything or anyone to worry about-"

"But _I_ do-"

Stacie raised her hand, "There hasn't been a crime that the cops couldn't handle on their _own_. You can take a break now. You deserve it."

Beca pursed her lips, "Why are you so against it? Why are you _all_ so against it?"

"New York is safe, Beca. No Lizard. No Max. No Tom. No Josh. The cops can take care of things without you."

Stacie gave Beca a small smile before walking past her.

The shorter brunette stuffed the mask in her back pocket and darted over to her room that she shared with Chloe.

Beca opened her closet and hung her suit back up. Hearing a faint knock behind her, she pushed her numerous amounts of plaid shirts against it and turned around to casually smile at Chloe who stood by the doorway.

"What's up?"

Chloe walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist.

"We're going out. Are you up for it?"

Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's sides, "Yeah, sure."

The redhead was about to lean in and give her a kiss when she noticed a speck of dirt on Beca's cheek.

"I didn't realize delivering pizza's was such a messy job.." Chloe ran her thumb across the brunettes cheek and wiped it clean.

Beca shrugged, "Stuff..happens."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "You're really gonna stand there and lie to me?"

"You know the answer already what do you expect me to say?" Beca took a step back.

Chloe pulled her arms away, "Honestly, Beca. I thought with everything we've been through you would _want_ to take a break from it all."

"Well, I don't want to and I would really appreciate it if all of you would just _stop_ telling me to take a break from something that _I can't take a break from_."

The redhead opened her mouth to say something but Beca pushed passed her and left the room.

"..Shit." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Jesse bent his head back from his place on the couch, "Bec, we're going to- hey, you alright? Beca?"

The sound of the sliding door being slammed shut echoed throughout the loft. Everyone sharing equally worried faces as they silently asked each other what could have gotten their friend upset.

Chloe emerged from the room and everyone turned their heads to her.

"Spider issues."

Aubrey sighed, "She took the suit out?"

Stacie nodded, "She still feels obligated to continue helping the police. I mean..I can understand why she may feel like that but, come on..after everything that's happened? She's the one that _really_ needs to take a load off."

"Maybe she feels like somethings missing?" Jesse shrugged.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well..they never found her uncles killer. When Spider-Man first started _that_ was her main objective. Finding the asshole and bringing him to justice."

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, "Fuck.."

Seeing the redhead start to make her way towards the door, Amy spoke, "Don't bother. You won't find her...in a place you can reach, that is."

Chloe sighed, "I gotta talk to her, though-"

Jesse grinned, "You will. She lives here..she _has_ to come back at some point."

Stacie averted her eyes. Aubrey looked down at her hands. Amy fiddled with her fingers.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Right?"

* * *

Beca smiled at her Aunt May once she opened the door.

"Beca! Oh, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hey, Aunt May." Beca allowed the woman to pull her into a hug.

"What brings you here?"

Beca plopped herself down on the couch, her aunt taking a seat next to her.

"I just had a little fallout with Chloe. All of them..I guess."

Aunt May tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"They want me to take a break from being Spider-Man but I..can't." Beca slouched in her seat, bringing her hands up to tangle them in her hair.

"Is something holding you back?"

Beca sniffled, "Something like that."

Aunt May wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders and brought her into her side.

"Honey...you shouldn't feel obligated to make it your soul mission to find your uncles killer."

Beca looked up at her aunt and frowned, "Don't _you_ want him to pay for what he did to this family? I thought if anyone would understand where I'm coming from it would be you."

Aunt May stroked her nieces hair and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Of course I want that.. _asshole_ to be behind bars for the rest of his life but they couldn't find him, Beca. You need to accept it and move on."

"You moved on?"

Aunt May shrugged, "I'm getting there. Slowly, but I'm on my way. I put his stuff in boxes-"

Beca threw her head up, "You threw his stuff out?"

"No, dear, of course not. I just think it's better if you put the past away so it can help you move on from it. Put it in safe keeping, you know?"

Beca nodded, "I get it."

"That's what you gotta do, Bec."

* * *

Beca slid the door open, not expecting anyone to be home. She peeled off her plaid shirt and walked over to her room where she found Chloe laying on her stomach reading a magazine on their bed.

"Hey."

Chloe looked up and slapped the magazine shut.

"Hi. Where were you?"

Beca walked over to her closet, "Aunt May's."

"Oh..okay."

Beca couldn't help it..it just slipped out.

"My suit was in the closet so no I wasn't out assisting the police in things that I don't need to be."

"I didn't say you were."

Beca shrugged, "You didn't have to. The question was radiating off of you the second I walked in here."

"Do you have a problem with me looking after you?" Chloe snapped, she pushed herself up and off the bed.

Beca slipped her shorts on and turned to Chloe.

"Yes, Chloe, I do because you clearly don't know why being the hero of this city is so important to me."

The redhead walked around the bed to stand in front of her girlfriend, "Because you don't talk to me, Beca. _Tell_ me that you're still upset about not being able to find your uncles killer. Don't let me hear it from Jesse."

Beca scoffed, "I never told Jesse anything."

"You didn't have to, Beca! You know why? Because he _knows_ you. He see's you upset and boom," Chloe snaps her fingers, "It just comes to him. But, no, not with me because I'm the one that has to guess what could possibly be bothering you."

The brunette stood there, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at the bright blue eyes in front of her.

"I don't open up easily, Chloe.."

"I would have accepted that excuse five _months_ ago. We've been together for almost a year so you're gonna have to give me a little more than that."

Beca bit her tongue, "I don't.." She sighed, "I don't _feel_ accomplished."

Chloe's eyes softened. She reached down and grabbed Beca's hands, walking back over to the bed. With Beca on her lap she rested her head on the brunettes shoulder and waited for her to continue.

"At first the plan was to go to Oscorp and find some information on my dad. Then when I got the bite I felt obligated to do good things for people because my uncle told me that's the type of principle my dad lived by. When he..was killed _I_ wanted to be the one that caught the gunman. Practically started off my career of being Spider-Man with a personal vendetta."

Chloe pressed her lips against the skin on Beca's shoulder, encouraging her to continue.

"Then came the Lizard and Max..Josh and Tom and that's when I knew what my dad's principle actually meant."

Beca turned her head and looked down at the redhead and smiled.

"But now they're all taken care of and I should feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders but I don't. That guy is still out there somewhere and I don't wanna take a _break_ until I find him."

Chloe nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Chlo. I gotta start talking to you more, I know that. Just..be patient with me, okay?"

Chloe leaned up, "Okay."

Beca closed the gap between them, her lips forming a smile. Chloe pulled back to wipe away the tear that began to stream down Beca's cheek. The brunette stood up to straddle her girlfriend, reconnecting their lips in a more heated kiss. Chloe tore her hand away from Beca's hip and brought it to the side to balance herself as she dropped down, bringing Beca with her. Beca broke the kiss and began to trail feather light kisses down the outline of Chloe's jaw, reaching the redhead's neck. Chloe let out a gasp when Beca's lips found the sensitive area on her neck, biting her lip when she felt the added moisture Beca's tongue brought. Oh how Beca loved to mark her territory.

 **A/N: How was the first chapter! If you spotted** **the foreshadowing of who one of the villains can be, leave it in the reviews.**

 **Remember to leave feedback so I can update faster.**

 **Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback, guys :) Enjoy chapter 2**

"Morning, gorgeous." Chloe smiled down at the brunette slowly propping herself up on her elbows. With her eyes barely opened, Beca looked over to Chloe and smirked.

"Oh Chloe Beale, you charmer."

The redhead leaned over and planted a kiss on Beca's cheek before throwing the blanket off herself and swinging her legs off the bed to walk over to her closet.

Beca raised her eyebrow as she watched her girlfriend make an effort to add an extra sway in her hips as she walked across the room in only her underwear.

"You're killing me, Beale."

Chloe looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"You act like you're not allowed to come over here and do something about it."

Before the brunette can add to the sexual tension that just presented itself, there was a knock at their door.

Chloe walked over and opened it casually.

"Morning, Stace."

The busty brunette shot her eyebrows up at the site in front of her. She looked over at Beca who was poorly attempting to cover herself with the sheets that were halfway draped on the floor.

"You two go at it like a pair of rabbits, I swear," Stacie chuckled, "Anyway, I got called in for an early shift at the bar. I wanted to check in on you two...to see if everything's, y'know..okay."

Chloe nodded reassuringly, "We worked it out."

The tall brunette turned her gaze over at Beca.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Bec. If I'd had known-"

"It's all good, Stacie. We're good." Beca smiled.

Stacie nodded, "Awesome. Well, I'm heading out. Amy is still passed out in our room. The other love birds already left for work."

Chloe laughed, "Amy called in sick didn't she? That drunk."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Don't be so surprised. You should have heard her on the phone with her boss. Claiming she felt like she had pneumonia."

Chloe and Beca shook their heads and laughed. Stacie pointed her finger at Chloe.

"I just remembered you're half naked so I'm gonna go," Stacie looked over at Beca and waved, "See ya later, stud."

The redhead closed the door once Stacie made her way out of the loft. She turned around and walked over to the bed where she climbed back on and hovered over Beca.

"You gotta get ready for work too, _stud_."

Beca groaned, "Who the hell orders pizza in the morning."

Chloe blinked, "You do."

The brunette opened her mouth to counter the redhead's response until she realized it was true. Beca rolled her eyes and maneuvered herself out from under Chloe.

"Fine I'll go but I'm gonna be texting you my complaints throughout the day."

The redhead giggled as she slipped her shirt over her head.

"I'll be looking forward to them."

Beca quickly changed into her work attire which included her white button down with the Lenny's logo on the chest pocket and black jeans. Bidding Chloe goodbye, Beca began to walk over to the front door before she was startled by a sudden crash and groan.

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill Conrad." Amy stumbled out of her room that she shared with Stacie and looked at Beca with droopy eyes.

"Heading to work? Be a good arachnid and deliver a pizza for me?"

The brunette quirked her eyebrow, "Sure thing."

Amy's eyes widened as she made a bee line for the bathroom. Beca grimaced at the sound of her friend depositing the alcohol into the toilet. She turned on her heel and walked out the door, ready to start her day.

* * *

Felicia tore her eyes away from her phone when she heard the bell on the door jingle.

"Well if it isn't the light of my life."

"Good to see you too, Felicia."

The blonde bit her lip and tapped on the counter.

"So guess what.."

Beca sat down on the empty stool in front of Felicia and slouched forward, resting her forearms on the marble counter.

"The economy is no longer in jeopardy?"

The blonde laughed, "Sadly we're still in a downfall. But that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"They're giving Spider-Man the key to the city."

Beca raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Felicia bent down and reached into a cubby behind the counter, pulling out a newspaper.

"It made the front page."

Beca picked up the newspaper and turned to the page with the article.

"They want to reward m- uh, Spider-Man for restoring the cities power?"

Felicia nodded, "The guy did so much for the city this past year."

The bell jingled and in came Lenny, raising his eyebrow at his two employees who were sitting around NOT doing their jobs.

"Hire college students they said. They'll bring in more customers they said." He muttered as he made his way around the counter.

"Get to work, you two."

Felicia nodded and turned back to Beca who was still gazing down at the photo. The blonde reached over and snatched the paper out of the girls hands.

"Get to work, cutie."

Beca hopped off the stool and grabbed her notepad as more people began to enter the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Lenny's."

* * *

Chloe walked out of Riccardo's Diner that afternoon, making her way over to Lenny's for lunch. Thankfully the walk was merely ten minutes.

She opened the door and scanned the restaurant for her girlfriend.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

Chloe smiled at the blonde behind the counter and sat down on the stool.

"Is Beca here?"

"She left a little while ago for a delivery," Felicia grinned, "You're...Chloe?"

The redhead nodded, "I am."

"Ahh, it's nice to finally put a face to the name that comes outta Beca's mouth more than half the time."

Chloe chuckled, "And you are?"

"Felicia. I doubt she ever mentions me."

The redhead shrugged, "Sorry."

The blonde smirked, "It's a challenge to get her attention, isn't it? I applaud you for achieving the impossible."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Why would you want her att-"

"Bec!"

 _Bec?!_

Beca placed the pizza boxes on top of the counter with a huff.

"Those assholes wouldn't accept the damn pizza because I was apparently late."

Felicia snorted, "How late?"

"Fucking five minutes!"

Beca leaned over and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. Finally feeling the frustration leave her body.

"So, Felicia, were you keeping my girl busy while I was gone?"

Chloe bit her lip and smiled up at her girlfriend.

Felicia nodded, "We had a mutual topic of interest."

"What was it?" Beca asked.

"You." The blonde picked up her notepad and made her way towards the booth in the back where a man was calling her over.

Once Felicia was out of earshot, Chloe looked up at Beca and folded her arms.

"What the hell was that?"

Beca averted her eyes, "What was what?"

The redhead pulled roughly on Beca's shirt, bringing the brunette down to sit on the stool next to her.

"Does she always flirt with you like that?"

Beca shrugged, "I wouldn't necessarily call it flirting. It's just her personality."

Chloe scoffed, "You think that helps your case?"

"It's like you, though. You're naturally flirty."

"I'm your _girlfriend_. I have the right to be flirty with you. Blondie over there doesn't."

Beca smiled, "You're not..jealous, are you?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Of course not. I just don't like the thought of you being here with a girl who obviously has a thing for you."

"That's called jealousy."

"It's called you not getting laid for the next two weeks if you don't shut up." Chloe shot back.

Beca snickered, "You wouldn't survive!"

Chloe tilted her head and poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"You wanna test that theory?"

The brunette cleared her throat, "No."

"That's what I thought."

Beca shook her head amusedly. She walked behind the counter and reached down for the newspaper.

"Check this out."

Chloe looked down at the photo, "They're giving you the key to the city?"

"Mhmm." Beca hummed.

Chloe smiled, "That's huge!"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah...I'm a big deal around here." She flexed her arms and posed.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, "No wonder you have girls throwing themselves at you."

Beca leaned forward against the counter, "There's only one I come home to."

The redhead squealed, "That's so cute!"

Beca laughed and pecked her girlfriend on the nose before heading towards the back to prepare their lunch.

After work, Beca's walk home was interrupted by her Spidey Senses. She whipped her head around in time to see a giant crane smash through the windows of one of the large office buildings in the city.

"Shit." She darted towards an alley just up the block and climbed the side of the building until she reached the roof where she quickly changed into her suit.

Spider-Man swung back over to the scene, shooting multiple webs at people to pull them out of the way of the falling debris. She looked up and quickly sling shotted her way towards the falling girl. Flipping over many large pieces of plaster she finally caught the girl by the waist. Spider-Man swung down and placed the girl safely back on her feet.

"You alright?"

"Yes, thank you!" Spider-Man watched her run towards a man and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Ayo, Spidey!"

The hero turned her head towards the guy jogging up towards her.

"Big fan, dude. I'm the new guy for the Daily Bugle so I'll be taking your pictures."

Spider-Man folded her arms, "New guy? They already have a photographer.."

The blonde smirked, "Oh you mean Mitchell? Between you and I..she's a bit of an amateur. I don't think her photo's really capture you that well..in some she makes you look kinda chunky."

The hero nodded, "Alright then.." She took a running start down the street and swung away.

* * *

"Boi-oi-oi-ing!" Eddie waved his folder in the air as he walked up to Betty who rolled her eyes from her desk.

"He's busy, kid."

Eddie smiled, "I'm here to see you, beautiful."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Ooh..do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows.

"You wish-"

"Get outta here! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard and you've had quite a few!" Jameson shouted, making a man scurry away.

Eddie bit his lip as he slipped through the gap between the doors as they began to close when Jameson walked back into his office.

"Who are you?"

"Edward Brocke Jr, sir. You hired me last week and can I just say that I really like that shirt," Eddie handed his folder to Jameson, "Here. These are from the crane accident earlier."

Meanwhile, Beca smiled as she walked towards Betty.

"Hey, Betty."

Betty waved at the girl as she approached her desk.

"Hey, Becs. You better hurry..new guy. He's trying to sell some Spidey photos." The woman rolled her eyes as she gestured towards the blonde standing in front of Jameson.

Beca knocked on the glass door and walked inside.

"Mitchell! You're late. Brooke here beat you to it."

Eddie smiled, "Its Brocke, sir."

Beca handed Jameson her own folder of pictures.

"I got you these-"

"But he got me this."

Jamesons assistant looked over Beca's photos.

"Beca these are incredible!" He exclaimed.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, "I didn't see that. How'd you get that high?"

Beca smirked, "I didn't. My camera is capable of getting the best angles. I'm not an amateur, dude."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well a real photographer knows that the main thing that brings the best out of a photo isn't angles. It's the lighting and composition..being able to show the drama in the photo."

Jameson's assistant glanced at both sets of photos, "Which do we use?"

Jameson lit his cigar, "I like blondie's. It's cheaper."

He turned to Eddie and winked, "Congratulations, son. I'll pay you fifty for the photos."

"Awesome! It's an honor to be working for the cities best newspaper editor."

Jameson shrugged, "Well we have an opening. Luke quit-"

"You fired him." Beca smirked.

"What ever. You up for a staff job, kid?"

Eddie smiled, "Absolutely, sir-"

Beca knitted her eyebrows together, "I've been here longer. If there's a staff job I should get it."

Jameson rolled his eyes, "You want a staff job he wants a staff job. What about what I want?"

"What do you want?" Beca and Eddie asked in unison.

The man grinned, "I want to expose Spider-Man for the criminal that he is. Catch him in the act. Whoever gets me that photo gets the job."

Eddie made his way towards the door, "I'm on it, sir."

Beca followed close behind him.

"You're not gonna get that photo."

"We'll see about that."

 **A/N: I'll stop it there xD. As you saw already, I'll be using scenes from Spider-Man 3 so if theres a specific one u want to see let me know :)**

 **Are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know! For fast updates leave me some feedback**

 **have a good one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story :) Remember to leave me suggestions for any scenes you want to see.**

* * *

"Beca, can you pass the remote?" Amy asked, flailing her right hand lazily around the empty cushion beside her. Beca sat slouched down on the love seat next to the couch, looking around for the remote. Once she found it tucked under a throw pillow on the floor she effortlessly aimed her wrist at the item and smirked when it was instantly shot towards her.

Aubrey walked into the living room just in time to see this and she rolled her eyes when Beca tossed the remote to Amy.

"This is a whole new level of lazy."

Amy shrugged, "We're not all perfect like you, sunshine."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows when Amy passed the news.

"Wait, dude, put the news back."

"Sure thing." Amy went back to the news and the three girls frowned.

"An escaped convict?" Aubrey asked, walking around the couch to take a seat next to Amy.

Amy turned up the volume.

 _An escaped convict, Flint Marco, was last seen on foot running towards a nuclear plant site in Savanna, Georgia. He is believed to be the main suspect of the homicide that took place last year in Queens. We'll have more when we come back._

Amy pursed her lips and lowered the volume. Aubrey bent over and placed a comforting hand on Beca's knee.

"They'll find him, Bec."

Beca shot her head up and frowned, "No they won't, Bree. They had me chasing down the wrong man last year and now they're saying that there's suspicions for this new guy! If anyones gonna find him it's gonna be me."

The brunette stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Amy called out.

"Captain Beale will." Beca muttered as she slid the door closed.

* * *

On the way to the police station Beca shot her head towards a sand carrying truck across the street. Her spidey senses were going crazy and she didn't know why. Taking a cautious step forward she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw two cops chasing a man in a green striped shirt.

"Hey! Hold!" One of the cops shouted. Beca watched them circle around the truck, frowning when the man they were chasing seemed to disappear.

"Check the top." The officer said, his partner climbed the ladder on the back of the truck and untied the sheet, watching it flutter to the ground.

Beca squinted her eyes when her temple continued to buzz. She began to back step towards the alley behind her while slowly unzipping her hoodie when suddenly a wave of sand forming a fist smashed down on the cop.

"What the fu- Shit!" The brunette sprinted to the back of the garbage bin and quickly suited up. Once her mask was in place she climbed the side of the building and leaped off the roof.

"Where the hell.." Spider-Man scanned around the area for any trace of what ever that could have formed the giant fist. She snapped her neck to the side at the sound of screams and quickly swung down. The hero followed the trails of sand as she swung down the streets.

"Shit.." Spider-Man swung over to the hijacked armored truck speeding down the street, dropping into the gaping hold on the top.

The tall man inside held onto the straps of the money bags, whipping around when he heard the thud as Spider-Man dropped inside.

"You're gonna have to open a bank account like the rest of us, dude."

The man clenched his jaw, "I don't wanna hurt. Leave now."

The hero snickered, "You must be new. I'm the top dog around here."

"Have it your way then." The criminal swung the bag at Spider-Man's head. The hero dodged multiple blows to the face, seeing an opening for her counter attack she threw her fist forward.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed when her fist went straight through his stomach. Spider-Man looked up and her eyes widened when she saw his fist form itself into sand.

With one hard punch in the gut, the hero was pushed back out the reardoors and onto the street. She flicked her wrist and shot a web at the bumper of the truck, grunting as she continued to drag the heels of her feet on the concrete. The hero maneuvered herself around the cars that drove down the street, jumping off the ground and flipping up in the air.

Spider-Man shot multiple webs at the man's chest as she descended. She flipped over him as she neared the roof of the truck. The hero swiped her legs and literally knocked him off of his feet. She watched as the sand began to reform and she shot a web at the money bag beside him, swinging it over to him and hitting him in the face.

"Argh!" She shouted as he knocked her off the truck. Spider-Man perched herself on the side of the truck only to be smashed through by a giant sand fist. She glanced out the window and quickly shot two webs at the unconscious men in the two front seats and threw them out the back. Before the truck collided with the taxi in front of it, Spider-Man made sure to cushion their fall with her webbing.

The hero crawled out of the truck after the crash and quickly sprang up on her feet to search for the criminal. She slumped her shoulders when he was nowhere to be seen. With one last glance back at the two men, who were making their way down the web that broke their fall, she swung up and over to the building where she stashed her bag and plopped down on the edge of the roof.

Beca pulled off her mask and blew out the sand that managed to find its way into her mouth. She shook her head to rid her hair of the remaining grains.

"Where do all these guys come from?" She muttered, pulling off her boot and shaking the sand out.

* * *

Beca entered the loft and was immediately engulfed in a hug. The flash of red hair was the only indication she was able to receive before the embrace.

"Baby, are you alright? I heard what happened with the escaped convict and right now with the crash- are you okay?"

The brunette grinned, "I'm fine. I just need a shower. I have sand in places that it should never be in."

Chloe chuckled, "Alright take your time, hero." The redhead kissed the girl on the cheek before returning to her seat on the couch.

Amy tapped Chloe's knee with her foot, "Are you gonna talk to her about it?"

"When she's ready she'll initiate the conversation. I don't wanna push her."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "What if she gets herself into trouble? She wants to go look for him."

"She's smart. As much as she wants to find this guy she knows it's the wrong move to make." Chloe looked down at her hands.

"I hope you're right." Amy said, leaning back and bringing her arm up to tuck it under her head.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Beca took Chloe out for a walk in the park. The redhead enjoyed the calm silence that surrounded them, taking Beca's hand into her own and intertwining their fingers.

"So what happened today?" Chloe asked as they took a seat on a bench.

Beca pursed her lips, "I have no idea. This city has the weirdest criminals."

"Weirder than electricity?" The redhead chuckled.

"The dude can control sand- no, he's _made_ of sand!" Beca flailed her arms in the air for emphases.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Only New York."

"Mhm." Beca hummed, looping her arm around Chloe's waist and bringing her girlfriend into her side as they looked up at the sky. Occasionally Chloe will point up at a star or two, claming they were The Great Kings of the Past from The Lion King.

"You're an idiot." Beca muttered.

Chloe laughed, "Fine. What do you see?"

The brunette looked up and tried to focus on the different patterns.

"I see- oh! A shooting star!" Beca pointed up at the ball of light that began to shoot its way down.

Chloe frowned, "I don't think that's a- woah!"

They straightened up to see the small meteor crash down by the swing set.

The redhead slowly stood up and began to walk over.

"Chloe!"

"I wanna see it."

Beca groaned, "If it's an alien-"

"Oh shut up."

They reached the swing sets and were surprised to see the rather large hole in the ground.

"Small but capable of that much damage?" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe smirked, "Reminds me of someone."

The brunette rolled her eyes and gestured for the park entrance.

"We better get going."

Chloe nodded, "Totes."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist as they made their way out of the park. She was completely unaware of the black substance latching itself onto the back of her leather jacket.

* * *

 **A/N: Very short chapter, I know. I just wanted to put something up since I haven't updated at the pace I normally do. The next one will be longer and should be up by tomorrow or later today. Remember to leave feedback :) I love reading them!**

 **Have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And we're back with Chapter 4 :) how's everyone enjoying the story? Make sure to leave any suggestions for a particular scene in a review. Enjoy !**

* * *

Stacie glanced down at the buzzing phone beside her and pursed her lips. She picked it up and realized it was Beca's.

"Bec, your phone is ringing!" She called out.

"Can you pick it up, please." Beca said, sticking her head out of her room.

Stacie swiped her finger across the screen and cleared her throat.

"Beca's phone."

 _Ms. Mitchell?_

"No, she's busy right now. Can I take a message?"

 _This is detective Smith from the NYPD precinct. I'm calling on_ _behalf of Captain Beale. He would like her to come down to the station to speak with him._

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "Is everything okay?"

 _I'm afraid it's not my place to say, miss._ _Have a good night._

The brunette stood up from the couch and patted her way down to Chloe and Beca's room.

"Beca." She called out, knocking twice on the door.

"Come in."

Stacie entered the room, "It was from the precinct. Chloe's dad wants you to go to the station to talk about something."

Beca frowned, "Did they say what?"

"Nope, but it sounded pretty urgent."

* * *

Beca walked into Captain Beale's office, surprised to see her Aunt May already seated in front of the captain.

"What's going on?" She asked cautiously.

Matthew gestured to the empty seat beside Aunt May.

"Have a seat, Beca."

The brunette sat down and looked between her aunt and the captain. Matthew reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file.

"This is Dennis Carradine. I'm sure you both watched the news-"

"Yeah, he's not the killer. Thanks for the heads up, New York's Finest." Beca muttered. Aunt May shot her niece a glare.

Matthew laced his fingers together on top of his desk, "Turns out he was only an accomplice. The real killer is still at large."

Aunt May sighed, "Have you gotten any facial recognition?"

The captain pulled out another file and slid it across the table.

"This is him. He's been in and out of prison," Beca's breath hitched as she recognized the man in the photo.

"Two days ago he escaped. He confessed his guilt to his cellmate, we have witnesses that can confirm it and that Carradine was just an accomplice."

Aunt May slid the photos back over to Matthew.

"Will you take these away, please."

Matthew nodded, "I'm terribly sorry. We'll find him-"

Beca scoffed, "Will you? Because right now it just seems like you're not doing enough."

"Beca, we're doing the best we can-"

"Bullshit! Why did it take an entire year for you to find out that I've been chasing down the wrong man!"

Matthew rubbed his eyes, "Settle down, Beca-"

Beca stood up from her seat, "I have no intention of settling down! This asshole killed my uncle and he's still out there! If you can't do something about then I will."

Without another word, Beca walked out Captain Beale's office. Her eyes stinging from the unshed tears that were threatening to fall, her blood beginning to boil. She vowed to herself that she will do everything in her power to make sure that Flint Marco never sees daylight again.

* * *

Beca slipped in quietly through her bedroom window, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Before she can take another set, the light was suddenly turned on.

"Fu-! Jesus, Chloe." Bece clenched her chest while the redhead made her way towards her.

"Sorry. What happened?"

Beca shook her head, "Nothing."

The redhead reached down and grabbed Beca's hand, "Don't shut me out, Bec."

The brunette exhaled through her nose and bit her lip.

"Flint Marco hijacked the armored truck. The dude I was fighting killed Uncle Ben," Beca let out a hallow laugh, "If I had known-"

Chloe pulled her girlfriend into a hug and whispered calming words to her when she heard the brunette try her hardest to suppress the cry that escaped her lips.

"Baby, it's okay. They'll catch him- _you'll_ catch him."

Beca let out a shaky breath as she pulled away from Chloe.

"I gotta go after him."

The redhead nodded, "Yes, but not tonight. You're tired. Let's go to bed."

Beca allowed Chloe to guide them over to their bed, instantly pulling the blanket up to her chin once her head hit the pillow. Chloe scooted over to her girlfriends side and laid her head on the brunettes chest, draping her arm over Beca's stomach.

* * *

The pizzeria was relatively quiet the next day compared the most mornings. Felicia sprayed the counter and wiped it down in a bored motion, occasionally blowing a bubble with her gum. The blonde wiped her hands on her apron when Beca walked back in holding a swiffer wet jet.

Felicia leaned against the counter and watched the brunette lazily slide the swiffer up and down the restaurant. She looked out the window and pursed her lips.

"I think it's safe to say that no one is coming in."

Beca looked up and turned her head to the window, giving the blonde a small shrug.

"So?"

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Sooo..we should take a break."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "We started like an hour and a half ago."

The blonde tapped on the counter and pushed herself off, "Fine, be a party pooper. I'm gonna go walk around. I'll be back later."

Beca scoffed and shook her head as she watched the blonde walk out the door.

"Since when did I become the responsible one?"

Meanwhile, Chloe was having the same problem over at her end of the restaurant business. The waitress was tapping away at her phone while she softly sang along to the radio. When the door opened she put her phone away and put on her best I'm-Happy-To-Be-Here smiles.

"Welcome to Riccardo's- oh, hi."

Felicia smiled, "Hey, girl. I didn't know you worked here. That's probably the one thing that Beca failed to mention."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Is it in the job subscription to tell you my life story?"

The blonde shot her eyebrows up and grinned, obviously impressed.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

Chloe folded her arms, "Can I get you anything or are you just passing through?"

Felicia looked up at the menu and hummed.

"Hmm, nah. I should probably get back to the pizzeria. Beca's probably lost without me."

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Tell my _girlfriend_ I said hi."

The blonde looked over her shoulder, "Sure."

Chloe couldn't help but feel viciously territorial. Her eyes followed the blonde as she made her way back to the pizzeria.

"Bitch." She muttered.

* * *

Beca stuck her tongue out slightly out of the corner of her lips as she carefully stacked the delivery boxes from her place on top of the counter. Her goal was to make it reach the ceiling and she was nearing it as she took the last box from behind her and reached up-

"I cleaned that counter!"

"Argh!" Beca dropped the box and stumbled back onto the floor as the rest of the boxes began to tumble to the side and fall on top of her.

Felicia quickly made her way over to the brunette.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Let me take a look."

"No, really I'm fine-"

"Shut up." Felicia brought Beca's head over to her lap as she felt around for any sign of a bump beginning to form.

Beca averted her eyes awkwardly as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. She looked back, instantly regretting it when she found Felicia already looking down at her.

"So, uh...y-you feel anything?"

Felicia smiled, "I definitely feel _something._ "

Beca gulped. The look in the blondes eyes gave Beca a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. And that feeling was telling her to get the hell out!

"We should get back to work."

Felicia pursed her lips, "Fine."

Beca sprang up on her feet, clearing her throat as she made her way towards the back room.

Felicia leaned back on her hands and smiled, "Checkmate, Beale."

* * *

Later that night, Chloe sat down at the edge of the bed while she waited for Beca to come out of the shower. Once she heard the water turn off she sat up straight and looked down at her hands. Maybe she was overlooking the situation...maybe it wasn't even a situation at all. Or maybe she was just feeling a bit insecure and needed some reassurance.

"You okay, babe?"

Chloe looked up and grinned at the girl drying her hair with a towel.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Beca knitted her eyebrows together, "What's up?"

The redhead fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Searching for the right words but coming up empty. Chloe sucked in a breath and shrugged.

"I don't like Felicia."

Beca hung the damp towel on the bedroom doorknob and walked over to the bed to sit next to Chloe.

"Did she say something to you?"

Chloe shook her head, "It's just so obvious that she likes you. She came into Riccardo's today and she was annoying the shit outta me and- ugh, Beca I don't know. I don't like her."

Beca sighed, "Alright, I gotta come clean about something.."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "If you tell me that she kissed you I swear I will kick BOTH of your asses."

"Easy there, Rocky. She didn't kiss me..but I think she was close to doing so today. I fell and I hit my head and she was apparently checking to see if I had a bump. I moved away from her when it started to get uncomfortable."

Chloe bit her lip, "If she _did_ kiss you would you have kissed her back?"

"No. I don't want you to feel threatened by her."

The redheads eyes darted between Beca's.

"But she's really pretty-"

Beca smiled, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Chloe, you're undeniably hot! You're the most confident person I know and it's incredibly sexy."

Chloe ducked her head as she blushed, "Well after this I think you can cross out the confidence."

"No. You just need some reassurance. I don't look at Felicia the way I look at you. You don't have to worry about her, alright?"

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, web head."

"I love you too, Chlo" Beca tilted her head and connected their lips. Chloe felt all of her insecurities and doubts wash away when her lips seemed to fit perfectly with the brunettes. The hand cupping the redheads cheek brought warmth and tingles throughout her body. When the lack of oxygen became an issue, Beca pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Let's get ready for bed."

Chloe pouted, "I'm not tired," she bit her lip, "You got me all riled up."

Beca smiled and licked her lips, "Bed time, dirty little bird."

"Yeah it is." The redhead purred.

Eventually, they were fast asleep. At some point, Beca managed to untangle herself from Chloe, her limbs draping off the edge of the bed. Then suddenly her head jolted to the side, her eyes still closed. She clenched on the bedsheets when images of her uncle flashed behind her eyelids. A faint gunshot rang in her ears and she let out a soft gasp.

With Chloe still fast asleep beside her, she wasn't aware of a black substance making its way up onto the bed. Stretching itself to latch onto Beca's feet, legs, and arms. It continued to wrap itself around her as her nightmare progressed. Finally, her eyes shot open in time to see it wrap over her face.

* * *

"Where am I?" Beca blinked her eyes rapidly to focus her vision. It was then when she realized that she was hanging upside down facing a glass window of a building.

"What the hell?" She flipped off the web and latched herself on the glass. She looked at her reflection and there staring back at her was a black cladded Spider-Man.

Beca raised her hand and flexed her fingers.

"This feels..," she chuckled, "This feels good."

The hero bent her knees and pushed off, her arms stretched out as she plummeted down.

"Woo hoo!"

Spider-Man shot a web and swung down the street, the black suit moved along with her body, giving her a more comfortable feeling as she lifted herself higher and she loved it.

She landed on the roof of a building where she plopped herself down on the ledge.

Pulling her mask off, she smirked, "This is fucking amazing."

* * *

 **A/N: Get ready to see some badass Beca in the next few chapters! What'd you think?**

 **Question Time: Should Chloe be feeling this way? Or do you think she has nothing to worry about?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Have a good one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca locked up her new suit in a box inside her closet. See took a quick glance at her leather jacket and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the.." She reached out and peeled off a black web-like substance.

"So this is where the suit came from, huh?" Beca went into the bathroom and grabbed a small container from the cabinet under the sink. She placed the substance into the container, grimacing when it continued to latch itself to the palm of her hand.

"Get the hell off me.." She muttered. Eventually she managed to get it inside the container.

"I better ask Jesse about this." Beca walked into the living room with the container and stuffed it in the pocket of her hoodie.

"Jess, can I steal you away from the tv for a sec?"

Jesse looked up from his place on the couch.

"But they're giving a marathon of the Batman animated series.."

Beca smirked, "It won't be long, nerd."

Jesse stood up and followed Beca to his room.

"Do you still have your nerdiscope?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "My _micro_ scope is in my closet. Why?"

"I need you to examine something for me." Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out the container, raising it for Jesse to take a look.

"What the hell is that?"

Beca shrugged, "No idea.."

Jesse took the container and walked over to his closet, taking out his microscope and positioning it at his desk. He carefully placed the black substance on the stage plate, covering it with a slide and leaning forward to look through the eyepieces.

"Huh.." Jesse zoomed in and pulled away, "Well it's definitely interesting."

"Why is that?"

"It has characteristics of a symboite." Jesse informed.

Beca blinked, "English, please."

"It's a thingy that needs a host to survive." Jesse chuckled.

The short brunette folded her arms and pursed her lips, "Okay.." She walked over to his desk and leaned against it.

Jesse glanced down at the symboite and frowned as it made its way out from under the slide and moved at a fast pace towards Beca.

"Woah.."

Beca quickly grabbed the container and slapped it over the symboite.

Jesse clicked his tongue, pointing at the substance darting itself against the plastic.

"It seems to like you. Don't get any of that on you, alright."

Beca frowned, "Why not?"

"Well when symboite's bond to their hosts it can be hard to unbond. Just be careful."

Beca nodded, "No problem."

* * *

Amy slid the front door open and walked in with Aubrey and Stacie behind her.

"Foods here!"

Aubrey carried the groceries over to the kitchen.

"Hey, hero, help with the bags, would you?"

"Put that super strength to good use." Stacie winked.

Beca nodded and jogged over to the hallway, smiling when she saw Chloe exit the elevator. The brunette bent down to grab the bags, staying on her knees for a moment.

"Hey, babe."

The redhead puckered her lips as she bent down. Beca leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Where'd you disappear off to last night?"

Beca followed Chloe back into the loft.

"What do you mean?"

Chloe shrugged, "I woke up to use the bathroom and you weren't there."

The brunette grinned, "Uh, yeah..I went out."

Chloe frowned, "You didn't go off to look for Flint, did you?"

"No no. I just thought I would go for a swing.." Beca chuckled. Chloe laughed along and kissed her cheek.

"Alright."

Beca watched her girlfriend join the rest in the kitchen. Just as she was about to lend a hand she heard her police radio sound from her room. The brunette walked over to her room and stood at the doorway

 _Bank robbery in progress on Lexington Avenue. Another sand storm in the vicinity. Proceed with caution._

"Marco." Beca muttered.

"What was that?"

The brunette jumped to the side, startled by Amy.

"Why so jumpy, web head?" The blonde popped a grape in her mouth as she leaned against the doorframe.

"U-uh..nothing."

 _Copy that. Marco nowhere in site, over._

"Marco?"

Amy gasped once she realized who it was.

"Flint marco?!"

Beca grabbed the blonde by the shirt and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Keep it down! I gotta go-"

Amy groaned, "You're gonna ask me to lie, aren't you?"

"Amy, come on. I gotta go, you know that." The brunette whined.

"Fine. But I'm blaming _you_ if I have to suffer Chloe's wrath."

Beca went over to her closet and reached for her red and blue suit, stopping midway when her eyes fell on the locked box on the floor of her closet. She bent down to unlock it.

"There's something else that you need to keep quiet about too.."

Amy threw her head back and groaned, "What is it."

Beca stepped into her closet and quickly changed into the black suit. She stepped out and watched Amy's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets.

"Where the hell did you get that!"

Beca slipped the black mask over her head, "I'll explain later. Cover for me, love you!"

"Wait-" Amy rolled her eyes when the black suited Spider-Man leaped out the window and swung off to Lexington.

"Amy? Everything okay?" Chloe called out from the living room.

The blonde rubbed her temple, "Crap."

* * *

Spider-Man swung over to the bank, the emergency bell wailing and red and blue lights flashed all around the area. Her eyes darted over to the grate on the ground and she tilted her head when she saw a trail of sand beginning to flow down.

" _Argh_." She grunted as she pulled the bars completely out of the concrete.

Eddie exited the cab and quickly made his way over to the hero, stopping to admire the new suit.

"Woah, dude, love the new outfit. This is just what I need to scoop Mitchell. Give me some of that web action, bud." Eddie brought his camera up to his eye and shot a few pictures.

Spider-Man shot a web at the camera and tossed it over against the bank wall.

"How's _that_ for web action, chump." The hero smirked before she began to descend underground to the train tracks.

Eddie walked over to the gaping hole and groaned, "What the hell, man!" He looked around the area and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out another camera, snapping a few pictures of the area.

Meanwhile, underground, Flint Marco walked along the tracks while holding two bags filled with money. The sounds of water droplets hitting the floors echoed and bounced off the walls. The lights of the train on the other side of the tracks casted a shadow of a body crawling on the ceiling. Only seeing a glimpse of it, Flint whipped around and looked up. His eyes scanned the area behind him, up and down the walls of the tunnel.

He slowly turned his back only to come face to face with Spider-Man.

"Flint Marco."

Flint raised his fist, which immediately grew and transformed into sand, and swung at the hero repelling down. Spider-Man flipped over him before his fist made contact with her face. The sudden action made him smash his fist against the wall in front of him.

Flint turned around and looked up to see the hero perched on the ceiling.

"What do you want from me?!"

The rage and hatred began to grow within Beca's chest, clenching her jaw she responded through gritted teeth.

"Remember Ben Mitchell? The man you shot down in cold blood!"

Flint averted his eyes. The look on his face made it obvious to the hero that he did indeed remember.

The criminal looked back up at Spider-Man and shouted, "What does it matter to you?!"

Suddenly a train rushed passed them and the hero leaped over to the wall next to her.

"EVERYTHING!" She shouted as she shot a web at the moving train, detaching herself from the wall so she can shoot herself at the man in front of her.

Flint yelled out in pain when her feet smashed onto his chest, bringing them both through the tracks and plummeting down. Spider-Man stopped her fall by swinging over to a wall. She watched Flint drop onto another set of tracks, his bags falling further down.

"You fucking asshole!" The hero shouted as she swung down towards the criminal. Flint raised his foot and used the added power the sand brought him to launch her towards the tracks in front of him where a train was currently making its way towards them. The hero hopped out of the way and swung under the tracks to the other side.

"Argh!" Spider-Man grunted as she kicked Flint in the back. Her chest heaving, her fists clenching, she made her way over to Flint and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and shoved his face against the moving train. Smirking as she watched his face shrink down as the sand began to shred off him.

Once the train passed, Flint fell to his knees and leaned forward. His hands absorbed the sand on the tracks, regrowing the rest of his face.

Spider-Man grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, "You're gonna pay, Marco!"

The criminal clenched his jaw and threw his head back, knocking the hero back and causing her to stumble towards another moving train. The pressure of the train pushed her back. Flint swung his fist and launched her towards another train. With lose of balance and control, Spider-Man continued to tumble back and forth until finally Flint kicked her, sending her forward and banging her face against the glass window.

Spider-Man composed herself and charged over to Flint, bringing them both through the tracks. With one punch, the hero sent Flint rushing down, landing on a puddle.

"Oh no.." Flint muttered, seeing his hands turn into wet sand when he went to reach for the money. His hands slowly breaking apart.

"Fuck you!" Spider-Man shouted as she swung down with her legs outstretched. Flint ducked before her feet made contact with his head. The hero landed on a large water pipe, taking notice of how Flint reacted to water. She gripped tightly on the rim and pulled with all her strength. Her muscles flexed, her teeth gritted until finally the rim popped off, sending a rush of water towards Flint.

"NO!" He shouted as he felt his face and body begin to wash away.

Spider-Man watched the water flush him out further into the sewers.

"That was for you, Uncle Ben." She muttered, feeling a sense of relief. Although, there was something new that began to build up inside her. But she wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that Beca went to the park to feed the birds?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms.

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, "Wouldn't you say that it was a reasonable excuse as to why she's not answering any of your calls?"

Aubrey shook her head, "Maybe..if she liked birds! You know she despises them, Amy."

Amy threw her arms up, "Maybe she found a new love for nature, don't attack me!"

Stacie groaned, "Oh for the love of- will you just tell us?"

Just as Amy opened her mouth to confess, the front door slid opened and Beca walked in with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, nerds."

Chloe stomped over to her girlfriend, "Where the hell were you?"

The brunette tilted her head and winked, "Y'know you're really hot when you get all mad."

The redhead raised her eyebrow, "You think flirting with me will let you off the hook?"

"Only if it's working." Beca shot back almost immediately. The brunette brought the corner of her lips up in a smile, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Chloe squinted her eyes as she stared Beca down.

"It's most definitely not working."

Beca took a few steps forward until their noses were practically touching.

"Don't you trust me?" She purred, sliding her tongue slowly across her bottom lip.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth as she looked from Beca's lips to her eyes, which have gotten twice as darker than before. The redhead had no control over the whimper that escaped her lips, or the fact that she was basically sinking deeper into Beca. The brunette stepped back and turned to her friends who had either their jaws dropped or their eyes wide open.

"I'm gonna go shower," She turned back to Chloe and winked, "You can come join me if you want."

They all watched Beca walk off confidently as she swayed her hips.

Stacie raised her eyebrow, "Okay..what the hell was that?"

Aubrey blinked, "No idea."

Jesse sucked in a breath, "Woah-" he cleared his throat when his voice cracked. His girlfriend turned to him and narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms.

Amy tried her best to casually walk back into her room, or the kitchen, anywhere that wasn't there.

Chloe looked over at Amy and narrowed her eyes, "No! Stay right there!"

Amy slapped her knee, "What do you want from me!"

"What's going on with Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, since when is she the sexy one here? That position is already taken, thank you very much." Stacie folded her arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette and returned to Amy.

"What's going on with her?"

"Yeah, she's been weird ever sin- oh.." Jesse was suddenly hit with a realization. Had Beca kept a piece of the symboite?

Chloe turned to Jesse, "Ever since what?"

Jesse let out a dry laugh, "Funny story actually-"

Chloe stepped forward, "Jesse.."

Amy smiled, "Good. Be mad at him, I'll be in my room-"

"Oh no you don't." Stacie caught the girl by her shirt just as she was about to make her grand escape.

"One of you is going to talk or so help me god!" Chloe hissed, pointing at her two guilty friends.

Amy laced her fingers together, "I think it's safe to say that it's all Jesse's fault-"

"What?!"

"-And I was merely a victim."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable."

Amy pointed at him, "You see. Guilty."

Aubrey groaned, "Alright, both you shut up-"

"Why is everyone yelling?"

They turned around to see Beca dressed in only a large baggy shirt that barely covered her ass with her hair in a high ponytail.

Chloe turned away quickly when her breath hitched.

Stacie flailed her arms in the air, " _That's_ why we're yelling!"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Elaborate."

"What's going on with you, Mitchell?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing," Beca shrugged, making her way over to the couch, "Nothing at all."

Jesse sighed, "You kept some, didn't you?"

When Beca didn't respond he continued.

"Bec, I told you not to-"

Chloe frowned, "Kept what?"

"She came to me with a black symboite. It's an organism that bonds itself with a host."

Amy turned to Beca, "A _black_ symbiote?" _Well now I know where the black suit came from._

Beca ignored them and turned the tv on, rolling her eyes when the news displayed footage of the black suited Spider-Man.

Stacie raised her eyebrow, "Um..nice suit."

Jesse shook his head, "It's the symboite! Beca, where is it?"

Beca pursed her lips and gripped tightly on the armrest. She felt her temper begin to increase and all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Check her closet," Amy suggested, "In the box. That's where it was when she took it out to go after Flint."

Beca's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. She hopped off the couch and stood in front of Jesse as he made his way to her room.

"I highly suggest you stay away from my things, Swanson."

Jesse sighed, "Bec, it's not good for you-"

"What do you know what's good for me? I'm fine."

"What happened with Flint?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shrugged, "I took care of him."

Chloe folded her arms, "What does that mean?"

"It means I took care of him." Beca retreated back into her room, the door slamming shut made the rest of them slightly jump.

Despite of the protests from her friends, Chloe walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Becs.."

Beca whipped around and glared at the redhead.

"Will you leave me alone?"

Chloe walked over to her girlfriend and shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Beca sighed, "Look, I heard on the police radio that Flint robbed a bank- god forbid I go out and do my job!" the brunette raised her hands in surrender.

Chloe scoffed, "You could have told me, Beca."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Can we go to bed now?"

The redhead pursed her lips, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca smiled, "I'm fine."

"But what about what Jesse said-"

"Chloe, I'm fine. Look at me, do I look any different to you?"

Chloe looked Beca up and down and shrugged, "You seem different. Like when you walked in-"

Beca stepped forward and pressed her chest flush against Chloe.

"I was just happy to see you."

Chloe practically melted at how Beca's voice suddenly lowered. The redhead cleared her throat and averted her eyes. Beca leaned in and pressed her lips on Chloe's neck, placing small pecks on the smooth skin. She enjoyed at how hot the skin got after every brush of her lips.

Beca pulled away and sighed, "Let's go to bed."

Chloe let out a surprised scoff as Beca slipped into the bed.

"Don't do that."

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Don't do what?"

"Don't tease me like that and then walk away while I'm still here wanting _more_."

The brunette brought her knees up to her chest and tapped her fingers against them. Chloe took notice of how the baggy shirt began to slowly slip down slightly passed her thighs, dangerously nearing her waist. The redhead managed to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

Beca smirked, "Well then by all means come do something about it."

Chloe let out a huff as she marched her way over to the bed, positioning herself between Beca's legs and capturing her girlfriends lips with her own. She opened her mouth slightly when the moan she was trying so desperately to keep in forced its way out. Beca tugged gently at her red hair, adding onto her wanting desire. She groaned with disapproval when Beca pulled away.

"Still think somethings wrong with me?"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Chloe shoved Beca down by her shoulders, attacking her neck with her lips. The brunette tightened her grip on Chloe's hair and then she suddenly found herself glancing over at her closet where she can still see the suit sticking out slightly from the box. She bit her lip when Chloe's tongue ran a trail all the way down to her collarbone and at that moment she wasn't sure if the feeling of need and wanting that was growing in her chest was because of Chloe or the power and agility she was craving that the suit gave her.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all liked it! Who likes Riled Up Chloe? Because I do *fans self*** **phew.**

 **Question Time: What are your thoughts on the suit affecting Beca? Affecting her friends?**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter:)**

 **Have a good one**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the supportive feedback, guys :). Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"She did not!" Aubrey gasped. The blonde couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her lips. It's been a week since they found out about Beca's new suit and apparently things have been escalating in various ways. This being one of them.

 _I'm serious! She came to the diner for lunch and next thing I know I'm being seduced to following her into the bathroom-_

"Alright alright, lemme stop you there, Chlo. I don't need to hear the story again." Aubrey said, pulling the phone away from her ear to direct a customer to the main desk. She tugged at the collar of her Apple t-shirt and returned her attention to Chloe.

 _Oh, I'm sure you wanna hear all about how she pinned me against the wall-_

Aubrey's eyes widened, "Chloe Beale.."

 _-Or how about when she practically ripped off my uniform? You don't wanna know about all that?_

"I hate you." The blonde rolled her eyes when she heard Chloe laugh from the other end.

"What are you gonna do about her?"

 _What do you mean?_

Aubrey scoffed, "Well, the suit is obviously doing something to her if what Jesse says is correct."

 _She keeps insisting that she's fine. I don't know what else to do._

The blonde sighed, "We gotta figure something out soon."

 _We will. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you at home, bye!"_

"Okay, bye." Aubrey ended the call and resumed her job of assisting customers with their Apple products.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was seated in the living room watching the news. Everyone except Beca, that is.

"Has anyone seen Beca today?" Chloe asked, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrow.

Jesse shrugged, "She hasn't returned my texts or calls."

Stacie nodded, "Mine either-"

They whipped their heads towards the door as it slid open, revealing an angry looking Beca.

Chloe bit her lip and asked slowly, "Babe..everything okay?"

Her girlfriend briefly glanced at them before making her way towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

Jesse eyed the girl as she walked away, noticing how her appearance seemed to be changing more and more. She's been wearing darker clothes, a lot more eyeliner, hell, he could have sworn he saw the shorter brunette wearing her earspike, which she had stopped wearing when she became Spider-Man.

Aubrey looked back over to the TV and furrowed her eyebrows when they talked about Flint Marco still apparently on the run.

"Beca said she...took care of him?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Stacie gasped, "You don't think..?"

Amy scoffed, "Oh, come on. You gotta give the girl a break. She wouldn't stoop that low."

The busty brunette shrugged, "She wasn't very open to sharing much when she told us."

Aubrey sighed, "We'll just ask her then."

Beca walked back out moments later, holding a cup of tea. She ignored the way her friends were exchanging looks with one another, silently asking each other who's gonna ask Beca about Flint.

Jesse took a deep breath and stood up to walk over to his best friend who was looking out the window.

"Bec, can we ask you something?"

Without tearing her eyes away from the scenery outside, Beca said, "What is it?"

"What happened that night with Flint Marco?"

The hero tightened her grip on the handle of her mug.

"Nothing worth mentioning."

Amy stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to Jesse's side.

"They're saying he's still on the run."

"If you took care of him why don't the police know?" Aubrey chimed in.

Beca snapped her head towards her friends, "Why are you interrogating me?"

Chloe joined her friends, along with Stacie and Aubrey.

"Baby, that's not what this is-"

"Bullshit." Beca hissed.

Stacie shook her head, "Becs, we're worried about you-"

"How many times do I need to say that I'm fine?!"

Jesse took a step closer to his best friend, grabbing the mug from her hand and placing it on the window sill beside her.

"We just wanna know what happ-"

Beca grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"I killed him."

Aubrey gasped, "Beca.."

Beca gritted her teeth, "Is that what you wanna hear?" She snatched her hands off of his shirt and walked over to her room, slamming the door shut.

Jesse cleared his throat, "We should give her space."

It took some convincing, but Stacie managed to lead Chloe over to the kitchen where they popped a bottle of red wine to calm their nerves.

In the room, Beca sat at the edge of her bed, hunched forward, with her hands cradling her head and her fingers tangled in her hair. The brunette shot herself up to her feet and began to walk over to her closet until she glanced at her mirror.

Studying her reflection, she didn't notice the door open. When a pair of arms slipped their way around her waist she blinked, bringing her back from her daze.

"Beca, I'm worried about you." Chloe mumbled into her girlfriends shoulder.

The brunette noticed the black suit peeking out from under the collar of her shirt. She reached up and slghtly pulled down the collar of her shirt and ran her finger across the suit's material.

"I don't know what's going on with me." Beca frowned.

Chloe craned her neck and placed a kiss on the outline of Beca's jaw, encouraging her to continue.

"I didn't mean to lash out on Jesse."

"I know, baby," The redhead reached up and placed her hand on one of Beca's, "You gotta take it off."

Showing hesitation, Beca pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes lingered on the suit's reflection.

Chloe helped Beca remove the suit completely. She handed Beca over a shirt and a pair of jeans. With the suit off, the brunette felt different. She wasn't angry anymore. She didn't have the urge to pounce on Chloe...not more than usual at least.

Once her girlfriend had her clothes on, Chloe smiled.

"Feel better?"

Beca nodded, "Very."

Chloe grabbed the suit out of Beca's hand. Looking down at it with knitted eyebrows.

"We need to talk about what happened that night."

Beca sighed, "..Yeah."

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, "Bec, what was going through your head?"

"Hatred. He killed my uncle and I wanted revenge."

"I know it's not my place to say this but your uncle wouldn't want you to live your life with revenge in your heart."

Beca lowered her gaze, "Wouldn't you think he deserved it?"

"It's not for us to say whether someone deserves to live or die."

Chloe raised Beca's chin up, "I need you to remember that Spider-Man doesn't kill people."

The brunette nodded, "I'm so-"

"Stop. Don't apologize." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, slowly rocking them side to side.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jesse and Aubrey stood by the kitchen doorway. The blonde looked up at her boyfriend and sighed.

"You think Beca will be okay?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah."

"What happens when the symboite bonds to the host?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It can turn her into something..completely different. Aggressive. Just...not her."

* * *

 **A/N: just a little taste to what will happen regarding the suit. I'll be focusing on Felicia's back story soon so stuck around for that :).**

 **Have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback :) enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

After apologizing for her actions from the previous night, Beca found herself unable to part herself from the suit. Of course, she didn't put it back on but that didn't stop her from occasionally letting her mind drift to how invincible she felt when she used to wear it.

"Babe, I get off early today so I'll stop by the pizzeria to pick you up." Chloe said, grabbing her keys before leaning over the couch to peck her girlfriend on the lips.

Beca smiled, "Alright."

The redhead gave the brunette a small wave as she walked over to the door. Amy then joined her friend on the couch.

"Remind me again why I decided to work at footlocker.."

Beca smirked, "Wasn't it because the manager was hot?"

The blonde looked up at the ceiling and laughed, "Yup, there we go. On that note, I better get going."

Beca chuckled when Amy gently shoved her head to the side as she walked over to the door.

Now that she was alone, and wasn't supposed to be at work for another hour, she decided a swing around the city would be a good pass time.

Beca made her way over to her room and to her closet. She bit her lip when she found herself glancing down at the locked box.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mitchell."

Shaking her head, Beca grabbed her red and blue suit and quickly changed before hopping out the window.

* * *

"Swanson. Paul needs you in his office."

Jesse swiveled his desk chair around to face his coworker.

"Thanks, Bill."

The brunette walked over to the elevator and made his way up to his bosses office.

With a gentle knock, Jesse opened the door and smiled at the man at his desk.

"Jesse. I hope I wasn't disturbing you."

"Not at all, sir. What can I do for you?"

Paul stood up from his chair and walked over to his employee, holding a file in his hand.

"This is Tom Osborn's files. I need you to go to Special Projects and gather anything we need. Ravencroft is requesting a complete background check on his condition."

Jesse took the files and nodded, "Sure but..isn't that floor really...confidential?"

Paul patted Jesse on the back, "I'm the CEO now and I'm telling you to go so it's fine."

The soon to be college student grinned, "I'll head down right now then."

His boss reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a pen, writing a series of letters and numbers on a post-it.

"Here's the access code."

Jesse walked out of his bosses office and made his way down to Special Projects. Seeing the elevator door open to a dark floor made him gulp and step out cautiously.

"No big deal. This is just the place where Tom went batshit crazy..it's all good, Swanson-"

Suddenly the lights flickered on as he stepped onto the platform.

"Why did I choose to work in Oscorp.." He muttered, flipping through the pages in the files.

"Room A?" The brunette scanned the letters on the doors until his gaze fell on the glass door labeled Room A.

Jesse inserted his keycard and whistled when the doors opened, releasing air as they did so. He walked over to a monitor with the words _Araneus Oscorpeus_ printed on it. Jesse looked down at the files and clicked his pen, getting ready to add any missing information.

"Venom extraction. Aggressive behavior."

Jesse walked back onto the platform, whipping his head to the side when the door across from him suddenly opened.

"..Weird." He muttered, taking small steps over to the room.

"Performance Enhancers?"

As Jesse stepped inside he saw different shelves filled with green vials. He picked one up and rotated it in his hand.

"This must be their new project."

 _Swanson!-_

"Eek!" He jolted back, bumping into the wall behind him.

 _-What's taking so long? I need to mail out the updated files by 3:30._

Jesse cleared his throat and clicked the button on his walkie talkie.

"Almost done, sir."

 _Get a move on_

Jesse moved him arm back to place his walkie talkie back onto the clip of his jeans when he suddenly felt his elbow push a button.

 **"Preparing Performance Enhancer Ventilation"**

The brunette whipped around and gasped when he saw the sign above the button read _Activate Gas Ventilation Chamber._

"Oh shit.."

The vents on the floor began to release a green gas throughout the small room. Jesse felt his nostrils burn as he breathed it in before bringing his arm up to cover his nose. He coughed uncontrollably, falling to his knees and dropping the files onto the floor. Jesse grasped onto the tiled floors, feeling his heart rate begin to increase, his muscles extracting. By the time the room was cleared Jesse felt his eyelids flutter closed.

* * *

Amy walked aimlessly around the cushioned benches, twirling her lanyard around her finger. The blonde repositioned a few sneakers on the shelves so they were stacked neatly before returning to the cash register.

"Amy, what do you think of that guy over there?" Her coworker, Diana, asked.

Amy tilted her head as she looked the guy across the room up and down.

"If you're into the lean type."

Diana bit her lip, "I am."

The blonde smirked, "Then by all means..go see what size shoe he is."

The brunette winked, "You know what they say about guys with big feet?"

Amy snapped her fingers, "Big socks."

Diana shook her head and laughed as she made her way over to the guy checking out a pair of sneakers.

Amy reached into her back pocket when she felt her phone vibrate, smirking when she saw Stacie's face flash across the screen.

"Did you get into another bar fight?"

 _No! That time wasn't even my fault._

"Mhhm. What's up, Conrad?"

 _I'm bored._

"You work in a bar what the hell are you bored of." Amy exclaimed, tapping her fingers against the glass counter.

 _It's a slow afternoon. Anyway, Aubrey called me. She couldn't get a hold on Jesse, have you heard from him?_

"Nope, not since this morning."

 _Oh, okay, I'll tell her later. So how's Footlocker?_

Amy sighed and looked up to scan the store.

"Slow afternoon also."

 _Mmm..I feel your pain- Oh, gotta go. My boss is giving me the Get-Off-The-Phone look. See you at home._

Amy placed her phone on the counter once Stacie ended the call. She grinned at Diana as the brunette started to skip her way back.

"Any luck?"

"Ask the new number I just added to my contacts." Diana raised her phone screen for Amy to see.

"Such great customer service."

Diana laughed, returning to her post when they saw their boss come out of the back room. Amy took another glance at the clock and softly groaned when she saw that she had another two hours left before she was able to go home.

* * *

"So, what high school did you go to?" Beca asked, biting into her slice of pizza.

Felicia took a sip of her water before responding, "Art and Design. How 'bout you?"

"Midtown."

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "I didn't peg you as the sciencey type."

Beca shrugged, "Neither did I at first but it worked out in the end."

Felicia nodded, "Were you involved in any clubs or anything like that?"

"Nope- well, I was the photographer. You?"

"Cheerleader and I was in gymnastics, drama club, virtual enterprise, and the yearbook committee." Felicia said, taking a bite of her pizza before smirking at the impressed look on Beca's face.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"My mom wanted me to exceed in a lot in high school so.."

Beca nodded, "What about your dad?"

Felicia stiffened momentarily before winking at the brunette.

"I gotta keep _some_ parts of my life a mystery."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "That's not fair. I told you parts of my life."

"You never mentioned your parents." Felicia shot back.

Beca leaned back in her chair, "Okay, I get your point."

The blonde smirked, "Secrets make the relationship interesting."

"Speaking of relationships...what about you? You don't have your eye on anyone?"

Felicia smiled, "You already know the answer to that..why would you even bother to ask?"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine..anyone who isn't already in a relationship?"

"Not really." The blonde laughed.

The photographer chuckled, "Oh, come on. I can't be _that_ amazing."

"Oh shut up, asshole." Felicia swatted the girls arm.

Beca snickered, "Put the radio on. It's too quiet in here."

Felicia raised up off her seat slowly, "Ooh wanna set the mood, don't you?" She made her way over to the radio by the front and turned it on.

"Better, princess?"

"Much."

Beca took a sip of her iced tea and looked out the window. Felicia pushed her chair closer to the brunette so she can play with the girls hair.

"If you make a braid I'll kill you." Beca looked to the side to give the blonde a playful glare.

"Now, for the attitude, that's exactly what I'm gonna make."

Felicia smiled while Beca continued to look out the window. They were suddenly startled by the sudden chime of the bell on the door. Beca quickly moved away from Felicia when Chloe entered the restaurant.

"Hey, Chlo."

Chloe folded her arms and grinned, "Ready to go?"

Beca stood up and walked over to the back room, "Yeah. I just need to change."

Chloe's eyes followed her girlfriend until she disappeared behind the door. The redhead's eyes snapped back over to Felicia who was starting to stack the chairs onto the tables.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Felicia looked up and raised her eyebrow, "Getting ready to close up shop-"

"You know perfectly well that's not what I mean." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she made her way over to the blonde who was sporting a smug smile.

"We're friends. I was playing with her hair, lay off."

Chloe scoffed, "She's _my_ girlfriend. Don't tell me to lay off."

Felicia tilted her head and opened her mouth to respond when the back door opened and Beca walked out with her bag.

"Alright, ready- everything okay?" The brunette raised her eyebrow when she saw the two girls glaring at each other.

Chloe looked Felicia up and down, "Yeah, babe. Let's go."

Beca shot her eyebrows up when Chloe strutted towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss. The brunette immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist while Chloe opened her eyes to wink at Felicia. The blonde pursed her lips and averted her eyes when she saw Chloe dart her tongue against Beca's lips.

Beca pulled away after a while and cleared her throat, "What was that for?"

Chloe leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm happy to see you."

The brunette smiled before saying her goodbyes to her coworker and walking out of the restaurant with Chloe close behind her, holding her hand.

The warm August night air washed over them as they walked down the block towards the loft.

"How was work?" Beca asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Boring as always. Not much goes on," The redhead looked sideways at the brunette, "How about you?"

"Boring also."

"Oh okay." Chloe muttered.

Beca was about to ask the redhead if she was okay when her temple buzzed, she whipped her head around to scan the area.

"What happened?"

The brunette shrugged, "I dunno- oh look, Jesse."

Chloe smiled upon seeing the youngest of the group.

"Jesse!" She called out.

The brunette across the street looked up and grinned. He waited for the light to change before walking over to them.

"Hey, girls."

"Why are you walking?" Beca asked.

Jesse groaned, "There wasn't any parking near the house so I had to look for one over here."

Chloe winced, "That sucks."

"Yeah, but now I have company so it's fine." He smiled.

They continued walking when Chloe suddenly remembered something.

"We all tried getting a hold of you earlier."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, sorry. My boss had me collecting data on Tom so I was pretty busy."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Data on what?"

"Ravencroft needed updates on his files." Jesse responded, looking down at the pavement as he mentally debated with himself whether or not he should tell them about the accident.

Beca nodded in understanding. They finally reached their building after a few minutes had passed.

Beca and Jesse simultaneously plopped down on the couch, much to Chloe's amusement, when they entered the loft. The redhead went over to the kitchen where she found her friends standing around arguing.

"-It doesn't actually _open_ anything _,_ Amy." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Amy groaned, "Then what good is the key to the city if you can't open anything!"

Stacie opened the fridge and pulled out a few beers, "It's just a symbol of thanks."

"That's stupid- oh hey, Red."

Chloe smiled and accepted the Blue Moon that Stacie passed her.

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

Aubrey popped open her beer, "There's gonna be a ceremony for Spider-Man when they give her the key to the city. It's tomorrow."

"Apparently it doesn't open anything." Amy muttered before taking a swig of her beer.

Aubrey rolled her eyes before turning to Chloe, "Have you heard from Jesse?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room."

"Really!" Aubrey pushed passed the redhead and made her way over to her boyfriend on the couch.

Beca gagged, "I will not tolerate that kind of PDA in this household!"

Aubrey broke her kiss with Jesse and narrowed her eyes at the short brunette.

"Says the one who can't keep her hands off of Chloe."

"That's different!" Beca cried.

"How!" Jesse and Aubrey exclaimed in unison.

Beca stood up and stuck her tongue out, "Screw you guys."

"Aw, it's great to have her back." Aubrey said sarcastically once Beca went to her room.

Jesse laughed and kissed the blonde's temple before returning his attention to the TV.

* * *

Beca sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her and her headphones placed comfortably over her ears. Tapping her fingers along to the rhythm of the music, the smile on her face grew. She couldn't even express how happy she felt to finally return to her roots and mix.

Feeling the presence of someone walking into the room, Beca looked up and smiled at Chloe who stood against the door after she closed it.

The brunette placed her headphones next to her laptop.

"What's up, babe?"

Chloe tossed an iPhone onto the bed, "Your _girlfriend_ kept texting you."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "My girlfriend..?" She unlocked her phone and saw that Felicia had texted her more facts about herself, continuing their conversation from earlier.

"We were talking about ourselves today. She's just continuing the conversation."

The redhead scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you two connected really well while she was playing with your hair!"

Beca sighed, "Chloe, stop it. You're overreacting, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Because I got there when I did!"

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, "What? You don't trust me?"

Chloe walked over to the side of the bed, facing Beca.

"I don't trust _her_ -"

"I already told you that you don't have anything to worry about."

The redhead shrugged, "She doesn't seem to care."

Beca inhaled deeply, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I'm very surprised you have't yet after our last conversation." Chloe turned on her heel and left the room.

Beca slouched down against the headboard and sighed. She frowned when the buzzing in her temple returned.

"What the hell is going on with me today-"

"Yo, Beca. I'm getting taco bell, you want the usual?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Jess."

"Cool." He walked back out the room and that's when Beca realized something. She furrowed her eyebrows and pushed herself off the bed and patted her way to the living room.

"Amy."

The blonde raised her hand, "That would be me."

Beca smirked, "Can you come help me with something?"

"Do I need to lie again?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow from her place on the couch, "What?"

Beca blinked, "No, Amy. Just come with me for a sec."

Amy stood up from the couch and followed Beca to her room.

"What is it now? Did another sort of radioactive creature bite you?"

Beca shook her head, "No. But something weird is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after Chloe came to pick me up from work my spidey senses went off and when I looked around to see what it was I didn't see anything."

Amy nodded slowly, "Oh..kay..?"

"That's when I saw Jesse across the street." Beca added.

"So?"

"Then right now they went off again and _that's_ when he came into my room to ask me what I wanted from taco bell."

The blonde clicked her tongue, "There's a pattern."

"Yeah!"

Amy shook her head, "But it doesn't make any sense. Why would they go off when Jesse's around?"

"I don't know-"

Amy laughed, "Are you broken?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No, dude. But I think we need to dig deeper into this. The spidey senses are never wrong.."

Amy nodded, "Should we tell the others?"

"No-"

"Really, Beca?" Chloe scoffed as she barged into the room.

"Chloe-"

"What did we say about being open to one another?"

Beca groaned, "Son of a bitch, why do you always come in the worst time possible?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "It's the _right_ time. Clearly the universe thinks that you should be telling me these sorts of things."

Amy looked between the couple, "What the hell is up with you two?"

Beca shut her eyes, "Nothing-"

"No, go ahead, tell her since you seem to tell her everything else."

The brunette sighed, "Jesus Christ-"

"He's not gonna help you here!-"

"Chloe!" Beca placed her hand over the redheads mouth. She shook her head, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"You need to chill the fuck out, babe."

Chloe glared at her and muffled words against the brunettes hand.

"Is she mad about Felicia?" Amy asked.

Chloe pulled roughly on Beca's arm, "YOU TOLD HER!-"

Beca's eyes widened, "No, I didn't tell her," She turned to the blonde, "How do you even know about her?"

"Remember that little game we play where I take ten bucks from your wallet and you pretend not to notice? Well, I saw a message from her on your phone one day. Don't be mad." Amy winced.

Beca knitted her eyebrows together, "I'm not mad..about the phone. The _money.._ I wanna come back to."

Amy shook her head, "Let's focus on _your_ lie."

"No, we need to focus on Jesse. Something's up and we gotta find out what."

Chloe sighed, "How do we do that?"

"No idea.."

The sound of the front door opening grabbed their attention. They walked out and stood in the middle of the living room as they watched Aubrey and Stacie help Jesse with the food.

Chloe looked over at Beca, "Are they going off again?"

"Yeah."

Amy pursed her lips, "I wonder what it could be."

Beca's eyes stayed trained on her friend across the room. Watching as he interacted with the girls..nothing seemed different.

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no..Jesse! What did you guys think?**

 **Question Time: How do you think Beca should handle the situation with Jesse and her little situation with Chloe? What do you think Felicia is hiding about her father? If you maybe played the Spider-Man games you might have an idea on where I'm taking her story with her dad. Hint Hint.**

 **Have a good one, guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A lot of people have been asking for bechloe smut. Hmm. Never wrote one before so if you wanna see one let me know in the reviews and ill see what i can do. If i like what i come up with ill consider putting one into a future chapter. Heres another chapter :) enjoy**

* * *

Felicia looked up from her notepad and smiled as Beca walked into the restaurant.

"No problem. Delivery will be there shortly."

The blonde hung up the phone and leaned against the counter.

"Delivery over by 2nd and broadway."

Beca nodded, "Alrght." The brunette averted her eyes.

Felicia frowned, "You okay?"

The brunette sighed, "Um..I don't mean to be a bitch but..I need you to lay off a little bit.."

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "A little trouble in paradise, Bec?"

"Chloe just doesn't like the way you act around me."

Felicia scoffed, "I didn't realize she had you on such a tight leash."

Beca let out a hallow laugh, "So making sure that my girlfriend is happy means that I'm on a leash?"

"Well, it does if you're doing things that you don't wanna do." Felicia quirked her eyebrow and retreated to the back room.

Beca sighed and went over to prepare the pizza order.

Felicia let out a huff as she leaned against the wall. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

She dialed her fathers number and tapped her foot impatiently. The blonde cursed under her breath when she once again got his voicemail.

Felicia dialed her mothers number and after three rings she answered.

"Hey, mom."

 _Hi, Fee. Everything okay?_

Felicia sighed, "I tried calling dad again but he's not answering-

 _You need to stop trying to reach out to that low life_

"He's my dad.."

 _He didn't seem to care when he got himself arrested_

Felicia shook her head, "That wasn't his fault-"

 _Murder wasn't his fault?! He had the gun, Felicia. Look I gotta get back to work. I love you._

"Yeah..love you too." The blonde ended the call and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Felicia wiped her eyes dry and walked back out to return to work.

* * *

Chloe walked over to the back of the restaurant, notepad in her hand, ready to take orders.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you guys off with coffee?" The redhead said cheerily.

"Definitely, one for me. What about you, Eddie?" The blonde girl asked sweetly.

Eddie nodded up at Chloe, "Yeah. I'll take one."

Chloe wrote down the coffee orders and smiled, "Anything else?"

Eddie looked over at his girlfriend, "Gwen, do you know what you want yet?"

Gwen pursed her lips, "Well, I don't want something heavy. I don't want something light-"

"Are you serious?" Eddie groaned.

"I'm giving Spider-Man the key to the city today, babe! I wanna be, y'know, comfortable." Gwen flipped her hair to side as she looked up at Chloe, playfully rolling her eyes.

Eddie ran his hand down his face, "He's just a normal guy. No need to be all nervous."

Gwen raised her finger, "Correction, I have a theory it's actually a girl."

"With all the shit the dude does? I doubt it." Eddie scoffed.

Gwen reached over the table and swatted his arm, "Don't be sexist."

Chloe stood there with an amused smile as she watched the couple bicker.

"Spider-Man saved me one night. She's actually a girl but wanted to keep the name since it caught on."

"Ha!" Gwen teased.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Still doesn't explain why you're so nervous about today."

Gwen looked at her boyfriend with a confused yet surprised look.

"She's basically a celebrity!," she folded her arms and smirked, "I might even ask for a kiss."

Chloe and Eddie's eyes snapped over at the blonde.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Gwen pursed her lips, "Mhmm. That'll sure make one hell of title page. You can take the picture babe, give J.J. a winner."

Eddie sat back in the cushioned seat as he considered the idea.

"No strings attached, right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm proposing."

"Fine." Eddie agreed.

Chloe bit her tongue to prevent herself from lashing out at the blonde. No one was allowed to kiss her girlfriend but her. Even if it was Beca dressed as Spider-Man. It was still her.

"So, uh, do you guys know what you want?"

"I'll have whatever he's having." Gwen smiled and handed the redhead her menu.

Eddie rubbed his temple, "Are you kidding me?- Whatever, I'll have a number 4 please."

Chloe smiled, "Coming right up."

The redhead turned on her heel and made her way over to kitchen where she handed the cook the page with the orders. She walked back out with their coffees.

"Here you are."

Gwen smiled, "Thanks, doll."

Eddie nodded, "Thank you."

Chloe walked back over to the counter and leaned against it, thinking of all the things she could have said to Gwen but her mother always told her...if there's nothing good to say then keep your pretty little mouth shut.

* * *

Felicia glanced up at the TV and immediately turned the volume up. Beca walked back in after her delivery and took a seat on a stool. She watched the news broadcast that Flint Marco has yet been caught. The brunette frowned when Felicia seemed to be disappointed.

"You alright?"

Felicia nodded, "Yeah it's nothing."

"Did you know him or something?"

The blonde averted her eyes, "You could say that.."

Beca, suddenly interested, leaned slightly forward, "Were you close?"

"Not really."

"Did you-"

Felicia narrowed her eyes, "What's with the interview?"

Beca cleared her throat, "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

The blondes eyes softened, "It's fine. It's just a touchy subject."

"I get it."

Felicia smiled, "Alright..enough with the soft and sensitive conversation."

Beca smirked, "Yeah, that's not us at all."

The blonde bit her lip, "So we're promoted to an _Us_?"

Beca laughed, "Don't make it weird."

"You said it." Felicia smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes and stood up to walk over to the customer flagging her over.

Felicia smiled as she watched the brunette work. The way she awkwardly swayed back and forth while she waited for their orders was undeniably cute. It always sucks to fall for someone you can't have.

"Crap.."

* * *

Jesse splashed water onto his face, rubbing his eyes as his chest heaved. He's been weird ever since he got to work. Whether it be a sudden pounding against his skull or a burning in his chest. He felt disoriented.

"Come on, Swanson. Get a hold of yourself."

He looked at his reflection and that's when he noticed the small specks of green in his iris'.

"What the hell-" He reached up and lowered his eyelid only to have the green turn back to their natural brown color.

Jesse took a step back, furrowing his eyebrows at the mirror as he got a better look at his reflection. He's always been pretty fit. But not like this- no, the last time he went to gym was way long ago for him to have the biceps that he's packing right now.

"Nice.." He raised his arm and flexed, smirking when he saw his muscles tighten. Jesse saw the hem of his shirt slightly rise but it was enough for him to see what was hiding under there.

"No..freaking way." He exclaimed as he raised his shirt to see the toned abs presenting themselves rather proudly. Feeling his phone vibrate, Jesse fished into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _Hey, babe. We're meeting at the ceremony at 3. Amy wants to carpool._

Jesse raised his eyebrows when he flexed his other arm.

"Sure." He muttered.

 _Are you busy? You sound distracted._

Jesse brought his attention back to Aubrey, "No no, I'm fine."

 _Alrighty. I'll see after work. Love you_

Jesse smiled, "Love you too." He ended the call and took one last opportunity to flex his arms before returning to his desk.

Later that day, Jesse and the girls walked over to the middle of central park where the ceremony was being held. Dozens of red and blue balloons flailed around by cheery children. Kids of all ages were dressed in their own Spider-Man attire.

Chloe smiled when she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her.

"So I talked to Felicia." Beca stated. Chloe turned around in the brunettes arms, quirking her eyebrow.

"And?"

"She basically said that you have me on a leash for doing something I don't wanna do."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Is that true?"

"Of course not. Sure..she's pretty cool to be around but if she bothers you then I don't wanna do something that'll upset you."

The redhead ducked her head when she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I don't want you to completely cut ties with her if you like having her as a friend," Chloe bit her lip, "Just keep your guard up, please."

Beca smiled, "Don't worry. After last year, I don't wanna fuck up again and jeopardize what we have."

Chloe smiled brightly. She turned her attention over to the crowd beside them.

"Ready to receive the key to the city, hero?"

Beca blushed when her girlfriend leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. This whole thing was so surreal that she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, not that she wanted to of course.

"Definitely," She nodded towards the right, "I'll be swinging in from other there..so you know where to look."

Chloe giggled, "Can't wait. Go give 'em a great show, babe."

Beca pulled the redhead in by her shirt, capturing her lips in a kiss. Pulling away, Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"Knock 'em dead, Bec."

The couple pulled away to see Amy and Stacie waving Spider-Man balloons. The blonde had a plastic Spider-Man mask resting on the top of her head while the tall brunette had a plush Spidey hanging around her neck.

"I'm loving the accessories." Beca chuckled.

"They have a bunch of spidey stuff over there," Amy gestured towards the side where a man stood behind a large table.

She leaned over to Chloe and whispered, "I saw a Spider-Man night gown," the redhead looked down when she felt something tap on her elbow, "You can thank me later."

Chloe took the bag from Amy's hand and winked, "I'll be sure to put this into good use."

Beca gestured behind her, "I'm gonna go get changed."

Chloe smiled and nodded. She watched her girlfriend disappear into the crowd of fans and that's when she remembered what Gwen planned on doing.

"Oh..shit!"

Aubrey and Stacie turned around.

"What is it?" Stacie asked.

"The girl giving Beca the key was at Riccardo's today. She's gonna give Spider-Man a kiss."

Aubrey snickered, "What?"

"Well she plans to. Question is..will Beca go through with it."

Stacie shook her head, "I doubt."

Aubrey nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it, Chlo."

Chloe bit her lip, "Yeah..yeah, you're probably right."

Jesse leaned forward, "Shh, it's starting."

The crowd clapped as Gwen walked up on the amphitheater.

"Hello, citizens of New York. I'm here today because the other day I was plummeting to my death and someone caught me. Someone who never asks for anything in return. The same person who is always there when your house is on fire and when your store is being robbed. Who's there to save you from the flames and bring the culprit to justice?"

" **Spider-Man!** " The crowd cheered.

"It is with great pleasure to welcome your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Gwen smiled as she gestured to the hero who swung down from a nearby building.

Spider-Man highfived the fans as she lowered herself down, "What's up, guys!"

The hero flipped onto the rim of the stage and repelled down.

Gwen smiled as the cameras began flashing.

"Kiss him!" The crowd chanted.

The blonde found herself hesitating as she glanced up at the hero.

"May I?"

Spider-Man chuckled, "Lay one on me. They'll love it!"

Gwen smiled and reached up to lower the mask to the heros nose.

Chloe folded her arms, "She is not.."

Amy winced, "Oh no."

Stacie and Aubrey's jaws dropped.

Jesse's eyes widened.

Gwen cupped Spider-Man's cheeks and closed the gap between them, smiling as she heard the crowd erupt in cheers.

The hero pulled away and waved at the cameras and fans.

Chloe scoffed and moved her way past the crowd.

"Chloe-"

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything-"

Nevertheless, despite the protests and reassuring words, Chloe marched her way home.

* * *

After the ceremony, Jesse and the girls sat around the living room. No one wanting to bring up what just happened but wanting to at least break the awkward silence.

Stacie cleared her throat, "So, the economy..it's some fucked up shit, right?"

Amy nodded, "I blame communism."

"Are we just going to ignore what happened back there?" Chloe snapped.

Aubrey looked down at her hands, "It's Beca you should be yelling at."

Jesse frowned, "Where is she anyway?"

Amy chuckled, "Probably half way across the country after realizing what she did."

"Like that'll help her." Chloe muttered.

As if on cue, the front door slid open, revealing a very cheery brunette.

"Heeyy. Where should we put this bad boy?" Beca raised the case containing the key to the city.

Everyone remained quiet as Chloe stood up from her place on the couch.

The redhead gestured to their bedroom, "Room. Now."

Beca wiggled her eyebrows, "Eager are we?-"

"Now, Rebecca!"

The brunette slightly jumped off the floor before quickly shuffling her way to the room with Chloe behind her.

Once the door slammed shut, Amy spoke, "Damn..when bae uses your full name you know you're in deep shit."

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards the blonde.

Stacie snorted, "It's true."

Beca plopped herself down on the edge of the bed, chewing on her lip while Chloe glared at her from across the room.

"Are you gonna tell me what I did or..-"

Chloe scoffed, "Are you really asking me that question?"

Beca averted her eyes, "Well, I don't know what I did wrong so."

The redhead looked up and shook her head.

"Let me paint you a little picture."

Beca shut her eyes, "Oh god.."

"When your girlfriend kisses another girl _in front_ of you it tends to be a problem."

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "That's what this is about?"

Chloe folded her arms, "Why the hell else would I be mad?"

"It wasn't a real kiss, Chlo."

The redhead let out a hallow laugh, "Your lips touched hers...its a kiss."

Beca stood up, "But it didn't mean anything. It was just for the publicity."

Chloe took a step back when Beca attempted to walk forward.

"Why would you think it would be a good idea? I was in the crowd, Beca.."

The brunette ducked her head, "I wasn't thinking.."

"Clearly."

Beca grinned, "Chloe, I'm sorry. It was a dick move."

Chloe pursed her lips, "I'm not smiling, Bec. That was _our_ kiss."

"I know..I'm sorry." Beca spoke softly.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, "What was it that you said? You wouldn't do anything to jeopardize us again."

Becas mouth fell agape as the redhead exited the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh...trouble in paradise. Wrong move, Mitchell..wrong move. What are your thoughts on Felicia? After getting a little more on her story? Let me know your responses as well as what you thought about the chapter :)**

 **have a good one**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Loving the feedback, guys :) Keep it up and I'll keep my streak going with the fast updates. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"They've been in there for a while." Stacie said, bending her head back to glance at the bedroom door on the far left.

A sudden shout from the redhead made them wince and lean further into the cushions.

"Beca's in deep shit now.." Amy commented.

Suddenly, Chloe came storming out of the room with red stained eyes. She marched over to the front door with Beca soon following behind her.

"Chloe, come on. Can we talk about this."

The redhead had her hand gripped on the handle when she whipped her head around to glare at the brunette.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Chloe slid the door open and walked out.

Beca followed her, leaving the rest to run over to the door to press their ears against the metal.

The brunette took hold of her girlfriends hand, bringing her to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Chloe turned around and snatched her hand back.

"Chlo, I fucked up. I'm sorry but you can't just leave-"

"Like hell I can! Beca, you basically cheated on me!" Chloe cried in disbelief.

A struggled breath escaped Beca's lips.

"It didn't mean anything, I promise you."

"First Felicia and now Gwen? Why is it that I'm slowly losing trust in you?" Chloe spoke softly.

When Beca didn't respond she continued.

"Are you trying to push me away?"

Beca shook her head and took a step forward.

"God, no. Chloe, I love you more than anything. You know me..I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. I wasn't thinking today."

Chloe's eyes darted between Beca's.

"When you kissed her..who was kissing her? Spider-Man or Beca?"

The redhead turned on her heel and continued her walk down the hall. Beca remained planted in the middle of the hallway.

She opened the door once Chloe was no longer in sight and was startled to see her friends piled up against the door.

"How'd it go?" Stacie asked innocently.

Beca shrugged, "Well she didn't walk back in with me so I'm guessing that's a bad sign."

Jesse and the girls watched their friend shuffle back into her room. Chloe didn't come back home that night and everyone felt the destress radiating around the apartment.

* * *

There's a certain feeling in the pit of your stomach that presents itself only when you know when you've really fucked up. This feeling hasn't left Beca's stomach the morning she woke up to the right side of the bed being empty and cold and just..lacking Chloe. It's been three days and she's barely gotten enough sleep.

"You alright, B?"

Beca snapped her head up and nodded, "Yeah."

Felicia tilted her head, "You sure? You look like hell."

The photographer shrugged, "That's accurate I suppose."

The blonde reached up and nudged Beca's chin up.

"Chin up, sweetheart."

Beca sucked in a breath and nodded.

Felicia pursed her lips, "Follow me." She took a step back towards the back door.

Beca knitted her eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm taking you under my wing today. Come on."

Beca allowed the blonde to take her hand and lead her to the back room where she plopped herself down on the floor.

Felicia rummaged through the shelves and pulled out a bottle of vodka with a shot glass and a ziplock bag of sliced limes.

"Do I even wanna know why you have that stashed?" Beca smirked.

Felicia took a seat next to Beca and opened the bottle.

"I save it for emergencies. This counts as one so..drink up." She handed Beca the shot glass after she squirted the lime juice.

"Oh what the hell." Beca muttered, throwing her head back as she downed the clear liquid. She scrunched up her face when it left a burning trail down her throat.

Felicia poured herself a shot and was soon mirroring Beca with a scrunched up face of her own.

"Another?"

Beca nodded.

Felicia continued their cycle until the room suddenly seemed to be tilting to the side.

The brunette lowered herself onto Felicia's lap and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you do when..you don't know what to do?"

The blonde chuckled, "What?"

"Like..when you fuck up so bad and you, y'know, you don't know how to make it better." She slurred.

Felicia tilted her head side to side, a drunken smile still plastered on her face. She ran her fingers lazily through the girls hair as she thought of a response.

"Well, sometimes showing not telling works best." The blonde slurred.

Beca looked up at Felicia and nodded, "True."

"My dad, for example, he fucked up but he failed to show my mom that his intentions were true. He just claimed to have bad luck." Felicia furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip.

The brunette pushed herself up, hiccuping as she grinned at the blonde.

"What did he do?"

Felicia looked deeply into Beca's eyes and shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"Sure you can. Just form the words and speak it." Beca chuckled.

The blonde lightly shoved the photographer by the shoulder. Beca balanced herself on the wall and smiled.

"We're not all perfect. You can trust me."

Felicia inhaled deeply before releasing a shaking breath.

"He, uh, got himself arrested and escaped pretty recently."

Beca blinked, "He's an escaped convict?"

"Yeah. You've probably heard of him if you watch the news. He's Flint Marco."

"W-what?" Beca's eyes widened.

Felicia nodded, "I tried getting in touch with him but I keep getting his voicemail." The blonde took a swig of the vodka before closing it.

"I thought your last name was Hardy?"

"It is. It's my moms but my full name is Felicita Hardy Marco."

Beca sat there speechless.

The blonde noticed this and smirked, "Now it's your turn to form words and speak them."

The brunette snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat.

"W-where do you think he is?"

Felicia shrugged, "Last time I spoke to him he said he was on his way to say goodbye. He never showed up."

Beca lowered her gaze.

"At first I thought, cause it was the same night he robbed that bank, that maybe the police got a hold of him but he traveled underground. They wouldn't go down there." Felicia added.

The brunette shrugged, "Maybe he just left?"

"No, he would have said something. I don't know..I just have a strange feeling about it all. Like there's something I'm not getting."

Beca bit her lip, "What are you gonna do?"

"What ever I can," Felicia sighed, "We should get back to work, drunky."

Beca nodded and stood up, stumbling forward when she lost her footing.

"Woah." Felicia reached out and caught her by the waist. Their gazes locked and for a split second, Felicia felt as if everything was gonna be okay. Something in those navy blue eyes staring back at her gave her the reassurance that she needed.

Beca averted her eyes and steadied herself by gripping onto Felicia's shoulders. Her eyes drifted down briefly, subconsciously. The blonde, however, took this as a green light to lean in. Just as their lips brushed against eachother, Beca pulled away.

"I have a girlfriend- uh, a Chloe..I have a Chloe."

Felicia raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Honestly, Beca had no idea. She wasn't sure if they had broken up. Not hearing from the redhead for three days wasn't exactly reassuring her that they were still in fact together. She liked Felicia. But she still loved Chloe.

"We had a fight a few days ago. I'm not sure if we're still together but I can't hurt her again."

Felicia grinned, "You're very loyal. It's really sweet."

Beca smiled, "Thanks."

"I care about you, B. As a friend and as something more but if being your friend is all I get then I'll take it."

Beca nodded.

"But if I see a chance to swoop in and win you over I will." Felicia leaned in and placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek before walking past her and out the door.

Beca stood there, chest heaving and her cheek tingling.

"Why is my life so complicated."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Felicia took it upon herself to further investigate the sudden disappearance of her father. She walked around the side of the bank and searched around for any indication of him, something only she can recognize. As she walked further down, something glistening in the far corner by the sewer grate caught her attention.

Felicia walked over and bent down, pulling out a gold chain. She placed it in the palm of her hand and gasped when she realized that it was the locket that she had given him when she was little.

"Where are you.." She gripped onto the locket and examined the chain thoroughly. Felicia frowned when she saw the small blood stains and what looked to be a small ripped piece of black spandex caught between the ring connector.

"..Weird."

Deciding that this was no different from finding a hay in a needle stack, Felicia began to walk back home. She toyed with the chain as she turned the corner, coming to a full stop when she glanced at a newspaper on the ground. The blonde picked it up and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a photo of the black suited Spider-Man.

She looked at the spandex caught on the chain and over at the photo. Putting the pieces together, she came to a conclusion that she needed to have a chat with the photographer of the photo, Eddie Brocke.

* * *

Beca sat in the corner of her bed, an irritated look on her face. Next to her was a todays newspaper of the black suited Spider-Man robbing a bank. She grabbed the offending article and threw it at the door just as Amy was stepping inside.

"Jesus! What the hell."

The brunette sighed, "Sorry."

Amy bent down and picked it up, rolling her eyes.

"That asshole!"

"The pictures a fake. He used one of mine and tinkered with the surroundings." Beca muttered, standing up to walk over to her closet and step inside.

"Go tell J.J."

"That's where I'm going." Beca said, emerging fully clothed with the black suit.

"Beca..-"

"You can trust me, alright." The brunette grinned.

"You have the same look in your eye that you had that night you almost tore Jesse's head off."

"But this time, that privilege is reserved for Eddie." Without another word, Beca hopped out the window and made her way over to the Daily Bugle.

* * *

"You're so talented, Eddie."

The blonde shrugged and smirked, "It's no biggie. But I think you should tell J.J. to make a little more wall space."

Eddie lifted up the framed title page and grinned upon seeing Beca's reflection.

"Tough luck, Mitchell. What was it that you said? I wouldn't get that photo?," He pointed at the frame, "There's your hero."

Beca nodded, "Well I be damned..I never thought he'd actually do that."

"See, that right there is a judgement call."

The brunette clenched her jaw, "It's funny, though. Because I was looking through some old photos and this one just seems very..similar."

Eddie snickered, "Whatever-"

"You're pathetic, dude."

"What?"

Beca slapped her copy of one of her old photos onto the desk beside her.

"Your picture's a fake."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "It's part of the business, Mitchell. When are you gonna cut a guy some slack-"

Beca grabbed him by the collar of his vest and shoved him against the frame behind him.

The sound of glass being shattered filled the room, making everyone turn their heads towards Eddie and Beca.

Betty and Jameson's assistant hurried over to the two.

"Everything okay?"

Eddie let out a struggled chuckle while Beca's eyes stayed trained on him.

"We're just fooling around."

He lowered his voice so only Beca can hear him, "Please, don't say anything. I'll lose everything. There's not a paper in town that'll hire me."

Beca smirked, "Tough luck, Brocke." She pulled away and grabbed her photo.

"Show this to your editor. Remind him to check his sources next time." She handed Betty the photo and continued her way out of the building.

Beca bumped into Felicia once she stepped outside.

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, "I needed to talk to Eddie about his photo in the paper."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah..those were fakes. He used one of mine."

"Oh, that asshole!"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. As the _real_ photographer is there anything I can do?"

Felicia bit her lip and smiled, "Definitely."

They began to walk aimlessly through the city until they reached a park where they settled down on an empty bench.

"So what do you need?"

Felicia reached into her bag and handed Beca the newspaper.

"Do you happen to know if he was actually there?"

Becs nodded, "It was on the news."

The blonde sighed, "I think he has something to do with my dads disappearance."

The brunette shifted in her seat, "W-why?"

Felicia reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket.

"I gave this to my dad when I was around nine. I found it by the bank and Spider-Man's suit must have gotten caught on it."

Beca gulped, "You're not gonna go looking for Spider-Man are you?"

"He's the only person that'll know what really happened to my dad."

Beca sighed, "Maybe searching for answers isn't the best idea."

"I gotta know what happened." Felicia shrugged, her eyes drifted down and she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a black material peeking out from the top of Beca's plaid shirt.

"What's that?"

Beca glanced down and her eyes widened, "N-Nothing-" She shot her hand up to cover her suit.

Felicia raised her eyebrow, "Why are you acting weird? Just show me."

"It's nothing-"

"Liiiar." The blonde scooted closer to attempt to tug at Beca's hand.

"Felicia, it's nothing."

"Then show me-"

Beca lunged forward and connected their lips, tangling her fingers in blonde soft hair. She acted quickly, it was the only thing that she could think of to get Felicia's mind off of her suit. The hands gripping onto her waist told her that she succeeded. Felicia slowed the kiss down to lazy pecks before pulling away.

"That didn't mean anything, did it?."

When Beca refused to answer, Felicia continued.

"Fine. But feel free to shut me up like that any time you'd like." She winked.

Beca chuckled, "I gotta go."

Felicia nodded and watched the brunette walk down the block. Her lips were still tingling, her hair was still kinda messy from having Beca's hands tangled in it. Still a little dazed from the kiss, the question still remained. What is Beca Mitchell hiding.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys are probably scowling me right now lol. Don't worry bechloe will come back soon.**

 **Beca has the suit back on :O how do you think it'll affect her now that shes basically on thin ice with Chloe?**

 **To answer a question about if Jesse got bitten. No he didnt. He was exposed to the gas.**

 **Let me know your thoughts :) i love reading your feedback.**

 **Have a good one**


	10. Chapter 10

"How's Beca?" Chloe asked, tracing the rim of her coffee cup with her finger.

Aubrey sighed, "Why don't you come back home with me and find out for yourself?"

The redhead scrunched her eyebrows, "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You just don't want to because your pride is as big as your girlfriends ego." Aubrey smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and flicked the blondes hand.

"She's not my girlfriend." The redhead muttered.

Aubrey snickered, "You never broke up with her, therefore, you're still together. It's just your pride that's getting in the way."

Chloe let out a huff, she didn't bother to counter Aubrey's comment, "It's not about pride. It's about-"

"Pride." The blonde shot back, winking as she took a sip of her coffee.

Chloe groaned and lowered her head onto the table, "Why does she do these things to me?"

"Look, Beca does things without thinking all the time. Sure..this time she technically cheated on you but it wasn't intentional. Believe it or not..I would say her intentions were true. She didn't mean to hurt you." Aubrey reached over and stroked Chloe's hair.

She retracted her hand when the redhead shot her head up.

"You're siding with her?"

Aubrey clicked her tongue and quirked her eyebrow, "I'm simply stating facts. You know how much that girl loves you. Do you honestly think she'll do something to hurt you on purpose or without reason?"

Chloe slowly lowered her head back down on her arms, resting her chin on them as she looked up at Aubrey with sad eyes. She let out a long sigh before responding.

"No. But it still hurt."

Aubrey gave her friend a small smile, "I know it did. The whole thing was stupid. Beca knows that, Chlo."

"So, what now? Do I just forgive and forget?" Chloe asked.

The blonde shrugged, "Not necessarily. Just make sure that she knows not to pull a stunt like that again. Remind her who you are."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean? Who am I?"

"I can't answer all the questions! Think about it while we walk back home." Aubrey slipped out of the booth and began to walk towards the exit.

Chloe caught up to her friend and cleared her throat, "I never agreed to coming back."

Aubrey snorted, "You picked the wrong person to meet for coffee because there's no way in hell I'm letting you go back to your parents house after everything we just talked about."

Chloe surrendered, "Fine."

The blonde barked out a laugh, "Wow, you sure put up a fight."

"Oh shut up and take me home." The redhead playfully shoved Aubrey as they continued their walk from Panera to the loft.

* * *

Amy laid stretched out on the couch, tossing a plush ball up to the ceiling where Beca hung upside down catching the ball and tossing it back down.

"So you thought kissing her was the best solution?"

Beca sighed, "I acted way too fast. I had to do _something_ before she saw my suit."

The blonde shrugged, "I guess you're right." She reached out to the side to catch the ball. Beca snickered when Amy groaned as she watched the ball slip passed her fingers.

Amy grabbed the ball and tossed it back up to Beca's awaiting hand.

"So any luck with Little Red?"

The brunette winced slightly at the question.

"I haven't spoken to her. I doubt she even wants to see me."

Amy looked up at Beca with a _Are You Kidding Me_ face.

"She's probably just waiting on you to make the first move. Y'know, since you basically cheated on her."

"Thank you, Amy."

The blonde smirked, "Glad to share my wisdom."

Beca beamed the ball down, hitting Amy square in the face.

"It'll take her actually walking through that door for her to even consider speaking to me."

Just as Amy was about to toss the ball back up, the front door slid open to reveal Aubrey and Chloe.

Amy glanced up at the ceiling with her mouth agape. Beca froze, gripping tightly on her web.

"Well what are the odds.."

Aubrey gave her a questioning look, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Amy looked over to Chloe, "So, Red. You're back!"

Chloe nodded, "I am."

Aubrey looked around the room, "Is Beca home?"

Amy squinted her eyes, "Uuuuuh, no. Why?"

Chloe plopped down on the couch, "I gotta talk to her."

"Good talk? Bad talk?"

The redhead grinned, "I hope it's good."

Amy pushed herself up, "So..you wanna get back together?"

"They never broke up." Aubrey chimed in.

Beca felt a fuzzy feeling in the bridge of her nose. The dust was definitely thicker on the ceiling and she felt her sneeze coming closer and closer.

" _AACHO-_ woah!"

The girls on the couch jolted to the side to the sudden outburst. They turned around just in time to see Beca crash onto the floor.

They looked over the back of the couch, down at the brunette laying on her back.

"What the hell were you doing on the ceiling?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Being a creeper. You're abusing your power, Mitchell."

Beca glared up at the blonde, "Amy and I were playing catch so excuse you, Posen."

Amy tossed the ball at Beca, chuckling when the brunette didn't react to the object bouncing off her head.

The brunette groaned as she pushed herself up, stretching out the kink in her neck. She worked her way up to her feet and gulped when she saw Chloe making her way over to their bedroom.

"Whenever your ready." The redhead said before disappearing behind the door.

Beca looked over at Amy and Aubrey.

"It's now or never, shorty."

"Get on with it."

Beca sucked in a breath and walked the small distance to her room. Accepting her fate once she shut the door behind her.

Amy turned to Aubrey, "Wanna play catch?"

The tall blonde gave a lazy shrug, "Eh what the hell."

Meanwhile, Beca stood in the far end of the room chewing her lip while Chloe sat at the edge of the bed.

"In order for this to move forward one of us is gonna have to talk, you know that right?" The redhead asked, giving Beca a look that told her she meant it in the most kindhearted of ways.

Beca grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "Chlo, there's not much I can say other than how sorry I am. Honestly, these past few days have been hell. I never realized until now how much I hate sleeping by myself."

The corners of Chloe's lips twitched up into a smile. She stood up and walked over to the brunette, reaching down to take her hands.

"Let's just forget about it, okay? I don't want there to be anymore problems."

Beca smiled, "Neither do I."

It was then when Beca realized she failed to mention her kiss with Felicia. She knew that if she brought it up now..she'll for sure make the situation way worse. But at the same time...it's always better to be honest. At least she hoped so.

Just as Chloe began to lean in to seal their truce with a kiss, Beca took a step back.

"I gotta tell you something first before you decide to forgive me."

Chloe's eyes darted between the brunettes.

"What is it?"

Beca shut her eyes, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"Flint Marco is Felicia's dad. She's starting to ask questions regarding his disappearance and.." The brunette trailed off.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and nodded, "And?"

"My suit must have been showing a little. She tried to see what it was, she wouldn't let it go. It was just really fast thinking." Beca became more and more nervous as she spoke and Chloe noticed.

"What was?"

Beca bit her lip, "I-I kissed her. It was just to distract her for the time being, it didn't mean anything even she knows that."

Chloe stayed quiet. Her eyes stayed fixated on the brunettes, her mouth slightly agape. Beca's breath hitched the longer Chloe stayed standing there.

"Please say something. Or slap me if you need to, I deserve it." Beca said with a low voice, she ducked her head, ashamed at herself for possibly ruining the best thing that could ever happen to her.

That was until Chloe lifted her chin and took a step towards her. Beca furrowed her eyebrows for she had expected the worst.

"What are you-?"

Chloe cut her off by closing the distance between them. Beca felt all of Chloe's unspoken feelings, the love, the anger. The way the redhead gripped tightly on the brown strands and the way her hand caressed the soft cheek underneath it. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, bringing her impossibly closer. The brunette released a gasp when she felt the moisture of Chloe's tongue pushed past her lips, demanding entry. Beca had no control over the choked up moan that managed to slip past her lips. The redhead slowed their pace and pulled away, trailing her hand down to slip down the nape of Beca's neck, keeping her in place.

Beca looked at her with darkened eyes, licking her swollen lips.

"Should I take that as a good sign?"

Chloe smirked, "Yeah," she narrowed her eyes slightly and tugged at Beca's shirt, "And to remind you who the hell it is you're dealing with."

The brunette gulped, she was both turned on and terrified. The seductive yet angry look in Chloe's eyes worried her only because she wasn't sure how to act upon it.

"M'kay.." She muttered.

Chloe smiled and leaned in to peck the brunette on the lips before making her way back to the living room.

Beca stood there confused, "What.." She trailed off.

Chloe plopped down on the couch and watched the ball being tossed back and forth like a game of tennis. Amy's throws became more creative one after another, throwing between her legs and off the wall.

The redhead turned her head when she heard the floors creak behind her. Smiling up at the brunette as she hesitantly approached the couch. Chloe patted the seat next to her and Beca smiled, shuffling her way around and taking the offered seat.

Chloe scooted closer to her girlfriend and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. She stroked Beca's thigh, wanting to make up for the missed physical contact from the last few days.

Amy glanced over to the couch and smiled, "Yay! We're all problem free again."

Aubrey looked over her shoulder and winked, "Let's keep it that way, you two."

Chloe craned her neck and pressed her lips against Beca's jaw, fully content.

The front door slid open and in came Jesse and Stacie. The busty brunette caught sight of red on the couch and she pushed past the brunette in front of her.

"Chloe!"

The redhead opened her arms as Stacie practically threw herself onto her best friends lap.

Jesse smiled, "Thank god. Beca's been killing our vibe lately."

Beca flipped the boy off, "Fuck you, sir."

The photographer gestured for Amy to pass her the ball. The blonde underhand tossed it and watched Beca shoot herself up to the ceiling.

Chloe giggle as she craned her neck to look up at her girlfriend.

"New York's hero. So frightening and dangerous."

Beca scoffed, "Hell yeah I am."

The group of friends spent the remaining of the day enjoying each others company and catching up with Chloe.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jesse shot his head to the side. Chest heaving and sweat streaming down his forehead. His eyes opened and he pushed himself up and off the bed to make his way to the bathroom. Aubrey stirred from her place on the bed, propping herself on her elbows she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jess, you okay?"

"I'm fin- argh!" Jesse pushed the bathroom door open and gripped onto the sink to steady himself.

Aubrey knocked on the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Babe?"

A crash and groan muffled its way through the closed door. She scurried over to Beca and Chloe's room.

"Beca!" She called out, "Bec, wake up!"

She opened the door and stood at the doorway while the brunette and redhead tiredly sat up.

"What is it?-"

"It's Jesse."

Beca stood up and walked over to Aubrey, "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom. I don't know what happened."

Beca and Chloe followed the blonde across the living room to the bathroom where Jesse's screams were becoming a lot more audible.

Stacie and Amy lazily stumbled out of their room.

"What the hell is going on?" Stacie yawned.

"Somethings going on with Jesse." Beca informed. She walked over to the door and banged twice.

"Jesse. Open up."

Jesse shook his head to attempt to rid the voice in his head.

 _Make her suffer_

He cradled his head and looked in the mirror, gritting his teeth.

"St-stop it.."

 _Make her wish she were dead_

"Jesse, come on!" Beca tried again.

"I'm fine!" Jesse cried. He arched his back when a sharp pain shot down his spine. The brunette grunted as he felt the anger take him over. His fingers twitched and his heart continued to pound against his chest. He pushed himself off the sink and turned around.

Jesse's breath hitched as he reached for the doorknob.

The girls looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, she bit her lip when her spidey senses went haywire.

"I'm fine." Jesse replied in a low voice. He glanced over at Chloe and the voice in his head returned.

 _First, we attack her heart_

Jesse pushed past the girls crowded outside the bathroom and made his way over to his room.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, "Just give him some space. We gotta get ready for work anyway."

Chloe followed her girlfriend back to the room. Stacie and Amy gave Aubrey a reassuring smile and went to get ready for work.  
Aubrey walked back into her room to find Jesse already dressed in his white button down and black pants.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jesse smiled at his girlfriend from through the mirror. He turned around and nodded.

"Perfectly fine."

The blonde looked down and decided not to push it, "Alright. I'm gonna get ready for work."

Jesse walked over and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll see you later."

Aubrey watched him exit the room. Taking a deep breath she went over to her closet to get ready.

* * *

Jesse stepped onto the platform of Special Projects and made his way over to the side of the room with the armored suits.

Stopping in front of a green suit and a jet glider, Jesse smiled to himself.

"I'm not a sidekick anymore, _hero_."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no :|.**

 **Remember to leave reviews and feedback :) I love reading them.**

 **Have a good one**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Loving the supportive feedback, guys. Thank you! :). Spoiling you guys for being awesomeee**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Chloe giggled as Beca continued to swing them through the city.

"You know, the whole point of surprises is to keep it a secret."

Chloe craned her head up to playfully narrow her eyes at the masked hero. Beca had picked her up during her lunch break, telling her the destination was a surprise but they were currently nearing Times Square so she couldn't help but wonder.

"You're lucky I find your sarcasm extremely charming."

Beca looked down at Chloe through the black eyepieces.

"No wonder I won you over."

The hero swung them up high enough to land on top of a roof overlooking New York's famous tourist attraction. Beca pulled off her mask and smiled upon seeing Chloe looking down in awe.

"I never appreciated, until now, how beautiful this city is."

Beca walked up behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'll take you up here more often then."

Chloe bit her lip and smiled, spinning around in her girlfriends arms and wrapping her own around Beca's neck. She took a moment to look over the black suit, worry spreading across her face.

"You shouldn't be wearing this."

Beca exhaled through her nose and shrugged, "I lost my cool one time and suddenly it's a crime?"

Chloe knit her eyebrows, "You could have hurt Jesse, Beca."

"But I didn't- look, I'm fine. I'm totally in control." Beca reassured.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get through to the brunette, Chloe changed the subject by gesturing around them, "What's all this for, anyway?"

Beca pushed a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear, "You deserve to be wooed every now and then," she looked down at her boots, "Especially after everything I've done."

Chloe sunk deeper into the brunettes embrace. She leaned in and was soon met with the familiar tingle on her lips that she may just never get used to. Or even the way Beca's gloved hands would find their way underneath her shirt, stroking the skin teasingly. Chloe pulls away slightly to inhale through her nose while still being close enough to Beca to take in the unique smell of the suit that told her the brunette has been spending way too much time outside.

Chloe pulled away and smiled brightly at the girl staring lovingly at her with half opened eyes.

"You don't need to go to the extremes to woo me, Bec."

Beca walked over to the ledge and sat down, dangling her feet.

"I just feel like I don't spoil you enough."

The redhead sat beside her, "I don't need you to. You can take me out to Lenny's for a date and I'd still love you."

Beca chuckled, "That'll be interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure Felicia will get a kick out of it." Chloe snickered. She ran her finger across the spandex and giggled.

"Does this ever get uncomfortable?"

Beca looked down at her suit and curled her lip.

"Ehh, I got used to it. In the beginning it was a bitch to put on."

Chloe licked her lips and walked her fingers up Beca's thigh.

"Oh, so it's easier to take off now?"

Beca looked down at the fingers and over at Chloe.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm afraid you are entering a restricted area."

The redhead raised a challenging eyebrow, "I _own_ the restricted area."

Beca barked out a laugh, "I'm all yours, baby."

"And I'm yours." Chloe smiled. She brought her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her closer into her side as they enjoyed the view below before she had to return to work.

* * *

Beca walked into Lenny's with a smile plastered on her face and an extra hop in her step. She made her way over to the back room to store her bag away.

Felicia stood at the doorway and folded her arms, "What's up with you?"

The brunette turned around and smirked, "Nothing."

The blonde squinted her eyes, "Chloe's not Voldemort. You can say her name around me. It's not like that kiss meant anything, right?"

Beca cleared her throat, "Don't make it weird, Felicia."

Felicia shrugged, "I'm not doing anything wrong." She turned on her heel and returned to her post.

Beca grabbed her notepad and strolled over to the back where a customer was calling her over.

Later that afternoon, Jesse hovered over a building across from Riccardo's Diner. A grin spread across his face when Chloe walked out and began to make her way home. The brunette descended down and circled the redhead like an eagle getting ready to go for the kill.

Ignoring the panicked shouts from local civilians, Jesse grabbed Chloe from around the waist and flew them to the top of the Oscorp tower.

He lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and looked at her through the black tinted mask.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Jesse's mask slid up. Chloe gasped upon seeing his face.

"Jesse, what are you doing?"

The brunette tightened his grip around her collar, "How do you catch a spider?"

Chloe's breath quickened as she stayed silent and Jesse shook his head with disapproval.

"You make sure there's a little fly trapped, of course."

The redhead's eyes widened, "N-No, Jesse-"

Jesse scooped her up in his arms and flew off towards the power plant.

* * *

"If you had to choose between being invisible and being able to fly, which would you pick?" Amy asked as she swiveled herself in the bar stool.

Stacie snorted, "Be invisible, of course." She stacked the freshly cleaned glasses in the cubby behind the bar before leaning forward on her forearms.

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

The brunette winked at the blondes, "Think of what I would be able to do while being invisible."

Amy and Aubrey exchanged looks as they thought of possible things.

Amy narrowed her eyes once she caught on, "Everythings about sex, with you, Pornrad."

Aubrey nearly spit out her beer after hearing her friends remark.

Stacie threw her head back and laughed, "Keep that one. I like it."

Amy shook her head and looked down at her phone to check the time. It was nearing 9:30 and the remaining three still haven't shown up.

"Where the hell are they?"

Stacie looked over at Aubrey, "Has Jesse answered you?"

"Nope. He's been weird ever since what happened this morning."

Amy nodded, "Have you talked to Beca about it?"

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows, "No, why?"

"We didn't want to stir up anything in case it blew over but it looks like it's getting outta hand."

Stacie quirked her eyebrow, "What is?"

Amy went on to inform them of how Jesse has been triggering Beca's spidey senses lately.

"I think it has something to do with Oscorp."

Aubrey groaned, "It's always Oscorp."

* * *

Beca hasn't been to able to get a hold of Chloe since their lunch break and it was beginning to worry her. From the amounts of text messages that her friends have sent her she assumed they wouldn't know either.

The loft was the last possible place that she could be. Maybe her phone died.

Beca slipped into her room, fully dressed in her black suit with her bag hanging off her should by one strap. She dropped it onto the floor and pulled off her mask. The hero walked out of her room and into the living room where she was surprised to see Jesse's back facing her while he stood in front of Stacie's minibar.

Sensing the presence of the hero, Jesse dropped two ice cubes into his glass of whisky and smirked.

"Do you want a drink?"

Beca remained silent as her senses began to warn her of the inevitable danger she may be faced with. She couldn't help but notice how suspicious this all was. He was acting too casual.

Jesse slowly turned around and sucked his teeth, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's bad for the public image right, Mrs. Key-To-The-City?"

Beca narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, "What did you do to her?"

Jesse shrugged, "I picked her up from work. In a sense." He grinned.

The hero took a step closer and gritted her teeth.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want to me but don't touch _her._ "

"She's my friend too, Becs. She trusts me-"

"She doesn't know what you are." Beca snapped back.

Jesse took a sip of his drink and set it down on the minibar. With a straight face he walked over to the shorter brunette.

"And what am I? Your little sidekick?"

Beca rolled her shoulders back, "You're about to get a side kick to the face if you don't tell me where she is."

Jesse grinned, "Where was all this confidence last year? Honestly, if it wasn't for the bite would you have even gotten to first base with her?-"

Beca wasted no time to throw the first swing. Jesse's head snapped to the side when he felt her knuckles collide with his chin. The rage in both of them grew immensely as the fight progressed. Jesse activated the blades strapped onto his forearm and swung in the direction of Beca's face. The sound of the oscillation rang in her ears as she dodged and avoided many close encounters. Once Jesse stabbed the blades through the wall, Beca smashed her elbow down on his forearm to separate him from his weapons. Jesse grabbed her by the throat and shoved her hard against the wall. Beca felt the pressure against her pulse. Pressing her palms against his chest she pushed hard only to feel a sharp pain on her abdomen. Lowering her gaze she pushed Jesse's arm back, feeling the tip of his throwing knife slide out of her.

Jesse flipped her over his shoulder and smirked as she crashed onto the coffee table.

"How'd you like that, hero?"

Beca sprang back up on her feet, "Not impressed, Swanson."

They charged at each other with gritted teeth. Beca shot a web at his face and pulled down, her foot making direct contact with the side of his face. The impact caused him to spin around and smash his face against the mirror hanging behind him. He fell to his knees with blood dripping from his lips.

"How's that for a side kick."

Jesse clenched his jaw, "I protected you in high school and now I'm gonna kick your little ass!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Beca taunted.

Jesse grunted as he shot up off the floor and sprinted towards her. Beca bent down and swooped his legs, causing him to fall back. She webbed both his arms and legs before pressing her boot down on his chest.

"Where is she!"

Jesse laughed, "Saay pleeease."

Beca pushed down harder on his chest.

"Argh!-"

"Tell me!"

Jesse smiled, "Power Plant."

With one final punch Beca quickly made her way out the window and over to the power plant.

The hero swung building to building as fast as her webs can take her.

"I'm coming, Chloe."

Seeing the power plant coming into view, Beca felt her heart pound as her mind drifted to the worse case scenario. Jesse wouldn't possibly do something to actually hurt her. The guy webbed down on the floor in the loft was not her best friend and she needed to figure out a way to get him back.

* * *

 **A/N: oh no, chloe!**

 **Question Time: do you think Jesse will turn out like Tom or will they be able to restore his humanity?**

 **I already started the next chapter so it should be up within the next two days**

 **have a good one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe looked around the clock tower, a shiver running down her spine when the events from the night she fell from the top came rushing back. She bit her lip and pulled on the chains around her wrists. The clank of the chains echoed off the walls around her. The redhead shot her head up when she head a loud thud from above.

"Chloe?"

"Beca! Down here!"

The hero soared downwards, shooting a web at a metal bar to ease her landing.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief once Beca raised her mask to rest on her forehead as she ran over to her.

"God, are you okay?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. Despite being chained to a wall, I'm peachy."

Beca smiled, "I got it."

The brunette tugged on the chains and tore them off the wall one by one. Chloe rubbed her sore wrists and brought Beca in for a hug.

Pulling away with a quirked eyebrow, "How did you find me?"

Beca sighed, "Jesse. Practically beat it outta him."

Chloe's eyes widened, "You faught?"

"I didn't want to, Chlo. He didn't give me a choice."

The redhead took one glance at the black suit before averting her eyes.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

Beca grinned, scooping her girlfriend up and shooting them out of the clock tower.

* * *

"So, you expect me to believe that in middle school you were voted most likely to be president of the United States?"

Amy smiled smugly at Aubrey, "Hell yeah."

Stacie scoffed, "We'll all be in trouble if you ran the country."

Amy chuckled, "That's probably true..considering the fact that I don't know where any of the countries are."

Aubrey gasped, "Don't ever run for president. You'll end up starting a war with the wrong country."

Amy rolled her eyes, "So it's fine if Kanye runs for president but it's a matter of life and death if I do?"

Stacie frowned, "Kanye's running for president?"

Aubrey nodded, "2020 I think."

Amy hummed, "Mhm. Kim is gonna be our first lady soon."

Aubrey snickered as she fished into her purse for her keys.

"I can't believe those assholes blew us off."

Stacie sighed, "Beca still hasn't texted me."

Amy unlocked her phone to see if their friends answered any of her messages. Frowning when they didn't.

"You think they're in trouble? I understand the web head not answering her texts but Jesse and Chloe? Especially Chloe! She's a fast replier."

Aubrey bit her lip, "Let's just hope there's a logical explanation."

The blonde slid the front door open and gasped upon seeing the catastrophe that was their living room. Amy and Stacie walked up beside their friend and mirrored her expression with a shocked face of their own.

"What in the hell happened in here?!" Amy exclaimed. Stacie walked further into the loft and her eyes widened when she saw Jesse still webbed to the floor.

"Jesse?"

Aubrey quickly made her way over to the brunette with Amy close behind her. She brought her hands up to her mouth to contain the gasp that escaped her lips.

"What the hell?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Are you guys just gonna stand there or.." he trailed off.

The girls bent down and helped him rip through the webbing. Once he stood up they furrowed their eyebrows when they got a full look at him. The cuts and bruises on his arms made their stomachs turn in worry.

Aubrey was the first to his side.

"What happened?"

Without hesitation, Jesse said, "Beca attacked me."

Stacie frowned, "What?- What do you mean she attacked you?"

"It's the suit. The symboite is making her aggressive."

Amy shook her head, "Beca can control herself-"

Jesse let out a hallow laugh, "Look at me, Amy! Look at this living room. Does it look like she's in control?"

Amy and the girls shared equally skeptical and confused faces. Jesse rolled his eyes and paced in front of him.

"She's slowly changing. Maybe not the way when she acted all confidently seductive but she's changing-"

At that moment, a thud from Beca and Chloe's room grabbed their attention. Jesse felt the anger leave his body only to be replaced with guilt when Beca and Chloe emerged from their bedroom.

Beca gritted her teeth and charged at the tall brunette.

"Son of a _bitch_!"

Jesse kept a surprised expression when Beca tackled him to the floor.

"Bec, wait!"

Beca punched him repeatedly in the face and chest until Amy grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off.

"Beca! What the hell-"

"No! He kidnapped Chloe. I'm gonna kick his ass- let go of me!" Beca struggled against Amy's grip.

Aubrey looked over at the redhead behind her.

"Kidnapped?"

Chloe nodded, "He took me from work and trapped me in the clock tower at the power plant."

Amy frowned and dropped her arms. "What?-"

Beca charged back over to the boy struggling to get up off the floor. Stacie and Amy wrapped their arms around Beca to calm her down.

"Heel, dammit!" The blonde shouted.

Aubrey looked over at her boyfriend, "Jesse?"

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friends, "T-There was an accident in Oscorp..I can't control what I do. Chloe, it wasn't _me_ me-"

"Bullshit!" Beca hissed.

Chloe looked over at her girlfriend and Jesse. Seeing the hero trying so desperately to release herself from Amy and Stacie's clutches. The redhead scanned the brunettes suit, knowing well that the anger and aggression that Beca was packing was radiating off of it.

Jesse looked over at Beca and winced. If looks can kill he would be slaughtered right now, "Bec..you gotta take the suit off. This will all go smoothly if you weren't wearing it."

The hero glared at him, "This has nothing to do with my suit. You're spitting lies to them!"

"What lies?-" Jesse asked.

"You provoked me earlier!"

Jesse shook his head, "I didn't want to fight you, Beca. You're my best friend-"

Beca used all of her strength to yank her arms out of Amy and Stacie's grips.

"No, _Jesse_ is my best friend. I have no idea who _you_ are at the moment."

Beca narrowed her eyes and looked Jesse up and down. She slipped her mask back on and hopped out the window behind her, needing space from everyone.

Jesse turned to his friends and shrugged.

"I tried."

Chloe pursed her lips as she tried to make sense of what just happened. She knew what she saw when Jesse took her. The look in his eyes was enough to convince her that it wasn't Jesse, not his mindset. Her mind drifted to Beca and that was an entirely different conversation because she knew what kind of affect the suit had on her. Bottom line is, Jesse and Beca both needed help.

Amy sighed, "You all know that we start school next week, right?"

Stacie groaned, "With all that's going on right now I'm really not looking forward to college like I should be."

Aubrey looked up at Jesse, "Are you okay?"

Jesse smiled, "I'm fine. Let's focus on Beca right now..she needs our help."

The blonde nodded, "Totally. That suit is gonna ruin her."

* * *

Jesse snuck out of his room that night, making his way to the roof to wait for Beca to return home. They seriously needed to talk.

He looked out at the scenery in front of him, the warm night air washing over his face and hair. Jesse gulped when he sensed the hero's presence behind him.

"You really shouldn't be out so late. You work tomorrow." He chuckled lightly, thinking a little bit of humor may ease the tension.

Beca walked up behind him, "You're really asking me to punch that smile off your face aren't you, Swanson?"

Jesse turned around and shook his head, "Not at all. We just need to talk-"

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're right. Let's start off with why you're suddenly out to get me?"

Jesse clenched his fists and sucked in a breath, "Not everything's about _you_. I finally have these abilities that are similar to yours. No more relying on the stupid bat or _you_. I refuse to be your side kick anymore, Beca."

The hero frowned, "You could have just talked to me, Jess. Kidnapping Chloe wasn't necessary-"

" _That_ wasn't me. I would never injure her, Bec."

Beca folded her arms, "You injured _me_." She pointed at her abdomen, referring to the stab wound from earlier.

Jesse reached out and lifted her shirt. Seeing the wound beginning to heal rather quickly, "You can heal. She can't. I may have a weird thing going on up here," he pointed at his head, "But I'm not crazy."

Beca squinted her eyes, "Then what's going on with you?"

"Whatever happened in Oscorp caused a voice in my head to tell me to make you suffer. T-To attack your heart. I just had a lot of anger building up inside me and all my mind was set on was to take your happiness away..which was Chloe."

Beca scanned the boy in front of her, noticing the change in his demeanor immediately and how her spidey senses weren't warning her of any danger. Jesse was back.

"You should have came to me after the accident, Jess. We could have avoided all of this."

Jesse nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

Beca sighed, "Is that really how you feel?"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Feeling like a sidekick. That's not what you are- that's not what _any_ of you are." Beca spoke with as much sincerity as she can. She needed to be certain that they were on the same page. None of her friends were sidekicks to her and it hurt to know that Jesse felt as if he was.

Jesse shrugged, "We work as a team, sure. But..it's always you. With the powers, strength, agility. I'm in the back with a _bat_. I just think with whatever I got from Oscorp I can be so much more useful."

Beca smiled, "Totally, dude. You have to talk to me about these things, okay? I can't read your mind-"

"Oh, the bite didn't give you that ability?" Jesse joked.

"I wish." Beca laughed.

Jesse grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry for..kidnapping Chloe when I was in a weird..phase, I guess you can say."

Beca nodded, "Sorry for..kicking your ass."

"It was a fair fight."

Beca scoffed, "I had you pinned down on the floor. It's pretty clear that I won."

"Round two?" Jesse challenged.

"Don't tempt me." Beca pointed her finger at him and began to make her way over to the door.

Jesse smirked, finally feeling himself again. Little by little he knows that he'll be able to control these new abilities, with the help of his friends of course.

"If you get a call from Aubrey saying that she's chained to a wall somewhere...blame yourself." Beca said as they walked down the flight of stairs.

Jesse's eyes widened, "You wouldn't.."

Beca looked over her shoulder and smiled, "You didn't actually think I'd let you off the hook, did you?"

"Beca!"

"Relax. I won't kidnap her. But I'm still mad that you took Chloe. I know it wasn't you in a way but-"

"I get it. I don't expect immediate forgiveness..from either of you but just know that if I could go back and do it again..well, I wouldn't." Jesse spoke in a soft voice.

"I hear ya."

The short brunette slid the door open and made her way over to her room. Jesse walked the distance over to his room and slept the remaining hours that he had until he needed to get ready for work.

* * *

Chloe bit into her granola bar the next morning, leaning against the back of the couch as she waited for Beca to finish getting ready. She turned her head to see Amy exiting the bathroom.

"I don't wanna go to work." The blonde muttered.

Chloe giggled, "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Oh, what do you know? You're happy about everything."

The redhead's mouth dropped, "That's not true!"

Amy raised her eyebrow, "Name one thing that you weren't satisfied with?"

Chloe opened and closed her mouth as she thought of an answer.

"Beca refused to be the little spoon last night. I wasn't satisfied with that."

The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed, "Such a tragic story."

Beca exited the room and walked over to Chloe, kissing her on the cheek and leaning over to take a bite out of the granola bar.

"Ready to go?"

Chloe chuckled, "I am, breakfast thief."

The brunette smirked and waved goodbye to Amy before leading Chloe outside. Once the front door closed, Amy sighed and dropped herself face first onto the couch. Burying her face in the throw pillow, she released a groan.

Stacie walked out of their room and smirked.

"Let's go, bitch."

"Eek!" Amy yelped, shooting her head up to glare at the brunette who smacked her ass.

"Was that necessary?" The blonde asked as she shuffled her way over to the door.

Stacie shrugged, "It got you up didn't it?"

* * *

"Felicia, honey."

"Dad?" The blonde slowly walked into an alley and over to her father standing by a trash bin. She took the opportunity to take notice of how disoriented he looked.

"Wha-what happened to you?"

Flint placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder only to have it flow off of her into gains of sand.

"I'm not..well, baby. I needed to see you, though." He began to tilt his body forward, his eyes drooping closed. Felicia reached out and caught him before he fell to the ground. She dropped to her knees and cradled his head.

"Dad..-"

Flint sighed, "I know I haven't been the best father in the world. I've had a lot of bad luck but I always loved you."

The blonde nodded, "I know daddy."

Flint looked up at his daughter and smiled, "Spider-Man. Avenge your father, sweetheart."

Felicia furrowed her eyebrows, "The spider guy? W-What does he have to do with this?"

"He d-did this..to me."

Felicia looked down at his feet and gasped when he began to slowly disintegrate into a pile of sand.

"Daddy-"

"Find him. Find hi-"

"Dad!-"

Felicia felt the tears flood her eyes as she watched her father flow through her fingers, the sand piling around her feet.

She glanced over at the trash bin, narrowing her eyes when she saw a newspaper flapping against it with Spider-Man displayed on the front page.

"I swear to you, dad. Spider-Man will pay."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! Who can guess the next villain!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**

 **How do you feel about Jesse?**

 **Have a good one**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, guys :). Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Felicia stomped her way into Lenny's, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. Beca swiveled her stool as the blonde walked around the counter to stand behind it.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Who spit in your coffee this morning?" she asked, bringing her water bottle up to her lips.

The blonde dug her nails into the counter, "Spider-Man killed my father."

Not being prepared for the unexpected response, Beca spat out her water.

"W-What?"

Felicia sighed, "On my way here I saw my dad. He looked..awful," she said with a strained voice, "He told me Spider-Man was to blame."

Beca wiped her damp thighs with a napkin, her hands slightly fidgeting as she thought of something to say.

"Uum..what do you plan on doing with that..new information?"

"I'm gonna go after him." Felicia said.

The brunette's eyes widened, "As in.. _talk_ to him, right? N-Nothing..physical."

The blonde scoffed, "He killed my father, Beca. You can't expect me to just have a civil conversation with him-"

"Yes!- I mean, it would be best to just talk. Maybe there was a logical explanation."

Felicia let out a hallow laugh, "Logical explanation? When was the last time Spider-Man killed someone?"

Beca opened and closed her mouth, mentally kicking herself in the face for not coming up with a relevant answer.

"Exactly. So why my dad?" Felicia added.

Beca sat there wiping her sweaty palms against her jeans. She bit her lip and averted her eyes. The brunette turned her head when she heard the door open.

Lenny sighed, "Ladies, I don't pay you to sit around and socialize. Get to work."

Felicia grabbed her notepad and took one last glance at Beca before walking over to a booth to take orders.

Beca scurried over to the back room, leaning against the door once she closed it.

"Fuck, this isn't good."

* * *

"Miss, when I say we don't have your size I mean _we don't have your siiize_." Amy tried to keep a polite tone in her voice but this lady was seriously testing her patience.

"Can't you just check again?" The customer asked, thinking a cheeky smile may get a box of sneakers in her hands.

Amy threw her arms in the air, "I checked three times! Do you want me to _make_ a new pair for you!"

The lady folded her arms, "I don't appreciate your tone."

"I don't appreciate your bitchy attitude!"

"Amy!"

The blonde turned her head to see Diana marching over to her with a tight smile.

"Ma'am, you can check for your size online or next week."

The customer smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Amy's jaw dropped as she watched the annoying customer leave the store.

"Are you kidding me!"

Diana smirked, "It's called having people skills, Amy."

"Something that bitch was lacking."

The brunette chuckled, "I'll cover your shift. Go for an early lunch, cranky."

Amy side hugged her coworker, "You're a saint."

The blonde practically bolted out of the shoe store. Feeling her phone vibrate she reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Yeah?"

 _Amy, I have a problem_

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You've been having a lot of those lately." She chuckled lightly when she heard Beca groan.

 _Yeah yeah. Felicia wants my head on a silver platter_

Amy snickered, "She sure likes it rough, doesn't she?"

 _This is serious! Flint must have survived that night in the sewer and he told her that Spider-Man was to blame- ME! and now she wants revenge_

"Not to worry, short stack. I'll come up with something." Amy ended the call and leaned against the railing and looked down. Narrowing her eyes when she spotted the annoying lady on the second floor.

* * *

 _Self-control. Shouldn't be that hard to maintain it, right? An occasional twitch on your eyelid is fine..as long as you have self-control._

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. He smacked his hand back down on his desk and sighed. The brunette gasped when he saw a ball of his hair laying on his desk.

"Fuck.."

He released a shaky breath as he saved his progress on his computer before hacking into Oscorps databases. Jesse slyly looked over his shoulder to make sure he didn't have any onlookers. With fidgety fingers he typed in Special Projects into the search bar and was soon presented with numerous files.

Jesse scrolled through them before he came across a file labeled _Performance Enhancers_.

"Here we go.." He pulled out his flash drive from his desk and inserted it into his computer. Jesse looked around quickly as it continued to download, shaking his leg and chewing his lip as the green bar neared the end. Once it reached 100% he ejected his flash drive and stored it away in his pocket.

"Swanson."

Jesse smashed a few buttons until he returned to his work. Looking up to grin politely at his boss.

"Yes, sir."

Paul leaned against the wall of Jesse's cubicle.

"Do you think you're able to stay late tomorrow? I have a meeting and I need someone to file some paper work."

Jesse nodded, "Not a problem."

"Atta boy." Paul patted Jesse shoulder before turning on his heel to head back to his office.

Jesse leaned back against his desk and sighed. Despite having the overtime, it was a good opportunity to learn more about Performance Enhancers and whether or not there's an antidote.

* * *

"Horrible!"

Beca shot her eyebrows up as her folder was tossed against her chest.

"What do you mean?!"

Jameson took a long drag of his cigar, "I hired you for front page photos of Spider-Man NOT artsy dartsy photos of people in the park and pigeons."

Beca sighed, "You keep trying to turn the entire city against him and he doesn't like that."

"You think I care?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Why can't we show a photo of Spider-Man with a _positive_ headline-"

"I don't pay you enough to tell me what to do, Mitchell."

Beca clicked her tongue, "You don't pay me enough regardless."

Jameson opened his mouth to snap back a response before Betty stuck her head inside the room.

"J.J. we need page one soon. Five minutes until the deadline."

The brunette reached into her bag and pulled out another yellow folder.

"Fine. Here's your page one."

Jonah snatched the folder from her hand and looked over the Spider-Man photo.

"I'll give you 300."

"400." Beca shot back.

Jonah leaned back on his chair and narrowed his eyes, "Outrageous!- Fine."

He handed the brunette her check and shooed her away, "Get out. Out out out."

Beca shut the door behind her and smiled at Betty as she approached her desk.

"Hey."

Betty smiled, "Hiya, Bec. Jonah giving you a hard time?"

"He's like a toddler. Never really satisfied with something until it's done his way."

Betty barked out a laugh and shook her head, "Tell me about it. At least he loves his job." She handed Beca her money and smiled.

"Keep bringing us winners."

Beca grinned, "I'll try."

The photographer exited the Daily Bugle building with the full intention of going home to enjoy the remaining of her day.

"Help! He stole my bag!"

Beca shot her head to the side in time to see a man dressed in a black hoodie sprint across the street and just like that her plans to lounge around on the couch and watch tv were put on hold. Deciding that the culprit will probably be long gone by the time she changed into her suit, Beca took off running across the street. With her sight locked on the man she pushed herself harder until she reached a close enough distance to pounce forward.

Tackling the crook to the ground, she snatched the bag out of his hands and tossed it beside her. Beca then smashed her fists repeatedly against his jaw, gritting her teeth and grunting after every blow. She paid no attention to the massive crowd around her, or the wailing of police sirens coming up the street. All she was focused on was the man underneath her, gushing out blood from his mouth. Her fists continued to smash down on him and she had no intention of stopping- the anger began to spread inside of her.

Captain Beale rushed out of his car and ran over to Beca, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling the brunette off of the man.

"Mitchell! That's enough-"

Beca snatched her arms out of his grip and glared up at him.

"I had it handled!"

Matthew scoffed, "I don't think you did. Now, get in the car."

The brunette stepped back, "I'm not getting in the car-"

"Get in the damn car!," He shouted, "You really want to do this the hard way?"

Beca gritted her teeth and slumped her shoulders. Matthew raised his eyebrows and gestured to the car with the opened backseat door. The brunette walked over and slid inside, folding her arms and looking down at her lap.

Matthew looked at the crowd and waved them off, "Nothing to see here, lets go!" Paramedics gathered around the man still unconscious on the sidewalk, lifting him up and placing him gently on a stretcher.

The crowd soon dispersed and the captain walked back to his car. He looked at Beca through the rearview mirror and shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I was doing my job."

Matthew scoffed as he turned on the engine and drove away from the scene.

" _That_ was not doing your job. You nearly killed him!"

Beca picked at the loose thread on her jeans and chewed on her lip. She flex her fingers as she brought them into a fist, inhaling deeply as she felt the anger increasing.

"One less low life running around."

Matthew tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "What's going on with you?"

Beca shrugged, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that. What is it?"

The brunette sighed, "Nothing of your concern, sir."

Matthew pulled up to the precincts parking lot. He stepped out of the car and opened the backseat door.

"Well, maybe it's your Aunt May's concern."

He reached over and grabbed Beca by the arm, escorting her into the building.

Beca plopped herself down on a chair, staring down as an officer handcuffed her to the table. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to call Beca's aunt.

 _Hello?_

Matthew cleared his throat, "Mrs. Mitchell, it's Matthew Beale. I'm at the precinct with Beca..can you come down?"

 _Beca?- Is she okay?_

"I'm hoping you're able to help me find out."

 _I'm on my way._

Matthew ended the call and looked down at the photographer. Beca flared her nostrils as she stared back up at him.

"You think getting my aunt involved will help you? I'm fine!"

"You're fine? Tell that to the man you attacked. Oh wait..he's still unconscious." The captain said, raising his eyebrow and folding his arms.

Beca huffed as she leaned back against the chair and waited for her aunt to arrive...not like she had a choice anyway.

* * *

"So Beca's on her hit list?" Stacie asked.

Amy nodded, "Pretty much."

Chloe groaned, "I'm gonna kick that bitches ass if she touches Beca."

Aubrey placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Easy."

Stacie bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, "What about Jesse? Has he been okay? Yeah, right?"

"I haven't seen anything weird lately. But it's best if we keep an eye on him. Both of them." Amy responded.

Aubrey ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm really hoping this all blows over."

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, me too." She looked down at her phone laying beside her on the couch. Smiling when she saw it was her dad calling.

"Daddy! Hey." She said cheerily. Her eyebrows began to knit together as her father explained the situation at hand.

"WHAT!"

Amy jumped slightly at Chloe's outburst.

Waiting for the redhead to end the call, she asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Chloe rubbed her temple, "My idiot girlfriend."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"There was a purse snatcher and she attacked him. Nearly killed the guy before my dad arrived." Chloe muttered.

Amy looked between her friends, "Should we go and get her?"

The redhead shook her head, "Her Aunt May is there."

Meanwhile, Beca leaned forward on the table and chewed on her lip as she continued to listen to Aunt May's ranting.

"Why won't you tell me, Beca? After the whole Spider-Man issue I was hoping there will be less secrets."

Beca sighed, "I'm fine-"

"You are _not_ fine!"

The brunette looked up at her aunt and shrugged, "What do you want me to say, Aunt May. I'm fine. So I lost a bit of control. So what?"

"You hospitalized a man, Beca-"

Beca shot up from the chair, the handcuffs clanging.

"I don't care!"

Matthew smacked his hands down on the table.

"Beca, that's enough!," He turned to Aunt May, "I need you to hang back to file some paper work."

Aunt May nodded, "Very well."

Matthew turned back to Beca and gestured to the door, "Go home. Your friends are already expecting you so I'll know whether or not you arrived."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever.." She shoved her hands into her pockets as she exited the precinct. The brunette tugged at the collar of her black suit when it suddenly began to feel a little tighter than usual.

* * *

Jesse and the girls tore their attention away from the tv when the front door opened. Without making eye contact with them, Beca began to make her way towards her room.

Chloe stood up from the couch and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Excuse me. Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Beca huffed as she spun around to look Chloe in the eye.

"Chloe, I'm tired-"

Aubrey scoffed, "Screw that! What the hell happened today?"

Chloe folded her arms, "Answer her."

Beca shrugged, "Shit happens. Let it be."

The redhead grabbed the brunettes arm when she attempted to walk away.

"Beca, we're worried about you-"

"Leave me alone!" Beca snatched her arm back roughly, causing Chloe to tumble down to the floor.

The room fell silent. The only sounds were Aubrey and Stacie scurrying over to Chloe's side. Jesse and Amy's eyes stayed trained on the brunette who stood there with her chest heaving. Beca blinked her eyes rapidly before it registered to her what she had just done.

She gasped, "Chloe..?"

The redhead looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes falling to the collar of the suit that was peeking out from the unbuttoned area of Beca's plaid shirt.

"I told you to take it off, Bec."

Beca looked down and quickly covered the black suit with her hand. She backed up towards the window behind her and leaped out.

"I'll go after her-"

"No, Jesse." Aubrey pleaded.

Jesse shrugged, "My best friend is in trouble, babe." He quickly went into his room, emerging soon after in his green suit. With one final glance at the girls he bolted towards the opened window, hoping out and clicking a button on his wristband to signal his jet glider.

He hovered over the apartment building, scanning the area below for Beca. Seeing the black suited hero swinging down the streets, he shot down to follow her.

* * *

Eddie walked into the church that night, taking a seat in the front row.

"It's Edward Brocke, sir. I don't normally do this but I have no one else to turn to," He spoke to the crucifix in front of him.

"I've been _humiliated_. My career has been stolen from me- my _life_ has been stolen from me." The lump in his throat was making it difficult for him to speak.

"I only want one thing," Eddie sucked in a breath, "I want you to kill Rebecca Mitchell."

Meanwhile, Jesse continued to follow Beca until she propped herself on a gargoyle on the top of a church.

"Stop following me!"

Jesse's mask slid up to reveal his face, "After what just happened? No. Let me help you."

The hero shook her head, "I don't need your help."

"Bec, you need my help more than ever right now," Jesse hovered over to her, "You need to take the suit off."

"I know."

Beca repelled down to the balcony of the churches clock tower. Jesse followed her and hopped off his glider.

"You'll feel a lot better once you get this done, okay?"

Beca nodded and reached up to remove her mask. Suddenly her gloves began to tighten as she grabbed the back hem of her mask.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his friend struggle.

"What's going on-?"

"I-It won't come off." Beca panted. She used all of her strength as she tugged harder on her mask.

"Argh!" She shouted, tumbling back and bumping against the church bell. The floors vibrated as the bell rung. Beca grunted when she felt the symbiote begin to pry off of her.

Jesse quickly made his way over to Beca and helped her tug on the suit. The more they pulled, the more the symbiote resisted. Beca ripped part of the suit on her arms, pieces flying off to the floor and crawling back to her.

Back in the church, Eddie turned his attention to the side door leading to the clock tower. The shouts and screams became more audible as he approached the double doors. Once the doors closed behind him he looked up to see what the commotion was.

He caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette and he smirked.

"Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Beca gripped onto the spider symbol on her chest and used all of her strength to pry the remaining of the suit off. Jesse went to her side when the hero dropped down to her knees. He pushed the damp strands of hair behind Beca's ear and held her close as she steadied her breathing. Both completely unaware that the symbiote has found itself a new host.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no :O!**

 **What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews as well as any feedback you have for me :) See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Have a good one**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *Notices the change in the rating* Oh, look at that.**

* * *

Hearing the jets on Jesse's jet glider, the girls turned their heads towards the window. Jesse flew in, hovering down to the floor, with an unconscious Beca in his arms. Her body shivering slightly from only being in her sports bra and underwear.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked, her voice laced with concern.

"She will be." Jesse said, grinning down at his sleeping best friend.

Stacie grabbed the blanket laying on the couch and brought it over to Jesse to cover the brunette in his arms.

Chloe walked over to Jesse and lightly stroked her girlfriends hair as she spoke.

"What happened?"

Jesse sighed, "I had to help her take the suit off. It was like..resisting, fighting back like it was attaching itself to her body."

"Thankfully she got it off in time." Aubrey said, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked down at Beca.

"I'll go put her to bed." Jesse muttered.

Chloe bit her lip before following her friend. She stopped at the doorway while Jesse carefully placed Beca under the covers. The brunette glanced to the side and slumped his shoulders.

"You know she didn't mean to hurt you-"

"I know."

Jesse nodded, "Good."

The redhead slowly walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I just want her to be okay, y'know?"

Jesse walked over to Beca's closet to look for pajamas. His eyes fell on the red and blue suit.

"I do too," He unhooked the suit and brought it over to the bed, "And she will be."

Chloe stroked her finger tips against the red spandex, a small smile creeping up on her face. She watched Jesse exit the room, closing the door behind him. A stir coming from the head of the bed made her turn her attention back to the brunette.

Beca's eyes fluttered opened, taking a quick glance at her surroundings before looking at Chloe. Her eyebrows knit together when she received flashes of what she had done.

"I-I..you fell- Chloe, I'm so sorry-"

The redhead crawled over to the head of the bed and plopped down on her side to look at Beca.

"Baby, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Beca's eyes darted between the bright blue ones in front of her. She pushed the bedsheets off her and quickly stood up. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, watching the brunette pace back and forth.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, "I was so stupid. I-I should have listened to you- to _all_ of you!"

"Can you calm down for a sec-"

The brunette stopped and turned to her girlfriend, "No I won't calm down! I laid my hands on you, Chloe.."

Chloe pursed her lips and stood up, "You weren't in control, Bec. I'm not mad-"

"You should be!" Beca flailed her arms in the air as she ranted, "Y-You should be forcing me to move out! You should be yelling at me! Breaking up with me! Something!"

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "Do you want me to break up with you?"

Beca slumped her shoulders, "Of course not." She looked down at her feet when Chloe began to walk towards her. Averting her eyes when her girlfriend lifted her chin.

"Then why can't you accept that I'm not mad at you?"

Beca shrugged, "I'm mad at myself. I don't like the fact that I touched you like that."

Chloe leaned in but Beca wasn't having it.

"Stop.."

The redhead frowned, "Don't-"

"I don't deserve-"

Chloe sighed, "I love you, Beca."

The brunette hesitantly rested her hands on Chloe's hips, "You shouldn't."

"Well, I do. Despite everything. Whether it be a damn symboi- or whatever fucking possessed you. I don't care." Chloe chuckled lightly.

Beca smiled, "I love you. I'm really sorry."

Chloe nodded, "I know, babe. I forgive you."

This time when Chloe leaned in, Beca didn't turn away. She allowed herself to sink deeper in the kiss, her hands pulling the redhead closer. Chloe's hands roamed down the exposed skin on Beca's sides, enjoying the tiny goosebumps beginning to form. Feeling the heat between her legs beginning to become unbearable, the redhead pulled away.

Beca frowned, "Wha-?"

Chloe grabbed the hem of her pink tank top and slowly raised it over her head, leaving her in only her bra and shorts.

"Oh." Beca blushed.

The redhead bit her lip as she reached down to take hold of Beca's hand, leading them to the bed. Once she felt the mattress hit the back of her legs, Chloe pulled her girlfriend down with her.

"Ow!"

Beca looked down at her girlfriend, "What happened?"

Chloe stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she fished underneath her back for the item she landed on. Rolling her eyes when she pulled it out.

"My phone."

The brunette snickered, "Smooth."

Chloe tossed the phone to the side and hooked her hand behind Beca's neck to bring her down for a kiss. The aroma of Chloe's shampoo mixed with the sweet, pungent zing of the night air that the brunette managed to carry surrounded them, giving them a sense of serenity. Beca balanced herself on her left arm while the other reached up to cradle Chloe's cheek. As the kiss deepened, the couple tuned out the sounds around them. The light patter of water droplets on their window to the muffled chatter of their friends in the living room. Beca pulled away slowly, smirking when Chloe made a purring growl in her throat.

The brunette lightly slapped Chloe's hand away when she attempted to reach for the waistband of Beca's panty.

The photographer lowered herself to straddle her girlfriend.

"I still feel horrible so," Beca walked her two fingers up Chloe's bare stomach and up to her chest, "I will be doing everything in my wellbeing to show you just how much I love you."

Chloe opened her mouth to protest but all that was released was a soft moan when Beca's hand cupped her breast, giving it a little squeeze before leaning back down to place feather like kisses on her neck. The redhead moved her head to the side to allow Beca better access as her lips searched for her sweet spot. Chloe bit down roughly on her bottom lip when her girlfriend's tongue swept across the sensitive area below her ear with the added grind with her hips. Feeling Beca suck hard on her skin, Chloe licked her lips, a shuttering moan forcing its way out.

Beca's kisses trailed down to Chloe's chest as her hand slid its way down to the redheads thighs. Her finger tips lightly stroked the soft skin while her tongue swept across the newly discovered beauty mark on the valley of Chloe's breasts. The redheads breath hitched when she felt Beca's fingers rebelliously sliding inside her shorts, pressing against her and giving her a taste of the pleasure she was craving.

"God, Beca.."

The brunette smirked against her skin, looping her fingers on the material of Chloe's shorts and panty. In a swift motion Beca pulled them both down.

Beca pulled away to smile at her girlfriend.

"Hi."

Chloe giggled, "Hey."

Beca leaned down to claim the redheads lips. Swallowing the moan that Chloe released once she pushed through her wet folds with two fingers. She started off slow, creating a rhythm of her own while Chloe added an upwards grind to the mixture.

Chloe bit down on Beca's bottom lip, telling her to pick up the pace. The brunette complied as she quickened her fingers and curled them up. The redhead threw her arm out to the side and gripped tightly on the sheets when an overwhelming feeling of tingles spread throughout her body. Her chest heaving, feeling an instant lightness of her body as she allowed herself to fully surrender herself to Beca, letting her take the wheel and bring her down from her pleasurable release.

A low moan escaped Chloe's lips when Beca finally pulled her fingers out of her. Smiling down at Chloe when she brought her fingers up to her mouth to suck them clean.

"You're such a tease." Chloe said, fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Proud of it too," Beca moved to the side to help the redhead back into her shorts, "I call big spoon."

Chloe scoffed, "Why am _I_ always- oh forget it, just hold me."

Beca brought the blanket over their bodies before scooting closer to the redhead, pressing a kiss on her shoulder.

Chloe caressed the arm wrapped around her waist, "I heard about Felicia."

"Yeah?"

"Just give me two minutes with her and I'll have it handled." The redhead spoke with a serious voice.

Beca chuckled, "I'd love to see that."

Chloe sunk deeper in Beca's embrace, feeling her eyelids getting heavier.

"I'll kick her..ass." She yawned.

The brunette smiled, "Get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Chlo."

* * *

The next day, the citizens of New York were thrilled to see the hero swing through the city with her original red and blue suit. Spider-Man enjoyed the familiar itch on her lower back, it was annoying but it was nice to be back to her old self.

"Woo!" She shouted, swinging passed cars and buses.

Beca turned her head to the side when she heard Jesse's jet glider approaching. She swung over to a building, landing on the ledge of the roof.

Jesse's mask raised, "Glad to see the old suit again."

"Thanks, Greenie."

"Greenie?"

Beca laughed, "Well, you haven't exactly settled with a name."

Jesse raised his eyebrow, "So you pick Greenie?"

"I'm not the most creative person in the world."

The hovering brunette rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I needed your help with something."

"What's up?"

"I have a flash drive with information on the Performance Enhancer that I got exposed to. Do you mind taking a look at it?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

Jesse reached ejected the flash drive from his wristband and tossed it over to the hero.

"Thanks, Bec." With a little kick on the tail of his jet glider, Jesse flew off towards Oscorp.

Beca leaped off the building and made her way home.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the loft, Chloe emerged from her bedroom with bed head and a smile on her face.

"Morning, girls."

Stacie and the two blondes beside her turned their heads to Chloe. The brunette quirked her eyebrow.

"I wonder what's got you all happy."

The redhead sighed happily, "My hero sure knows how to treat a girl-"

"No, we don't need to hear the details." Aubrey interrupted.

Stacie scoffed, "We totally do!"

"Don't be a prude, Posen." Amy chimed in.

Aubrey was about to snap back a remark when a thud from behind them grabbed their attention.

Stacie smirked, "Speak of the devil."

Beca pulled off her mask and raised her eyebrow, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Chloe muttered, she winked at her girlfriend and bit her lip.

Beca squinted her eyes before shooting a web at the redheads waist, bringing her flush against her.

Chloe squealed and pecked the brunette on the lips. She looked down at Beca's hand.

"What's that?"

Beca raised the flash drive, "Jesse wants me to take a look at it."

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows, "What's on it?"

"Information on Performance Enhancers." Beca walked over to the couch and joined her friends, Chloe leaning against the back of the couch and looking over the brunettes shoulder as she reached forward to grab her laptop from the coffee table.

Beca inserted the flash drive and opened up the file. Raising her eyebrows when numerous files and surveillance videos appeared on the screen.

Amy scanned down the list, "Click on that one." She pointed at the last file labeled _Characteristics._

Beca's fingers swept against the trackpad, clicking on the file to open it.

"Performance Enhancers are designed to assist the individual in combat. Their strength and agility is increased making them the ideal soldier." She read aloud.

Chloe frowned, "I thought they stopped making shit like this. After what happened with Tom.."

Stacie pursed her lips, "If they did _this_ imagine what else they've done or will probably do."

Beca sighed, "I'll speak to Jesse about it. Maybe he can gather more information."

The hero stood up, placing the laptop back on the coffee table before walking to her room.

Still in her suit, Beca rummaged through her closet for something to wear. Smiling when she sensed the presence of a particular redhead.

"It's rude to stare."

Chloe smiled, "But you look cute in your suit."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Sure, go ahead and tell that to all my enemies. I'm sure they'll fear me then."

"I never said you couldn't kick ass." The redhead smirked. Beca gave her a smug grin as she abandoned her search for clothes to walk across the room to Chloe.

"Better believe it."

Chloe smiled, "So how do you wanna spend your day off?"

Beca thought for a moment before shrugging, "I _was_ gonna suggest we lay around and do nothing but I'm sure you'll think of something."

The redhead placed her hand over her heart, "Warms my heart that you know me so well."

"So what do you wanna do, babe?" Beca smiled.

"I was thinking something along the lines of you and I maybe spending the day in the city," Chloe gave her girlfriend a shocked expression, "I can't remember the last time I went to Fortune!"

Beca chuckled, "We'll go for lunch with the girls."

Chloe clapped her hands and spun on her heel to exit the room, slapping Beca in the face with her hair in the process.

She shook her head with an amused smile on her face as she returned to her endless search for clothes.

* * *

Over on the Upper East Side, Felicia was hunched over scattered newspapers and articles about Spider-Man. With empty coffee cups surrounding her it's easy to assume that she's been there for a while.

A black cat suddenly pounced down on the carpeted floor, sitting beside her and rubbing its cheek against her arm.

The blonde turned her head and smiled down at the cat.

"What's the matter, Jinx?"

The cat looked up at her and meowed, flashing the girl her canines for a moment.

Knowing what that meant, Felicia stood up.

"Hungry, huh? Come on."

Jinx hopped up on the couch and walked along the top as she watched her owner prepare her food.

Felicia placed the cat's bowl on the floor and smiled when she saw her cat expertly land on the floor. She walked back over to her spot on the carpet and held up a picture of Spider-Man. Her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"Where the hell are you..," She sighed, "And how the hell do I find you."

Deciding that she wasn't going to get her answers any time soon, Felicia walked upstairs to her room.

The blonde paced back and forth while she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Now facing her closet she tilted her head when something caught her attention.

"I forgot about this.." She pulled out her black leather full length bodysuit that had gotten for no particular reason- just to have it. Felicia removed her clothes and unzipped the front before stepping inside of it. The smooth leather rubbed against her skin, being more comfortable than she had remembered. She zipped it up and smirked when her cleavage was still presentable. Rummaging through her closet, the blonde pulled out her black high heels and stepped into them.

Hearing a pair of tiny paws making its way to her room, Felicia smiled down at Jinx before looking back up at the mirror. A mischievous grin grew on her face when her eyes darted between her and Jinx.

"Who said black cats are bad luck?," She looked down at the cat sitting beside her feet, "Because Jinx, baby, you just gave me one hell of a good idea."

* * *

Later that night, Spider-Man took her regular swing around the city. The night was relatively quiet..almost peaceful. She swung over to the roof of a building overlooking Times Square.

"Here, spider spider.."

The hero snapped her head to the side when she heard the mysterious voice.

"Wha-?" Seeing only a glimpse of black and white, the hero found herself on her back when something- or some _one_ swooped her legs.

She turned her head at the sound of heels smacking against the surface of the roof.

"So, we meet at last."

Spider-Man sprang up off the floor, "Who are you?"

She watched the woman emerge from the shadows and in a swift motion she pounced over to the hero and knocked her back down. As a light from the cars below them illuminated in their direction, Beca's eyes widened when she recognized the facial features under the black eye mask.

"Call me Black Cat, Spidey," She grabbed the hero's chin with her claws, "Because isn't this your _lucky_ day?"

* * *

 **A/N: Black Cat has arrived! Who's** **excited?! I know I am.**

 **I've been saving the smut scene so I thought it would be good in this chapter. Did you like it? Do you want to see more? Let me know so I can work on a few others.**

 **How was the chapter overall? :)**

 **Have a good one**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And we're back! I hope you guys are enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Chloe hummed softly that night as she exited the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her. She made her way into her room, shutting the door behind her and padding her way to her closet. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the window open.

"How was patrol?"

Beca tossed her mask over to the bed and sighed, "It was fine unti- woah.."

New York's hero suddenly turned into your average hormonal teenage boy once she had a chance to look up at her girlfriend. Beca's mouth turned up into a grin.

Chloe turned around and raised her eyebrow, "Don't be a perv, spidey."

Beca tore her eyes away for a moment and cleared her throat, "I'm the perv? I bet your naked under that towel," she said teasingly, shaking her head with mock disapproval, "slut."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "Fuck you."

Beca wiggled her eyebrows, "When?" She chuckled when Chloe swore under her breath before flipping her off as she grabbed her pajamas.

"Why am I dating you?"

Beca tapped her chin, "I'm a wall crawling badass?"

Chloe, now dressed in her tank top and shorts, made her way over to the bed to sit on her girlfriends lap.

"I was gonna say you were adorkable but that works too." Before she received the inevitable sarcastic response, Chloe tugged at the collar of Beca's suit and pulled her into a kiss.

"So until what?" Chloe asked once she pulled away, giggling at the dazed look on Beca's face.

"Until what what?" Beca blinked.

Chloe chuckled, "You were talking about patrol, dummy."

"Oh!" Beca blushed, "Right. Well, I was on a roof and then I meet this girl wearing a leather bodysuit and an eye mask and then it turns out to be Felicia."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "How'd you know it was her?"

"She was wearing an eye mask...just because I can't see her cheekbones doesn't mean I don't recognize her." Beca smirked.

Receiving a smack on her shoulder, she continued.

"So yeah, she's calling herself Black Cat. Probably plotting a bunch of bad omens for me."

Chloe stood up and folded her arms, "What are you gonna do- I mean, I know what _I'm_ gonna do but I'm also curious to know your plan."

Beca smiled, "I love seeing you so protective of me."

"It's cute isn't it?" Chloe winked.

"And scary."

Chloe gave her girlfriend a smug grin.

"So what's your plan?"

Beca shrugged, "No idea but I'll ask the others- wait, what was _your_ idea?"

"Let's just say I have a black belt for a reason." Chloe said innocently.

Beca raised her eyebrow, "What do you have a black belt in?"

Chloe looked her girlfriend in the eye and said, "Ass whooping."

Beca shook her head amusedly, "I love you."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too."

Beca stood up and led them both into the living room where they found their friends lounging around on the couch talking.

Amy barked out a laugh, "I shit you not, Posen, if Beca had a penis that day the boner would be as noticable as Jesse's when he met the Pretty Little Liars girls at Comic Con."

Jesse blushed, "Have you seen Ashley Benson?!"

Stacie scoffed, "Have you seen Shay Mitchell?"

Beca walked up behind the couch, "We all know _Beca_ Mitchell is the hottest Mitchell out there, come on, guys."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Well you're definitely the most obnoxious Mitchell."

Beca rested her hand on her hip, "It's funny how you somehow forget that I won't hesitate to web you to the ceiling."

Aubrey pointed her finger at the hero, "Listen, you little-"

Chloe smacked her hands together to get their attention.

"Enough, you two," She turned to Beca, "Tell them."

Beca snapped her fingers, "Right. Guys, we may have a problem."

Amy snickered, "Of course we do."

Jesse smacked her knee before turning to Beca, "What is it?"

Beca rubbed the back of her neck, "Well I just got back from patrol-"

"That explains why you're still in your suit." Stacie said.

"Yeah, well, I had an interesting encounter with this girl- she called herself Black Cat and I soon realized that it was..Felicia."

Amy laughed, "That is quite the plot twist."

Aubrey frowned, "So she wasn't kidding about wanting to get her revenge?"

Beca sighed, "Apparently not."

"She named herself Black Cat...did she have a suit?" Stacie asked, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on them.

Beca nodded, "A black leather bodysuit so watch out for that-"

"Was it hot?" Stacie wiggled her eyebrows.

Beca blushed, "Um.." She glanced at her girlfriend standing beside her and nervously chuckled when she received a challenging glare.

"Totally..not hot at all."

"Liar." Amy muttered.

Jesse's mouth formed an O shape when he remembered something.

"Beca, did you have time to look at the-"

"The flash drive? Yeah and according to the files you're one hell of a super soldier."

Jesse pursed his lips, "Is that a..good thing?"

"It can be. Just as long as you maintain control you should be cool." Chloe reassured as she made her way around to the front of the couch to take the empty seat next to Stacie.

Beca placed her hands on her girlfriends shoulders, "Chlo's right. But we should continue searching for an antidote. Just in case, y'know."

Jesse nodded, "Totally. I would have gone today but my boss left me a bunch of work and I didn't have time to sneak away."

"Monday's another day, babe." Aubrey said.

Jesse smiled at his girlfriend before looking back at Beca.

"In the meantime we should focus on the Felicia situation."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know what to do, though."

"How about-"

"We're not hurting her, Chloe." Beca smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and bent her head back to looked at her girlfriend.

"Not that. How about a stake out?"

Beca looked at the rest of the group, "What do you think, guys?"

"It could work.." Stacie trailed off, "You found her once so it won't be hard to find her again."

Beca shook her head, "I wouldn't say _I_ found her. It's like she knew I would be there."

Just as Stacie was about to respond, a static noise from the police scanner grabbed their attention.

 _Bank robbery in progress on 39th and Broadway. All available units please proceed with caution. Suspect reported to be seen in a black leather bodysuit and leading multiple armed accomplices._

"Shit.." Beca muttered under her breath. She began to make her way back towards to her room when Jesse suddenly walked up in front of her.

"Becs, she's just doing this to get a rise out of you. You know that, right?"

Beca exhaled through her nose, "She still committed a crime. I gotta go."

"Need my help?" Jesse asked, already beginning to head back into his room.

"Suit up, Greenie." Beca smiled, jogging into her room to retrieve her mask.

"That's not my name!" Jesse shouted from his room.

Amy snickered, "He hasn't picked one yet?"

Beca walked back out, mask in hand, and shook her head.

"He better make up his mind soon," She narrowed her eyes at Amy, "Oh, and what were you guys talking about before?"

Amy burst out laughing, "Remember when you first met Chloe-?"

"Asshole!" Beca shouted.

Chloe smiled, "What happened when you first met me?"

Stacie chuckled, "She was in looove."

Beca rubbed her temple, "Jesse, today would be nice!"

Jesse emerged from his room and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the window.

"Let's go."

Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss before hopping out of the window after Jesse.

Chloe grabbed the remote, "Let's see if they're talking about it."

The girls gasped when they saw that the bank was surrounded by cop cars and red lights flashing.

"Felicia is sure making an effort to create a name for herself." Aubrey commented.

* * *

Spider-Man and Jesse quickly made their way towards the bank. The hero perched herself on the side of a building before turning to Jesse who hovered beside her.

"There's a vent on the roof. I'm pretty sure I can slide down from it."

Jesse nodded, "I'll find a way through the skylight. Stick to the shadows as much as you can and I'll lend a hand if things go south."

Spider-Man nodded before swinging over to the bank, easily sliding through the vent. She kicked through the crate and climbed out. Luckily the ringing of the alarm tuned out the sound of the it crashing to the floor.

"Alright let's see what we're dealing with.." She whispered to herself. Spider-Man swung over to a flag post and scanned the area from her vantage point.

"Three by the door. Six scattered around," She snickered, "All this for moi, Felicia? I'm touched."

The hero looked down to see one of the six strolling below the flag post. She took a quick look around to see if the coast was clear before repelling down behind the criminal.

Spider-Man stuck out her leg to tap him on the shoulder with her foot.

"Yoo hoo." She whispered.

"Huh-" He whipped around and before he had time to react upon seeing the upside down hero, Spider-Man shot a web to his mouth and chest. She repelled them up and stuck him to the pole once he was securely trapped.

"One down..eight to go." The hero muttered.

After capturing three more of Black Cat's henchmen, Beca somehow couldn't catch a single glimpse of the new villain.

That was until one of the men spoke up.

"All this and we don't even get a cent out of what we helped her take?!" The man with the bandana tied around his neck rested his gun on his shoulder as he complained to his ally.

"Who cares! She's hot, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Hector, all I'm saying is I better get _something_ if I'm risking spending my life in prison for this shit."

Hector's eyes widened, "Keep your voice down. She might hear you."

"Does it look like I care?" Kevin scoffed.

"Well you should, honey. I won't hesitate to leave your fate to the cops."

The men turned around and straightened up when they saw Black Cat standing with her back against a pillar.

Kevin licked his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Sorry, boss."

"I tried to tell him, Cat. Right, guys?" Hector turned to the men behind him.

"Yup." Logan nodded.

"He did." George nodded.

Spider-Man hopped down and quietly landed on a railing on the second floor. She looked down and studied the leather cladded villain, watching as Black Cat pushed herself off the pillar and walked up to her henchmen.

"Have you seen the spider?" She asked with a husky voice.

"N-No." Kevin stuttered.

Black Cat squinted her eyes as she mentally did a head count of the men in front of her.

"Weren't there more of you?"

The men exchanged confused looks at one another as they looked around for their allies.

Black Cat clenched her jaw, "Find him!"

The henchmen reloaded their guns and dispersed in different directions in search of the masked hero.

Spider-Man looked up to see Jesse already in position to help. Feeling the glare of a flashlight hitting the side of her face she gave her friend a curt nod before backflipping off the railing and kicking George in the face just as he shouted, "I found him!"

Jesse smashed through the skylight and used his grappling hook to swing down and knock a crook off his feet.

Black Cat scaled up the pillar and flipped over the railing of the second floor. Spider-Man turned her head to see the villain pounce onto the wall and maneuver herself up to the ceiling and onto the chandelier. She looked down to see Jesse fighting Hector and Kevin and back up to see Black Cat using her claws to snap the chain off its hook.

"Watch out!" The hero jumped down and shot a web to pull the three men out of the way. The sound of the chandelier crashing onto the tiled floors echoed throughout the room. The front door was soon busted open, dozens of cops began to pile inside pointing their guns at the criminals who were already down on their knees.

Jesse jogged up to his best friends side.

"Where'd she go?"

Spider-Man pointed up at the smashed skylight, "Escaped most likely."

"Should we go after her? She couldn't have gone far."

Spider-Man turned to the cops, noticing Captain Beale gripping tightly on Kevin's shirt collar. She walked up to him and smirked at his threatening words.

"Tell me who she is before you lose the ability to ever speak again!"

"I dunno, man!" Kevin cried, turning his head away to let out a shaky breath.

"Mr. B, you got it from here?"

Matthew turned around to see the hero standing behind him. He couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face when he noticed the red and blue suit.

"Yeah we got it from here. Go find her, hero."

Spider-Man returned back to Jesse, gesturing for them to head out. She swung close behind her friend as they looked around the alleyways and rooftops for their fellow masked persona. Jesse descended down to a nearby roof. Spider-Man followed suit.

"What happened?"

Jesse rested his hands on his hips, "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

Spider-Man sighed, "Fine. If we don't find her by 11:30 meet back here to-"

"Well, you can save yourself the hour and a half of wasting your own time."

The duo whipped around to see Black Cat leaning against the ladder of a water tank on the upper level of the roof.

Jesse leaned over to whisper in the hero's ear, "How does she do that?"

Spider-Man shook her head, "No idea, dude."

Black Cat smiled, "So you've taken a liking to me, haven't you?"

"Totally. Bank robbers are a huge turn on." Spider-Man said sarcastically.

The villain got on all fours and leaped down in front of them. Slowly rising back up on her hind legs while her claws scraped against the leather of her pants.

"Well then I'm your girl, Spider." She purred.

Jesse folded his arms, "Let's just get this over with. Be cooperative and we'll go easy on you-"

"You really think I'll go _that_ easily?" Black Cat extended the claws on her gloves. The sound of the sharpened points made Jesse and Spider-Man slightly flinch.

Spider-Man took a cautious step forward, "Let's just talk this out, okay?"

The villain scoffed, "You killed my father and you expect me to _talk it out_?!" She flipped in the air and kicked them both in the chest.

Spider-Man took a running start before sliding forward and shooting a web at Black Cat's legs, pulling back and making her fall on her back.

The sounds of heels and boots scraping across the gravel mixed with grunts and groans of pain filled the air. Claws slashed on armored chests and spandex. The amount of speed Black Cat had both amazed and frightened Spider-Man and Jesse, the villain seemed as if she were in both places at the same time as she knocked them off their feet for the fourth time.

Taking the opportunity of them being face down on the gravel, Black Cat leaped off the roof and made her way home.

Spider-Man shook her head to bring her vision back to focus before springing back up on her feet. Jesse remained flat on the gravel, groaning in both annoyance and pain.

"Fuck! She's gone."

Jesse lifted his head and sighed, "Talk about bad luck.."

* * *

"Stace, toss me a beer." Amy clapped her hands over her head, awaiting the cold drink to come flying towards her.

Stacie pulled the can out of the plastic ring and underhand tossed it to her friend.

Once she opened it, Amy was splashed in the face with the foamy liquid. She ran her tongue as far as she can to collect the dripping beer.

"Nice job." Aubrey said, shaking her head.

Amy took the offered bounty paper towel from Chloe and wiped her cheeks clean.

Chloe twirled around at the sound of jets descending outside the window.

Spider-Man hopped in with Jesse behind her, both pulling their masks off. Chloe gasped at the sight of cuts and bruises on their faces.

"I'm gonna cut a bitch!"

Beca smiled, "We're fine."

Jesse snickered, "Says the one with faster healing abilities. I'm gonna have her heel print in the shape of a bruise on my back for a week."

Aubrey shuffled over to her boyfriend and gently rubbed his back, "Aw, baby."

Chloe, now at Beca's side, placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends bruised cheek.

"This happened at the bank?"

"After. On a rootop." Beca answered.

Jesse winced as he unbuttoned his suit and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"Her buddies put up quite the fight also." He groaned.

Amy took a sip of her beer, extending her pinky out to point at her friends.

"So you let her get away?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "She knocked us down and left. We didn't _let_ her."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you gonna do at work?"

"I'll try to talk to her. Maybe I can get her to just throw in the towel on this whole thing."

Jesse flinched, "I don't think it'll be easy. She seemed pretty determined to get her revenge."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Beca sniggered.

Jesse shrugged, "She wants to be manipulative then fine. We can do it ten times better, can't we?"

Amy gave him a nod of approval, "I like where your heads at, Swanson- oh my god, I got a name for you!"

Everyone looked at Amy with confused faces.

Amy smiled, "Goblin!- No, Green Goblin!"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

Jesse mirrored the hero, "Yeah, why?"

"Goblins are tricky..mischievous. You just pitched a plan that proves you're just as tricky and mischievous." Amy clarified.

Chloe smiled, "I like it."

Stacie nodded, "Me too. It has a badass ring to it."

Aubrey bit her lip and smiled at her boyfriend, "What do you think?"

Jesse smirked, "I'll take it," he turned to Beca, "It's way better than _Greenie_ that's for sure."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Gobey."

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like it!?**

 **Question Time: what do you think of Beca and Jesse working together? Should Jesse find an antidote? How are you liking the Black Cat?**

 **If someone can come up with an awesome pun for Black Cat to say I'll put it into one of the future chapters!**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the reviews :)**

 **Have a good one**


	16. Chapter 16

Black Cat strutted her way down an alleyway that night when she felt the presence of another person behind her.

"Back for more?" She whipped around and pounced onto the body perched on the wall. Her eyes widened when her hiss earned her a snarl from the black creature before her.

"What the hell?"

Black Cat watched the face emerge from behind the stringy webbing.

"Hello, beautiful."

"You're Eddie Brocke-"

Eddie nodded, "I am, Felicia."

The leather cladded villain narrowed her eyes, "How do you know me?"

Eddie crawled closer to Felicia, "I've been watching you and I've noticed that you've taken interest in a certain unitard wearing hero."

"He killed my father.." Black Cat said softly.

Eddie's tongue darted between his pointed canines, "You want revenge don't you? So what do you say to teaming up-?"

"Why are you after him?" She asked skeptically.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "What's important is that you wanna kill the spider..I wanna kill the spider so _together_ the asshole doesn't stand a chance. I also happen to know who _she_ actually is,"The webbing crawled back over his face, "Interested?"

"Wha- Who is it?!" Black Cat exclaimed.

"All in due time, gorgeous. Tell me if you're in."

Black Cat's eyes darted between the white eye pieces in front of her.

"How do you plan on pulling this off?"

"A friend of mine will help. If you're interested I can take you to him."

Black Cat raised her eyebrow, "I don't have an interest in meeting your friend-"

"You're trying to pull off a black cat and what's the main thing that makes a black cat so special?" Eddie asked impatiently, he hopped off the wall to stand in front of Felicia.

"Bad luck?"

"Exactly," He took step closer to her and scraped his claws against the brick wall beside him, "He can turn you into an actual bad luck aura. Just promise your loyalty to him and it's all yours."

Taking a moment to consider the offer Felicia pursed her lips.

"Take me to him."

* * *

The next day, Beca walked into Lenny's with the full intention of being the top dog in this situation. She was going to walk up to Felicia and put it all out there that Spider-Man wasn't the person she should be messing with. Rolling her shoulders back, Beca walked up behind her coworker.

"Felicia, can I talk to you?"

The cities top dog took a step back with her tail between her legs when Felicia twirled around, staring her down with a raised eyebrow. Beca clicked her tongue and made numerous hand gestures as she tried her hardest to voice the intimidation speech she had spent the morning practicing in front of the mirror.

Felicia set down the pizza box on the counter and folded her arms. She had a certain glint in her eye that made Beca feel as if she were reaching into her mind and making her rethink her next sentence.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

Beca cleared her throat and snapped her hands to her hips as she switched from leaning on her right leg to her left. Maybe it was Felicia's immense confidence levels..or the fact that it looked like she was staring into your soul that was making New York's hero and savior wanna crawl behind the counter and wave a white flag.

"I-I uh..Did we get the delivery for the cheese? We're um..running low." Beca bit her tongue and shut her eyes as she turned away.

Felicia grinned, "No, we restocked last week."

Beca busied herself by rolling up the sleeves of her t-shirt, nodding at her coworker.

"That's good," Beca reminded herself who she actually was and folded her arms, "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Felicia bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, "Then what is it?"

"It's about you wanting to go after Spider-Man."

Beca felt the confidence from earlier come back, keeping her eyes narrowed slightly she waited for Felicia to respond.

Felicia unfolded her arms and slipped her hands into her back pockets.

"Well this is gonna be a short conversation because I've made my decision-"

"You really think you can go against him? Be logical, dude."

Felicia tore her eyes away from Beca when she heard the bells in the front jingle. Seeing the man make his way to the back booth with his newspaper tucked in his jacket, she flicked her hair to the side.

"I hope your friend is superstitious," Felicia handed Beca a salt shaker, "So give him this and tell him to toss some over his shoulder because he's gonna need all the luck he can get."

Beca watched as Felicia walked passed her. With a long sigh she placed the salt shaker back on the shelf and took a step forward, completely unaware of the wet floor sign.

"Shi-!"

Felicia whipped around in time to see Beca tumble down to the floor. She shook her head and chuckled before turning back to the customer awaiting for her to finish taking his order.

Sure her plan didn't go as smoothly as she had planned but Beca wasn't going to give up that easily. When her next attempt of convincing Felicia earned her a smack in the face by the broom stick when she somehow managed to step on the brush head she decided to lay off and focus on why all these things were happening to _her_.

Beca kept a close eye on her coworker for the remaining of the day. Watching her occasionally flirt with the customers for more tips, nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding that maybe she was just having an off day, Beca clocked out at the end of her shift and made her way home.

Once she got to the loft, Beca shuffled over to the couch. She lazily turned her head towards the kitchen when she heard pans crash into the sink.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck you!"

Beca groaned as she made her way into the kitchen. She stood at the doorway with her eyebrow raised as she watched Amy scold at the contents in the sink.

"What happened?"

Amy looked up sheepishly, "I was stacking the pans on the rack and my finger got caught between them and when I pulled away they fell into the sink."

Beca blinked, "That's why you screamed bloody murder?"

"It hurt."

Beca chuckled lightly, "Anyway, I'll be in my room."

The hero walked over to her room stopping in her tracks when she saw Chloe laying on her stomach, looking down at her phone.

"Hey, babe."

Chloe smiled up at Beca as she gestured for her to come over to the bed.

Beca kissed her girlfriend firmly on the lips once she plopped down beside her.

"So how did it go with Felicia?"

Beca sighed as she threw her head back on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling.

"Not so good."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? What happened?"

"She plays mind games, it's ridiculous." Beca grumbled. She let out a whine when Chloe climbed on top of her.

"Suck it up, Spidey."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with her."

Chloe smiled and traced Beca's jawline with her fingers.

"Just try my stake out idea."

"I might as well."

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe's for a moment. Her gaze happening to fall to the girls cleavage. Beca shot her eyes back up, blushing when she saw Chloe's eyes darken.

"See something you like, babe?"

Beca cleared her throat, "I was just looking at your beauty mark."

Chloe smacked Beca's hand away when she began to tickle the spot above her right boob where the beauty mark was.

"Liar. You were totally looking at the goodies!"

Beca scoffed, "I'll have you know I have more class than that. Besides, it wasn't intentional."

Chloe shot her eyebrows up, "Are they not good enough to stare at? What are you trying to say?"

Beca's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm kidding, Bec." Chloe laughed, she dipped down to capture Beca's lips.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and gave her a light squeeze. Their lips moved in sync for a moment before Beca decided to take charge and run her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. Once their tongues touched, the intention of this being an innocent kiss flew out the window. Beca flipped their positions so she was on top of Chloe, parting her girlfriends legs with her knee. When Chloe felt the added pressure on her center she pulled away.

"You didn't let me repay the favor last time, remember?"

Beca licked her lips, "That doesn't count."

Chloe flipped them over so she can straddle Beca. She ran her hands up Beca's stomach to her chest.

"Of course it does," Chloe grinded her hips down, "So hush it or I'll stop."

Beca opened her mouth before snapping it shut when she felt Chloe's nails dig into her side. Her eyes rolled back when Chloe's lips and tongue explored the area on her neck, instantly finding her weak spot as if she had it memorized. Beca's hand trailed down Chloe's side to her thigh where she hooked her hand under it, pulling it up. Chloe let out a mix of a growl and a moan as she pulled away.

Chloe pulled Beca up by her shirt, biting her lip as she pulled it over her girlfriends head. She ran her fingers through Beca's now tousled hair, smiling as she reconnected their lips. Beca slipped her eager hands underneath Chloe's shirt, her fingers caressing the smooth skin as she moved up until she felt the rim of Chloe's bra hit her fingertips. Chloe lowered them back down, lips never parting, her hands snaking their way to the front of Beca's jeans. Chloe popped them open and began to tug them down.

"You seem excited." Chloe purred, her fingertips grazing the moisture on Beca's underwear.

"Shut up." Beca growled, crashing their lips together. She released a moan when Chloe's fingers brushed across her as she looped her fingers and pulled down the offending piece of cloth.

Chloe kissed down her girlfriends neck to her chest. Her hands slid to the back of Beca's bra, easily undoing it. She tossed it to the side and pulled away to take it all in.

"You always seem to take my breath away, Becs."

Beca blushed, "Chlo-"

"Guys, we ordered pizza!"

The couple froze when Stacie's voice rang passed the closed door.

"Please don't open the door. Please don't open the door." Beca pleaded, shutting her eyes and biting her lip.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a spark of pleasure hit her.

"W-What are you- fuck."

Chloe smirked as she continued to thrust her two fingers into Beca.

"What kind of pizza, Stace?" She asked sweetly. Beca glared up at her before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Chloe shot her unoccupied hand up to cover Beca's mouth to muffle the moan escaping her lips.

"We got meat lovers, pepperoni, and pineapple." Stacie replied.

Beca gasped when Chloe quickened her fingers. Her arms shot out to the sides, hands clenching onto the sheets. She looked up to see Chloe already staring at her with lust in her eyes.

"I'm gonna..kill y-you" Beca panted when Chloe removed her hand.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and slipped in a third finger, relishing the way Beca squirmed beneath her.

"Awes! Save us a meat lovers, we'll be right out."

"You got it, Red!"

Once Stacie's footsteps faded, Chloe slowed her pace.

"Why do you..wanna s-see me su-suffer." Beca groaned.

Chloe smiled, "I'll show mercy." She dipped down to connect their lips and swallow the moan Beca released when she quickened her pace once again, the rhythm building up as Beca's chest heaved. Chloe felt Beca's walls tighten around her fingers. She helped her ride out her orgasm, Beca's breathing soon evening out. Chloe kissed down to Beca's chest, circling her tongue around the hardened nipple, nibbling it as she pulled away. Sucking the contents off her fingers as she pushed herself off the bed.

Beca stayed in her spot on the bed while Chloe collected her bra and shirt.

"Come on there's pizza waiting."

Beca groaned when she felt her clothes land on her face. She lazily propped herself up on her elbows, watching Chloe stroll around the room without a care in the world.

"You're demented."

Chloe chuckled as she made her way back to the bed.

She helped Beca back into her jeans and underwear.

"It was pretty thrilling don't you think?"

Beca scoffed while pulling her shirt back on.

"For you maybe."

Chloe pouted, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"You can get back at me if you wanna." She winked.

"Oh don't worry. The time will come."

Beca leaded her girlfriend out of the room once they were decent.

Amy looked up and quirked her eyebrow.

"What were you two doing?"

Chloe made her way to the bathroom, "We were talking about her day at work. I'm gonna go wash my hands."

Stacie frowned, "Oh, with Felicia?"

Beca nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm just gonna have to face her some time."

Jesse wiped his mouth with a napkin, "You couldn't stop her with my help. How is next time gonna be different-?"

"Thank you, Jesse." Beca narrowed her eyes at him.

Chloe rejoined her friends and helped herself to a pizza before plopping down next to Aubrey. Throughout the rest of the night, Beca found herself looking at Chloe and smiling when she found her girlfriend already looking at her.

Beca was pulled away from her sleep that night by the police radio. She shuffled off the bed and listened.

 _-Security alarm went off on 727 5th avenue. Proceed with caution_

"That's Tiffany & Co..Felicia."

She turned around to see Chloe stir awake. Beca quickly went to her side and stroked her hair.

"Hey, go back to sleep."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Beca sighed, "Felicia." She chuckled lightly when she saw Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up before I get up and do it for you."

Beca smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriends forehead before changing into her suit and hopping out the window.

* * *

Spider-Man entered through the broken window of Tiffany & Co and slowly walked further into the store. She clenched her fists as she walked passed the smashed glass cases, diamond rings and necklaces missing.

The crunch of the glass on the floor seemed to have alarmed someone on the top level. The hero looked up in time to see the shadow of someone scurrying around the area.

The hero quickly made her way up to the upper level where she found the culprit hunched over a glass case.

"Now, unless you have like a couple grand in your pocket, I'm afraid you can't take those necklaces."

Black Cat spun around and gritted her teeth.

"Normally I find the whole stalking thing flattering but you're making it really irritable."

"I have a knack for that." Spider-Man smirked.

Black Cat flipped over to the hero, slashing her claws against Spider-Man's chest. The hero ducked and countered numerous kicks and slashes as they began to back up towards to glass beside them.

Spider-Man raised her arm to shoot a web, confused when it seemed to be jammed.

"What the hell?"

Black Cat strutted towards the hero, "You know what they say..careful when you cross paths with a black cat." She pushed Spider-Man through the glass, watching her plummet down to the glass cases below.

The villain shot her head towards the front entrance when red and blue lights reflected off the glass interior.

"That's my cue, Spider."

Spider-Man groaned as she pushed herself up off the counter. Numerous necklaces dangled from her head and arms.

"Freeze!"

Spider-Man turned to see the cops beginning to pile inside and point their guns at her.

"This..isn't what it looks like."

* * *

 **A/N: uh oh...talk about bad luck, huh. Now, i wanna see if there's some fellow nerds out there that may know who it is that gave Felicia the bad luck powers ;).**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Have a good one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Loving the feedback, guys :) Keep it up for faster updates! Remember to leave me a Black Cat pun-you might just see yours in the next few chapters! Enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

"Dude, can we just, y'know, talk this out like civil compadres?" Spider-Man chuckled nervously as she carefully removed the jewelry from her person, placing them back into their designated cases. The hero took a cautious step forward and flinched when the police officers steadied their aim on her.

"I said freeze!" Officer Blake shouted. He reached over to his shoulder, clicking the button on his radio.

"We got Spider-Man at the scene. Please advise."

Spider-Man looked up to the shattered window and considered swinging away from the crime scene but decided that fleeing the scene will only cause more trouble...not to mention her web shooters being jammed was certainly putting a damper on things.

The hero looked over at the only cop that still had their gun pointed at her and waved.

"Hi, there...," She leaned forward slightly to read the badge, "Officer Hernandez. I think I speak for..maybe everyone on the face of the earth when I say that having a gun pointed at my face is very unsettling. Do you mind lowering it-?"

Officer Hernandez took a step forward, "Listen, web head. It's my job to make you feel uncomfortable."

Spider-Man shrugged, "So being pals isn't in the job description?"

Officer Hernandez groaned in annoyance, looking over her shoulder to call out to her partner.

"Blake. Can we just throw him into the car and be done with it, please?"

Officer Blake smirked, "Welcome to New York."

"You're new?" Spider-Man asked. Officer Hernandez glared at the hero and gritted her teeth.

"What's it gonna take to get you to shut up?"

"Letting me go home will be a start."

Spider-Man stiffened when the officer marched over to her, gun still pointed directly at her.

"That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble one day."

The hero snickered, "Trust me. It's a sickness, I'm sure."

"Officer Hernandez. I'll take it from here." Captain Beale announced when he walked into the jewelry store. With his arms behind his back, Matthew made his way over to the hero and fellow officer, patting her on the back as she walked passed him.

He looked Spider-Man up and down before shaking his head amusedly.

"You know, Mitchell, I never pegged you as the type of girl to shop at Tiffany & Co."

Spider-Man dropped her arms back to her sides, "At least one of you has a sense of humor."

Matthew nodded towards the smashed glass cases, "Wanna tell me what happened here?"

Before she responded, Beca took a moment to consider her options. One, she tells Matthew about Felicia being Black Cat which will result into all hell breaking loose when she explains all about how she knows all this..including the night she fought Flint. Telling the most intimidating man she's ever met that she killed a man? The odds will not be in her favor. So that leaves her with option two.

"Just another weirdo running around in tight, uncomfortable clothing. You know how vigilante's are." She laughed lightly. Spider-Man averted her eyes when Matthew seemed unconvinced.

"You think you can stand there and lie to me? Don't you know me by now?"

The hero ducked her head, "Fine. Remember the bank robbery? The suspect with the leather body suit?"

Matthew nodded and folded his arms, "Yeah."

"She calls herself Black Cat. She broke in here."

Spider-Man began to fiddle with her web shooters, picking at the capsules while she waited for the captain to gather his thoughts.

"How did she manage to get away?"

The hero sighed, "My uh..web shooters jammed."

Matthew raised his eyebrow and reached down to grab her wrist. Pressing the trigger pad on her palm, making a perfectly straight web shoot out to the floor. Spider-Man shot her wrist up to examine the web shooter to see how on earth it managed to restore itself.

"Seems fine to me, Mitchell."

Spider-Man shook her head with disbelief, "I-I don't understand. It wasn't working before-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. We all experience bad luck at some point in this line of work."

Matthew escorted her to the front entrance, telling the hero to say hello to Chloe on his behalf. Spider-Man swung home with a million and one questions rushing through her mind.

* * *

Black Cat strolled through a brightly lit hallway, her heels clanking with every confident step. Multiple men dressed in suits swooned when she passed. With a smirk on her face, Black Cat approached a large door at the end of the hallway. She walked inside and folded her arms as she watched her boss smash a mans face down on his desk.

"Next time, I'll give the job to someone who won't disappoint me!"

"I-I'm sorry, boss. It won't happen again, I swear!"

The large man reached behind him and grabbed his walking stick, smacking the diamond studded top against the whimpering man's leg.

"ARGH!"

Black Cat tilted her head as she watched her boss grab the man by the back of his shirt and shove him towards the door, almost crashing into her. She stepped to the side and opened the door while smiling at the beat up man as he hunched over in pain.

"Get out of my sight!" Her boss shouted.

Black Cat shut the door after the man scurried out of the room. She walked over to the couch by the window and took a seat, crossing her legs and lacing her fingers together on her knees.

The large man straightened out his white suit before he took a seat in his chair. He looked over at the woman across the room and cleared his throat.

"How'd it go?"

Black Cat smiled, "Puurfect."

"No trouble?"

The feline shook her head and pursed her lips.

"Spider-Man showed up but I took care of it," Black Cat reached into her bag and pulled out the diamond necklaces, "Are these the ones you wanted, Mr. Fisk?" She stood up and handed him the jewelry.

Wilson nodded gratefully, "It's nice to have someone around here that knows what they're doing."

"And here I thought I was your favorite."

Black Cat and Fisk turned around to see Eddie crawl through the window.

"Where were you?" Fisk asked.

Eddie plopped down on the couch and shrugged, "I was around." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Fisk walked over to the window and looked down at the street below.

"This city is broken."

Black Cat knit her eyebrows together, "Why do you say that?"

Fisk shook his head, "They all praise a web slinging freak. Blinded by the desire for a perfect city."

Eddie licked his canines and cackled, "They're brainwashed."

"That they are, Eddie," Fisk grinned and turned around, "They need a proper leader."

Black Cat smiled wickedly, "I agree."

Fisk turned his attention to the TV, watching reporters stick their recorders out to one of the candidates running for mayor.

"It takes a powerful individual to uphold the duties of running this city."

Black Cat raised her eyebrow, "So.."

"So, Felicia, darling," Fisk brought his arms out to the side, "I'm running for mayor."

* * *

Later that night, Beca sat cross legged on her bed while she watched Chloe rummage through her closet. When a flying blouse landed on her head, Beca flicked her phone to the side to fold her arms.

"Chloe, you need to chill. It's not a big deal."

Chloe looked over her shoulder and scoffed.

"It is totes a big deal! Tomorrow's the first day of school- no, the first day of _college._ My outfit needs to be perfect."

Beca grinned, "You look great in anything, babe."

Chloe smiled, "Cute," she raised two pairs of wedges for Beca to pick.

"The opened toe's."

Chloe winked, "See, it's faster when you help me." she squinted her eyes at Beca and raised her eyebrow, "What are you wearing?"

Beca shrugged as she resumed her tumblr browsing, "Sweats and a t-shirt."

Chloe's mouth fell agape, "No no. I refuse to walk into class with you like that."

Beca smirked, "I'm not trying to impress anyone, Chlo. You're already dating me."

"Becaaa." Chloe whined, she padded her way over to her girlfriend's closet where she pushed multiple hangers of plaid shirts aside.

Beca watched her tentatively, "Chloe.."

"Hold on..I know it's in here," After a moment, Chloe pulled out a navy blue lowcut V neck, "This and.." She trailed off while she fished around for Beca's favorite grey plaid shirt, "This."

Beca looked over the shirts and nodded, "Alright."

Chloe smiled proudly, "Now, you're taken care of."

At the sound of a knock at their door, the couple turned their heads to see Amy poke her head inside.

"Either of you happen to have a spare brush?"

Beca gestured towards her desk on the far right of the room.

"What happened to yours?"

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, "I broke it the other day."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "How?"

"There was a pretty big spider in the bathroom and-"

Beca laughed, "Understood."

Early that next morning, everyone was woken up by their obnoxiously loud alarms. They lazily maneuvered themselves around the loft, arguing with each other for their turn in the bathroom. It took them almost a half hour before they all gathered outside, walking towards Pace University.

Once they arrived at the front steps they looked at each other, bracing themselves as they took their first steps forward as college students.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know :). Anyways, how'd you like it?! High five to those who guessed Kingpin!**

 **Question Time: What do you think of the new alliance: Fisk, Felicia, and Eddie?**

 **Remember to leave reviews :)**

 **have a good one, guys**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, guys! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. Enjoy chapter 18 :)**

* * *

A tall blonde in a navy pant suit walked into the crowded classroom, students immediately taking a seat in the desk closest to them. Beca tumbled to the side when Stacie pulled her over to the back where Jesse was saving them seats.

"Good morning, everyone," The teacher flipped her waves over her shoulder as she walked over to the black board, "My name is Pamela. Or Ms. Blaine if you don't want to use my first name." After writing her name on the board, Pamela twirled around and gave her class a smile.

Pamela tilted her head as she looked over to the back of the room. Seeing Beca looking down at her crotch, she raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me, John Bender. Are we really going to have to go over a lousy high school rule about cell phones?"

Beca snapped her head up and knit her eyebrows together. She turned to Jesse who gestured to put the phone away.

"Sorry."

Pamela sighed, "Listen, guys. I don't care if you use your phone. I'll be using my phone half the time too but you really shouldn't whip it out on the first day," She turned to Beca, "I take first impressions very seriously."

Beca sat back into her chair and looked at the teacher sheepishly.

Pamela folded her arms, "What's your name? Or should I stick to John Bender?" She gestured to Beca's plaid shirt.

Beca cleared her throat, "Uh..it's Beca. Beca Mitchell." She sat up straight as Pamela began to walk down the isle over to her seat.

Stopping beside her, Pamela smirked, "Can we stay off the phone long enough for me to get through the class introduction, Beca?"

"Sure thing." Beca mumbled, cracking her fingers when she felt multiple eyes trained on her. She sent a glare at the blonde staring at her, making him shrink into his seat and turn back around. Beca let out a sigh of relief once the teacher walked back over to the front.

"Alright, guys. This is Intro to Psychology..."

Tuning out the teacher, Beca lowered her head to rest on her forearms as she leaned forward on the desk. Can she survive an hour of this for three days a week? She wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, in the English 101 class upstairs, Amy nudged Chloe and Aubrey when their teacher walked in.

A man in a nicely ironed burgundy button down smiled brightly at his students as he hung his bag behind his chair.

"What's up, guys. I'm Daniel."

Amy leaned back in her chair, "That is one healthy man." She whispered.

Aubrey swatted her arm, "He's our teacher!"

"I can teach him a few things too."

Deciding to ignore her friend, Aubrey turned her attention back to the front of the room. She listened as Daniel began to explain the overall agenda of the course.

Looking over at Chloe to see her looking down at her phone shaking her head.

"What is it?"

Chloe looked up and chuckled, "It's the first day and Beca still manages to get into trouble with her teacher."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and snickered, continuing her notes for the day.

Amy leaned over to see the conversation, "Tell her the English 101 teacher is a man candy."

"I can't tell my _girlfriend_ that. Besides, I doubt she has him." Chloe muttered.

Amy wiggled her eyebrows, "So you agree?"

"No!"

Amy raised her hands in surrender, "Fine. Lie to yourself."

Chloe turned her attention back to the front of the room, squinting her eyes at the guy throwing pieces of paper at his friends head. Feeling a pair of eyes trained on him, he turned his head to smile innocently at Chloe, who returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

After class, Chloe told Amy and Aubrey to wait for her in the hall since they had gotten ready to leave before her. Feeling pressured to be risking being late to her next class, Chloe quickly packed her things, her hand slipping, causing papers to fall to the floor.

"Son of a bitch.." She mumbled. Just as she was bending down to pick them up, she saw another pair legs bend down beside her. Looking up to see the same guy from earlier.

Giving her the same innocent smile, he said, "Need a hand?"

Chloe shook her head and resumed the task at hand, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Being the gentleman that I am, I'm going to help you," He grinned when Chloe nodded, "I'm Aidan, by the way."

Chloe neatly placed the papers back in her folder and smiled brightly, "Chloe. Nice to meet you."

Aidan followed suit and stood up, "What class do you have now?"

Chloe bit her lip and shut her eyes as she tried to remember her Monday schedule.

"Philosophy 101."

Aidan smiled, "On the third floor?" Chloe nodded, "Great. I'm heading that way too. Wanna walk together?"

Chloe looked over her shoulder to see her friends patiently waiting outside the room.

"My friends are actually waiting for me but you can tag along."

"Awesome."

Amy and Aubrey raised their eyebrows when they saw Aidan walking closely behind Chloe.

"Did we miss something?" Amy asked.

Aidan waved, "I'm Aidan."

Aubrey nodded, "Pleasure," she turned to Chloe, "I have to get going to my Sociology class. I'll see you later."

Chloe nodded and watched her friend walk over to the escalator. The remaining three continued their walk to their next class.

After a few more classes, none including Beca, Chloe smiled brightly as she practically sprinted her way towards her friends who were waiting for her by the steps in the front of the building.

Beca turned around just in time to see her girlfriend hop down the last step and engulf her in a hug.

"How you managed to not twist your ankle by doing that in those shoes, I'll never know."

Chloe pulled away and smiled, "I missed your wise ass all morning."

Beca smirked, "It missed you too." Flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Amy walked up behind them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Now, I dunno about you twig bitches but I need to get my ass home."

Beca snapped her fingers, "Definitely."

Once everyone stepped foot into the loft they let out a sigh of relief. Jesse and Beca fell face first onto the couch, knees hitting the floor but they didn't care. Stacie sat down on the arm rest and fell back to lay on her friends.

"Who has Mr. Figgins for Sociology?"

Beca raised her hand along with Aubrey and Amy who shouted her answer from the kitchen.

"Do you know who you're writing about for the paper on 'how celebrities are viewed in the media' ?"

Aubrey nodded, "I was thinking Donald Trump."

Beca moved her head to the side, "I was gonna write about myself. Spider-Man."

Amy walked back into the living room with a six pack of beer.

"The obvious choice. I think everyone will be doing Spidey."

Stacie pursed her lips, "I have no idea who to write about."

"It's due in two weeks. Don't worry about it right now." Aubrey reassured.

After managing to escape from her prison, Beca made her way over to Chloe who was sitting on the windowsill.

"So how was your first day? I didn't get a chance to ask."

Chloe shrugged and looked down at her drink, "Like any other first day. You?"

Beca winced, "Everything after my first class with Pamela was good."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable."

"It keeps me interesting." Beca winked. Chloe used her unoccupied hand to pull Beca into her side, resting her head on top of hers.

"Monday's are officially gonna suck. I hope we have classes together tomorrow."

Feeling a warmth in the pit of her stomach, Beca smiled. She, too, was upset that they didn't have at least one class together. Psychology would have been bearable if Chloe was there...considering the fact that it was Chloe she was texting at the time.

"I hope so too." Beca took a sip of her beer before craning her neck up to see Chloe smiling down at her. Chloe closed the distance between them, pulling away slightly to run her tongue along Beca's lip to wipe off the left over beer.

 _All units please respond. Reported mugging in progress in an alleyway on 3rd and Broadway._

Beca smiled apologetically.

"Go." Chloe planted a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. Watching her step to the side to remove her shirt, revealing the suit underneath.

Amy tossed her friend her mask.

Just as Beca hopped out the window, Stacie shouted, "Go get 'em, Spidey!"

Spider-Man swung down to the scene, knocking the crooks off their feet and away from the man on the ground.

"Play nice, assholes." She gave them a chance to regain their composure, finger hovering over the trigger of her web shooters.

"We're not afraid of you, kid."

The man beside him whipped out his pocket knife, "Just leave us be and you'll get to be a hero another day."

In a swift motion, Spider-Man shot a web at the mans wrist, making him drop the knife.

"Get him!"

Spider-Man charged at them, "You can try!"

The man on the ground shuffled up to his feet, his vision slightly blurred but the bodies of his attackers being flung towards the brick wall beside him wasn't hard to make out. He watched the hero web them against the wall and walk over to him.

"T-Thanks. I didn't think you would show."

Spider-Man bent down and picked up his wallet, "I always do. What did they want?"

The man grabbed his wallet and shrugged, "My money. My watch. You know, the usual." He dusted off his pants and sighed, "I hope with Wilson Fisk running for mayor this'll stop."

Spider-Man tilted her head, "Wilson Fisk? The businessman?"

"Yeah. You haven't heard? It was all over the news this morning," the man looked down at his cracked watch, "I gotta go. Thanks again!"

Spider-Man watched him flee from the scene, "Yeah..see ya."

The hero heard a soft thud behind her and whipped around only to be kicked in the chest, causing her to fall back.

She didn't need her eyes to be open to recognize the familiar clank of heels making their way towards her.

"I won't hesitate to invest in a bell for you to wear around your neck because this sneaking up on me shit is getting old."

"It's not my fault you're so easy to sneak up on." Black Cat gloated. She pressed her heel on the heros chest, giving her a smug grin. The pressure her foot was putting on Spider-Man's chest made it more obvious that the hero was in fact a girl.

"So he was right."

Spider-Man groaned when she felt the added pressure, "Who?"

"Venom. You may know him as Eddie and he told me you were in fact a girl but..honestly I was skeptical."

The hero stayed silent.

"So considering the fact that I can now see the boobs it must be true."

Spider-Man gulped and went for another attempt of trying to shove her foot away. She gave up when she received more pressure against her chest. Deciding to cooperate, the hero looking up at her attacker with squinted eyes, the sun glaring down at her.

"We can be gal pals now, right?"

"Nope."

Spider-Man chuckled lightly, "Worth a shot."

Black Cat glared down at her, "I can tear that mask of yours to shreds, don't temp me by being a wise ass-..." She knit her eyebrows together, the gears in her head beginning to turn as she began to put the pieces together.

Spider-Man turned her head away from the hand that was reaching down to her face. She winced when she felt a pair of sharp claws dig into her shoulder while the other tore her mask off.

"B-Beca?"

"Felicia."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Felicia knows! How do you think this will affect Beca and her friends?**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **have a good one!**


	19. Chapter 19

After a few long moments of silence, Felicia spoke, "Beca..y-you killed my father."

Beca pushed herself up off the ground and rested her hands on her hips. She knew this was bound to happen. Having a little more time to think of an explanation would have been nice, though.

"Look, I can explain-"

Felicia's grip on the mask tightened as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I don't need, nor do I want, your excuses. I promised him that Spider-Man will pay and you will."

Beca's eyes widened when Felicia threw her mask on the ground and came charging towards her. She moved her head away from the claws that slashed down towards her face. The hero flipped over the feline, sliding against the cement to get to her mask. Just as she was about to shoot her way up to the roof of the building in front of her, Beca dropped down to her knees and groaned in pain when she felt a set of claws slash down her back.

Felicia looped her arm around Beca and pressed her claws against the hero's throat.

"Every other criminal you just sent to jail. Why did you kill my dad?"

Beca blinked away the tears caused by the stinging on her back.

Sucking in a breath, she said, "He killed my uncle." Another groan escaped her lips when Felicia roughly pulled her claws back, leaving three bloody scratches.

"Don't worry,"

Beca shot her eyes towards Felicia's shadow on the ground when her temple began to buzz.

"You'll see him soon."

Beca acted quickly when she saw Felicia raise her claw back towards her throat, she shot a web over her shoulder to stun Felicia, buying her enough time to hop onto the brick wall. She crawled her way up to the fire escape where she raised the ladder to prevent Felicia from following.

Felicia ripped off the webbing from her face, glaring up at the hero who was beginning to crawl towards the roof. She went to grab her grappling hook from her belt, frowning when she didn't feel it. She looked up and grunted when she saw it in Beca's hand.

The hero placed it on the ledge of the roof as she looked down at Felicia.

"Just a safety precaution," She saluted the feline, "Later."

Felicia smashed her fist against the wall when Beca swung down the street.

* * *

Amy squinted her eyes at the corner of the living room. So unoccupied. Lacking something that would give it the homey touch it deserved.

"We can put the Christmas tree over there." She suggested, eyes never tearing away from the empty corner.

Stacie raised her eyebrow as she looked up from her magazine, "It's not even _Halloween_ yet and you're thinking about Christmas?"

Amy scoffed, "Hell yeah. Tis the season, my friend."

Stacie shook her head and laughed, "We'll continue this conversation in a few months- oh my god, what are we doing for New Years?!" She gasped.

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up, "It's not even Halloween yet." She mocked.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aubrey and Chloe were leaning against the counter with a cold beer in their hands. After a big gulp of her drink, Chloe turned to her friend with a smile.

"I never got a chance to ask, how are your classes?"

Aubrey pressed her lips together, "So far so good. Although, I have your girlfriend in my Sociology class so that outta be interesting." Chloe chuckled.

Aubrey tilted her head and brought her bottle up to her lips, "I also have that Aidan guy in my Sociology class."

"Is that so?" Chloe raised her eyebrow at the way her friend was looking at her.

"Now, I know you make friends like that," Aubrey snapped her fingers, "But, he _knows_ not to try anything, right?"

Chloe smirked, "See, that's how I make fast friends. I don't assume everyone I meet has any intention of trying something with me, therefore, I don't announce it."

Aubrey clinked her bottle with Chloe's, "Alright fine. What does Beca think of him?"

Chloe bit her lip, "I haven't mentioned him to her-"

"Chloe." Aubrey snickered, shaking her head with amusement.

"Well in my defense she went off to stop a petty crime so I didn't have time." Chloe shot back, rolling her eyes.

Aubrey hummed, "Mhm. I could have sworn I overheard her ask how your first day was."

Chloe placed her now empty bottle on the counter, "I can't help but feel like I'm being interrogated, Posen."

"I'm simply stating the obvious." Aubrey waved an invisible white flag and walked passed her friend.

Chloe huffed and followed her only to continue her walk back to her room.

* * *

It was getting dark and Beca was still barely even half way home. The slashes on her back were much deeper than she had thought, the pain never seeming to cease. After a terrible landing on a roof, rolling and tumbling down, Beca looked forward and sighed when she saw that she still had a long way to go.

"Suck it up, Mitchell." Beca rolled her shoulders back, trying to ignore the immense pain that was earned as she ran towards the ledge and leaped off. She managed to get a bit closer, the apartment building coming into view as she forced herself to push harder.

After what felt like forever, Beca lowered herself to the open window of their living room and dropped inside. Releasing a long sigh of relief when her rolling body came to a stop.

She heard multiple sets of footsteps run towards her. Cracking her eye open Beca saw her friends hovering over her.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Stacie exclaimed as she made her way over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Beca pulled her mask off before answering.

"Felicia. Sh-She knows about me now."

Chloe's eyes fell on the scratches on her girlfriends neck, feeling the rage fuel up inside her.

"Now she crossed the line." she took the first aid kit from Stacie and helped Jesse lift Beca off the floor. That's when she noticed the scratches on her back.

Feeling the anger flush out of her only to be replaced with worry.

"Oh, Becs.." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, reaching out to stroke Beca's hair while Stacie helped Jesse patch up the scratches on her girlfriends neck.

"Baby, please stay home tonight."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah. Amy and I will take care of patrol."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, like the good ol' days."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Don't push it."

"I wouldn't mind tagging along either." Stacie shrugged.

Beca fiddled with her mask, eyes darting between her friends in front of her.

"If you run into trouble-"

Jesse waved off her comment, "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

"You seem to forget we have the muscle on our side." Amy smirked, narrowing her eyes when Jesse nudged her.

"Yeah, we'll be fine as long as I have my glider handy."

Amy raised her eyebrow, "I was actually talking about _me_ but okay."

Beca sighed, "Oh boy."

* * *

Felicia stormed into Eddie's apartment, the busted lock caused the door to bounce back after hitting the doorframe. The apartment was a little snug. The small living room was only able to hold a pullout couch and a coffee table with a tv resting on top of it. The stained carpet cushioned her stomps over to the couch where Eddie had been sleeping. His leg was draped on the floor while his arm laid on his face. Felicia rolled her eyes and bent down the grab the dirty plate on the floor.

"Wakey wakey, Ed." She muttered, throwing the plate against the wall in front of her.

The deafening sound of the plate shattering caused Eddie to jolt awake, shooting up to a sitting position.

He clenched his chest when he saw Felicia standing beside the coffee table.

"What the hell!" Eddie kicked off his blanket and walked over to the table to grab his phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Felicia asked, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Eddie smirked as he checked the time, "You're gonna have to be a little more specific, princess." He plopped back down on the couch and quirked an eyebrow.

"Beca! Why didn't you tell me she was Spider-Man?!" Felicia shouted, lowering her clenched fists to her sides.

Eddie tossed his phone to the side and smiled up at his friend..he didn't think she would find out so soon, he wanted to be there when she did!

"That defeats the meaning of suspense, babe."

"I'm not your babe." Felicia muttered.

Simply ignoring her comment, Eddie said, "Why are you mad? Doesn't knowing who she is make everything easier?"

Felicia dug her heels deeper into the carpet, looking down at the square imprints they left.

"It would have been if you told me before hand."

Eddie stood back up and reached out to squeeze her arms, "Don't worry. With Fisk on our side she won't be able to touch us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We're still running free aren't we?"

Knowing that it was true, Felicia nodded. At first she thought surrendering her loyalty to Fisk would only rise more conflicts but she was quickly finding that that wasn't the case. The loyalty she gave to Fisk he returned. He hasn't necessarily given her a reason not to trust him so that's good enough for her.

Felicia let her guard down and offered Eddie a small smile, which he returned.

* * *

Jesse and his friends strolled through the city that night, making sure it remained in tact. Amy walked beside him with Stacie beside her.

"Who knew going on patrol would be so boring. How does Beca do this?" Stacie said, raising her eyebrows in shock as they passed another abandoned alleyway.

"Well, the swinging around is probably a perk. Us normal people have to still use our legs to get to our destinations." Amy said mockingly, earning a glare from her friend.

Jesse cleared his throat, "Try to keep your voices down, please. We don't need anyone overhearing."

Stacie looked around and smirked, "My point exactly. There's no one around to overhear. It's a quiet night, let's just go back home."

Jesse caught a glimpse of a man duck away into an alley across the street.

"That's what they want you to think, Stace. Come on."

Amy and Stacie followed close behind Jesse, both gripping tightly at the weapons stashed in their pockets, or in Stacie's case a pepper spray.

Jesse peeked into the alley and squinted his eyes as he tried to make out any sort of movement in the darkness. Hearing rustling from behind the garbage can he gestured for the girls to follow him. His finger hovered over the button on his wristband, prepared to summon his glider if he needed more assistance.  
As they neared the garbage can they were able to clearly hear what seemed to be a heated argument between a man a woman.

"I told you I needed it by eight! Does the Kingpin peg you as someone who likes to be kept waiting?!" The man shouted.

The middle aged woman cowered in the corner, cheeks shimmering in the moonlight from the tears that flowed down.

"Vic, I'm sorry. I need another day- _two_ at the most."

Victor shook his head and sniggered, "I don't have that kind of time."

Jesse saw him reach into his back pocket and pull out a pocket knife. He looked over at the frightened woman against the brick wall, who without a doubt had noticed the weapon as well. She turned her head away and shut her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable pain.

Before Victor was able to bring his raised arm down, Jesse emerged from behind the garbage can and swiped the man's feet. Stacie aimed her pepper spray at the man on the ground, trying to hide her anxiety behind a scowl.

Victor tilted his head, unimpressed, "Am I supposed to feel threatened by- _Arrgh!_ "

Stacie moved her finger off of the trigger and smirked, "Don't test me, asshole."

Victor rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to make the stinging stop.

Amy stood beside Jesse while he questioned the woman against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded and bit her lip, "Yes, thank you."

Jesse studied her before asking, "Are you guys in any trouble? I heard him mention a name.."

"The Kingpin, yes."

Amy frowned, "Who is he?"

The woman shrugged, "No one knows," she bit her lip, "No one asks."

Not quite understanding the situation, Jesse decided to push a little further, "What _do_ you know about him?"

"Just that he always gets what he wants. A-And I fucked up..oh my god, I fucked up." She cried, tugging at her hair as her chest began to heave.

Amy and Jesse shared equally worried faces. Both wanting to know more about this mysterious man that had this woman frightened for her life. Amy stayed with her and called the police while Jesse moved to interrogate Victor.

Stacie lowered her spray and let Jesse take over.

Raising Victor by the hood of his jacket, Jesse shoved him back against the wall.

"Who's the Kingpin?"

Victor snickered, "Listen, kid. You don't wanna get tangled up in this. Just go home- "

Jesse slammed his palm against the brick wall just next to the man's head.

"I asked you a question."

"Alright! Calm down," Victor sighed, "I don't know _who_ he is. But when you have a debt to pay, you pay it. That's all I was told."

" _Who_ told you _that_?" Jesse edged on, rolling his eyes.

"They keep identities very anonymous, I don't know."

Jesse looked down the alleyway and back at Victor, "What did you owe?"

"Money! What else? You look like a bright kid, why is it taking you so long to understand?"

At the sound of the wailing from a police car, Jesse stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be lying."

The smirk on Victor's face disappeared, gulping when he saw the brown in Jesse's eyes glow green.

"I-I'm not, man."

Jesse joined the girls and they quickly made their way home. All three hoping Beca could find more answers after she recovered.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we got more info on the Kingpin! Sorta. No one seems to know who his true identity is. What are your thoughts on the Kingpin and how do you think Beca will deal with it?**

 **Looks like Jesse is in dire need of an antidote..**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy**

* * *

When Jesse and the girls returned home that night, they were relieved to find Beca fast asleep in her room. After Chloe had announced her need to strangle Felicia for what she did to Beca, Jesse gathered the remaining girls in the living room. He told them all about this Kingpin guy and how he still manages to be the puppet master in peoples lives even though no one, except those working for him, know who he really is. The girls agreed that it's something Beca, as well as them, should look into.

* * *

Aubrey sure had a knack of reeling into people's heads. _No wonder she wants to be lawyer_ , Chloe thought. Ever since they woke up the next morning, she couldn't make eye contact with Beca without feeling guilty. What did she have to feel guilty about? Nothing happened. Nothing is _going_ to happen, dammit Aubrey!

So here she was, in her English 101 class, barely paying attention which is bad because she could have sworn her teacher just mentioned something about a test coming up. Her eyes drifted off to Aidan in the front of the room, engrossed in the lesson, his pen flying across the looseleaf of his sticker covered binder. She caught a glimpse of his beanie slide off the side of his desk, as he bent over to pick it up she noticed the ZooYork sticker on the folder flap of his binder.

Deciding that was the end of being distracted, Chloe snapped her eyes and attention back to the front of the room. Just as her pen hit the paper, the class was over.

"Fuck.." She muttered under her breath, stuffing her things into her bag before walking down the isle of desks. Feeling a hand gently grip her arm, she turned around.

"Hey, wanna walk together again? I totally gotta show you this hilarious vine along the way-"

"Sorry, I'm actually on my way to meet up with my girlfriend and she's downstairs." Chloe interrupted, she smiled despite noticing how Aidan's bright smile turned into a frown then back to a grin.

"No problem. Um..another time?" He asked, busying himself by continuously positioning his beanie in every possible angle.

Chloe nodded, "Sure." She twirled around to meet Amy and Aubrey at the doorway. Aubrey raised her eyebrow for she had overheard the exchange between the two.

"What was that about?"

Chloe raised her finger, "Don't even start, Posen. You had the guilt eat me alive all morning, I had to do something."

Amy frowned, "What?"

Aubrey sped up to catch up with Chloe with Amy close behind.

With a smirk she said, "It's not my fault you never told Beca."

"Tell her what?" Amy asked, groaning when she received the raised finger from Chloe.

Chloe scoffed, "You made it seem like I was cheating on her!"

Aubrey shook her head, "No no. I only said those things because I know how Beca can be. Back me up, Amy."

Amy flailed her arms around in confusion, "I don't even know what you two are bitching about!"

Chloe turned around to face her friends, a calm smile displayed on her face.

"Look, I didn't think Aidan would be an issue but you're right, I should have at least mentioned him but at least he knows I'm spoken for."

Aubrey sighed, "Alright. I'm just looking out for you...in my own special way."

Amy raised her eyebrows and raised her own finger, "You mean he didn't know before?"

Chloe shrugged, "It was never brought up. I look for the good in people and I, honestly, didn't think he would try anything."

Amy nodded, despite still being confused, and followed her friends downstairs to pick up the others.

Beca stood against the wall outside of her psychology class, headphones hanging around her neck and her eyes glued to her phone screen. Her unoccupied hand attempted to push away Stacie's face while she scrolled down her instagram feed.

Chloe walked up to her girlfriend and dipped her head down to steal a kiss. Beca took a moment to process the action until she realized who it was. She hooked her hand behind Chloe's neck, keeping her in place while she reciprocated the kiss.

"How was class?" Chloe asked once she pulled away.

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, "The teacher hates me with a passion, I'm sure of it."

Chloe sinked deeper into Beca's side, "Aww but who could ever hate you?"

"Exactly. I'm lovable, right?" Beca pouted.

Chloe nodded and placed a kiss on the girls cheek.

"Let me walk you to class?"

Beca nodded, "Let's go."

After the couple walked off hand in hand, Jesse departed from the rest of the girls as he made his way to his Art History class. Leaving Aubrey to walk in the opposite direction and Amy and Stacie to walk together to their next class.

Meanwhile, on the escalator, Chloe chewed on her lip and tapped her fingers against the railing. Beca noticed her deep in thought.

"Everything okay?"

Chloe looked up at Beca who had the advantage of being the taller one because she was on the higher step.

"Just Aubrey and her menacing way of making me feel like I did something wrong."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, encouraging her to continue. Chloe, thankful that they had a long way up, sucked in a breath and smiled sheepishly.

"I met this guy, Aidan, in my English 101 class. He seems like a great guy and, I dunno, Aubrey said I should have told you about him but I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Beca rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, "He didn't.. _try_ anything-?"

"No. He wanted to walk with me again today but I said I was meeting my girlfriend instead." Chloe smiled.

"He walked you to class?" Beca asked.

"Amy was there." Chloe reassured, "He was going the same way, anyway."

"Okay." Beca said, averting her eyes and suddenly finding the banner they just passed very interesting.

Chloe groaned and leaned forward to bury her face in Beca's stomach.

"You're mad."

Beca chuckled and stroked Chloe's hair.

"I'm not. I mean, it's fine."

Chloe looked up, "You sure?"

"Yeah, Chlo," Beca grinned, "But if he makes a move I won't hesitate to go all vigilante on his ass. Make sure he knows that."

Chloe laughed, "I will."

They finally reached the top and Chloe couldn't help but frown, she had to be apart from Beca once again. After watching Beca make her way to the back of the classroom next to Aubrey, Chloe waved goodbye and made her way to her own class. Hoping that some time throughout the day they would have a class together.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Beca leaned over to Aubrey and cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Chloe told me about that Aidan guy.."

Aubrey grinned, "Well it's about time."

"Do you know him?"

Aubrey pointed her pen to the side of the room by the windows.

"Beanie."

Beca looked over and her eyes fell on a pretty good looking guy wearing a beanie.

"I shared my M&M's with that guy yesterday." She whined.

Aubrey gestured for them to focus on the teacher, earning an annoyed groan from Beca, of course.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day when Chloe found out that she had the last two remaining classes with Beca. Economics and Journalism.

They had just about reached the door to the economics class when a male voice echoing behind them made the girls turn around.

"Chloe! Hey!" Aidan smiled and slowed his jogging to a walk as he caught up with them.

Chloe repositioned her bag on her shoulder, "Hey, Aidan." The way Beca's grip tightened on her hand certainly did not go unnoticed.

Aidan gestured to the room behind them, "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"So it does." Chloe chuckled, she turned to Beca.

"This is Beca, my girlfriend. Bec, this is..Aidan."

Beca grinned, "Hello."

Aidan smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Beca smirked and took the offered handshake, thankful for the super strength, she added a bit more pressure than she was supposed to. The strained look on Aidan's face was definitely something she was proud of.

"S-Strong grip you got there. You work out?"

Beca shrugged, "You could say that."

Chloe smiled brightly to ease the tension.

"Let's go before the good seats are taken."

Beca followed Chloe into the classroom, Aidan waited a few seconds before following suit. They managed to get seats by the windows, Chloe chuckled when Beca practically pushed her out of the way to get to the seat with a great view of the city.

That left Chloe in the middle of the two and she hated how the tension seemed to rise with every innocent brush of skin between Aidan and her that Beca noticed. Or how Aidan will distance himself, mentally, whenever Beca will get bored throughout the class and reach out to play with Chloe's hand which would quickly turn into thumb wrestling.

Finally, the end of the day came, Jesse and the girls walked the twenty minutes to their house. All the while talking about their day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jesse decided to pull Beca to the side to tell her about patrol from the previous night.

"The Kingpin?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow at the ridiculous choice of name.

Jesse rested his hands on his hips. Wishing he could provide his friend with more information.

"That's all we could get. The guy has everyone scared for their lives and no one knows who he is."

Beca nodded in understanding, "Alright, thanks for the info. I'll try to find something tonight."

Jesse looked her up and down, the scratches on her neck had began to heal rather quickly. But the ones that worried him were the scratches on her back.

"Are you sure you're fit to go tonight?"

Beca patted his cheek, "I'm fine, dude."

"Okay. If you say so." Jesse said skeptically.

They rejoined their friends on the couch, Beca draping her leg on Chloe's lap. Amy, in control of the remote for the evening, switched through multiple channels until a broadcast caught her attention.

"Oh, look. Wilson Fisk just got elected mayor."

They watched the large man walk up to the podium and clear his throat.

 _Citizens of this fine city, it's no secret that we've been experiencing many threats since last year. Threats that are beyond us and our police force. It has come to my attention that the only one to stop those threats is non other than Spider-Man._

Beca smiled along with her friends.

 _Spider-Man is also the cause of them appearing in the first place!_

"What?!" Beca shouted, sitting up straight.

 _Do you recall a giant lizard or a man who can shoot out electricity BEFORE Spider-Man made his appearance? No. He's not a hero. As your new mayor I want nothing more than to keep this city alive and well and that won't happen if that wall crawler is running free. I am issuing an arrest warrant for Spider-Man. Only then can we finally be at peace knowing SHE'S behind bars. Any que-_

Amy turned the tv off and they all sat there speechless. No one knowing exactly what to say. It had taken Beca a long time to get on the cities good side and now after one speech she was back to square one.

"How does he know you're a girl..?" Aubrey asked.

"I have no idea." Beca muttered, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Chloe rubbed her back soothingly, trying to provide any sort of comfort.

"Try to lay low for a while." Jesse suggested, shrugging when Beca shot him a confused look.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. I-I can't deal with this now," Beca stood up and made her way to her room, "I'm going on patrol for a bit, clear my head."

Once she hoped out of the window after changing into her suit, Beca swung over to the only person that might be able to help her. Landing quietly on the roof overlooking Times Square, she waited. Sensing the presence of the person she was looking for, Beca smiled.

"This should be our spot now." She turned around to look Felicia in the eye.

"What do you want?"

Beca made the bold move of proceeding forward towards the feline.

"Did you watch the press conference?"

Felicia snorted, "Yeah. You're in a tight spot now, Spider."

Beca removed her mask and sighed, "I..I need your help."

Felicia smirked and folded her arms, "Why on earth would I help you? I'm actually enjoying all of this."

"Please. It's not about Fisk or the warrant."

"Fine, I'll humor you. What is it?"

Beca bit her lip, "Do you happen to know anything about the Kingpin?"

Felicia averted her eyes, "Is he a bowler?" She managed to play off.

"Forget it." Beca sighed, "Thanks."

Felicia watched the hero swing away, biting her lip as she backed up from the ledge.

"Nice save."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Venom standing behind her.

"What do you want, Eddie?"

"You know, I honestly thought you would tell her." Eddie's face emerged from the black webbing of his mask. His fangs flashing passed his lips.

"I pledged my loyalty."

"Aw, that's a good little kitty." Eddie cooed.

"Did you tell Fisk who she is?" Felicia asked cautiously.

"No. But I should." Eddie grinned.

"You really shouldn't. She's dealing with enough- "

"Well, why do you care?" Eddie asked.

Felicia narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't question me." She snapped.

"Mweow." He teased, "Feisty, kitty."

"What else did you tell him?"

"That's all." Eddie insisted. The way he was smiling didn't reassure her.

"Just tell me."

"Nothing. Just that she's a _girl_ who happens to be close to you. Which isn't a large amount of people so I don't _need_ to tell him who she is, he'll find out soon."

Felicia was about pounce on him when her phone began to ring. Seeing the caller ID she gulped.

"Yes?"

 _We need to talk._

"I'll be right there, boss."

Eddie giggled uncontrollably and menacingly, tongue darting out from between his fangs as Felicia quickly made her way to Fisk.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh :O. Do you think Felicia would give Beca away or do you think she still cares enough to keep it to herself?**

 **What do you think Beca's true feelings are towards Aidan? Chloe did the right thing didn't she? But** **should she still feel threatened by him?**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Loving the feedback :) Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"Felicia. Have a seat." Fisk gestured to the loveseat in front of his desk. He watched her nervously close the door behind her, lacing her fingers behind her back as she made her way to the offered seat.

"What can I do for you?"

Fisk's mouth curled up into a grin, looking down at the file in front of him. He picked it up and gave it a quick glance before slapping it back down in front of Felicia. She flinched and averted her eyes.

Fisk pointed to the file, "Can you tell me what that is?"

Felicia hesitated, afraid that if she said or did anything wrong it'll be _her_ life on the line. Despite her obvious anxiety of possibly upsetting the man in front of her, she humored him by picking up the file and opening it, only to have her heart skip a beat when all she saw were different photos of Spider-Man.

Clearing her throat she said, "It's just a bunch of pictures."

Fisk smiled and nodded, "Can you tell me of whom?"

"Spider-Man.." Felicia muttered.

"Very good. Now, it's come to my attention that you know who _she_ really is." Fisk raised his eyebrows when Felicia stayed quiet.

Leaning forward on his desk, Fisk laced his fingers and kept his eyes trained on Felicia.

"Tell me..who she is." His voice laced with impatience.

"I-I don't know who she is."

Fisk breathed out a hallow laugh, "Why are you protecting her?"

Felicia inhaled deeply, looking away for a moment only to snap her eyes back on Fisk when he slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Listen, Miss Hardy. You know how I run this business. You _know_ what happens when someone double crosses me- "

"I-I'm not double crossing you."

Fisk gritted his teeth, "Then tell me who she is."

Felicia ducked her head, refusing to give Beca up because she knew what this man was capable of. She seemed to sink deeper into the cushioned loveseat when Fisk roughly pushed his seat back to stand up and walk around the desk to stand behind her.

Fisk reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a blade with a diamond studded grip. Seeing the sharp object from the corner of her eye, Felicia tried her best to remain calm, nervously rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants.

"It disappoints me," Fisk pressed the blade on her shoulder, "How wrong I was to think I can trust you."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Felicia asked, afraid that the answer she was thinking would be true.

"I'm not going to kill you," Fisk dragged the blade across her skin, making her scream out in pain, "But I am going to teach you a lesson. You see, I don't need you tell me who Spider-Man is because I'll find out on my own. I just wanted to see if loyalty meant anything to you."

Felicia's screams can be heard from multiple doors down as Fisk continued to make sure she understood how seriously a persons loyalty was to him.

* * *

A week has passed and Beca was being forced by Jameson to attend Wilson Fisk's charity event and everyone seemed to be more excited about it than she was. She couldn't even express how much she wasn't looking forward to wearing an uncomfortable dress with equally uncomfortable heels. She didn't need to voice her displeasure because it was displayed on her facial expression.

"Babe, will you stop moping," Chloe held up a dark blue sleeveless dress in front of Beca, "This one goes great with your eyes."

Beca grabbed the dress out of Chloe's hand and stood in front of the mirror. Raising her eyebrow she turned around and smirked.

"You want me to wear this skin tight dress in a room filled with conceited rich guys?"

Chloe knit her eyebrows together and bit her lip, giving the dress one last glance over, suddenly finding the low-cut length offending, before snatching it out of Beca's hand to hang it back up in the closet.

"It's not that nice anyway."

Beca smiled, "That's what I thought." She turned to the rest of her friends who were scattered around the room searching for the perfect heels and Stacie setting up her makeup in front of the mirror of Chloe's dresser.

"You guys are putting way too much energy into this. I'm just going to snap a few pictures, ask the mayor a few questions, and I'm out."

Aubrey scoffed, "This is a big deal, Beca. A lot of powerful people are going to attend this event and it's important that you look the part."

"Maybe you can convince Fisk that Spidey isn't all that bad." Jesse added.

Beca rested her hands on her hips, "That's true. Being on everyones good side again would be nice. I'm not a fan of being the target of thrown garbage whenever I swing by."

Sending Beca a sympathetic smile over her shoulder, Chloe pulled out a red one shoulder dress.

"How's this one?"

Beca grabbed the dress and made her way over to the bathroom to change, all the while muttering her annoyance.

Chloe plopped down beside Aubrey on the bed, resting the black heels on her lap.

"I hope she likes that one. The event is about to start."

"I'll push her out the door if she says otherwise." Aubrey grumbled, impatiently tapping her fingers on her knees.

"I'd like to see you try, Posen."

Everyone looked up to see Beca standing at the doorway, tugging at the hem of the dress and awkwardly looking down at her feet. The dress hugged her figure in all the right places, definitely doing the world a favor by showing the perfect yet appropriate amount of cleavage. Chloe slowly rose to her feet, walking over to her girlfriend with her mouth agape and her pupils dilated.

"Why don't you ever wear this for me?"

Beca blushed, "Y-You like it?"

Chloe bit her lip, "Totes."

Amy cleared her throat, "Keep it in your pants, Beale. There are children here."

After what felt like ages and ages of getting ready, Beca was finally out the door and in Jesse's car because there was no way Chloe was going to let her walk the streets in that dress this late, powers or no powers.

The drive didn't take long, much too Beca's displeasure. Jesse turned to his best friend and smiled.

"Ready?"

Beca sighed, "I will be once a well dressed man offers me a glass of champaign."

"Well, don't get too crazy, web slinger." Jesse unlocked Beca's door and watched her slip out of the car. With one final goodbye he drove back home to await with the other girls for Beca's return.

Beca held her handbag flush against her stomach as she showed her press badge to the doorman, smiling at him when he held the door open for her. Once she stepped inside she felt extremely intimidated by the nicely dressed guests. She offered a woman a smile only to earned a blank expression followed by a slap to the face by her hairspray drenched hair as she whipped around to walk in the opposite direction.

Beca caught a glimpse of the man of the hour talking to a guest at the far end of the room. Deciding that she'll save Fisk for last, Beca made a bee line for the bar, taking a seat next to a woman hunched over the counter with her head down.

"Were you forced to coming too?" Beca smirked, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw the woman stiffen and slowly turn her head to face her.

"Felicia?"

Felicia forced a smiled, "Hey, Spider."

Beca knit her eyebrows together when she noticed painful looking cuts, that were slowly beginning to heal, on the girls shoulders and arms, at least what she was able to see through the lace sleeves of Felicia's black dress.

"What happened to you?" Beca asked, pointing at the injuries with a worried expression.

Felicia shook her head, "Nothing."

Unconvinced, Beca asked, "Who hurt you, Fee?"

Feeling her heart swell up at the nickname, Felicia bit her lip and averted her eyes, the lights making it obvious to Beca that she was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you here, Mitchell?"

Beca decided to let this one slide, for now.

"I'm taking photos for the Daily Bugle. Why are you here?"

Felicia spun in her stool and pointed at the man and woman laughing along with another couple.

"My parents drag me to these events every year."

Beca was just about to comment on Felicia's 'Rich Kid Struggles' when they were interrupted by the one and only Wilson Fisk, taking the seat next to Beca and ordering himself a martini. Beca's eyes darted between Fisk and Felicia and how the girl seemed to visibly shrink in her seat.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

Beca snapped her head around to smile politely at the new mayor.

"Yes, sir. Me and about a dozen other college students." She chuckled.

Fisk raised his eyebrow, impressed by her response, "Honesty. I respect that."

Beca smiled, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Mr. Fisk," He pointed at her press badge, "Do you have any questions for me, Beca?"

Beca nodded and quickly pulled out her recorder from her handbag, turning it on and clearing her throat.

"Why did you decide to run for mayor?"

Fisk pursed his lips and took a sip of his drink.

"This city is in dire need of a cleansing and I believe I'm fit to provide just that."

Beca nodded and clicked her tongue, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Fisk grinned rather modestly and straightened his tie, this was obviously his favorite question to answer.

"What this city needs is to be rid of its disease. I can provide the proper cure by organizing groups to put a stop to the immense crime wave that's taking place."

 _Time for the big question_ , Beca thought.

"So, that means..getting rid of Spider-Man?"

Felicia took a side glance at Beca and bit her lip, making sure her right ear stayed trained on their conversation.

Fisk smirked, "Of course. She's the cause to this mess- "

"But she saved the city from Dr. Conners and Max Dillion. She was awarded the key to the city, doesn't that put a damper on your claim of her not being a hero?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink.

Fisk narrowed his eyes and reached over to stop the recording.

"You seem to feel very strongly about this, kid."

Beca shrugged, "Just doing my job."

Fisk grabbed his drink and stood up, "You're quite the overachiever then."

Beca watched him leave and turned around to face Felicia when she noticed that she was no longer sitting beside her but a napkin with cursive writing sitting in her place. She picked it up and furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Meet at our spot._ _Midnight, don't be late._

 _There's a lot I need to tell you._

 _~ F._

Beca folded the note and stuffed it in her handbag before returning to work. She snapped a few pictures of the guests and of Fisk from afar followed by several more drinks. Once she decided she was done for the night, Beca exited the building and made her way home.

* * *

Jesse and the girls were gathered in the kitchen, eating the chinese food that they ordered.

"Bree, pass me a fortune cookie." Stacie said, holding her hand out.

Aubrey reached into the bag and pulled out the last one, tossing it over to her friend.

After breaking the cookie in half, Stacie pulled the paper out and began to read her fortune.

"The fortune you seek is in another cookie- wait, what?"

Amy barked out a laugh, "Praise the one that made that one up."

Stacie tossed the rolled up paper into the garbage and laughed, "That's bullshit."

Hearing the front door slide open, they exited the kitchen to find Beca holding her heels in her hand with a dazed look on her face.

Chloe giggled lightly as she padded over to her girlfriend.

"Babe, how much did you drink?"

Beca looked at Chloe with hooded eyes, "Not enough that's for sure." She followed Chloe over to the couch, not even bothering to care where she landed, which happened to be on her girlfriends lap. Not that Chloe was complaining, of course.

Jesse kneeled down in front of the girls and pushed back a loose strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

Beca shrugged as she busied herself with the strings of Chloe's shorts.

"It wasn't a far walk."

Aubrey took the empty seat next to Chloe, "How'd it go?"

Beca frowned, "Felicia was there."

Stacie nodded, "Her family's loaded. Of course she was there."

"That wasn't what surprised me. She was hurt, mentally and physically. There were cuts on her like she was tortured."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, "Damn. Did she say what happened?"

Beca reached into her bag and pulled out the note, Amy grabbing it.

"You guys have a 'spot'?" Amy asked, chuckling as she showed the rest what the note said.

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, "You should wait until tomorrow, don't you think? You're exhausted."

Beca shook her head and stood up, insisting that it's too important to postpone. She excused herself to escape from the dress' clutches, claiming she'd take the skin tight Spider-Man suit over the dress any day.

* * *

Beca paced the roof overlooking Times Square for about ten minutes, thinking that Felicia may have had second thoughts until she heard the familiar clank of heels appear behind her.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." The hero chuckled, raising her mask up to her forehead.

Felicia smiled, "You make it sound like this is a date."

Beca's eyes widened, "Oh, um- "

"Relax, Spider. I'm kidding." Felicia walked up to the hero.

Beca cleared her throat, "So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Felicia sighed, "It's complicated."

"Try me."

The amount of concern and care that Beca had for her warmed for heart. So she started from the beginning, explaining the deal she made with Fisk and how he basically tortured her to teach her a lesson. Beca couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Felicia, you should have just told him the truth."

The feline scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Hell no, that was the last thing I was going to do. I've seen what he can do, Bec. I didn't want you to have to go through that."

"But _you_ suffered instead." Beca said softly, furrowing her eyebrows.

Felicia simply shrugged because giving Beca up wasn't an option.

"I did what I had to do."

Beca flailed her arms around in frustration, "I can take care of myself! You didn't have to do that- "

"Yes, I did!"

"Why?!"

Felicia bit her lip and looked away. Beca was so dense that it hurt her to the core.

"I happen to care about you."

"You almost killed me." Beca said, squinting her eyes and folding her arms.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "I cared about you before I found about that you were Spider-Man. Looks like I still do despite what you did so just..thank me instead of pointing out _my_ mistakes."

Beca smiled, despite the judgmental look she was getting from Felicia.

"Thank you."

Felicia rolled her eyes and pushed passed her, leaping off the ledge of the roof. Beca lowered her mask and made her way home, desperately wanting to curl up in bed.

But, of course, it wouldn't be that easy because the moment she slipped through her bedroom window there was Chloe waiting for her at the edge of their bed.

Chloe stood up and knit her eyebrows together, "What happened?"

Beca huffed and threw herself down on the bed.

"The Kingpin is Wilson Fisk."

A chorus of gasps rang from behind the closed bedroom door. Chloe went over to open it and the rest of their friends came piling in.

Aubrey raised her finger, "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, Aubrey's right. The Kingpin has everyone scared for their lives, there's just no way." Jesse insisted.

Amy pursed her lips and shrugged, "Did she have any evidence?"

"She said she pledged her loyalty to him. Honestly I'm confused about it too."

When Beca yawned, Chloe told their friends that they'll deal with this in the morning. Once she and Beca were dressed in their pajamas, Chloe cuddled close to her girlfriends side, tracing tiny circles on Beca's stomach. She could tell Beca was deep in thought by the way she was chewing on her lip and staring at the ceiling but nothing in particular at the same time.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Beca blinked and shrugged, "Felicia got hurt because of me."

Chloe lifted her head and looked down at Beca, "Don't do that."

Beca looked away, "Do what?"

"Blame yourself."

Beca sniggered, "It's kinda hard not to when the reason she was tortured was because she was trying to keep my identity safe."

Chloe bit her lip and placed her hand on Beca's chest, "Baby, blaming yourself isn't going to make it better. It was _her_ choice, a very brave one, so just appreciate what she did and repay her by putting Fisk behind bars."

Beca looked up at Chloe and frowned, "Fisk isn't gonna stop until he finds out who I am. Who _knows_ what he'll do when he does?"

Chloe bent down to press her lips against Beca's.

"I know you can stop him."

"He's the mayor..a _really_ wealthy dude that I have no power against. If I strike now he's just gonna use it as leverage to turn the entire city against me."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Then make him confess."

"How?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, voice sincere, "But I'm positive you'll think of something- _we'll_ _all_ think of something. We always do."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are really heating up, aren't they :O! What are your thoughts on Fisk?**

 **Is this the beginning of Felicia turning over a new leaf?**

 **Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Loving the reviews, guys :) keep it up and i'll return the favor with a new chapter. Remember to leave your thoughts and feedback, I enjoy reading them all. Don't hesitate to message me if you have any questions or if you even have suggestions for future chapters, maybe a marvel hero and/or villain you want to see :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca were in their seats of their Sociology class, occasionally leaning towards each other when they mentioned Spider-Man related business.

"What if Felicia joined us? She could be our inside man in a way," Aubrey suggested, "At this point, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. The last thing she wanted was for Felicia to get hurt again for helping her.

"I don't want to put her in anymore danger. Besides, Fisk is probably keeping a close eye on her from now on."

"Well you can't just confront him on your own."

Beca sighed, opening her mouth to say something until she got a glimpse of Aidan walking into the classroom.

"Can't I have one good day.."

Aubrey turned her head and followed Beca's line of sight, snorting when she saw Beca glare as Aidan took his seat.

"That's you best friend, huh?" Aubrey mocked, wincing when she received a punch to the arm.

Beca narrowed her eyes, "You're lucky you're _in_ that category."

"Calm down, Becs, I'm just teasing." Aubrey smiled, opening her binder to begin writing the notes that were starting to be written on the chalkboard. Beca tapped her pen against her desk and shook her head when she saw Aidan wink at the girl next to him.

"He's acting like such a tool. There's a reason stereotypes exist, Bree."

Aubrey smirked, "What stereotype would he fit into then?"

Beca huffed, "The looks-can-be-deceaving one."

"Who do you think he'll deceive?" Aubrey asked, already knowing the answer and when Beca stayed quiet her hunch was confirmed.

"Bec, you don't have anything to worry about," She shut her eyes and shook her head, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have stuck my nose into your relationship like that. Making you question your trust for her wasn't my intention- "

Beca placed her hand on her friends arm, "I don't blame you. It doesn't have anything to do with whether or not I trust Chloe because I do..it's just..after- "

"Josh?"

Beca looked down and shrugged.

Aubrey smiled reassuringly, "Don't let what happened last year affect you now. It's fine to keep your guard up but you need to keep an open mind to the fact that not everyone is a bad person."

Beca huffed, "Fine," She slouched down into her chair, "I'll humor him."

They managed to survive the rest of the hour. Text messages from Chloe and Amy were the only things that made this class bearable for Beca, however.

* * *

"Hey. Tony Hawk." Beca smirked as she walked over to Aidan who was sitting on top of his skateboard on the front steps of the school. His friends raised their eyebrows when she approached.

Aidan smiled, "What's up, Bender," When Beca raised her eyebrow he clarified, "Pamela mentions you a lot."

Beca rolled her eyes. _Of course she does,_ she thought.

"Right. Well, are you busy tonight?"

Aidan's friends snickered, quickly shutting up and clearing their throats when they earned a death glare from Beca.

"I don't have anything planned, why?" Aidan asked.

Beca folded her arms and offered him a grin. She reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"Come by this address and have a few drinks with us. If you're up to it, that is."

Aidan looked down at the black ink on his arm and nodded, "Sure thing."

Beca gave him a curt nod and spun on her heels to rejoin her group of friends who were all too busy looking at Amy reenact how she would have "clocked a bitch" if she had the chance.

Chloe looked over her shoulder when she felt Beca wrap her arms around her waist.

"Where were you?"

Beca pressed her lips against the nape of Chloe's neck and grinned.

"I..thought it'd be nice if I invited Aidan over for a drink tonight."

At the sound of her girlfriends surprisingly generous offer, Chloe turned in her arms and tilted her head.

"I was under the impression that you needed a little more time to ease up on him.."

"Jesse could use another guy in the group, can't he?" Beca winked. She unwrapped herself from Chloe and walked over to the rest, just in time to see Amy bring Jesse into a headlock.

Chloe smiled after her girlfriend and glanced over at Aubrey, somehow knowing she had something to do with Beca's sudden change of heart.

* * *

Beca walked into Lenny's later that afternoon and sighed contently when she resumed her normal routine as the restaurants delivery girl. Her smile faltered and faded when she saw a not so perky Felicia standing behind the counter, stacking the pizza boxes. She approached her coworker much like someone would a deer, taking cautious steps, making sure she didn't startle her.

"Hey."

Without looking up, Felicia acknowledged the greeting with a simple nod. Beca took a seat in the stool in front of her and casually laced her fingers on top of the counter. Her eyes made a typewriter motion around the room, snapping in different directions before returning to the girl standing before her.

Beca sighed and shook her leg anxiously. She noticed the injuries had yet to heal fully and she needed to know if there weren't anymore.

"I don't mean to pry but- "

Felicia looked up and raised her eyebrow, "But you will anyway."

Beca deflated, "Are you okay? You need to tell me if he's still threatening you."

"I appreciate the concern, Bec. But I can take care of myself." Felicia tried her best to sound sincere but Beca saw right through the crease on her forehead.

"An extra set of hands won't kill you." She insisted.

Felicia sniggered and abandoned the pizza boxes to give Beca her undivided attention.

"Yes, it will. If not then Fisk will mostly likely take my _own_ hand to teach me a lesson."

Beca grimaced, "That's..graphic."

" _That's_ Fisk."

"I still wanna help you. My friend said you could be our 'inside man' so to speak."

Felicia grinned, "The Black Cat and Spider-Man working as a team? Sounds like a cheesy lifetime movie, if you ask me."

"We can help each other out, Fee. Think about it." Beca patted the girls hand and walked over to the kitchen to collect her delivery orders.

Felicia stayed there with her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered Beca's offer. It was a good plan. The only flaw being that working with Beca will mean that she'll be spending a lot of time in Felicia's proximity. She knew for a fact that being near a black cat never ended well...if her powers had anything to do about it that is.

* * *

Later that night, Beca slid open the front door and raised her eyebrow when she saw Aidan standing on the other side holding two bags of chips.

"I come with snacks."

Beca stepped to the side, "Awesome."

Aidan took a moment to look around the loft until his gaze fell on Chloe who was plugging her charger into the outlet by the window. He was just about to go greet his friend when Amy stepped in front of him.

"Beca brought fresh meat, huh?"

Aidan smiled politely, "Hello again." He shifted awkwardly on his feet when Stacie walked over to join her friend. He couldn't help but feel like a vulnerable stag being cornered by a pack of lions.

Beca smirked as she watched Aidan from her place in the kitchen doorway beside Jesse.

"Did you just invite him here to watch him cower away from Amy's intense stare?"

Beca swatted his arm and took a sip of her beer, "You should be thanking me. Having another guy around should put some hair on your chest."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know I prefer to not have hair on my chest. And don't turn this around like it's for my benefit. What's your motive?"

Beca feigned offense, "Can't I do something nice for the benefit of humanity?"

"Beca Mitchell doesn't do anything without making sure she's getting something back in return, so spill."

"Ouch, Swanson. Way to kick me where it hurts." She snickered.

Jesse grinned and poked her in the side, "Need I remind you that you didn't like him to begin with."

"Bree thinks I should give him a chance so I will." Beca smiled. Jesse squinted his eyes and pushed further.

"Since when do you listen to Aubrey."

Beca shrugged, "Since when is idolizing a Spider Freak a thing? No one knows- I can do this all day, dude."

Jesse watched her spin her way into the kitchen, smiling while having the rim of her bottle against her lips. He shook his head and scoffed before going over to the couch.

Beca opened the fridge and bent over, slapping her thigh as she looked for something appetizing.

"Eeek!" She yelped when she felt two fingers pinch her ass just as she was about to grab the pack of pudding. Beca whipped around and was greeted by Chloe staring at her through hooded eyes.

"What are you doing hiding away in here?"

Beca closed the fridge and leaned against it, "I wasn't hiding."

Chloe raised her eyebrow and took a step forward.

"Well you're missing out on Amy's stories."

Beca chuckled, "I'll catch the next one. I just came here for a snack." She pushed herself off the fridge to open it, frowning when Chloe shut it again.

"Am I not good enough to satisfy your cravings?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "What- _woah_.."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip once she settled her hand in Beca's back pocket after giving her girlfriend's ass a firm squeeze.

Beca smirked, "You get very handsy when you're drinking."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Beca muttered, bringing her hand up to tangle her fingers in Chloe's hair. The music coming from the living room seemed to fade when all Beca seemed to hear was the throaty moans that escaped her girlfriends lips. Chloe slid her hand out from Beca's back pocket to slide her hands up under the girls black tank top, feeling the goosebumps forming under her touch. Beca slowed the kiss down to innocent pecks, a smile on her face all the while.

Chloe licked her lips and bopped her nose against Beca's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Beca whispered, fearing that anything said any louder may disturb the peace and contentment that flowed around them.

"Come on, you two," The couple whipped their heads around to see Stacie strut into the kitchen with Aidan close behind, "Aubrey has a strict no-sex-on-the-counter rule"

Chloe snickered and reluctantly pulled away from Beca, earning her a pout from her girlfriend.

Chloe turned to Aidan and smiled, "Enjoying yourself?"

Aidan nodded as he finished taking a sip of his drink, "Totally. I really like the place."

Stacie looked over her shoulder, "We practically had to fight a couple to get it," She turned back to the lemon that she was slicing, tossing the slices into a plate.

"I can imagine why," He snickered. Aidan turned to Beca and grinned, "You take really rad pictures of Spider-Man, by the way."

Beca smiled cheekily, "Oh, it's no big deal."

Chloe waved off her response and shook her head, "She's just being modest."

Beca playfully glared at her girlfriend, earning herself a kiss blown her way.

Aidan decided to keep the topic flowing.

"How are you able to get those shots? I've seen other photos and none come close to being as good!"

Beca smiled and shrugged, "I just..get lucky most of the time."

"Are you close with Spidey?" Aidan asked.

"You could say that." Beca smirked.

Aubrey knocked on the doorframe of the kitchen and looked at Beca.

"You got _called_ into _work_. Sounds pretty urgent."

Catching on to the subtlety in Aubrey's voice, Beca's eyes widened.

She turned to Aidan and cleared her throat, "Uh..I better get going. Duty calls, you know."

Aidan smiled, "What type of work do you do?"

Beca stopped at the doorway to turn around and say, "Oh..um, I do some web design."

Aidan nodded, "Alright, well I'll see you in school."

"Alright, later!" Beca scurried her way into her room and quickly changed into her suit. Whipping around with wide eyes when she heard the door open.

Chloe gripped onto the doorframe, "Be careful."

Beca slipped her mask on as she threw one leg over the windowsill.

"Always."

Chloe watched her leap off and swing towards the inevitable danger. Biting her lip, she turned back around and shut the door as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Spider-Man dropped down onto a light post where she watched the suspects of a robbery enter a car. The hero watched them drive off, she waited a moment before tailing them, keeping a distance to prevent herself from being spotted.

"Where are you two going?" She muttered when she followed them into the driveway of an abandoned factory.

Spider-Man swung up to the roof and walked over to a shattered hole on the skylight. She repelled down until she was able to perch herself on the wall and crawl her way over to a railing where she had a clear view of the situation.

"You think the Kingpin will be pleased with us?" One man grinned as he raised a handful of money up to his friends face.

"No doubt about it, man."

"Stop praising each other and help me load the truck."

Spider-Man turned her head towards the familiar voice. Her grip tightening on the railing when she saw Black Cat carry a crate into an armored truck.

"Yes, boss." The men said in unison.

Spider-Man shot a web at the busted ceiling fan and swung down, knocking over one man and shooting a web to the other's face.

"The three of you need to choose a better line of work."

"It's Spider-Man!-"

"Getting my ass whooped wasn't in the job description, lady!"

Black Cat slammed the doors of the armored truck shut, "Getting the job done _was_ so do it!"

Spider-Man watched the feline drive off through the back door, cursing under her breath she turned back around and bent her knees when the men began to corner her.

"Let's make this quick, kid."

"Quick and _painful_."

The hero jumped in the air and dodged multiple bullets, shooting a web at the weapons and pulling them out of their hands. She flipped over them and smashed their heads together. Once they were out cold, Spider-Man webbed them to the floor and ran out of the factory.

"Come on, Felicia..where'd you go?" Spider-Man looked around for any sign of where Felicia could have sped off to but came up empty. With one place in mind she swung back to the city and to the Upper East Side.

* * *

Black Cat parked the truck in the vacant underground garage and made her way upstairs. She walked down the hallway until she reached Fisk's office. Knocking twice she opened the door and poked her head inside.

Fisk looked over his shoulder from his place by the window.

"Did they deliver?"

"Yes. The guns and money are downstairs in the truck."

Fisk smiled, "Very good," He turned away from the view of the city to look at her, "Any..trouble?"

Black Cat averted her eyes and laced her fingers behind her back, "Yes, she was there."

"Did you get rid of her?"

"I left her to deal with your goons which bought me enough time to get over here." Black Cat smirked.

Fisk nodded approvingly, "That's my girl."

"Just trying to regain your trust, boss."

The room fell silent when Fisk began to walk over to her.

"Then tell me who she is."

"I..can't"

"THEN HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!"

Black Cat flinched at the outburst, keeping her head down she bit her lip.

"You're not the only one I want to prove myself to."

Fisk slammed his walking stick on the floor, making her raise her head.

"Get out."

Black Cat shuffled out of the room, shutting her eyes when she heard him throw multiple items at the door she just closed.

* * *

Felicia slipped into her bedroom, sitting on the windowsill for a moment. She felt the air around her shift, narrowing her eyes when she scanned around the dark room.

"What are you doing in here?"

Spider-Man flipped the light switch on and pulled off her mask.

"What the hell was that back there?"

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Bec, leave- "

"No," Beca said, "Not until you tell me what it is you were doing."

"Following orders."

Felicia plopped down on her bed and looked up at the hero, "You were right, though."

"What you're doing is stupi- wait, what?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

Felicia smiled and looked away, somehow thinking it'll be easier to admit it if she weren't looking at Beca's smug face.

"He wants to put more guns on the streets and he sent me to get the stuff and bring it to him. He's gonna keep demanding me to tell him who you are and I won't so I think it's better if I just help you stop him."

Beca folded her arms, "So you're in completely? You're not gonna double cross _me_?"

"I won't."

That's all Beca needed to hear before grabbing Felicia and hopping out of the window to swing back home.

* * *

Beca entered through the window with Felicia clinging tightly to her. Everyone turned around from their place on the couch and looked at the two with wide eyes. Beca walked further into the loft and leaned against the wall.

Amy stood up and raised her eyebrow, "Chloe's gonna have a fit when she comes out of the bathroom."

Aubrey walked over to Amy's side and offered a more reassuring approach, "I'm sure she'll understand that it has to be this way."

Jesse caught a glimpse of Chloe exiting the bathroom, "Well, we're about to find out."

Chloe smiled upon seeing Beca, "Babe. How'd it-..," Her gaze fell on Felicia who stood by the window with a sheepish grin, "You fucking bitch!"

Beca's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend charge towards Felicia with clenched fists.

"Chloe!"

No amount of super speed could have prevented Chloe from throwing her fist in the direction of Felicia's face.

"That's for putting your hands on my girlfriend!"

Amy lunged forward and grabbed Chloe by the waist, pulling her away from the girl cradling her jaw.

"Get a hold of yourself, Beale!"

"Let go of me!"

"Mitchell! Control your woman!" Amy shouted.

Beca grabbed Chloe and threw her over her shoulder.

"Rebecca, put me down!" She yelled, slamming her fists against Beca's back.

"Chlo, I'm taking you to the room. Calm down- ow! Did you just bite me!?"

"Put me down!"

Beca walked into their bedroom and kicked the door shut. She walked over to the bed and put Chloe down.

Chloe blew away a strand of hair.

Beca shook her head, "What the _hell_ , Chlo?"

"Don't," Chloe raised her finger, "Make this about me, Beca."

"You didn't have to hit her!"

Chloe scoffed, "You're lucky that's all I did considering everything she's done!"

Beca shut her eyes and rubbed her temple, "Look, we need her to get to Fisk. So that means _you_ need to play nice."

Chloe folded her arms and looked away, "That's gonna be hard since I was never really fond of cats."

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled. Walking over to take a seat next to Chloe who shifted and turned away from her.

"Hey, come on. Do it for me?"

Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Beca pouting. She stood her ground and turned back around. Chloe felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She clicked her tongue, refusing to give in.

Beca placed multiple kisses just below Chloe's ear, smiling when she heard her girlfriend release a shaky breath.

"Please."

Chloe bit her lip and slammed her hand down on the mattress. She turned around and roughly pulled Beca into a kiss, pushing her tongue passed Beca's lips. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes after a while.

"You better hope you're right about this."

Beca shook her head slightly to focus her vision and bring herself back from her daze.

"Don't you trust me?"

Chloe's face softened, "I do but- "

"Just..trust me."

After a moment, Beca escorted Chloe back into the living room where they found everyone waiting patiently.

Felicia raised her eyebrow, "Oh, good. You tamed her."

Chloe glared at her and clenched her fist, "Don't test me."

Beca raised her arm in front of her and grinned, "Easy.."

Chloe sighed, "Fine," she looked at Felicia and feigned excitement, "Welcome to the team!"

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like it :)**

 **Now, with Felicia officially on their side, do you think this will affect Beca and Chloe's relationship? If so, how?**

 **What are you thoughts on how Beca handled things with Aidan? What do you think her "motive" is? Do you think she wants to keep an eye on him? Or is she just trying to be nice?**

 **More guns in the streets?! How do you think that will affect the crime rates?**

 **Let me know your thoughts :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: keep those reviews coming xD i love reading them. Im glad everyone is enjoying the story. Im FINALLY on winter break so ill be updating more frequently so look out for new chapters :) To answer a question regarding me adding in other marvel villains, I'm open to it. Either message me your suggestions or simply just put it in the reviews. Enjoy C23 :)**

* * *

The first few days of the new alliance with Felicia had its moments where people, ahem Chloe, couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. Whether it was because she consistently ran her mouth on and on about irrelevant things regarding Chloe's ideas or how Felicia seemed to grow on everyone else.

Beca, however, was certainly benefitting from the situation because having an inside man was definitely making things easier regarding the sudden increase in weapons circulating the streets. She's been able to track the crates containing the weapons and stop the Russian mob from transporting them to the Kingpin's headquarters where they were then distributed to his business empire throughout the city. Felicia informed Beca of Fisk's own alliances with New York's crime bosses that revolved around creating a chain through Hell's Kitchen in Midtown West.

* * *

It's now a chilly December night, the pavement slowly began to be covered by cotton white snowflakes and the cities citizens roamed the streets sporting their winter attire. All but one, however.

"The thermal I added to your suit should keep you nice and toasty." Jesse smiled as he handed Beca her upgraded Spidey suit.

Beca ran her thumb across the material, "Thanks, dude." She hooked the suit back in her closet and folded her arms as she turned back to Jesse. Pursing her lips she made her way to the window and sat on the windowsill.

"Have you spoken to Aubrey?"

Jesse nodded, "They're on their way with the tree."

Beca pressed her finger against the cold glass and began to trace different patterns, leaving wet star marks on the window. Jesse watched her doodle spider symbols before he looked back down at his phone when he felt it buzz in his hand.

"We've been ordered to go buy the ornaments and lights." He chuckled.

Beca playfully gritted her teeth as she dramatically scribbled over her doodles. She reluctantly stepped back down on the floor and followed Jesse out the door.

The walk to the store consisted of them throwing snow at one another whenever they passed by a railing or whatever that happened to be already covered by the cold coat.

"Ah! It went down my back!" Jesse squealed, craning his neck back as he rapidly shook the back of his shirt to make the snow fall out. Beca cackled beside him before jogging ahead once he recovered and grabbed a handful of snow and chased after her.

They soon arrived to The Christmas Cottage and Beca couldn't help her holiday loving heart as she scurried over to the closest aisle of candy canes and decorations. Jesse felt like the older brother as he followed his friend and mouthed "one"when Beca held up two boxes of candy canes. Once her childish needs were satisfied, Beca helped Jesse pick out the Christmas lights and ornaments. Settling with the classic white lights for their tree and different color and size ornaments they made their way to the cashier.

Beca tapped her fingers against her candy cane box and looked around the store with a glint in her eye. Once they were next on line Jesse tapped her shoulder so they can walk up to the counter. They placed their items down and whipped out their wallets to split the cost.

"Thank you." Jesse smiled politely at the man behind the counter as he grabbed their change and their bags. Beca walked beside her friend when they reentered the cold winter night, stuffing her free hand in her coat pocket while she tightly clenched the other on the bag handle, trying to grasp onto any source of warmth.

"Let's pick up the pace a little bit. I'm freezing my ass off." Beca shivered.

"Ditto." Jesse said through chattered teeth, they scurried their way back home while trying to maintain their balance on the slippery snow.

Feeling the tips of their ears beginning to sting from the cold, they were relieved to see their building as they turned the corner.

Beca stomped her feet on the matt in the lobby while Jesse went to call the elevator. She set down the bags and rubbed her reddened hands together, stretching out her fingers to rid the numbing.

"I hope Stacie made her signature hot chocolate."

Jesse rolled his eyes back and moaned in delight, "I hope so too."

They soon stepped into the elevator and were more than happy to see their loft door when they stepped back out a moment later.

Hearing the door slide open Chloe turned away from the tree to see Jesse and Beca shuffle inside with red cheeks and noses.

She skipped over to Beca and held her arms out.

"Let me warm you up, sweetie."

Beca let her coat drop to the floor when she happily accepted her girlfriends offer. She nuzzeled her face into Chloe's neck when they dropped down to the couch.

Amy sat down beside them while nursing her mug in her hands.

"Notice how I don't feel bad for taking Jesse's car."

Beca lifted her head to glare at her friend before returning to the warmth Chloe had to offer.

On the other side of the room in the loveseat against the wall, Jesse had his face burried in Aubrey's neck, relishing in the warmth that had been rudely taken away from him.

Stacie walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in her hands and reindeer antlers placed on her head. She placed one mug on the table next to Aubrey and Jesse and the other on the coffee table in front of Chloe and Beca.

"Courtesy of the Conrad family." She smiled cheekily when Beca and Jesse happily took sips of their hot chocolate.

Beca brought her head back down to rest on Chloe's shoulder.

"When did you guys get back?"

"Not too long ago actually. As soon as we got in we put up the tree," Chloe answered, "We were just waiting on you two so we can put everything on together."

Amy tapped Beca's leg and leaned over, "Did you get the candy canes?"

Beca smirked, "Yeah they're in the bag by the door." She watched her friend hop off the couch and make a bee line for the bag. Tearing open the box to grab the minty candy.

Aubrey pressed her lips on Jesse's forehead before standing up and clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Let's get to work before it's just Chloe and I decorating the tree."

Chloe grabbed Beca's mug and stood up, knowing that Beca would stay planted on the couch otherwise.

"My cocoa.." Beca muttered. She, along with Amy and Stacie, lazily walked over to corner of the room where the tree was placed proudly against the wall. Beca took it upon herself to handle untangling the lights. Soon needing an extra set of hands when she managed to make it worse.

"Alright. Chloe and I are going to sort out the ornaments in the kitchen. Can I trust the rest of you to put the lights up?" Aubrey asked with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, mom." Beca mocked, playfully rolling her eyes like the child Aubrey made her seem to be.

Chloe followed Aubrey into the kitchen with the box of ornaments cradled in her arms. Leaving the rest standing in front of the Christmas tree.

Amy grabbed the lights and looked at Beca, grinning wickedly when an idea popped in her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that..?" Beca asked suspiciously.

* * *

"It's going to be a very happy Christmas this year, don't you think?" Fisk asked from his place at the head of the table in his dining room.

"Why is that?" The man beside him asked.

"Because, William, I have one present in mind," Fisk said, raising his finger to emphasize himself, "And all of you are going to help me get it."

William looked over at the woman in front of him as she leaned forward on the table.

"What is it exactly?" She asked.

"Come on, Tiffany. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what it is- or _who_ it is, in this case, that Fisk wants."

Fisk narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Eddie. If you are going to be a part of these meetings I'm going to have to ask you to keep your mouth shut. Now apologize to Tiffany."

Eddie shrunk in his seat and looked over from his place at the end of the table.

"Sorry, Tiff."

Tiffany nodded before turning back to Fisk. He released his grip on the bridge of his nose and smiled brightly at the people in front of him.

"I've got the city eating out of the palm of my hand. The only thing getting in the way of complete control is..Spider-Man."

The table erupted in multiple suggestions of executing a plan. Fisk pointed at the man beside Tiffany.

"Jimmy."

"What if we lure her somewhere a-and beat her until she surrenders the city to you?"

Fisk shook his head, "I want her untouched when you bring her to me."

Eddie opened his mouth before raising his hand when he figured calling out after his outburst was a bad idea. Fisk nodded at him and gave him a warning look.

"I hope you don't expect it to be that easy." Eddie said.

"Of course it's not. I'll make an exception to a few bullet wounds but I want the mask _on_ when you bring her to me," A grin grew on Fisk's face, "I want to show the whole city who the cowardly little girl is under that mask."

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe happily walked out of the kitchen with the right arrangement in mind. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the catastrophe in front of them.

"What the HELL!" Aubrey cried, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets. Chloe held her hand over her mouth to conceal the smile that began to creep on her face.

Amy stretched her arms out in front of Beca in a poor way of trying to hide her masterpiece. Jesse hid behind the tree, gasping for air as he doubled over laughing along with Stacie who hid her face under the collar of her shirt, trying her best to muffle her laughter.

Beca stood there with a blank expression, her vision blocked by the lights dangling in her face. Amy bent over to pick up the plug of the lights.

"I call this Ode to Mitchell."

As Amy made her way to the outlet, Beca muttered, "More like Ode to Mitchell's Sanity."

Jesse and Stacie's laughter got louder and their eyes got teary when Amy turned the lights on. Beca squinted her eyes and shook her head when the glare of the white lights blurred her vision. Her body was completely wrapped in small shiny white bulbs. Amy folded her arms proudly, smiling cheekily at her work. She reached over and attempted to push the edges of Beca's mouth upward into a smile, pulling away when she earned herself a glare from her friend.

Aubrey walked over and shook her head, "Next year Chloe and I will handle the tree."

It took a full ten minutes to unwrap the lights off of Beca, Stacie belting out Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree all the while. They spent the next hour decorating the tree, helping Beca reach the top to place the star.

Later that night their Christmas movie marathon was interrupted by a knock on the living room window.

Beca bent her head back and saw Felicia sitting outside. She stood up from the couch and walked over to let Felicia in.

"What's up?"

* * *

 **[Two Hours Ago]**

Felicia stopped outside of Fisk's door when she heard him say her name. She pressed her ear against the door and furrowed her eyebrows as she eavesdropped on his meeting.

" _-I don't think I can trust Felicia any longer. She's proven useless to me now. Why she's keeping Spider-Man's identity a secret is beyond me! I can't seem to understand why she's protecting her fathers killer._ "

Felicia pressed her ear further when Fisk took a pause. Her eyes darting around as she tried to focus her hearing.

" _She needs to go..permanently. I can't risk having her share anything to that arachnid."_

 _"You're gonna kill her?!" Eddie exclaimed._

 _"Do you have a problem with that? Am going to have to start questioning YOUR loyalty as well?"_

 _"N-No, boss.."_

 _"Then you have no problem being the one to kill her?"_

Felicia froze in her place. Her hands began to shake from their place against the door.

 _"None what so ever."_

Having heard enough, Felicia backed away from the door and quickly ran down the hall towards the stairs, practically tripping over her own feet as she sprinted down the countless amounts of flights until she finally reached the lobby. She knew she couldn't return home, that would be the first place Fisk will send Eddie. With only one place left that she could think of, Felicia scaled a building and hopped the rooftops.

* * *

The room fell silent once Felicia finished explaining the situation. She bit her lip and held her hands close to her chest as she walked over to Beca.

"Can I stay here? I-It won't be for long."

Beca smiled reassuringly, "Hey. Stay as long as you want. He won't find you here."

Felicia ducked her head and smiled, completely grateful that she had someone that cared about her wellbeing.

Over on the couch, Chloe bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Felicia staying here is obviously the right thing to do, she knew that. She was just worried about how things may change. Between her and Beca..Beca and Felicia. She shook her head to rid the selfish thoughts from her mind, standing up to join the rest that had walked over to comfort their new roommate.

Felicia looked over at Chloe and her face suddenly paled. She stepped away from Jesse and walked over to Chloe who stood by the window.

"I don't want to cause any trouble with you. Can we just bury the hatchet and- "

"Look, you need to stay here despite of what I think of you," Chloe interrupted, her voice softened after she released a long sigh, "For the sake of everyone living here let's be adults about this and push our personal issues to the side."

Felicia nodded, "That's fair."

Beca was heading to her room to change when she caught a glimpse of Chloe taking Felicia's offered handshake. With a small smile on her face, Beca watched them slowly build a bond. Very slowly, considering the fact that Chloe visibly fought the urge to roll her eyes once Felicia went back to Jesse. Beca knew this new arrangement will take some getting used to for Chloe..hell, even for her too. A lot had happened between the three but Beca hoped that they can soon move passed that. Chloe looked her way and offered her a smile which Beca happily returned. She gestured for Chloe to come with her to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Beca joined Chloe on the bed.

"Are you okay with this?"

"No but it's the right thing to do." Chloe forced a smile and stood up to walk over to her side of the bed. She laid down and threw her arm over her eyes.

Beca pressed her lips together and crawled her way over to her girlfriend, propping herself on her forearms and bending her legs upward to wave her feet back and forth.

"Chloe, if this is gonna be a problem for you- "

Chloe lowered her arm and raised her eyebrow, "Of course it's gonna be a problem, Beca," she lifted herself to her forearms, "Not only is she the one that tried to hook up with you- "

"Okay, I wouldn't say that."

Ignoring Beca's interruption, Chloe added, "She's also the one that tried to _kill_ you."

Beca sighed, "I know. But, like you said, it's the right thing to do and we not only need to help keep her safe but also we need her to stop Fisk."

Chloe knew Beca was right. She nodded and reached over to take Beca's hand in her own.

"Then I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

Beca smiled and leaned over to peck Chloe on the lips.

Chloe whined through her smile when Beca pulled away.

"No..come back."

Beca chuckled lightly as she felt Chloe snake her arm around her waist, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.

Beca moaned softly when her tongue collided with Chloe's, nails scraping down her back and a knee applying the right amount of pressure against her throbbing center. Beca ran her hand underneath Chloe's white tank top, biting down on her girlfriend's lower lip when she felt her shudder beneath her. Shaky breaths and barely audible pleas for contact filled the air around them when a knock on their door reminded them that they had a crowd in the next room.

"It's Stacie. Can I come in?"

Beca reluctantly pulled away from Chloe and called over her shoulder, "Yeah..I guess."

Stacie opened the door, stopping midway to raise her eyebrows approvingly.

"What type of foreplay was going on in here, huh?" She teased.

Beca picked up the pillow beside her and threw it towards Stacie's head.

"What do you want, Conrad?"

"Felicia's gonna stay in my and Amy's room. She insisted the couch but she'll be more comfortable in our room." Stacie said.

"Alright sounds good. We'll deal with everything else in the morning." Beca darted her eyes between Stacie and the door, causing her friend to snicker.

"I can take a hint," Stacie winked, "I would say use protection but you don't need any."

Chloe bit her lip as her cheeks began to redden, pointing to the door she said, "Out."

"Ooh, Beca. Chloe!" Stacie mockingly moaned as she backed her way out of the room. Pillows flying towards her as she closed the door behind her.

Beca slid off the bed and pulled off her top to change into her pajamas. Chloe stood up and walked over to her closet, a smug grin on her face when she remembered what she had stashed away. With a bag in her hand and her silk robe in the other, she waved at Beca as she walked over to the door.

"I'll be right back."

Beca raised her eyebrow after she pulled her plaid pajama shorts up. She happily tangled herself back into her bedsheets, bringing the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes. She was just about to drift off to sleep when the door opened, revealing Chloe wrapped in her red silk robe and a folded bag in her hand.

"What?" Beca asked after a while.

Chloe locked the door and dropped the bag to the floor. She strutted over to Beca's bedside while untying the string. Once she stopped in front of her girlfriend, Chloe let the robe slide off her shoulders, leaving Beca with her mouth agape at the sight of her in the Spider-Man night gown Amy had gotten her during the Key Ceremony.

Beca opened and closed her mouth, failing to form an understandable sentence.

"Um..you..spider..short..wow."

Chloe bit her lip, "That's the reaction I was hoping for." She pulled the covers off of Beca and hovered over her.

Beca's eyes drifted down to the area that the very thin material failed to cover. Her eyes lingered on Chloe's cleavage longer than she intended, arousing Chloe all the more.

"Like what you see?" Chloe purred.

"Very." Beca smiled, mentally fist pumping when her voice didn't stutter like she thought it would.

Beca took a fistful of the gown and pulled Chloe down, crashing their lips together. While one hand stayed beside her head with her fingers laced with Chloe's, the other slid its way down Chloe's side until it reached the hem of the night gown that stopped just passed her ass. Feeling rebellious, Beca moved her hand underneath the garment, shooting her eyes open when she found that Chloe was not wearing any underwear.

"Someone was feeling confident."

Chloe shrugged, "I'm pretty confident about," She took Beca's hand and unlaced their fingers to place the girls hand over her boob, "All this."

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's sides and what was meant to be a swift motion of pulling the gown up and off of Chloe, ended up with a tearing sound filling the air around them.

Beca looked down at the two halves stuck to her fingertips, licking her lips before giggling uncontrollably.

Chloe shook her head amusedly, "You better have an excuse ready when Amy asks how my gift got torn."

"I'm sure she knew a thin piece of fabric like this would have only lasted one night." Beca tossed the torn pieces of the robe to the floor and flipped her and Chloe's positions.

"Now who's the one feeling confident?" Chloe asked in a husky voice.

Beca grinned and bent down to claim Chloe's lips. Things heated up quickly from there, hands groping and nails began to dig into skin. It was a test of self control as they continued to feed their desires but not all the way, leaving it up to one of them to make the first move but neither one wanted to give in first. Beca's hand traveled up the inside of Chloe's thigh, fingers dangerously nearing the place Chloe wanted her most. When it moved away Chloe bit down roughly on Beca's bottom lip. Beca pulled away and kissed her way down to Chloe's stomach, smirking when she felt hands grip tightly on her hair as her moist kisses reached her abdomen. She pulled away to smile up at her girlfriend who looked down at her through hooded eyes.

Beca licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Chloe's thighs, running her tongue up Chloe's wet folds. She sucked on her girlfriends clit, earning her a suppressed moan. Beca looked up to see the pillow over Chloe's face, her moans seeming to seep through no matter how hard she pressed the pillow down. Beca added two fingers while her tongue helped build up the rhythm she created. With every thrust, Chloe felt herself coming undone, her back arching and her chest heaving.

Chloe pushed the pillow off her face, biting her lip, not trusting herself to keep the volume down. She threw her hands down to Beca's head, keeping her in place when she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her. Beca quickened her pace as soon as she felt Chloe's walls tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck.." Chloe panted, smiling when she felt Beca kiss her way up to her lips.

Once she regained her composure, Chloe flipped them over, biting her lip as she smiled down at Beca.

"My turn."

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for an early Christmas gift ;)? How'd you like it!**

 **Felicia living under the same roof as Beca and Chloe? Good idea? Bad idea? Right thing to do?**

 **Fisk's plan to get rid of Felicia?! How do you feel about that?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Have a good one :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And we're back! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas :) With New Years only just around the corner I wanted to post another chapter before all that commotion. So without further ado, here's chapter 24 :).**

* * *

"Leave me alone.." Beca murmured, pulling her pillow from under her head to throw it over her face.

Chloe rolled her eyes and continued to vigorously shake Beca's shoulder.

"Get up, babe. Your Aunt May has been blowing up your phone for the past hour."

Beca shot her eyes open and sat up quickly. She maneuvered herself off the bed, practically tripping over the clothes on the floor as she made her way to the nightstand beside Chloe.

Swiping her thumb across the screen of her phone, running her fingers through her hair, Beca cleared her throat and answered the fifth call from her Aunt May.

"Hey, Aunt May. What's up?"

 _Beca, honey. Were you sleeping?_

Beca chuckled lightly before taking a seat next to Chloe, "Well you know me. My mornings begin at 11:30 the earliest."

 _Of course they do. Well, sorry to wake you but my car is acting up again..I think I need an oil change?_

Beca placed her phone between her ear and shoulder as she slid her jeans on.

"Has it been leaking?"

 _Yes_

Beca smirked, "Then yeah, you need an oil change. I'll be over soon just keep the car in the garage."

 _Thank you, sweetie!_

Beca stuffed her phone in her back pocket and slipped her hoodie on, turning to Chloe as she back walked towards the door.

"I'll be at my Aunt May's, okay?"

Chloe hopped off the bed and smiled, "Can I come? I haven't seen her in a while."

Beca smiled, "Alright cool." She made her way to the bathroom, bumping into Amy who was just exiting her room.

"Where you going?"

"Aunt May's to fix her car. How's Felicia?"

"Sleeping, still."

Amy leaned back as she let out a loud yawn. She looked behind Beca when she saw her friend's bedroom door open, Chloe walking out in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Chloe tagging along like she's visiting the in-law's? You two are so married it's disgusting."

Earning a glare from Beca, Amy added, "-ly cute."

Chloe smiled brightly at the comment, "I'll just be a minute, _wifey_." She said as she strolled her way to the kitchen.

Once Chloe was out of sight Beca swatted Amy's arm.

"Ow..what the hell did I do?"

"Married?!" Beca whisper yelled.

Amy smirked, "I was just _joking_. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch, shorty."

Beca deflated, "Sorry. You just caught me off guard."

Deciding to dig a little deeper, Amy folded her arms and asked, "You never pictured a diamond ring on Chloe's finger before?"

Beca open and closed her mouth, scoffing and resting her hands on her hips. When she failed to form a sentence or a word at the least, Beca spun on her heels and walked into the bathroom. Leaving Amy standing there with a wide smirk on her face.

After earning wiggled eyebrows and knowing glances from Amy when Chloe spoon fed most of her breakfast, Beca grabbed her girlfriend and led them out the door to go to her Aunt May's house.

When the all too familiar door from her childhood opened to reveal Aunt May, Beca smiled brightly and greeted her aunt with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's so great to see you, Chloe." Aunt May said as she engulfed Chloe in a hug.

"You too, May."

Leaving them two to catch up, Beca walked up the stairs and over to her old bedroom, smiling when it seemed to not have been touch since she left. She dragged her sneakers against the carpet before plopping down on the desk chair, swiveling around to face the computer, feeling a pang of nostalgia. Her eyes drifted down to the container on the corner of her desk still holding the little sucker that bit her.

"Is it ironic that you little guys still freak me out?" She asked the dead spider as she leaned back in the chair and held up the container.

Beca tore her eyes away from the spider when she heard footsteps making their way towards her bedroom, smiling when Chloe stopped at the doorway.

"There you are."

"Here I am." Beca smirked, looking back down at the spider.

Chloe walked over and took a seat on Beca's lap.

"So that's the spider that bit you?"

"Yep." Beca placed the container back down on her desk and rested her hands on Chloe's knees, smiling when her hands were soon covered by Chloe's. Her gaze landed on Chloe's left hand, the empty ring finger seemed to stand out more for some reason, she furrowed her eyebrows. Marriage has never crossed her mind until now. There was no doubt in how much she loved Chloe..could she see a future with her? Of course. But were they ready to take such a big step?

Beca didn't realize she had been staring at Chloe's ring finger with a confused look on her face until Chloe lightly nudged her shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

Snapping her gaze back up to Chloe's, Beca nodded, "Yeah."

Chloe raised her eyebrow but let it slide for now. She stood up and walked around the room for a moment, picking up a CD case from its stack on the nightstand beside the bed. She heard shuffling from behind her but remained in her place, only smiling when she felt a pair of lips press against her neck. She spun around and darted her eyes between Beca's.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah I just..well," _Here goes,_ "you just seemed really calm when Amy said..what she said."

Chloe chuckled, "That's what this is about? Babe, she was just joking. In all seriousness, if it's not something you want then- "

"I do." Beca admitted suddenly, chuckling at her choice of words.

Chloe couldn't help the smile that crept on her face because of course she can imagine spending the rest of her days beside the goofball standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Is this a proposal?" She joked.

Beca smiled, "No, but I'm not saying there _won't_ be one...in the future."

Chloe folded her arms, "What if _I_ want to propose to _you_?"

"That will go as well as it did when Monica tried to propose to Chandler." Beca deadpanned.

Chloe barked out a laugh and shook her head, "We'll see about that."

The laughter died down and Beca cleared her throat.

"All jokes aside," She started, "I just want to be clear that I do want a future with you. I honestly can't picture myself with anyone else. Amy just completely caught me off guard but it let me realize that I want us to keep moving forward. I hope you do too.."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her closer, closing the distance between them.

"You're it for me, Bec. I'm not going anywhere."

The couple shared one last kiss before walking out of the room hand in hand and back downstairs. They walked over to the door that led to the garage, Beca humming softly as she grabbed the tool box and the mechanic creeper from its place against the wall. Chloe walked around the dark blue Toyota and over to Beca who was pulling her hoodie over her head, leaving her in a tight black tank top.

Beca rolled the creeper to the side of the car before dropping down to lay flat on her back on it. She rolled her way under the car.

"Babe. Pass me the bucket. It should be around there."

Chloe looked away from her phone to search for the bucket. Seeing it on a shelf behind her she grabbed it and bent down to hand it to Beca.

"What do you need to do?"

"I need to remove the drain plug," She explained, "To let the old oil spill out."

"That sounds messy." Chloe giggled as she heard the oil begin to spill into the bucket.

Beca bent one leg and stretched out the other as she waited for the oil to ease to a trickle.

Chloe took a seat on the ground, having a good view of Beca at work, watching her elbows raise every so often as she used a wrench to do something with a gasket and a doodad. The hem of Beca's tank top began to rise with every motion she made, more in Chloe's benefit than her own.

Beca rolled back from under the car, sitting up on the creeper and bending her legs up so she can rest her elbows on her knees.

Chloe bit her lip at the sight of Beca covered in various black patches.

"I never knew you were such a grease monkey."

Beca smirked, "Oh, totally." With the wrench in her hand she pointed at Chloe and raised her eyebrow.

"It's a turn on for you, isn't it?"

Chloe nodded, licking her lips.

Beca wiped her hands on a rag and lowered her voice.

"You know...I can lift this car past my shoulders."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Hell yeah! You saw me catch that police car last year! I'm the definition of Badass, dammit!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe doubled over laughing and took Beca's hands that were waiting to help her up off the ground. Beca draped the rag on her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she walked passed her girlfriend.

"I would remind you that I'm Spider-Man but I'm sure I'll get another witty response."

"Where do you think I get it from?" Chloe shot back, taking advantage of Beca bending over to tie her shoelaces, she hopped on the girls back, showering her cheek with kisses.

Beca chuckled as she looped her arms behind Chloe's knees, standing up straight to readjust Chloe. She walked them back into the house, smiling brightly at Aunt May in the kitchen.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Aunt May smiled.

Chloe blushed as she buried her face in Beca's hair.

Beca nodded towards the garage.

"Car's all done. I changed the filter and the gasket."

Aunt May sighed in relief, "Thank you, hon. I was gonna order pizza, are you staying?"

Beca shrugged, looking up at Chloe who nodded with a smile on her face.

"We'll stay."

Aunt May held her hand against her chest, "You two are too cute. I definitely see a future there." She then walked out of the kitchen to go to the living room to order the pizza. Leaving Beca and Chloe there with knowing smiles on their faces.

* * *

Amy walked out of the kitchen to find Felicia sitting on the couch watching tv. She walked over and plopped down beside her new roommate.

"So..being an outlaw, huh? How's that working out for you?" Amy asked, trying to make conversation.

Felicia gave her a side glance, "I wouldn't, necessarily, call myself an outlaw."

"A _Cat_ Burglar?" Amy said with a smug grin.

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" Felicia deadpanned.

"Since you first arose as Black Cat." Amy snickered.

Felicia smirked and shook her head, "Well it's better than Jesse's 'Are you _kitten_ me?' When I said I've never seen The Breakfast Club."

Amy laughed, "Jesse's a dork, get used to it." She turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening, steam seeping out as Stacie emerged with her hair drenched and her hot pink towel wrapped around her.

Felicia turned around as well and her mouth fell agape at the sight of Stacie strutting her way to the bedroom.

"Hey, ladies." Stacie smiled as she walked passed them.

"Would it kill you to bring your clothes _with_ you when you take a shower?" Amy teased.

"I don't tell you how to live _your_ life!" Stacie shouted before she shut the bedroom door.

Amy turned back to Felicia, raising her eyebrow when she saw her eyes still trained on the closed door of their bedroom.

"You know, she's single."

Felicia blinked and turned back to Amy, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"W-Why would you tell me that?"

Amy shrugged, "You tell me."

Felicia opened her mouth to respond with a snarky comment before they were interrupted by the door opening, Beca and Chloe entering.

Beca made two piece signs at her friends on the couch.

"'Sup, dudes."

Felicia smiled up at Beca as the hero made her way to the kitchen. She turned back and caught Chloe's gaze, offering the girl a smile, surprised when she received one in return.

Chloe sat down on the couch and unwrapped her lollipop that she made Beca buy her on the way home. The three jolted at the sound of a loud crash.

"DAMMIT, MITCHELL!" Aubrey's voice rang from the kitchen.

"I'M SORRY!" Beca shouted.

Chloe and Amy snickered as they went over to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, Felicia and Stacie, who walked out of her room to see what the loud noise was, standing behind them. They watched Aubrey flail her arms up to the ceiling, trying to grasp onto Beca who had been perched on her fingertips and the tips of her sneakers. Taking a better look around they noticed the floor covered in white flour, a blue bowl smashed to pieces in the middle of the floor and what seemed to be egg yolk on Aubrey's shirt.

Jesse walked into the loft and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw everyone standing outside of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked over the girls heads.

"Beca dropped the flour bowl, I'm assuming." Stacie answered.

Jesse placed his gym bag against the wall beside him before squeezing his way into the kitchen, smirking up at his friend on the ceiling.

Aubrey gritted her teeth, "Get down from there!"

"Not until you calm down!" Beca screeched.

"I am calm! Now, get down before I resort to throwing things at you!"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't sound calm."

"Get down!" Aubrey shouted.

Beca unlatched herself and prepared for the worst. Aubrey launched at her, vigorously hitting Beca's arms with the wisk she was planning to use to make her Christmas themed cookies.

"How can someone with your abilities still manage to be so damn clumsy!" Aubrey exclaimed with each hit.

Beca laughed all the while, "I'm not perfect, Bree- Ow! That one hurt!"

Felicia left the scene to return to her spot on the couch when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Seeing Eddie's name flash across her phone screen.

Stacie glanced at the girl on the couch, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed the worried look on her face. She stepped away from her friends and walked over to Felicia.

"What's wrong?"

Felicia showed Stacie her phone, nodding when Stacie's eyes bulged.

Felicia swiped her finger across the screen and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

Stacie watched her make her way to the window where she sat on the windowsill, shaking her leg nervously.

By the time the phone call finished, the brawl in the kitchen finished as well. Beca rubbed her arm with a pained expression as she walked out of the kitchen with her friends behind her. She looked from Stacie to Felicia, frowning when the pleasant feeling around them shifted.

"What is it?"

Felicia bit her lip, "Eddie wants to meet me at the roof top in five minutes."

Jesse took a step forward and sniggered, "You're not _going,_ are you?"

"Why would you answer the call if you know he's ordered to have you killed?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, ease up on her." Chloe said.

Beca began walking to her room when she said, "If you're going then I'm going with you."

Chloe shot her eyebrows up, "Or you both could just not go at all." She rolled her eyes when she heard Beca open and close her closet door, most likely already in the process of putting her suit on.

"It's like talking to the wall with her." Chloe muttered as she walked over to her bedroom.

Beca sensed her come into the room, "Chloe, I'm going. End of story."

"You do realize he can be prepared to kill whoever gets in his way? Ergo, you." Chloe said, folding her arms.

Beca turned around, mask in hand, "Babe, this is _Eddie_ we're talking about. I can handle him- "

"If you keep up this mindset you're going to get yourself killed!"

Their argument was interrupted when Felicia stepped inside. Chloe sent her a look of apology.

"Sorry, Felicia," Shooting a look at Beca, " _Beca's_ not going. And neither are you. We can think of another way- "

Beca breathed out a hallow laugh, raising her arms out to the sides as she pretended to look around, "What other way? What _other_ way?"

Felicia sighed, "Look, Bec. You haven't seen Eddie and he's changed."

Beca scoffed, "I can handle an amateur photographer, thank you very much."

"Cool it with the ego, Beca!" Chloe shouted.

Felicia groaned, "Will you both shut up! God, you argue like an old married couple!" Ignoring the way the girls faces suddenly softened, she rested her hands on her hips and turned to Beca.

"Eddie's changed. He said when he saw you on the bell tower one night- "

Beca frowned, "From the church?"

Felicia nodded.

Beca dug deep in her mind for what she remembered from that night. She remembered desperately trying to pry off the symbiote from her body, eventually needing Jesse's help. She remembered how the substance flowed off the opening of the stairwell and down to the bottom of the tower...

"Wait..was he, by any chance, at the bottom of the tower?"

Felicia nodded, "He's kinda like an evil Spider-Man. He told us to call him Venom."

Beca clenched her fists, "Alright. I'll stay out of sight. If things get outta hand I'm stepping in."

"Deal." Felicia said, she went over to the window and waited for Beca to follow her.

Beca turned to Chloe, "Babe.."

Chloe shook her head, "Go. But be careful."

Beca nodded and turned to join Felicia, only to look back at Chloe when she felt her grab her wrist.

"Just remember, if you ever reach a point where you _know_ you can't take anymore..it's _okay_ to leave the fight for another day."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek, promising to be home soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? Sorta. So how did you like this chapter? :) I wanted to write it revolving a serious topic which happened to be marriage. So that leads me to my first question..**

 **\- MARRIAGE?! What do you think about that?**

 **\- There were a few mentions of Chloe and Beca's relationship. In remarks from Felicia, Amy, and Aunt May. Is it inevitability or is it just a coincidence?**

 **\- What are the odds that what Chloe told Beca in the end will be something that she will need to resort to? OR maybe sometime in the future..**

 **Let me know your thoughts. Don't be hesitant to write a lot, I love it when you guys get invested in the story :) Let's me know I'm doing a good job.**

 **Have a good one, guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: loving the feedback, guys :). Heres the next chapter**

* * *

Spider-Man keep her distance as she followed Felicia through the rooftops of New York that evening. The sun was casting its orange and yellow glow across the sky, giving the skyscrapers a shimmer. Felicia leaped off the edge of a roof over to the next rooftop, steading her breath as she walked over to Eddie who had his back turned to her. Spider-Man stayed on the opposite roof, sticking close to the shadows as she watched Felicia approach him.

Eddie pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he looked down at the city below. He raised his index finger and waved it as he turned around to face Felicia.

"I can't seem to understand why you're protecting her." He said, squinting his eyes at her.

Felicia rested her hand on her hip, "It says a lot about me, doesn't it? How I'm able to make amends. You should try it sometime."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up, "You mean forgive her? Do you know me at all?"

"I do, Eddie. Which means I _know_ you don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Eddie played off.

Felicia took a step closer, "I overheard your little meeting. Fisk wants me dead and he ordered you to take me out. You don't _need_ to is what I'm saying."

Eddie shook his head and laughed. He circled around her.

"I do because if I _don't_ it'll be MY life on the line."

Felicia whipped around in time to see Eddie in the process of reaching into his pocket.

"Don't let him do this to you. You're not safe with him."

Eddie pulled out his knife and cackled, "I never enjoyed my life more than I do now, Felicia."

"You're only saying that because of that damn suit! Take it off!" Felicia implored.

Eddie took slow steps towards her, his arm raised with the knife in his hand.

"I like being bad. It makes me happy."

Eddie grabbed Felicia by the arm, holding her in place as he began to shoot his arm down. The blade never making contact with Felicia's chest when a web suddenly latched onto Eddie's wrist making him drop the knife.

Eddie felt his canines begin to sharpen at their points as he looked around the roof.

Spider-Man flipped over to the roof they were on and quickly stood in front of Felicia.

Eddie grinned wickedly at the hero, removing his hoodie to reveal the symboite underneath.

"Hey, Mitchell."

"Eddie."

Felicia had one hand gripped tightly around the handle of her grappling hook and the other clenched onto Spider-Man's waist. She noticed the hero's fingers hover over the trigger patch on the palm of her gloved hands.

Eddie rolled his shoulders back once the symboite latched itself around his body, forming his suit. It crawled its way to his head, strands of it slithering its way down his face as if waiting for the right time to go to full form.

"You just love sticking your nose into other peoples business, don't you?" He mocked, his claws beginning to extend from his fingers.

"If my friend is in trouble, yeah, I do." Spider-Man answered.

"Friend?! Ha! She wanted to kill you on numerous occasions. But don't worry," Eddie smiled as his mask began to form, "After I kill her...I'll kill you."

Pushing Felicia out of the way, Spider-Man dodged the claws that came slashing down at her. She somersaulted away from him until she was farthest enough to aim her web shooters at his legs, keeping him in place long enough to flip over to him and kick him down.

Venom screeched a deafening sound as he pushed Spider-Man off of him. He shot his own black webs at the hero, wrapping her torso and spinning her towards him and slashing her repeatedly in the chest.

Felicia shot her grappling hook at Venom's feet and pulled, causing him to fall back and giving Spider-Man enough time to free herself from the black webbing. The feline flipped her way over to him and swung her heel to his face, scrapping parts of his mask off only to have it reform.

Spider-Man winced as she held her hand over her chest, glancing down to see the blood beginning to seep through her suit. Shrugging off the pain she sprinted towards Venom and threw a combination of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked expertly by him. Felicia pounced over to assist the hero only to have her own chest slashed, bringing her down to her knees.

Venom flashed his fangs at the two before webbing them booth to the ground of the roof, scurrying his way to the edge. As he hopped off, Spider-Man threw her arm out and shot a web in his direction.

"Fuck!" She shouted when her web didn't reach Venom in time.

Felicia used her own claws to rip through the webbing on her feet. She crawled over to Spider-Man and ripped through hers as well. They walked over to the edge of the roof and looked around, hopping to catch a glimpse of Eddie.

Beca pulled her mask off in frustration and kicked at the gravel. She laced her fingers behind her hand and looked up at the sky as she released a long sigh.

"I-I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry-"

"Hey," Felicia said as she walked over to Beca who was back in the middle of the roof, "It's not your fault. He's stronger than us. You know what that suit provides."

Beca looked at Felicia through the strands of hair that found its way to her face. She averted her eyes, her gaze falling on Eddie's hoodie that had been left behind. Beca reached down and looked through the pockets as a precaution. She looked to the side and noticed the blade shimmering from the rays of the sunset that showered down on them.

"Well this is, uh," Beca picked up the knife and turned it over as she looked at it closely, "Very..decked out for Eddie." She said regarding the amount of diamonds and jewels that covered the wooden grip.

Felicia smirked and nodded, "It must be Fisk's. He's got a thing with shiny objects."

Beca chuckled, "That makes more sense- Ah! Son of a bitch!" She yelled when her finger grazed the tip of the blade, instantly drawing blood.

"You okay?" Felicia asked concerned.

Beca waved her off, "I'm good ju-just a small...cut.." She trailed off, her vision suddenly blurred. Beca blinked her eyes one and twice, trying to rid the black spots that began to form. The roof looked as if it were tilting slightly to the side, making her trip over her feet and fall forward.

"Beca!" Felicia exclaimed, at her friends side within seconds. She cradled Beca's head in her lap.

"The...the.." Beca struggled to speak when she felt her throat tighten.

"What?"

Beca shut her eyes tightly and used the remaining of her strength to say, "Blade.." The red of the sky was the last thing she saw when it all went black.

"Beca?...Beca?!" Felicia reached over to grab the blade with the sleeve of Eddie's hoodie, wrapping it into a ball and tucking it under her arm before struggling to stand up while holding Beca by the waist. She shot her grappling hook and made her way back to the loft.

* * *

Chloe ducked her head deeper against her scarf as she rushed inside of Starbucks. She sighed in relief when the warmth welcomed her with open arms. Chloe dug into her coat pocket as she searched for her money, pulling her hand out when she caught the bill between her fingers.

"Shit." She muttered when her phone fell out of her pocket.

Just as Chloe was about to bend down and retrieve it, the person in front of her beat her to it.

"Thank you." She looked up when they handed her the phone, her smile growing slightly at the familiar face.

"Aidan. Hi."

Aidan smiled brightly, "What's up, Chlo."

"Getting some needed caffine for my friends and I. You?"

Taking a step forward as the line moved, Aidan said, "Avoiding homework. My paper is at home so I'm trying to stay faaar away from it."

Chloe giggled, "Procrastination is a sickness."

Aidan nodded, "It really is." He reached out and readjusted her scarf as it began to slide down her shoulder. Lightly hitting her in the face with the fluffy end. Chloe playfully glared at him and swatted him on the arm.

"So what are you studying to be?" Chloe asked.

"Anything in forensics. But mostly Forensic Toxicology. All those drugs and toxins are actually pretty interesting. I even spent two summers working with a lab so I'd like to think I have some experience in the field." Aidan said with a glint in his eye that showed Chloe how much he enjoyed it.

"That's pretty cool." Chloe smiled.

"What about you?"

"I wanna be a doctor." Chloe answered.

Aidan pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, "Impressive."

"Next guest, please."

Aidan stepped to the side to let Chloe pass. Resorting to gently shoving her ahead of him. He chuckled lightly when he earned an eye roll. Once she had placed her order and paid for her drinks, Aidan stepped beside her for his turn.

"Miss, keep the line moving." He mocked annoyance.

Chloe scoffed, "So rude."

Aidan smirked and turned to the barista and smiled as he placed his order before meeting Chloe by the counter on the other end to wait for their drinks.

"So..," Aidan started as he leaned against the counter, "Did you know..that your earlobes line up with your nipples?"

The expression he received from Chloe was enough to have him bent over laughing.

"What type of weird shit do you look up in your free time." Chloe laughed, shaking her head in disbelief at the disturbing knowledge she just gained.

Aidan shook his head, "It's a fun fact. I read it somewhere."

"Do you have any others?" Chloe asked.

Aidan tapped his chin and smirked when he remembered another fact.

"Facebook tracks the websites you visit when you're logged in. Now your friends and family will find out the next time you visit one of your naughty sites, Beale."

Chloe gasped and began to repeatedly smack his arm.

"Are you accusing me of watching porn?"

Aidan raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Should I be?"

"No!"

"There's no shame in it." Aidan laughed.

Chloe raised her finger and attempted to keep a straight face.

"I don't watch porn."

Aidan pointed at her accusingly, "That's what they all say."

Chloe folded her arms, "Have you seen my girlfriend? I don't need to watch porn to get all hot and bothered." She chose to ignore the way his face fell at the mention of Beca.

Aidan pursed his lips, "How long have you been together, by the way?"

"A little over a year." Chloe answered.

"Oh, that's great." Aidan spoke softly.

"Have you ever been with a guy? Or has it always been girls?"

Chloe looked down at the white counter and lightly tapped her nails against it.

"I've been with guys, yeah. Never worked out. Then I met Beca."

Aidan tilted his head, "Did you ever consider that maybe you just never met the right one?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

Aidan shrugged, "It's just an analysis. Like, if you just hadn't met the right guy."

Feeling a spark of anger burst in her chest, Chloe said, "Excuse you. I love Beca and I'm happy with her."

"It's just a question I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm asking questions cause I've never met a girl who, y'know, liked other chicks." Aidan babbled, he couldn't help his curiosity.

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly, "No, I never considered it because I don't need to. I'm happy."

"Alright." Aidan nodded.

Chloe turned away for a moment when her drinks were placed in a cardboard cup carrier. She smiled brightly at the man as he slid it towards her.

Chloe turned to Aidan when he, as well, had his drink slid towards him.

"It was nice seeing you."

Aidan opened his mouth to say something but Chloe had already walked away towards the exit. He slumped his shoulders and went to take the empty seat by the window.

* * *

Chloe walked into the loft and carefully set down the carrier on the coffee table. Amy leaned over and grabbed hers that was labeled Mocha.

"They haven't come back yet?" Chloe asked, worry in her voice.

"Nope. Jesse keeps calling their phone's." Stacie answered.

Jesse emerged from the kitchen with Aubrey behind him.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. And another damn voicemail. Where the hell are they?!" Jesse cried. He went over to the loveseat and sat down, running his fingers through his hair in worry.

Before either one can say anything else, the sound of the window in Chloe and Beca's room opening followed by shuffling and struggling caught their attention.

"A little help in here!" Felicia shouted.

They ran into the room, gasping when they saw Felicia struggle to lay Beca down on the bed.

Chloe pushed through and dropped to her knees next to Beca.

"What the hell happened?"

"We- we were fighting Eddie and he ended up bailing and then Beca found the knife he tried to attack me with and it cut her and then she just ends up passing out." Felicia struggled out.

Jesse sat down on the bed behind Beca's head and pressed his two fingers against her pulse.

"It's faint."

"The last time I saw Bec pass out at the sight of blood was when she donated hers at the BloodDrive in our sophomore year." Amy said, "You'd think she would be over it by now."

Aubrey shook her head, "That can't be it." She turned to Felicia, "You said it happened after she cut herself?"

"Yeah." Felicia said.

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "Could it have been poisoned?"

"If so, we need to know now!" Jesse yelled.

Beca's head suddenly jerked to the side, her body beginning to shake vigorously.

"What's happening!" Chloe yelled, climbing her way on the bed.

Jesse shook his head as he held Beca's in his hands.

"I-It could be a seizure, I don't know. Her body is probably fighting the poison."

Stacie scurried to the other side of the bed, "Help her! Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Jesse cried, trying his best to sustain Beca.

With tears in her eyes, Chloe choked back a whimper as Beca's seizure came to stop.

"She's not b-breathing." Jesse murmured, his fingers back on her pulse.

"What!" Chloe yelled.

"She's not breathing!" He repeated.

Felicia watched as Jesse positioned himself beside Beca with his palms pressed on her chest, pumping down while muttering a plea under his breath.

Aubrey held Chloe close as she turned her head away from the scene in front of her. Amy chewed nervously on her lip as she whipped out her phone from her back pocket.

"I-I'm calling an ambulance."

Stacie shook her head, "Beca told us to never call. They'll ask questions. She's still in her suit."

"Does it look like we have any other choice!" Amy snapped.

Chloe steadied her breath, "Wait, I may know someone who can help."

Amy's finger hovered over the call icon on her phone screen.

"Who?"

"Aidan. He's studying to be a Forensic Toxicologist." Chloe said, already in the process of dialing his number.

Aubrey bit her lip, "Are you sure he'll be able to help?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, her phone pressed to her ear.

While Chloe left the room when he answered the phone, Felicia went over to Jesse who continued to pump his palms against Beca's chest.

"Come on, Beca!" Jesse shouted, opening her mouth and bending down to give her CPR.

Chloe walked back inside, "He's on his way. I told him to hurry." Her head shot towards Beca when the girl jerked awake with a gasp when Jesse smashed his hands down on her chest.

Beca looked around, her eyes landing on Jesse's, her hands grasping at her throat.

"I-I...can't.."

Amy ran out of the room when a loud knock on the front door rang throughout the loft. She pulled Aidan inside and rushed him to the bedroom.

"We need your help."

Aidan raised his eyebrow, "With what?" His eyes widened when he saw a crowd surrounding the bed, Beca dressed in her suit laying in the middle.

"Uh- what is going- "

"We'll explain later!" Chloe said, "She's been poisoned. Can you help her?"

Aidan blinked and rushed over to Beca.

"I believe so. How'd this happen?"

Felicia stepped away and retrieved the knife from its place in Eddie's hoodie.

"It's imbedded in the blade."

Aidan nodded, "I know what to do." He brought his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up a screen that illuminated blue on his face as he hunched over it.

"I need a microscope or it's gonna be hard to analyze what she has."

"I have one!" Jesse said, running towards his room and coming back with the equipment.

Aidan turned to Stacie, "Get me a Q-tip. I can get a blood sample from her open wound on her chest."

Stacie rushed to the bathroom, returning with the required item in her hand.

Aidan wiped the swab against the wound and brought the sample to the microscope. After zooming in and out of Beca's blood cells he pulled away and slapped his knees.

"Tetrodotoxin. It's nothing too serious but she needs to be treated right away. Meaning she's gonna need to be taken to the hospital."

Everyone looked at Beca who simply nodded.

After they changed Beca into normal clothes and quickly patched up her chest, Jesse drove them to the hospital.

"What do we tell them?" Stacie asked from the backseat.

"Say she ate a blowfish. They have a poison that gives people Tetrodotoxin."

Aubrey nodded, "Alright. Thank you for your help...I'm sure we can count on your discretion?"

"Of course. My lip are sealed." Aidan reassured.

They finally made it to the hospital where Beca was rushed to immediate care. They waited in the waitingroom and Chloe went to sit next to Felicia.

"This is all my fault." Felicia said.

"We're not blaming you." Chloe said, "Beca's the one that's gonna get one hell of an earful when we get her back home." She joked.

Felicia chuckled lightly, "I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine." Chloe said, trying to convince herself more than Felicia.

Amy walked over to Jesse who flipped through pages of a magazine from his place on a chair.

"Are you even reading it?" She asked.

"Nope." Jesse said.

Amy squeezed his shoulder, "Aidan said if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have made it. You did good, Swanson."

Jesse sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He stood up when the doctor approached them.

Chloe bit her lip, "Is she okay?"

"She's remarkable, actually. You can see her now if you want. She should be ready to go back home after one last examination..more for our curiosity to see how she managed to recover so quickly."

Jesse and girls smiled innocently.

"She's a tough cookie, doc." Amy insisted.

"That she is." The doctor led them to Beca's room before rejoining his fellow doctors in the next room.

"Hey, guys." Beca said in a weak voice.

"You scared us half to death, Bec." Jesse said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Aubrey reached out and gently stroked her hair, "You're a pain in my ass but I'm not too proud to say that you scared me too."

Beca smirked, "You love me, that's why."

"Don't push it." Aubrey narrowed her eyes and gently tugged at Beca's hair.

Stacie stepped to the side, "It's all thanks to Aidan that we even knew what happened."

Aidan smiled and looked down.

Beca grinned, "Thanks for the help, dude."

Aidan rubbed the back of his neck, "No problem, Bec- uh..Miss. Spider-Man? Uh...Madam?"

"Beca is fine, bro." Beca laughed, "Keep it to yourself, though."

"I will." Aidan nodded.

Chloe gave everyone the universal signal to leave her alone with Beca. Once everyone left the room, she sat down on the chair beside Beca's bed.

Raising her eyebrow at how Beca seemed to be looking at everything but at her.

"Beca. Look at me."

Beca cleared her throat and turned her head.

"Yeah?"

Chloe deflated. Her girlfriend was in a hospital bed.

"I told you not to go."

Beca shut her eyes and nodded, "I know. It was all a waste, we didn't even catch him."

Chloe reached out and took Beca's hand, "Hearing Jesse say that you stopped breathing had to be the most terrifying moment I've ever experienced. We literally just finished talking about a _future_ together and then I need to watch you die in front of me?"

Beca sunk deeper in the pillow that rested against her back. She looked at Chloe and her heart broke when she saw tears beginning to form at the corner of her girlfriends eyes.

"Chloe, doesn't the fact that I'm okay mean anything?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered, "It means you just dodged a bullet and should be more careful."

"I will." Beca said, her tone not at all sincere.

Chloe shook her head, "You say that all the time and you ALWAYS end up getting hurt- "

"Doing what I do means getting hurt, Chloe." Beca snapped. Not at all appreciating the lack of understanding.

Chloe scoffed, "You almost died today, Beca..you technically DID and to THINK..that doesn't spark any sort of recognition that _maybe_ you should be more careful!"

Beca looked away and shook her head as she pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

"This is the life I chose. I know what I walk into the moment I put that suit on and you know what YOU got yourself into when you started dating me."

Chloe pulled her hand away and stood up, walking over to the window and shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, did the doctors put her under medication? She really hoped so because it seemed like Beca was talking without thinking about it first.

"I love you, Beca. I'm IN love with you. That means I fucking give a damn about whether or not you get back home or not. Maybe YOU don't since you think being New Yorks savior is so much more important than the people who love you."

Chloe turned around, tears streaming down her face, "New York just loses Spider-Man. Jesse. Amy. Aubrey and Stacie. Your Aunt May, dammit! And ME. _We_ lose Beca Mitchell. The city doesn't know who goes out and risks her life for theirs...we do and that should mean something to you or at least push you to get yourself home in one fucking piece."

Beca blinked away the tears as Chloe walked out the door, the doctor coming in soon after.

"Alright, Ms. Mitchell. You're ready to head on home."

The ride back to the loft was silent. Aidan had left shortly after leaving Chloe to talk to Beca so that left everyone else to suffer the awkward silence in the car. Yes, everyone heard the argument. They were just trying to pretend they hadn't. Stacie kept her attention on her phone, Aubrey on the buildings they passed, Amy busied herself with an intense game of glow hockey on her phone as she versed Felicia, leaving Jessie to pay more attention to the road while trying to limit the amount of times he would glance at the passenger seat where Chloe had been with her arms folded and her gaze trained on the road. He looked through the rearview mirror at Beca who fiddled with the hem of her shirt and who would also glance over at Chloe.

Finally, they made it to the loft. Everyone scurrying away to their rooms. Beca, however, planted herself on the couch to give Chloe space and the chance to cool off. Little did she know her absence was the reason Chloe had trouble falling asleep that night.

* * *

 **A/N: You all hate me, I know. But not all relationships are perfect xD. At least now Beca can finally open her eyes and realize that there are people who care whether or not she returns home. Where do you think this leaves them?**

 **Adain knowing? What are your thoughts?**

 **What are your thoughts on the situation with Eddie?**

 **Have a good one :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Am I the** **only** **one thinking that Beca would make an awesome Green Arrow also? Just spit balling here xD someone make it happen!**

 **I hope everyone had a great New Year :) i for one dont recall anything that happened.**

 **Anyway, heres the next chapter :)!**

* * *

Beca woke up earlier than everyone else the next morning. She patted her way to her room, making sure not to wake Chloe. Beca changed into her suit and slipped on a pair of sweats and hoodie over the spandex. Taking a moment to look over at Chloe and smile, determined to fix things, she darted towards the window and hopped out.

Once she dropped down in the alley, Beca slipped her hands into the front pouch of her hoodie and strolled her way to the flower shop just up the block. The bell on the door dinged when she opened it, making the man at the counter turn in her direction and smile brightly.

"Morning! Are you just taking a look? Or would you like some help?" He asked.

Beca made a motorboat sound with her lips as her eyes took a glance at the many flowers surrounding her. She didn't possess any form of knowledge for this sort of thing, if it was just anybody else she would have bought the simple looking bouquet of roses. But this wasn't for just _anybody_ , it was for Chloe. And god knows Beca would give her girlfriend the world if she could. But a beautifully picked bouquet of flowers and breakfast to wake up to will do just fine.

"I..may need some help."

The man smiled brightly and drummed his hands down on the counter before twirling his way around it to walk over to Beca. He placed a hand on her back and led her to the middle of the store so she can have a better look around.

"Now, darling, who are the flowers for?"

"My girlfriend. I need something that says.. _I'm sorry_ and _I love you._ " Beca said, waving her hands in the air aimlessly as she spoke.

The florist, James, snapped his fingers and walked over to the bouquets of violet Hyacinth's.

"How about these?"

Beca bit her lip and folded her arms. They were definitely beautiful. From what James was babbling about they made great apology flowers. Or he was just trying to make a sale.

"Can you show me any others?" Beca asked.

James bowed his head and smiled before leading her further into the store. He presented her a bouquet of Tulip's.

"These, my dear, are also great for apologies. They're also a great choice."

Beca pursed her lips, "If you were apologizing to a significant other which would you choose? Honestly."

James smiled, "The Hyacinth's. Simply because I believe the radiant beauty plays a big role when you choose flowers and they certainly take the cake."

Seeing the smile on Beca's face made the smile on his face grow even more.

"Do you agree?" He asked.

Beca nodded, "Definitely." The beauty did indeed play a big role. But to Beca it was for a totally different reason.

"I think we have a winner."

Beca nodded, "I'll take the Hya...the violet ones." She chuckled.

After watching him wrap them up in the plastic, Beca left the shop and walked over to the deli to get Chloe breakfast.

* * *

Chloe jerked awake to the sound of her obnoxious alarm. Glaring at the device on her nightstand, she swiped her lockscreen to silence the siren and dropped back down on her pillow. She deserved five extra minutes didn't she? Chloe found herself taking a glance at the empty space next to her, a frown quickly finding it's way on her face. She stood up and made her way over to the living room but was confused to find the couch empty.

"Where is she?" She muttered.

Chloe patted her way back to her room, the cold tile floors made the soles of her feet tingle as she reached the doorway. The cold sting from the floor suddenly forgotten when she found Beca in the process of climbing back into the room.

Beca smiled sheepishly as she held the bouquet behind her back even though she was certain Chloe could see it.

"Chloe, I don't like fighting with you. We have different views on how I deal with the Spider-Man thing and..this time I'm going to make an effort of putting your feelings above mine like I should have done from the beginning. So.." Beca held out the flowers and smiled brightly, "Forgive me?"

Chloe smiled and walked over to pull Beca into a hug, tucking her face into the crook of Beca's neck.

Beca wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, smiling into her red hair.

Chloe pulled away and giggled as she grabbed the flowers from Beca's hand.

"They're beautiful, Bec."

Beca tucked a hair behind Chloe's ear and spoke softly, "They reminded me of you."

Chloe bit her lip as she darted her eyes between Beca's. Her gaze flickering down to the girls lips for a moment before leaning in to close the distance between them. She wrapped her unoccupied arm around Beca's neck, her fingers tangling themselves in the brown locks. Beca pulled away and pecked Chloe on the nose before tilting her head slightly.

"Are we okay?"

Chloe sighed, "I just want you to understand that there's people who worry about you. As much as I appreciate the gesture, giving me flowers seems more like your way of trying to make me not mad at you instead of reassuring me that you'll be more careful.."

Beca's face turned serious, "I will be. Coming back home to you..to everybody is what keeps me going." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Never question that again, okay?."

"Okay." Chloe said, watching Beca walk over to the plastic bag that had been left on the dresser.

Just as Beca was presenting the bagel she had gotten Chloe, different sounding alarms erupted throughout the loft, followed by multiple groans and whines. The couple scurried around their room to get ready, racing each other to the bathroom to avoid having to wait behind their friends.

* * *

Amy roamed the halls of Pace University later that afternoon. Her teacher had given a quiz and she finished early so why not use her free time to familiarize herself with the school.

Amy walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and plopped down on one of the loveseats, propping up her feet on the table in front of her. She busied herself to her social media when her feet were suddenly pushed off the table. Looking up, ready to scold whoever it was, she smirked when Jesse pranced his way over to sit on the armrest of her chair.

"Why aren't you in class?" Jesse asked.

Amy snorted, "I could ask you the same, Swanson."

"I," Jesse smiled smugly, "asked first."

"I finished my quiz early. Passing time. What's your excuse?"

Jesse shrugged, "You know that 15 minute rule? Turns out it's true so we all went our seprate ways."

Amy nodded in understanding. She knit her eyebrows together, "Isn't Beca in your class? Where is she?"

Jesse leaned down towards her ear when a group of students sat down on the couch next to them.

"We were walking together on my way here but then we heard sirens so she went to check it out."

"Ahh." Amy nodded.

Jesse cleared his throat, "Have you heard from Felicia? How's she holding down the fort?"

Amy smirked, "Why don't you ask Stacie."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing. Just that she's the one getting reaaal close to our fellow masked menace."

Taking interest in the new information, Jesse shifted so his body was turned to Amy.

"Really?"

"Pay close attention. They're not like Beca and Chloe, they know the meaning of being sly."

Jesse chuckled, "Gotcha."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was latched onto the hood of a car as it raced down the street with three cop cars hot on its tail. The vehicle swerved side to side, leaving tire tracks on the street, as it attempted to shake off the hero.

"Woo-!" Spider-Man exclaimed when the criminal began shooting at the roof of the car, bullets penetrating the hood. She dodged the bullets and crawled her way to the drivers window, smashing her fist against the glass which shattered upon impact.

Spider-Man perched herself on the side of the car, her head looking inside.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to pull over. You're waaay passed the speed limit."

"Fuck you, Spider-Man!" The criminal shouted, pressing the trigger of his pistol as he pointed the gun at the hero.

Spider-Man threw her body to the side until she heard the click of the gun, signaling that there were no more bullets in the clip. She broke the handle of the door and threw it open.

The criminal waved his arm in Spider-Man's face, "Get ou-!"

"Shut it." Spider-Man said when she shot a web to the man's mouth. She pulled the emergency brake and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling them out of the car and onto the street. The car came to a full stop and Spider-Man remained on the ground with the criminal when the cop cars pulled up around them.

A cop ran over to them, "Both of you. Hands where I can see them!"

Spider-Man scoffed, "Oh come on. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have caught hi-"

"Freeze, Spider-Man!"

The hero raised to her knees and raised her arms, if it wasn't for her mask the cop could have seen the annoyed expression on her face.

After cuffing the man on the ground, the cop went over and bent Spider-Man's arms back and snapped the handcuffs on, making her wince.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Shut the hell up." He said, pushing her towards the car, "Spider-Man, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Dude, seriously-"

"You have the right to an attorney-"

Spider-Man spun around to face the cop, "You know I have nothing but good intentions. Don't listen to Fisk-"

"If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you- "

Before he could finish stating her rights, Spider-Man broke free from the handcuffs and temporarily stunned the cop by webbing him in the face before hopping onto the car and swinging away but not before the cop in the car was able to shoot her in the shoulder.

"Argh! Son of a bitch!" She yelled, trying her best to ignore the pain long enough to reach her vantage point.

Spider-Man dropped down on the roof where she stashed her bag. She walked over to it and pulled out rubbing alcohol and gauzes. Taking a deep breath, the hero spilled some alcohol on her injury, wincing at the sting that followed, and wiped it clean. Having a better look at it, she cursed under her breath when she realized the bullet was still inside.

"Fuck.." Spider-Man wrapped the gauze around it and made her way home.

Once she reached the living room window, Spider-Man looked around before calling out.

"Felicia?..Anyone?"

After hearing a couple plates hit the surface of the sink, Felicia darted out of the kitchen, a shocked expression on her face when she saw the hero.

"Bec? You okay?"

Pulling her mask off, Beca said, "Nope. The cops still don't like me. I have a-a bullet in my arm."

Felicia made a bee line towards her friend and helped her remove the top half of the suit.

"Damn..okay, wait here."

Beca watched her disappear into the bathroom before returning with the first aid kit. She pulled out tweezers and supplies needed for stitching. Beca's eyes widened and she backed away slowly.

"Whatcha got there, dude?"

Felicia walked over and went to get a hold of Beca's arm.

"I gotta take the bullet out then I need to stitch it- "

Beca backed up again, "Like hell you do. Get away from me!"

Felicia raised her eyebrow and grinned, "Are you scared of needles, Spider?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Uh no. But I don't want to have something digging into my arm either. This isn't a game of Operation."

"Beca, I need to take the bullet out." Felicia deadpanned.

"No!" Beca said, voice cracking. She continued to back away until her back hit the wall by the window.

Felicia walked towards her, "I'll try not to make it hurt but it needs to get out."

"No."

"Beca!"

"No!"

Felicia pounced on her and brought Beca down to the floor with a loud thud. She pressed one knee down on the good arm while her hands worked to keep the injured arm in place.

"Stop being a baby!"

"Get off of me!"

As they continued their wrestling match, the front door slid open and in came the rest of the troop.

Chloe was the first to see the two on the floor. From the angle they were in she was unable to see the wound on Beca's arm. The fact that Beca was shirtless and Felicia was straddling her caught her attention.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Felicia looked up and sighed in relief, "Thank god. I need- "

"What you _need_ to do is get off of my girlfriend." Chloe said, taking a step towards them.

Felicia narrowed her eyes, "She has a bullet in her arm and she won't let me get it out."

"What?" Aubrey said, walking over to stand beside Felicia. The rest soon followed to look down at a sheepish Beca laying on the floor.

Amy clicked her tongue, "I'll give her a light anesthetic and you guys do your thing." Just as the rest were about to question what she meant, Amy bent down and raised her fist.

Beca's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

"Someone stop her!"

Jesse grabbed his friends fist and moved her out of the way. He looked down at Beca and sighed.

"Bec you need us to remove the bullet."

Chloe bent down, "They'll make it quick."

Stacie raised her eyebrow, "You won't be helping, Beale?"

Chloe shook her head, "Hell no. I don't wanna wiggle tweezers in her arm, gross."

Beca glared up at her girlfriend, "You think _I_ want them too?"

Aubrey ran her fingers through her hair, "Well we're going to need to, Bec. It can get infected."

Beca bit her lip. Trying to remind herself that she's been through worse but she was still human, you know.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Everyone shared a look with one another as they prepared themselves. Stacie went to the kitchen and returned with the sterilized instruments on a tray. The surgeons: Jesse and Aubrey came back out of the bathroom after washing their hands. Chloe hand her hand gripped on Beca's forearm, keeping it in place, while the other was laced with Beca's hand.

Amy handed out the tweezers to Jesse and Aubrey and sucked in a breath when they reached down to get a closer look.

"ARGH!" Beca hollered, her eyes snapped shut.

"Beca," Jesse said, "We haven't touched you yet."

"I know I was just imagining it." Beca muttered.

Chloe caressed her girlfriends hand with the pad of her thumb.

"It'll be over before you know it." She gave Aubrey and Jesse a nod, telling them to do it.

Aubrey reached over and wiped down the wound with alcohol, earning a wince from Beca. She spread the wound with her fingers and looked away when Jesse reached over with the tweezers.

" _AAARGH!_ " Beca screeched, throwing her head to the side and clenching her fists. She arched her back and groaned as Jesse continued to search for the bullet while muttering his apologies.

Feeling the metal of the tweezers tap against something solid, he sighed in relief.

"I-I found it."

"Get it out!" Beca yelled.

Felicia turned her head away and bit her lip when Jesse began to pull the bullet out, cursing when he lost his grip. Stacie reached over and took hold of her hand, providing a bit of reassurance to the both of them.

"Amy..I'm starting to..argh! Rethink the anesthetic idea." Beca said through pants.

Chloe pushed back the damp hair from Beca's forehead, "It's almost done."

Beca let out a whimper, shutting her eyes tightly when she felt the bullet being pulled slowly from her shoulder.

"I got it." Jesse said, letting out a dry laugh in triumph. He placed the bullet on the tray beside him and helped Aubrey cleanse the wound with alcohol before wrapping a bandage around it.

With the help of Felicia and Chloe, Beca rose up off the floor. She followed Chloe to the room and plopped down on the bed. Chloe stayed in the doorway.

"Get some rest. I'll be back to change the bandages."

Beca gave her a weak smile, "Okay."

Chloe shut the door and made her way towards the kitchen.

She sighed, "I need a drink."

* * *

Eddie walked into Fisk's dining room with his head down. Fisk set down his whiskey on the table.

"Do you have good news for me?"

"No, boss." Eddie muttered.

Fisk nodded, making Eddie think that maybe things were still okay. But when Fisk grabbed his glass and threw it against the wall next to Eddie, he knew he was in deep shit.

"I don't want you back here unless you get the job done. Do you understand me!"

Eddie nodded, "Yes."

"Get out!"

Eddie scurried his way out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator, his chest heaving as soon as the doors closed. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"I can't get to Felicia with Beca still protecting her." He thought outloud. Eddie banged his head against the wall of the elevator, his tongue darting out the corner of his mouth as he thought of a new plan.

* * *

 **A/N: omg Eddie what are you planning?!**

 **What do you think his plan is gonna be?**

 **What are you thoughts on the Beca and Chloe situation?**

 **How do you think Beca should deal with the cops? Should she go to Matthew for help?**

 **Felicia and Stacie? What do you think?**

 **Let me know :)**

 **have a good one!**


	27. Chapter 27

"You're healing really quickly." Chloe said, wiping off the dry blood from around the wound on Beca's shoulder.

With her eyes closed, Beca grinned, "Perks of being a superhuman freak."

Silence fell upon the two. Chloe bit her lip and stopped her hands, making Beca open her eyes and turn to her. Chloe rested her hand on her girlfriends stomach, lightly stroking the exposed skin.

"So what happened?"

Beca looked up at the ceiling and used her good arm to reach down and lay her hand on top of Chloe's.

"It was a car chase. Nothing too bad. Once I got him..a cop was getting ready to arrest me and when I escaped another cop shot me."

"Fisk is really getting in their heads, huh?" Chloe said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Unfortunately. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to do my thing if the cops keep looking at me like the bad guy." Beca said in a soft voice.

Chloe brought her other hand around and laid it on top of Beca's, making her look up to meet her gaze.

"Maybe you should lay low for a while?" She suggested, "Just until you have everything figured out, y'know?"

Beca looked away and sighed, "That seems like the right thing to do."

Chloe smiled sweetly and leaned down to press a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Just take it easy, baby. Everything will fall into place. I promise."

"Why do you sound so sure?" Beca asked, feeling Chloe's eyes locked on the side of her face.

Chloe reached over and turned Beca's head. Once their eyes locked, Chloe looked at her with sincerity.

"Because no matter how bad things got you always found a way to fix it."

The corner of Beca's mouth twitched upward, "I don't wanna take all the credit, babe. The rest of you help out so much..I honestly don't think I could have pulled any of that off without you guys."

Chloe smiled, "We're a team." She ran her fingers through Beca's hair and lowered herself to her side and laid next to her girlfriend. Beca tried her best to shift to the side, wincing when her shoulder took most of the pressure.

"Careful there, slugger." Chloe giggled while gently lowering Beca back down to her back.

At the sound of a knock on their bedroom door, the couple turned and watched Aubrey walk with a balled fist and a glass of water.

"Time for your pain killers, Bec." She said, holding her hand out to reveal the two pills.

Chloe helped Beca sit up, rubbing her back subconsciously as her girlfriend popped the pills in her mouth and took a big gulp of water.

"Thanks, Bree." Beca smiled softly, her lips forming a straight line and her eyes snapping shut when Aubrey ruffled her hair.

"Anytime, kiddo."

"Ugh..I prefer Hobbit."

Aubrey grinned, "Really?"

"No. I despise them both."

Aubrey chuckled and turned back around to return to the living room. Beca turned to Chloe and insisted that she go too.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

Beca smirked and used her good arm to lightly shove her off the bed.

"Yeah, get out of here," She chuckled lightly, "I'm nodding off anyway."

Chloe gave her a kiss on the cheek before sliding off the bed and padding out of the room. She walked over to the couch where Amy and Jesse and Aubrey were sitting with their eyes glued to the tv.

"What ya watching?" She asked as she plopped herself down next to Jesse, shifting so she can drape her legs on his lap and lay her head on Aubrey's lap.

"Transformers." Jesse answered, letting his hands rest on Chloe's knees.

Amy popped open the doritos bag and grabbed a handful before passing it over to Jesse.

"I was just telling them that this was the best one out of all the movies."

Jesse nodded and glanced down at Chloe, "It's true. I mean, the others were great but the scoring in this one is my favorite. Totally rad."

Chloe pursed her lips, "You got a point there."

"It started to suck when Megan Fox left. She was hotter." Stacie chimed in, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of water. She sat down between Jesse and Amy and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"She really is." Chloe swooned, biting her lip when Megan's character popped the hood of the camero, showing off her toned stomach.

Chloe looked up at Aubrey who had her fingers tangled in her red hair.

"Where's Felicia?"

"Napping." Stacie answered, setting her water on the coffee table.

Chloe nodded and returned her attention to the movie.

Jesse raised Chloe's legs and stood up.

"Where you going?" Aubrey asked.

"The bladder has spoken, babe. Don't question it."

Jesse was just about to turn the knob to the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of the open window in Stacie and Amy's room through the small opening in the doorway.

Furrowing his eyebrows Jesse changed course and peered around the door of the bedroom.

"Hey, 'Licia, are you cold?" He asked as he maneuvered his way through the dark room, the only source of light being from the moon as it peeked through the curtains.

Jesse pulled the curtains to the sides and was immediately hit with cold air due to the fact that the window was wide open.

"Shit.." He shivered. Once he closed the window, Jesse made his way over to the bed.

"Felicia, you had the window wide open, dummy."

"Felicia?" Jesse tried again. Frowning, he pulled the covers off and was shocked to see that the girl wasn't there but instead the pillow laid in her place.

"Shit!" Jesse ran back into the living room and immediately grabbed the girls attention.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Felicia's gone." Jesse said with a concerned voice.

* * *

Felicia scaled to the top of a building where she was hoping to see Eddie. She kept her eyes trained on every shadow, searching for movement. Feeling a presence appear behind her, she whipped around and was face to face with Eddie.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

Eddie scoffed and shook his head, "I _need_ to kill you."

"That's part of it." Felicia admitted.

"How so?"

"Fisk is giving the police- _everyone_ the wrong impression of Spider-Man. She got shot and if this continues shes gonna get seriously hurt and I don't want that." Felicia spoke softly.

Eddie folded his arms, "Why should I care."

Felicia shut her eyes and sighed, "Fisk wants me dead. Tell him I'll surrender myself if he can promise me Spider-Man's reputation is redeemed."

"Fisk wants people to see her as the bad guy. He won't agree to something like that."

Felicia walked forward and stopped when she stood directly in front of Eddie.

"I'll expose him if he doesn't promise her safety." She hissed.

Eddie quirked an eyebrow, "You expect people to believe you?"

"I have evidence that the media would _love_ to get their hands on," Felicia shot back, "I'll willingly surrender myself as long as she's no longer in danger."

Eddie took a step back and smirked, "All this for Mitchell?"

Felicia rolled her eyes and ignored his question, "Are you going to pass along the message or not?"

"I'm not allowed back unless I kill you."

"Then take me and I'll talk to him."

Eddie raised his eyebrow, "He'll kill you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Eddie hesitated before grabbing Felicia by the arm and leading her to Fisk's building.

* * *

"Jesse, Beca isn't prepared to go out there yet." Chloe said, following him as he walked over to her and Beca's bedroom.

"She at least needs to know." Jesse said.

The door creeked when he opened it. Jesse stepped inside and walked over to Beca's bed side.

Tapping her hand, he whispered, "Beca. Beca."

"Becs." He whispered a little louder.

Beca soon began to stir, fluttering her eyes open and turning to look at the people standing in the doorway and then to the person kneeling in front of her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um.." Jesse started, "Felicia's gone and..I'm gonna go after her."

Beca's eyes widened and she lifted herself slightly only to drop back down when she was hit with a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Chloe walked over, "Babe, take it easy."

"She could be in trouble.." Beca said. Attempting to push herself up but Chloe and Jesse lowered her back down.

"I got this, Bec."

" _We_ got this." Chloe added, "I gave her a lot of shit ever since she came and she's been helpful so I thought I'd return the favor."

After a moment they finally convinced Beca to let them go find Felicia. She watched tentatively as Chloe zipped up her black hoodie followed by strapping on Beca's web shooters.

"Babe, do I just click the thingy here?" Chloe asked, pointing at the yellow trigger on her palm.

"Yeah." Beca said.

Jesse was suited up and waiting by the window when Beca reached out and grabbed Chloe by the wrist.

"Careful out there."

Chloe smiled, "I will be."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh...what do you think will happen?**

 **Any thoughts on Felicia's compromise?**

 **Chloe being on the field this time? How do you feel about that?**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **have a good one!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Becs said to stick to the rooftops," Jesse muttered, "If we run into trouble let _me_ do the talking."

Chloe smirked, "The protective brother thing is very endearing, Jess. I'll be fine."

"Yes, I am being protective but also Beca will most likely web me to the top of the Empire State Building if I let anything happen to you."

Chloe chuckled, "Need I remind you that my father is the chief of police."

Jesse whipped his head around when he heard a gun reload.

"I learned how to shoot a gun before I even learned my multiplication tables." Chloe added, stashing her pistol in the back of her jeans.

Jesse's eyebrows shot up, "That is both comforting and frightening."

"Don't let this pretty face fool you, Jesse. I can still kick ass." Chloe winked.

Their footsteps echoed around them as they walked across a rooftop. Jesse, however, stuck his arm out in front of Chloe when he felt the feeling of another person near by.

Jesse turned around and took a protective step forward, his body blocking Chloe's.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes squinting as he tried to see through the shadows.

Eddie emerged with a grin on his face.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Eddie- "

"That's enough with the introductions. Where's Felicia." Chloe interrupted, stepping forward to stand beside Jesse.

Eddie raised his eyebrows at the familiar face.

"Diner girl. My my...this is interesting."

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "We're gonna ask you one last time. Where is she?"

Eddie shrugged, "Providing a public service is where she is. You can tell Spidey to thank her later."

Chloe frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, she knew someone might go looking for her. She sent me out to tell you _not_ to. She doesn't want to be found." Eddie said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Don't _shoot_ the messenger." He added, giving Chloe a knowing look.

Chloe averted her eyes and made sure her gun was hidden properly.

"Why wouldn't she want us to help her? You were ordered to kill her, how can we trust you." Jesse challenged.

Eddie sighed, "I don't care if you believe me or not, okay? I did my part. If you want to put yourself in harms way to save someone who doesn't want to be saved then that's your problem. Be my guest."

Chloe and Jesse watched Eddie hop off the roof and swing towards where they believed to be where Felicia was being kept.

"I'm following him. Head back to the loft and let everyone kno- "

Chloe grabbed him by the arm, "Jesse I'm going with you."

"This is as far as I'm taking you. I don't know what Fisk has prepared for us if we show up, if Beca was here you know she wouldn't approve."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm going." When Jesse didn't seem to budge she deflated.

"Fine. Go."

Jesse side hugged her and hopped off the building, his glider instantly forming from the base of his boots.

Chloe waited a moment before sprinting towards the fire escape and running down, jumping off the ladder and sticking to the shadows as she tried her best to follow the smoke trail of Jesse's jet glider.

* * *

Beca bit back the pain as she squeezed her arms through the sleeves of her suit. Her wound was nearly healed but the pain still lingered. She had voices coming from different directions, trying to explain to her that she was in no condition to go after Jesse and Chloe.

"You don't even have your web shooters, Beca. How do you expect to find them?" Stacie said, leaning against the doorway while Beca pushed against Amy when she attempted to prevent Beca from walking towards the window.

"They should have been back by now. I can still climb, I'll be fine."

Amy flailed her arms around, "You're not thinking clearly! Jesse can keep Chloe safe."

Aubrey stood in front of the window, folding her arms when Beca stepped in front of her.

"Beca, I can't let you go. You're in pain and you, honestly, wouldn't survive another shot to the arm."

"I can survive another shot to this arm." Beca said, gesturing to her good arm.

Aubrey shook her head, "You're not going." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "I'll call Jesse and have him tell you that everything's okay."

After a few rings, Jesse answered.

 _Aubrey? What's up?_

Putting him on speaker, Aubrey smiled, "Hi, babe. Can you tell Hercules over here that you and Chloe are safe?"

Jesse paused.

 _Is...is Chloe not there?_

Beca's eyes widened, snatching the phone out of Aubrey's hand.

"Jesse. Where is she?"

 _We bumped into Eddie. I told her to head back while I follow him!_

"Shit!" Beca moved passed Aubrey and hopped out the window, running up the side of the building and leaping towards the next.

"Babe, where are you?" Aubrey asked, looking over at Amy and Stacie who paced the room.

 _I followed Eddie to this apartment building in Midtown West-_

"HELL'S KITCHEN!" Aubrey exclaimed.

 _I gotta go. I'm entering through the roof door._

Aubrey ended the call and turned to her friends.

"What do we do?"

"What CAN we do?" Stacie said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Amy walked out the room, calling over her shoulder.

"Aubrey. Where's your laptop?"

"On my dresser." Aubrey answered. Raising her eyebrow when Amy returned to the room with her laptop.

Amy sat beside Stacie, typing in the password and earning a look from Aubrey.

"Oh calm down. I know all your passwords." She muttered.

"Yet we don't know yours." Stacie chuckled.

"And you never will."

Amy typed in a pin number, explaining that it was a tracker that she had implanted in Beca's web shooters and the spider emblem on her suit.

"So you can track Chloe and Beca at the same time?" Stacie asked, looking at the screen in awe as Amy pulled up what looked to be a computerized version of the city, a yellow dot moving at a fast pace across rooftops.

"Yup. Beca seems to be heading towards Midtown West."

Aubrey sat next to Amy, "Check on Chloe."

Amy typed in the pin of the web shooters and pulled up another screen that showed another yellow dot.

"Chloe must have followed Jesse. She's entering the building."

Stacie pulled out her phone, "I'm calling her."

"What? No. She can get caught." Aubrey said.

Amy shook her head, "I'm able to pick up on fire arms in the area. We can help her."

While Stacie waited to get a hold of Chloe, Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at the screen.

"Theres a red dot on her."

Amy waved her off, "That's my gun. I let her use it."

"Anything else we should know about?" Aubrey asked, her eyes widened at the fact that Amy had a gun in the house.

"Nope. That's it." Amy grinned.

Stacie sighed in relief, "Chloe. Thank god."

 _What is it?_

Aubrey grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"We're gonna help you. Do you have headphones on you by any chance?"

 _Yeah. In my pocket._

"Put them on. We'll guide you through the building." Stacie said.

Amy snapped her fingersto get their attention, "Red, you got two guys coming up the hallway in front of you. Back up and take a right."

 _Okay._

After hearing a faint shuffle and muffled voices, Stacie asked, "You okay?"

 _Yeah. They went into an elevator._

"Keep the safety off," Amy said, "Only shoo-"

 _When it's the only option. I know._

* * *

Spider-Man perched herself on the side of a building, looking down at the street and squinting her eyes, following two men enter a building with gloved hands and ear pieces. Before they disappeared inside the building Beca noticed the guns sticking out from under their shirts.

The hero dropped down and ran towards the apartment building. Peering over the railing and looking through the glass doors and seeing the man at the counter typing away on his computer, the lobby heavily guarded.

"Well I can see where MOST of the guns went to." She muttered, looking up and seeing a hallway window on the top floor slightly opened.

Spider-Man climbed the side of the building and slowly opened the window and slipped inside. She shot her head towards the end of the hallway when she heard two pairs of voices. Jumping on the ceiling at the last second, the hero pressed her chest flush against the ceiling as she waited for the men to pass her.

Meanwhile, Chloe stayed closed to the walls while Amy guided her passed Fisk's goons. She peered around the corner and whispered into the mic on the headphones.

"Am I good from here?"

 _Yeah. Keep going up and there should be a door to the stairwell._

Chloe quickly made her way over to the white door, pushing the crash bar and jogging her way upstairs.

"How far am I going?"

 _Top floor._

Chloe groaned and pushed herself harder until she reached the last stairwell.

"Good thing Aubrey forced me into working on my cardio." She chuckled. Smiling when she heard a faint _I told you it'd come in handy!_

Chloe panted as she approached the door and stepped into the hallway, "Where to now, Amy?"

 _Take a left. Wait..you got company._

Whipping around Chloe said, "Where?" Before she heard Amy's reply she felt a hand on her shoulder, not even hesitating, Chloe spun around and swung her fist towards the persons face.

"Oof!"

"Beca?"

 _Dammit, Tyson! I tried to tell you it was her!_

Chloe reached over placed her hand over Spider-Man's cheek, caressing it with her thumb as she tried to bite back a chuckle.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

Spider-Man shook her head, "Never mind that. What do you think you're doing here? Jesse told you to come back to the loft."

Chloe pulled Spider-Man by the suit and reentered the stairwell when she heard footsteps approaching. Once the people passed by she lowered her voice and took a step towards the hero.

"Me? What about you? You're in pain, Beca. How did you even get here if you can't swing without your web shooters?"

Spider-Man scoffed and reached out her hand, "Speaking of which, I'd like them back."

Chloe brought her hands behind her back, "If you agree to let me stay and help I'll give them back."

Spider-Man folded her arms, "I can just take them, Chlo. I'm faster than you."

"Then by all means, webhead." Chloe said, voice husky, eyebrow raised in a challenging yet seductive manner.

In a swift motion, Spider-Man spun Chloe around and pressed her chest against the girls back as she held Chloe's wrists. She loosened the web shooters and slid them off, backing away to readjust them onto her own wrists.

Chloe panted, her chest heaving and her mouth curling up in a smile as she turned around to face her masked girlfriend. She walked over and pulled her mask off.

The hero raised her eyebrow, "What are you- "

Chloe's lips found hers in a flash, relishing in the feeling of Beca's arms wrapping around her waist tightly and protectively. Chloe wrapped her own arms under Beca's, stroking Beca's shoulders with her finger tips before giving them a light squeeze.

 _In case you two forgot..we're still here.._

The couple pulled away and blushed at the sound of Amy's voice. Followed by Stacie telling them they were so cliché.

Beca cleared her throat, "Any idea where Jesse is?"

 _Hang on_

After the sound of Amy's fingers typing away at the keyboard, she informed the couple that he was still in the building about to infiltrate the apartment down the hall.

Beca nodded, "Let's go."

Chloe smiled, "I'm going with you?"

"I know you can take care of yourself. I'm right there with you. But if things go south we're leaving."

"Deal." Chloe said, giggling as Beca bumped their fists.

Beca slipped her mask back on and talked into the mic of Chloe's headphones.

"How many guys are we talking, dude?"

 _A lot so be careful._

Chloe followed Spider-Man down the hall once the call ended, looking behind them to make sure they were clear.

Spider-Man's head snapped towards the door they were about to enter when guns began firing.

"I got it." Chloe said, stepping in front of her girlfriend and kicking the door open with ease.

Spider-Man stood there in awe for a moment before running inside behind Chloe, webbing the gun in the man's hand that was aimed at Chloe.

Chloe watched the hero flip in the air and kick the man down, webbing him to the floor. She turned around and aimed her gun at a man by the couch, shooting him in the leg and watching him go down with a scream. Spider-Man slid across the floor and webbed him to the floor as well.

With one look at Chloe, she gave her a curt nod and led them further into the apartment. They turned into the corridor and soon joined Green Goblin who fought off three men that had their arms wrapped tightly around him while another punched his mask.

"Sorry we're a little late." Spider-Man smirked.

A man turned around and gritted his teeth, "It's Spider-Man!"

"Suit gives it away, huh?" Spider-Man chuckled, "Do me a favor. Send my regards to my fans in the slammer."

Chloe shook her head with an amused grin on her face before aiming her gun at the men attacking the Green Goblin. She shot two in their legs, bringing them down and making her friend turn around. She smiled before ducking behind a counter when a man across the room shot his gun in her direction. Pieces of wood shot in the air after being penetrated by the many bullets. Spider-Man finished webbing a man to the wall and turned around to check on Chloe, furrowing her eyebrows whem she didn't see her. The hero saw a man shooting his gun at the counter, taking steps towards it.

Spider-Man flipped over the loveseat in front of her and landed on the man's shoulders.

"Get off me before I squash you like the bug you are!"

Spider-Man knocked him down and webbed him to the velvet rug.

"Good looking _and_ witty?! Oh wait- that's me!" She smirked, looking over at Green Goblin to see him and Chloe take out the last few guys.

Spider-Man clapped her hands, "I'd say we did pretty good."

Jesse raised his mask, "Yeah, Ms. Smart Mouth."

Chloe giggled, "Are you like this all the time?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I like to lower their self esteem, sue me."

Jesse looked behind Spider-Man and instantly lowered his mask, pulling Chloe behind him to conceal her identity.

Fisk walked over the unconscious bodies on the floor, his bedazzled walking stick tapping away at the hard wood floor.

With a grin on his face, Fisk said, "Spider-Man. I wasn't aware you had helpers."

Spider-Man turned around and clenched her fists.

"Where's Felicia?"

Fisk pursed his lips and walked over to his bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Not here. You all wasted your time." He raised an empty glass at the three, "Drink?"

Spider-Man clenched her jaw, "Tell me where she is!" Looking over her shoulder, she whispered, "Take her home."

Chloe frowned, "Bec-"

"Now."

Green Goblin nodded, "I'm coming back."

Spider-Man gave him a curt nod before watching him carry Chloe out the shattered window.

Fisk watched them go as well, "She has very pretty red hair." He said.

"Felicia. Where is she."

Fisk grinned, "You're not one for small talk, are you? I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time, Spider-Man..or Spider-Woman. However you want to call yourself."

"I have no interest in socializing with you."

"Then I have no interest in telling you where she is."

Spider-Man shot a web at his drink, just as he was about to take a sip, and whipped it against the wall.

Fisk chuckled, "Charming," He pulled up a seat and nodded towards it, "Have a seat. Let's talk and I'll tell you."

Obliging, Spider-Man sat down and folded her arms. Fisk grinned and poured himself another drink. He looked down at the liquid.

"You see," Fisk started, "Felicia dishonored me. I was right to question her loyalty. She's willing to surrender herself as long as I leave you be."

Spider-Man shook her head, "She wouldn't say that. That's idiotic."

"You must be very special to her..even though you killed her father. But that's not my concern. I'm more interested in who _you_ really are."

Spider-Man smirked, "You and the rest of the media. Get in line, Fisk."

"What makes you think I won't find out eventually? That girl with the red hair...she must know, am I right? Someone has to."

"Leave her out of this."

Fisk grinned and stood up, "She must really mean something to you. A friend? Sister? Girlfriend, perhaps? She's something special to you. I'm sure. I'll find out what it is."

Spider-Man eased her breathing when the sound of Green Goblin's jet glider rang from outside the window.

Acting fast, Spider-Man grabbed the chair from underneath her and smashed it against Fisk, making him fall to the the side. She grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's Felicia," She used all her strength to lift the man by the collar and smash him back down, "You better tell me the truth."

Fisk snickered, "I have all I need now. I'm a man of my word. She's currently in the basement..you better hurry."

Spider-Man punched him hard across the face and ran over to hop onto Green Goblin's jet glider.

"Basement. Hurry."

"Alright, hang on!"

"To what!"

They descended down to the street and the glider took a sharp turn into the alley, lowering them down once they arrived.

Spider-Man led them to the metal door on the side of the building and broke the lock, opening it and letting Green Goblin go in first. They ran towards the stairs that led to the basement.

Spider-Man kicked the door open and immediately saw Felicia laying unconscious on the floor.

"Shit. Felicia!"

Jesse raised his mask and ran beside his friend. He reached over and pressed his fingers against Felicia's neck.

"She's alive. That's good."

They made their way back home and once everyone asked their questions, Beca left Jesse to answer them as she grabbed Chloe and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed, "I had a little chat with Fisk. He's convinced that someone must know who I really am. Someone being _you."_

Chloe bit her lip and folded her arms, "That doesn't sound good."

Beca shook her head, "No..it's really not. But I'm not all that worried."

Chloe tilted her head, "What?"

Beca smiled and playfully shook Chloe's shoulders, "You were awesome back there, dude! I can't even trust _myself_ with a gun and there you are being a hot badass. 360 no scope got nothing on you, babe!"

Chloe ducked her head to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks, "My dad wanted to make sure I grew up knowing how to defend myself."

Beca flailed her arms around excitedly, "So he raised Tony fucking Montana!"

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah..I guess he did."

Beca giggled before clearing her throat and changing her tone to a more serious one.

"You did great. But you're on his radar now, Chloe. I won't stop protecting you just because you know how to work around a firearm."

"I know, babe." Chloe said softly.

"It just makes me feel a little better about you going out there knowing that you're able to protect yourself. Although, y'know, I'll be there too."

Chloe smiled and leaned in for a kiss but stopped half way when Jesse called out.

"Beca..!"

They returned to the living room to find the rest slowly backing away from Felicia.

"What?" Beca asked, kneeling down next to Felicia.

Felicia shook her head and pushed herself further away from everyone.

"Don't. I-I can't stay here anymore."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Why?"

"My powers used to be under MY control. I was able to give those who threatened me bad luck but now.."

"Now..what?" Beca asked.

Felicia sighed, "Fisk tampered with them and now I don't have any control over it."

* * *

 **A/N: An action packed chapter! What'd you think!**

 **Chloe being a badassss. But now fisk found a new potential target :O**

 **What do you think of Amy, Aubrey, and Stacie behind the monitor? Helping them like they did in this chapter? Or would you prefer them also out on the field?**

 **Let me know what you think and look out for more chapters coming soon :)**

 **have a good one!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: here's chapter 29 :)**

* * *

"Dude, sit down..breathe and we'll figure something out." Beca said, tentatively watching Felicia in the process of packing her things into her backpack.

Felicia sniggered, "There's nothing to figure out, Spider. You all did your good deed by taking me in but now it's time for me to leave- "

"And go where?" Stacie jumped in, folding her arms and shaking her head. She looked Felicia in the eye and scoffed when the girl averted her eyes. Stacie looked over at her friends in the doorway, telling them to give her and Felicia a moment.

Stacie took a seat at the edge of the bed, looking up at Felicia as she continued to stuff her clothes into her bag. Stacie reached over and pulled out a tank top and tossed it over her shoulder and doing the same with a pair of ripped jeans.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Can you stop, please."

"Nope." Stacie said, popping the P.

Felicia glanced at Stacie and narrowed her eyes questionably. She shook her head and reached over to grab her clothes that had been thrown back on the bed.

"I don't know why you're so upset about this but whatever." Felicia muttered, walking over to the closet to get her body suit.

"Why are you like this?" Stacie asked.

"Like what?"

Stacie stood up and walked over to the girl unhooking the leather attire.

"You brush off those who care about you."

Felicia huffed, "Why _do_ you? Need I remind you that I tried to kill Beca."

"But you didn't. You're a damaged person who needs to be put back together."

Stacie smiled and reached down to fiddle with Felicia's fingers.

Felicia looked away and cleared her throat, "Well, I can't be. I wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone trying to fix me either."

Stacie shook her head, "You're not a burden."

Felicia walked back over to her bag and put her suit inside, zipping it shut. Stacie walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, Felicia whipped around and glared at her.

"Just let me go."

"No." Stacie said sternly.

With her hand still on Felicia's shoulder, Stacie took a step forward and her eyes flickered between Felicia's to the girls lips. She sucked in a breath and made the bold move of closing the distance between them. She felt Felicia stiffen and soon relax under her touch. Felicia reached up and wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck, pulling her closer. Stacie moved her hand from Felicia's shoulder to her cheek and caressed it gently before pulling away.

Felicia licked her lips, "What was that?"

Stacie smirked, "A kiss."

"Well, no shit," Felicia rolled her eyes, "But..why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to leave." Stacie said, nearly whispering.

"I need to- "

"Felicia, you controlled your powers pretty damn well just now. There's nothing to worry about."

Felicia shook her head, "That's not how it works. I-It gets out of hand when I get stressed or..feel threatened. I don't feel that way around you."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "Then who are you able to affect?"

Felicia nodded towards the closed door, "Chloe..for obvious reasons. Beca because I almost killed her and she killed my father."

Stacie bit her lip and turned around when she heard a knock on the door.

"Everything alright?" Came Beca's voice.

Stacie turned to ask Felicia that very question, her heart sinking when she was met with an empty space in front of her and a breeze coming in from the now opened window.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek while she waited for someone to open the door, shooting her eyebrows up when Stacie finally did. She looked inside the room and blinked.

Stacie sighed, "She left."

Jesse ran his hand down his face, "What? W-Why?"

"She doesn't want to be a burden." Stacie said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, staring at her reflection on the tv screen.

Chloe looked over at Beca and knit her eyebrows together. Beca shrugged, wincing when her shoulder began to hurt once again.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, "All the adrenalin from earlier, I didn't even feel it. The pain just came back like a bitch." She joked, shutting her eyes as she held her hand over her shoulder.

Chloe led her to the bedroom and told her to remove the top half of her suit so she can have a look at the wound. Beca did as she was told and sat down on the bed and watched Chloe unwrap the bandage.

Chloe sighed in relief, "It should be fully healed by tomorrow morning."

"Yippee." Beca deadpanned.

Chloe wrapped a new bandaged over the wound and placed her hand on Beca's knee.

"It's not your fault- "

"Yes," Beca hallowly laughed, "It is. Fisk wanted _me._ Felicia protected me and got tortured. She protected my reputation but handed herself over. I'm the hero, Chloe, I'm supposed to be the one protecting people."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her girlfriend close. Whispering calming words when she heard Beca try to surpress a whimper.

"Shh..it'll be okay. Fisk hasn't won, Bec."

Beca blinked and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I don't wanna have to lose you too."

"Don't talk like that. You won't." Chloe said, kissing the top of Beca's head and rocking them slowly side to side.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and her friends walked up to the school, all waving at Aidan who stood with his friends. He flicked his skateboard back up to his hand and jogged over to greet them.

"Hey."

Amy patted Beca on the back, "You know..Beca skates too."

Aidan raised his eyebrow at the shorter girl.

"Is that right?"

Beca shrugged and looked over at the busy street, "I'm alright I guess."

Aidan smirked, "Show me whatchu got..spidey."

Beca accepted the challenge, of course. She took the scratched up skateboard to the top of the steps and shot Aidan's friends a wink before taking a running start towards the railing and hopping up to grind back down. As she reached a flat head of the railing, Beca bent down and gripped the side of the board and pushed her body up, picking up the tail of the board and balancing the nose expertly on the flat head of the railing, her legs sticking up straight. Beca dipped her head back and grinned at her friends who shook their heads with smirks on their faces. She threw her legs back and landed on the concrete with the skateboard in her hand. Students that were within the vicinity hollered and cheered her on, many stared at her in awe.

Beca stepped back on the board and kicked the ground softly, rolling back over to her friends.

"You're abusing your power." Jesse teased.

Beca smirked, "Me? Never." She stepped off the board and handed it back to Aidan.

"Uh..woah." He murmured.

At the sound of the bell, Beca chuckled and took Chloe's hand and led her friends inside. Leaving a starstruck Aidan at the bottom of the steps.

After parting ways with the rest, Beca and Jesse and Stacie made their way to the back of the room. The clank of heels sounded from outside the door and the room fell silent as Pamela entered and greeted her class as she walked over to her desk.

"How's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Splendid." Beca muttered, cursing under her breath when her sarcastic comment came out a bit louder than she intended.

Already knowing who it was, Pamela shot back a sarcastic comment of her own.

"Outstanding, Bender."

Stacie shook her head and patted Beca's fully healed shoulder while Jesse muffled his laugh against his hand.

Pamela shot a look at Beca and folded her arms.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway?"

Beca winced, "Do we have to?"

"I'd like to."

Beca walked down the aisle, shooting glares at those who chuckled to themselves. She leaned against the poster covered billboard once Pamela shut the door behind her.

Beca spoke first, "Before you say anything..I'm sorry. I'm naturally an asshole but I have good intentions."

Pamela raised her eyebrow, "Beca if you haven't noticed, sarcasm is my native language as well."

"Okay?" Beca said, not knowing where this was going.

Pamela placed her hand on Beca's arm, to which Beca raised her eyebrow to.

"I'm not mad. It's endearing now."

"How?" Beca asked skeptically.

Pamela smiled, "I'm not quite sure but..it's cute."

Beca watched her flick her hair over her shoulder and strut her way back into the classroom.

"What..?" She muttered, walking back in with a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" Stacie asked once Beca sat back down.

"I..think she was hitting on me." Beca whispered.

Jesse choked on the water he was about to swallow. Closing the bottle, he mouthed _what the fuck?!_ once he recovered.

Stacie chuckled, "If you suddenly get an A I'm going to be very suspicious."

Beca swatted her arm, "Shut up." She turned back to the front of the room to find Pamela not so slyly look away from her. Beca squinted her eyes and groaned as she lowered her head and covered her face in her forearms.

Once the class ended, Beca rolled her eyes as she walked in front of Stacie and Jesse who kept whispering their outlooks on the situation. Beca tried to ignore the lingering looks from Pamela as she approached the door, pulling her friends out into the hallway and scolding them once they reached an secluded area beside a vending machine.

"Will you two shut the hell up already!"

Stacie grinned and scoffed, "No no. We are discussing this..this sitcom worthy drama now, Mitchell."

Jesse hummed, "Mhm," poking Beca's shoulder with his finger, "So what are you gonna do?"

Beca sighed, "Tone down the sarcasm..that seems to be the issue."

Stacie snorted, "First Felicia now our _teacher._ Chloe is sure gonna have a field day when she hears about this one."

"When I hear about what?"

Beca's eyes shot open and turned around, smiling nervously at her girlfriend who stood between Amy and Aubrey.

Amy raised her eyebrow, "What's going on?" She asked, looking suspiciously at Jesse who stood there pretending to decide which snack to get from the vending machine.

Beca glanced over at her classroom door, doing a double take when Pamela walked out. Her teacher looked her way and smiled.

Stacie bit her lip as she watched Pamela walk passed them to get to the escalator.

With one look at Chloe, she blurted out, "Our teacher hit on Beca!"

"Dude!" Beca shouted, looking around to make sure no one heard.

Chloe blinked, "I'm sorry, excuse me?" She looked over at Beca and raised her eyebrows.

Beca glared at Stacie and sighed once she returned her gaze to Chloe.

"It's just an assumption. I could be wrong."

Chloe folded her arms, "Well what did she do?"

"Touched my arm. She said my sarcasm was cute. Then again..she's proven that she's hated my guts since the first day so.."

Chloe tilted her head, "What is she like in her early 20's?"

"25 to be exact." Jesse chimed in.

"And you're 19, Beca-"

Beca sighed, "Babe, you act like I'm going to reciprocate.."

While the couple argued, Aubrey turned to Jesse and shot him a look, "How do you know her age?"

"She told me.." Jesse said innocently.

"When and why?" Aubrey edged on.

"Like last m-month, I dunno. I'm a very sociable person, I get to know people rather easily." Jesse said, fiddling with his fingers.

Amy whistled awkwardly through the silence that suddenly surrounded them after a moment.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that psychology just took a drastic turn on the Drama Triangle." Amy said with a chuckle.

Beca raised her eyebrow.

"You know..like the Karpman Triangle in psychology. The relationship thing- "

"We get it, Amy." Beca said.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly and before they knew it they were walking home. As snowflakes began to shower over them, Stacie skipped ahead and savored in its beauty. In the back of the group, Beca turned to Chloe and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw her girlfriend rub her hands together.

"They cold?" Beca asked softly.

"They're fine." Chloe muttered, looking down when Beca reached over to grab her hand.

Beca smiled, "We'll transition so I can keep both hands warm."

Chloe couldn't help but smile back, giggling when her hand was suddenly stuffed into a warm pocket on Beca's jacket.

Over in the front of the group, Jesse turned to Aubrey and lightly bumped his hip against hers. He grabbed a little bit of snow from a car meter and flicked it at her, earning him a giggle which quickly led to a slap on the arm.

"Stop making me laugh." Aubrey grumbled.

"Never." Jesse promised.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. Do you think Pamela was hitting on her? Or could it be something else?**

 **Felicia and Stacie? What do you think will happen? With Stacie take it upon herself to go look for her?**

 **And what do you think about Beca feeling responsible for what happened?**

 **Let me know what you think :) I get your reviews on my email so just continue what your doing and I hope everything gets fixed soon. Unless its coming from my end :O if so I may need help!**

 **Have a good one :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks have passed and everyone was glad to hear that the charges against Spider-Man had been dropped and, just as Fisk had promised, her reputation was in tact. There had been a press conference and Fisk announced his apologies to the hero and told the public that it was wrong of him to accuse Spider-Man of being anything less than a hero. Beca was more than relieved to know that she was able to hit the streets again. Although, the only downer being that no one seemed to know where Felicia had run off to. Her phone had been disconnected and her house was abandoned. Wherever she went, Felicia took her cat with her.

Now, Christmas Eve night, the loft was completely decked in colorful lights and streamers. Presents piled under the tree and the aroma of freshly baked cookies seeped into the living room from the kitchen. Chloe hummed softly as she pulled out the cookies from the oven and placed the tray on the counter, taking off her oven mitts and smiling proudly at her work.

Beca skipped into the kitchen, a childish grin on her face as she looked over Chloe's shoulder.

"Can I have one now?"

Chloe spun around and smiled, shaking her head, "Not yet, hon. We have to wait until our parents come."

Beca groaned, "But Stacie's parents take foreveerr."

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck.

"You're too cute." Chloe reached behind her and grabbed a snowflake cookie, "Here."

Beca opened her mouth happily as Chloe reached the cookie up for her to take a bit. Beca bit into it and her eyes immediately rolled back.

"Sweet cookie loving jesus, that's amazing." Beca swooned, taking the cookie out of Chloe's hand to take another bite. She gestured for Chloe to eat the remaining of it.

Chloe hummed in approval, "I don't mean to brag- actually I do because they came out pretty darn good."

Beca smiled, darting her tongue out of the corner of her mouth to lick off a crumb. She playfully narrowed her eyes when Chloe grabbed a santa hat from the counter and placed it on her head. Chloe bit her lip as she adjusted it.

"There," Chloe said, "Now you look all jolly."

Beca shook her head with a smile and led them out into the living room where they found their friends putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

Aubrey moved away from the radio once she found a station playing Christmas songs, Jingle Bell Rock playing around them.

"My mom is on her way." Aubrey announced, leaning against the windowsill.

"What about your dad?" Jesse asked as he walked passed her with a bottle of champagne.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Apparently he couldn't take off from work tonight."

Jesse sighed, "Being CEO is a lot of work, babe."

"It's Christmas Eve, though." Aubrey muttered, letting out a huff before quickly changing the subject to how much Jesse should be pouring into the glasses.

Amy and Stacie stayed planted on the couch with their eyes glued to their phone screens.

Stacie lowered her phone and looked across the couch at her friend.

"Am I allowed to bring up New Years now?"

Amy snickered, "Yeah."

Stacie beamed, "Good because I seriously need to know the set up."

"Like this," Amy gestured around them, "but with 2016 shit all over the place...oh, and more alcohol." Amy answered, resuming to her social media scrolling.

The doorbell rang and Chloe scurried over to the door with a smile on her face.

She slid it open, "May! Thanks for coming." Chloe smiled, engulfing the woman in a hug before letting her enter fully.

Aunt May hung her jacket on the coat rack before greeting the rest of the college students. She walked over to her niece who was practically babysitting the snack table.

"Save some chips for the rest of us, Bec!" Aunt May teased, giving Beca a hug.

Beca smiled, "First come first serve. You know how it is, Aunt May."

"Remind me to never take you to a buffet."

After a little while longer, everyone elses parents arrived. The loft was now filled with cheerful faces and many stories to catch each other up on. Jesse stayed by the window with his parents, Aubrey, and her mom, telling them all about his input on Pace University so far. Of course, leaving out sensitive information. Stacie led her parents around the loft for the grand tour. Amy tapped her red cup against her parents as she caught them up with current events regarding her job at FootLocker. Aunt May stood by the doorway of the kitchen with Beca and Chloe before excusing herself to go socialize with everyone else.

Chloe turned to Beca, "You don't plan on leaving tonight, do you?"

Beca took a sip of her beer before shaking her head, "Not at all."

Chloe smiled, "Good."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"It'll be a quiet night either way." Beca said.

The couple soon went off to jump into any conversation they were able to contribute their opinions on. With a few banter from Beca and Jesse regarding how the photographer has changed since high school, it was finally midnight and the college students quickly scurried over to the Christmas tree. They gave out their presents to their friends and parents, their parents doing the same with them. After the gift giving, Amy popped open another bottle of champagne and went around the room to refill everyones cups.

Jesse walked across the room to where Beca and Chloe were talking to Matthew and Kelly while Simon stood beside them munching on a cookie.

Jesse smiled at the chief of police, "Do you mind if I borrow Beca for a minute?"

Matthew waved him off, "Not at all."

Beca followed Jesse out into the hallway where they stopped just outside the door. Jesse stood across from her and Beca knit her eyebrows together.

"What's up?" She asked.

Jesse fiddled with the hem of his dark red button down, "I didn't wanna bring this up _now_ but.." He trailed off.

"But what? Is everything okay?"

"Recently, yes, but a while ago I wasn't doing so hot."

Beca frowned, "What do you mean?"

Jesse sighed, "Remember that night when I went with Amy and Stacie on patrol?"

Beca nodded.

"Well..my vision just..everything went green when I was getting angry." Jesse informed her while making hand gestures.

Beca ran her hand down her face, "Why..haven't you said anything?"

Jesse bit his lip and shrugged, "I didn't wanna add onto your stress. You had and still have a lot going on."

Beca slumped her shoulders and tilted her head, "Jesse you need to tell me these things."

"Alright. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Let's just..enjoy our night for once."

"Fine." Beca said, following Jesse back into the loft. Her eyes locked on Chloe's worried ones.

Beca sent her a reassuring smile before walking over to their bedroom. She paced in front of the bed before running her fingers through her hair.

"Fuck.." She muttered under her breath.

The door opened and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm fine, Chlo."

Chloe leaned against the door, "If you really were fine you wouldn't feel the need to tell me."

Beca slipped her hands into her back pockets and turned around, "We'll talk about it tomorrow- "

"Or we can talk about it right now." Chloe grinned, walking over to Beca and bringing her arms around her girlfriend to slip her hands into the back pockets, managing to intertwine their fingers.

Beca shook her head, "Come on everyones parents are here. This is supposed to be a fun night."

Chloe sighed in a way that told Beca that she wasn't leaving until she told her.

Beca narrowed her eyes and smirked, "I promise I'll tell you."

Chloe pulled her hands away, "You better." She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Beca's lips before rejoining the party.

Beca stood there for a moment before walking over to her nightstand to unplug her phone from the charger. She was just about to turn back around when she noticed something sticking out from underneath the bed. Beca bent down and pulled out her father's briefcase, pursing her lips to the side as she took a seat on the floor.

Beca reached inside and pulled out the folder and the loose papers that she had thrown on the floor that day in her old room. The next thing she pulled out was the old newspaper cut out of the photo of her father and Dr. Conners. Her eyes lingered on the two men, eyebrows furrowing as she began to develop an idea.

"Conners.." As realization struck her, Beca pushed herself up and ran out of the room to find Jesse. She saw him walk into the kitchen with Aubrey and quickly followed.

"- All I'm saying is he could have at least called to say Merry Christmas." Aubrey said, folding her arms and leaning against the counter. She turned her head when Beca suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Beca turned to Jesse and said, with a wide grin, "Curt Conners."

Jesse frowned, "What about him?"

Beca flailed her arms around, "He might know how to make or _find_ an antidote!"

Aubrey blinked, "Have you been feeling okay?" She asked, turning to Jesse.

Jesse gave her a quick glance before turning to Beca.

"Bec, I told you we'll deal with it tomorrow- "

Beca shook her head, "Just think about it. He, along with my dad, were the ones to even _think_ about shit like this. He might know how to cure it."

"Need I remind you that he was also the one that almost turned everyone in New York into giant mutant lizards.." Jesse said, making a straight line with his lips.

Beca lowered her voice, "He's a scientist. He worked with my dad and if I go see him in Ravencroft- "

Aubrey's mouth fell agape, "You're not going anywhere near there, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Jesse needs an antidote."

Jesse nodded, "I do. But that doesn't mean you're going to the one place in the world that's holding the people that want to kill you."

"Kill you? What?" Chloe asked, stopping in her tracks in the doorway.

Beca shut her eyes and sighed, "Jesse, I'm going and I'm coming back with information."

Chloe turned to Beca, "I'm sorry, where is it that you're going?"

Aubrey folded her arms, "She _thinks_ she's going to Ravencroft to pay Dr. Conners a visit."

Chloe scoffed, "No you're not!"

Beca turned to Jesse, "Come with me then."

Jesse pursed his lip. Objections coming from Chloe and Aubrey.

"Alright."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Beca and Jesse are going to visit Conners! How do you that'll go? What will happen when the other villains see Beca? Let me know, guys :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Beca stood in front of Chloe while her girlfriend shot objections and disapproval her way. Beca had her fingers laced behind her back and her eyes were turned to Chloe but she seemed to be looking passed her. Chloe saw this and folded her arms.

"Beca, are you even listening?"

Beca blinked, "Yeah." She said, her voice soft and not at all convincing.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Liar. I feel like the adults from Charlie Brown when I talk to you," She exclaimed, moving her arms around as she spoke, "All you seem to hear is _'Mwa-Mwa-Mwa'."_

Beca chuckled lightly, "What was that? All I heard was _mwa_ _mwa-_ "

Chloe swatted her girlfriends arm as she tried to bite back a chuckle of her own.

"I'm dating a twelve year old."

Beca reached down and took hold of Chloe's hands, pulling her into a hug. Beca pulled away slightly and brought their hands up to her chin.

"Sorry," Beca kissed Chloe's knuckles, "I gotta go. Conners can be our only way of getting Jesse a cure."

Chloe bit her lip, "I just don't like you being in the one place filled with people wanting to hurt you."

Beca smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Chloe's lips. Their foreheads stayed pressed against each other when Beca pulled away.

"We're just going to talk to Conners. The institute is heavily guarded, there's nothing to worry about." Beca reassured.

Chloe sighed, "Alright."

Beca smiled and began to lean back in when Jesse walked into the room, jingling his car keys.

"Let's go," He turned to Chloe and smiled reassuringly, "I'll keep an eye on her and she'll keep an eye on me. We're not going to _war_ , we'll be back by later tonight."

Chloe smirked, "Just be careful."

Beca gave her one last kiss before following Jesse outside, rolling down the sleeves of her hoodie to cover the sleeves of her suit.

Beca propped her feet up on the dashboard once Jesse began to drive. She looked out the window and expected the car to turn right to head towards the bridge that began to come into view but Jesse had turned left.

"Wait- where _is_ Ravencroft?" Beca asked, turning over to look at the side of Jesse's face.

Jesse slid one hand off the steering wheel and licked his lips.

"It's actually on an island. We have to take a boat so I'm heading towards the docks. I know a guy there so he should be able to hook us up with a ski boat or something."

Beca grimaced, "I hate boats." She leaned over and turned on the radio and lowered her seat, looking up at the roof of the car. Beca shut her eyes and waited for them to reach the docks.

* * *

Amy laid on her back on the couch with a bag of skittles opened next to her and multiple scattered skittles surrounding her. Aubrey walked out of the kitchen and shook her head when she saw Amy in her prime.

"You're gonna choke on it if you're not careful."

Stacie, who was walking over to the couch, chuckled, "That's what she said."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and leaned back into the loveseat.

Chloe walked out of her room and joined her friends, catching a yellow skittle in the air as she walked around the couch.

Amy lifted her head, "Rude."

Stacie switched through channels and let out a long sigh, "There's nothing to watch."

Chloe crossed her legs and pointed at the tv, "Put the news on."

"Ew, why. Beca's not here." Stacie said, glancing over at Chloe before obliging. As the meteorologist smiled brightly at the camera while pointing at a green screen displaying blue and red arrows and clouds, Stacie turned to her friends when her mind began to wander.

"Question."

"Answer." Amy said, tossing a skittle in the air and opening her mouth, winking at Aubrey when she caught it.

"If Beca has kids will they inherit the spider powers?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Umm..that..is actually a good question."

"So you're saying you want tiny Beca's roaming around?" Amy asked.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, "I..didn't say that. I'm speaking hypothetically."

Amy smirked, "Okay, _hypothetically,_ you want baby Becas."

"Oh my god." Chloe muttered, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

Returning to the initial topic, Aubrey said, "I think it's a possibility. The spider DNA was laced with hers so it makes sense that the powers will be passed down."

Stacie tilted her head in thought, "Interesting."

They returned their attention to the tv and all eyes widened at the blurred yet familiar face that appeared on the news.

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up, "Is that- "

"Felicia." Stacie finished, raising the volume as the broadcaster spoke.

 _This just in, the cat burglar who calls herself Black Cat has finally been caught on surveillance last night in R &R Jewelers on West 47th street-_

"She's..she's still in the city." Stacie said, turning to her friends, "We gotta bring her back."

Aubrey shook her head, "Stace, we can't do anything while Beca's gone."

Stacie scoffed and pushed herself up to her feet, "I'll go alone then."

"Stacie!"

"Wait!"

"Oh come on, legs!"

Stacie pushed passed her friends when they attempted to stop her from walking out the door. When she slid the door shut, Chloe pulled out her phone.

"I gotta call Beca."

Aubrey shook her head, "No. They need to deal with Conners. Let's catch up to Stacie."

Amy nodded and followed after Aubrey, "Yeah, it'll be fine, Red. Come on."

Chloe looked down at Beca's name in her contacts list and reluctantly locked her phone and followed after her friends.

* * *

Worn out vans strolled along the dock, the college students squinted their eyes when the sun shined down on them. Beca held her hand up to shield her eyes and pointed over to the unoccupied boat beside a man reading a newspaper on a bench.

Jesse tapped Beca's arm and gestured for her to follow him over to the boat. They smiled when they were greeted by a man in overalls and trucker hat.

"Jesse! My man, how you doin'?" The man hopped off the ski boat with his arms open, awaiting a 'bro hug' as Jesse called it.

Jesse walked over to the white ski boat and whistled in awe.

"So do you think we can borrow it for the day, Patrick?"

Beca joined her friend and rolled her eyes when he stood behind the steering wheel, looking out at the water. Patrick ran his finger along the side of the boat and pursed his lips.

"I don't see a problem in you two taking it for a spin."

Jesse bumped his fist against Patricks before helping Beca aboard.

"Thanks again, bro!" Jesse called over his shoulder.

Beca flinched as the engine roared, "Are you sure you can ride this thing?"

Jesse waved her off and made himself comfortable in the lumpy leather seat. His fingers flexed and familiarized themselves on the wheel before steering them away from the dock.

"Can't be too hard. I can drive a car so I think I can drive a- "

"Poorly contructed water mobile? I hope you know that there are NO buildings I can use to swing us to safety when we get attacked by a shark!" Beca screeched, not at all appreciating the waves that crashed against the sides of the boat. Jesse chuckled and inhaled deeply, smiling to himself at the salty smell of the water.

The rest of the trip consisted of Beca's constant complaining about her nausea and her dislike of the fact that there is a whole other world just below them that contained aquatic life that no one has even discovered yet.

"But isn't that fascinating?!" Jesse exclaimed, "Who knows. Maybe The Little Mermaid was based on a true story and King Triton is ruling down there along side Sebastian."

"That's not what I mean, nerd! I'm saying that theres like a few thousand feet that no one has been able to explore." Beca said, "Who knows what creepy ass looking nemo's live down there."

Jesse abandoned their conversation and began to sing Under The Sea, making hand gestures towards the sea in front of them as he sang at the top of his lungs. He smiled when Beca rolled her eyes and joined him but he knew that she was secretly enjoying it.

* * *

Aubrey stepped out of her car along with with her friends. She looked across the roof of the car to Stacie who had her eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip between her teeth.

"We can turn back around if you want, Stace. Once Beca and Jesse come back we can tell them to go look for her."

Stacie shook her head and proceeded down the sidewalk until she reached the alley beside R&R Jewelers, the rest following suit.

Chloe and Amy walked over to the police tape that overlapped the gaping hole in the brickwall.

"Felicia did this?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Amy shrugged, "Maybe she wasn't alone." She bent down and dipped her two fingers into a small pile of grey powder.

Bringing it up to eye level, Amy rubbed her fingers together.

"Gunpowder. They went in loud and proud that's for sure."

Chloe squinted her eyes, "They used a bomb or something?"

"Seems like it." Amy answered, standing back up.

Chloe smirked, "How are you able to tell if that's gunpowder?"

"Don't worry about it, Red." Amy grinned, reaching over to lift the tape and swing her leg over.

Aubrey stomped over, "Amy! Don't even think about it! This is a crime scene."

Amy held her hand up behind her ear and squinted her eyes, "What? Can't hear you over the sound of my awesome detective work."

Amy slipped completely through the hole, her feet crunching the broken glass on the white tiled floor. She looked over her shoulder and smirked when she caught a glimpse of her friends reluctantly following her. Chloe looked around and suggested that they split up to look for anything that might be a lead.

Stacie stayed with Amy who was leading their way with the flashlight of her phone. Amy stopped when she noticed bullet shells on the floor. They continued further, looking at the glass cases next to them, the occasional spark from the lights above them startled the girls.

Aubrey ran her fingers along a set of claw marks on the plaster wall that she assumed to be Felicia's and turned to Chloe who was hunched over the counter, looking down at the engagement rings that managed to remain intact during the break in.

"What do you think they stole?" Aubrey asked, making Chloe lean back and stand up straight.

Chloe shrugged, "I dunno. It just looks like they came in..crashed the place..and left."

Aubrey pursed her lips and looked across the isle at Stacie and Amy who were walking back over to them.

"Anything?"

Amy and Stacie shook their heads.

Amy glanced over at the back door.

"Hang on."

The rest watched her enter the room and disappear behind the closed door. Aubrey turned to her friends and ran her fingers through her hair.

"On another note," Aubrey huffed, "Has anyone heard from the dynamic duo?"

* * *

Beca and Jesse stepped off the boat once they reached the shore of the island. The breeze from the water ran through their hair as they walked up the rock trail to the institute. The sun illuminated off of the glass bulletproof windows, the metal exterior was far more intimidating than they had expected.

Jesse grinned up at a man dressed in a Ravencroft uniform. The rifle strapped around his shoulder made Jesse's stomach tighten.

"Hey, man. Uh..we called earlier- "

The man raised up his walkie talkie, "Conners' visiters are here."

Beca's eyebrows shot up.

The man unlocked the door and stepped aside.

"Follow me."

Jesse and Beca followed close behind the guard. They braced themselves when the guard informed them that they will be passing by other inmates.

Jesse gulped and leaned over to Beca to whisper in her ear as they began to pass by the glass cells.

"Just keep your head down."

Beca nodded but couldn't stop herself from turning her gaze to her right and locking eyes with Tom. She stopped and fully turned to him.

Tom walked up to the glass and raised his hands against it, leaning forward so his nose was pressed up against the glass. He nodded towards the touchpad next to Beca.

Beca looked down and clicked Enable Audio.

Tom grinned, "Well well...if it isn't New York's hero."

Beca cleared her throat, "Yeah.."

"Who you here to see?"

"Beca!" Jesse called, rushing to her side and shooting Tom a glare as he pulled Beca away.

Tom smirked and walked back over to his chair in the corner of his cell as he watched the two reach the metal door at the end of the hall.

The guard stayed at the doorway, "I'll be right outside the door if you need any further assistance."

Beca nodded, "Thanks, dude."

Once the door shut, Jesse and Beca walked down over to the side of the room where a glass separated them from Curt Conners.

Jesse clicked Enable Audio on the touchpad and stood beside Beca.

"Hi, Dr. Conners.."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh ohhhhhh! Sorry for the wait, guys xD. I hope this makes up for it. tell me what you think!**

 **Have a good one**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Loving the reviews, guys :). 107 followers omg thank you! The support you guys give is greatly appreciated! Heres the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hi, Dr. Conners.." Jesse said, watching Curt stand up from his place on his chair to walk over to the glass.

Curt smiled kindly, "Well isn't this a nice surprise. How are you?"

Jesse nodded, "Good..for the most part."

Curt turned to Beca and tilted his head.

"And how are the heroics coming along?"

Beca shrugged, "Well, you know, there's always someone who doesn't like me."

After a pause, Jesse glanced over at Beca, silently asking who was going to bring up the situation first. Beca cleared her throat and fiddled with her fingers, nervous for how this conversation might go. Curt was no longer the lizard so there shouldn't be a reason to not trust him, at least that's what Beca hoped.

"We..need your help."

Curt knit his eyebrows together and took a step forward. He looked between the college students, wondering how desperate they were to come to him for assistance.

"What can I do for you?"

Jesse sucked in a breath and shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to gather up the right words.

"I recently started working at Oscorp and my boss sent me to Special Projects to collect some data on Tom Osborn and while doing so I was exposed to a gas- "

"Performance Enhancers?" Curt asked, worry growing from the creases on his forehead to the tone of his voice.

Beca nodded, "Yeah. At first it was..an overwhelming experience but then it like subsided so I just assumed that he was okay but then he said- "

"At first I couldn't control my anger but now my vision is turning green and it's like I'm fighting with myself to maintain control." Jesse finished, feeling his skin crawl as he explained what he's been experiencing.

Curt nodded and began to pace his cell, his baggy Ravencroft Institute jumpsuit dragged against each other as he walked back and forth, making a sweeping sound as he did so. He stopped in the middle and held his finger up to his bottom lip.

"You need to develop a serum," Curt said, "But I can't help you from inside here."

Jesse and Beca exchanged looks before the guard opened the door behind them.

"Kids. Times up."

Jesse frowned, "Can we just have one more minute?"

"Hurry up." The guard said, closing the door once again.

Beca bit her lip and pulled Jesse to the side.

"We gotta get him outta here."

Jesse shook his head vigorously, "Are you insane?! I should get you a spot in here for coming up with a really stupid plan!"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dude, you need a cure. We need him."

Jesse looked over his shoulder to see Curt sitting back in his metal chair.

"I don't want either of us- including him- to get into trouble."

Beca nodded, "I know. Neither do I but if I come back later tonight..Spidey can break him out."

Jesse shook his head, "You'll need me too. Like you said..there aren't any buildings to swing from between this island and New York."

"So..we come back tonight."

"Tonight."

* * *

"Guys..I found something." Amy called out from the back room.

The girls went into the room and stood behind Amy who was standing in front of a smashed computer.

"A busted up computer?" Aubrey asked, walking around the desk and rummaging through the drawers for any other clues.

Amy tapped on the desk, "Well yes but..I thought this was interesting."

Everyone followed Amy's gaze which landed on a shattered miniature glass case.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Alright...wait.." Her attention was soon turned to the engraving on the wooden stand of the glass case, "It's from Oscorp."

Stacie sighed, "Oh god.."

"How do we find out what they took?" Aubrey asked, annoyed by the fact that Oscorp is practically connected to every other business in the city.

Amy shrugged, "Felicia is our best bet but where could she be?"

Stacie exhaled deeply through her nose, looking down at the floor which soon illuminated with red and blue lights.

"Shit! We gotta go!"

The girls ran through the door and quickly made their way out of the hole where they were greeted by Captain Beale who looked up from his notepad to raise his eyebrow at the girls.

"If it's not Beca being caught at a crime scene its you girls. What are you doing here?"

Amy lightly shoved Chloe forward, earning a glare from her friend when she looked over her shoulder.

Chloe smiled sweetly at her father, batting her eyes for good measure before she explained that they were hoping to find anything that the cops may have missed.

Matthew folded his arms and stared down at his daughter.

"Oh yeah? Are you lying to me?"

"No, daddy." Chloe insisted, a smile still plastered on her face.

Matthew turned to the rest of the girls, his eyes landing on Aubrey who he knew would never lie to him.

"Aubrey..is Chloe telling the truth?"

Aubrey glanced over at Chloe and gulped, "Y-Yes, Matthew."

"You don't sound so sure."

Aubrey straightened her posture and nodded, "We were just looking for evidence. Black Cat had slipped away from Beca and she asked us to check it out while her and Jesse went to deal with..something." Yes, it was obviously a lie but it's something Beca would do.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Alright, _that_ I believe."

Aubrey smiled and ignored the look Chloe was sending her. Matthew bid them goodbye as he shooed them away from the crime scene.

They followed closely behind Aubrey who led the way back towards her car. Chloe caught up to her and swatted her arm.

"Way to go. Giving my dad another reason to dislike Beca."

Aubrey scoffed, "Oh shut up. He doesn't dislike her. Blaming Beca just so happened to be the easy way out. Unless you wanna go back and give away Felicia's identity."

Chloe groaned, "Fine." She made her way around the hood of the car to enter the passengers side. They drove back home to await their two remaining friends.

* * *

Jesse thanked Patrick for the boat, quickly joining Beca who had already started walking away from the dock and over to his parked car.

"Ready to go home?" Jesse asked, suddenly feeling relieved that they could finally develop a serum.

Beca nodded, "You have no idea."

Once they arrived, Beca and Jesse told their friends how the visit went, discretely leaving out the part of them returning later that night to break out Curt.

Beca went to her room, once Jesse took whoever wanted to go to the grocery store, and laid on her bed, her arm draped across her face and her legs slightly spread. She had no idea what to expect tonight. They needed to find entry points as well as an escape route if all went south. From what she remembered, Curt's room had a caged window on the far left.

Beca shook her head and tried to lower her stress levels enough for her to fall asleep. She was beginning to feel all her worries seep out of her, her breathing began to even out, until...the door opened and in came Chloe, the only other one left in the house, with the full intention of being as peppy as ever.

"There's my girl." Chloe smiled, dropping herself down on top of Beca, letting her body position itself between the space between her girlfriends legs while her chin rested on Beca's chest, just between the valley of Beca's boobs.

Beca groaned but made no move to scooch her way out from under Chloe.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Beale?"

Chloe giggled, "A lot but we can keep it PG-13 for now. I wanna cuddle."

Beca chuckled and lowered her arm to look down at Chloe who was sporting a cheeky smile while she rested her cheek on Beca's boob.

"Well I was gonna take a nap. So I guess you can join me since you seem to have found yourself a pillow."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, "One of the many perks of having a girlfriend with a nice rack."

Beca gasped mockingly, "Using me for my body? I'm wounded."

Chloe crawled her way up Beca's front and propped her elbows on either side of Beca's head.

"Shut up, goofball."

Beca smiled as Chloe dipped down to give her a quick kiss, so quick that Beca barely had time to kiss her back. Beca shifted and raised herself up on her elbows, bringing her arm up to hook her hand behind Chloe's neck. Beca brought Chloe back down and reconnected their lips in a more searing kiss. Chloe, caught by surprise by the sudden intensity, stiffled out a moan before sinking deeper into Beca's body. Chloe lowered Beca back down, their legs now intertwined. Chloe pinned Beca's arms at the sides of her head, sliding her hands up Beca's forearms to lace their fingers together.

Chloe pulled away, slightly dragging her bottom lip across Beca's cheek until she reached Beca's neck where she happily placed open mouthed kisses. Beca moaned and licked her lips, shuttering at the sensation.

"So much for PG-13.." Beca trailed off, shuttering out a laugh when Chloe bit down on her neck, silently telling her to shut up.

Chloe pulled away and sat up, straddling Beca as she seductively pulled her shirt up and over her head. She smiled micheviously down at Beca, making sure to push her boobs closer together with her arms as her fingers tapped away at Beca's stomach.

Beca smiled up at Chloe and placed her hands on Chloe's thighs. An overwhelming feeling of contentment erupted in her chest. The world around her faded away and all Beca wanted to do was to give this goddess her undivided attention, to show just how much she deserves to be treated like a queen. So Beca sat up and pulled Chloe into a kiss, much softer and more innocent than the last but the loving feeling remained. Chloe smiled through the kiss, giving Beca's lips tiny pecks before she lifted the girls shirt over her head, leaving her in the top half of the Spider-Man suit. Chloe latched her fingers into Beca's hair and pulled her back in, their lips reconnecting and fitting together perfectly. Beca's hands slid up Chloe's thighs and she hooked her fingers into the jeans waistband. Giving them a tug forward, Beca smirked at the surprised gasp that escaped through Chloe's lips. Licking her lips, Beca swiftly unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and helped her out of them and they soon found each other fighting for the spot on top.

"Ha ha." Chloe smiled smugly at her girlfriend when she trapped Beca underneath her. Although, she knew Beca wouldn't have a problem to switch their positions, Chloe wanted to drink in the sight of the flustered girl.

Beca narrowed her eyes and tilted her head challengingly. She flicked her wrist and repelled them up to the ceiling where Chloe's back was flat against the ceiling while her front was flush against Beca's.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed, smiling nonetheless.

Beca chuckled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend hungrily on the lips, earning a moan of approval. Chloe shuttered and arched her back away from the cold ceiling, bringing her hips closer to Beca's. Beca unlatched her hand from the ceiling and immediately found Chloe's hips, pulling down the waistband of the red lace boyshorts. Beca tossed them down to the floor and looked at Chloe through her lashes before bopping her nose against her girlfriends and capturing the girls lips with her own. Beca moved her hand between their bodies and tested the waters for a bit by running her two fingers between Chloe's wet folds.

"Fuck.." Chloe moaned. She knew Beca was creative but the girl certainly has outdone herself tonight, this entirely new experience was a huge turn on for both of them.

Beca trailed kisses down to Chloe's neck and slipped her fingers into the one place where Chloe needed her. Chloe gasped and bit down on Beca's shoulder, raking her nails down the spandex. Once she reached the hem of the top half of the suit, Chloe managed to lift it over Beca's head, leaving her in her sports bra. Beca continued her movements when she felt her skin touch Chloe's. Her fingers curled upwards as they pumped in and out of Chloe. Beca gasped when she felt a pair of teeth bite down on her neck. Chloe rocked her hips to the rhythm of Beca's fingers, her nails digging into Beca's shoulders when she felt her add a third finger. Chloe panted through a slur of curse words when she felt herself coming undone as Beca quicked her movements with the added grind of her hips.

Beca attached her lips to Chloe's neck, making sure her marks were proudly displayed. As Chloe's moans were getting louder, Beca simultaneously rubbed her thumb against Chloe's clit as her three fingers quickened and curled until the pleasurable scream erupted throughout the room and Beca was glad everyone was gone so they had no reason to be quiet. Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca helped her ride out her orgasm. Chloe moaned and bit her lip when Beca's fingers slid out of her one by one.

Beca shot her eyebrow up and licked her fingers clean, smirking at Chloe when she raised her head. Chloe smacked her shoulder and laughed.

"So is this how Spider-Man pleases all her women?"

"Just the ones I like." Beca winked, she repelled them back down to the bed, landing softly with her head on the pillow.

Chloe bent down and took Beca's bottom lip between her teeth. She unbuckled Beca's jeans and slid them off along with the bottom half of the suit. Chloe wasted no time to remove Beca's boyshorts, hooking her arms under Beca's knees and pulling her down so they were parallel. Chloe teasingly inserted one finger into Beca, pulling it back out completely and earning a whimper from her girlfriend. Chloe bit her lip and bent down to close the distance between them in a searing kiss. She surprised Beca by inserting two fingers followed by bringing her other hand up to cup her hand around the fullness of Beca's boob, earning a gasp and moan from her girlfriend. Chloe slipped her tongue passed Beca's lips and added a moan of her own when their tongues stroked against each other. Chloe removed Beca's bra while her fingers continued their search for Beca's G-spot. Which didn't take too long but Chloe decided that she wanted to see how long Beca can hold out for. Chloe abandoned Beca's lips and kissed her way down the valley of her breasts before taking Beca's right nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nibbling down once it hardened.

"Fuuck, Chloe.." Beca moaned, her husky voice easily becoming Chloe's favorite sound to hear. Chloe loved the affect she had on Beca, being able to be the cause to the sounds and shutters coming from the smaller girl was certainly by far one of her guilty pleasures.

Beca moaned softly when Chloe released her nipple with a pop before moving to show the other the equal amount of attention. Her hips bucked harder as she felt the lustful bliss take over her when Chloe quickened her fingers. She held onto Chloe tightly as if she would fall apart if she didn't.

Chloe mimicked Beca's smirk from earlier as she licked her fingers clean before dropping down beside her girlfriend and throwing the blanket over them, nuzzling close to Beca and sighing contently.

Chloe looked up and giggled at the sight of Beca finally regaining her breath.

"You're beautiful." Chloe said softly, bringing her hand up from under the comforter to caress Beca's cheek.

Beca turned her head and smiled. She leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against Chloe's. As she pulled away, Beca kept her eyes locked on her girlfriends.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said, fighting to keep her eyes open for a second longer. Beca kissed the tip of her nose once her eyes fluttered shut.

Beca watched her for a moment as her breathing evened out.

"I'll keep you outta trouble, Chlo. I promise."

* * *

Late that night, Beca was awoken by a constant tapping on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes until she was able to see Jesse's figure in the dark.

"Bec. You ready?" He whispered.

Beca glanced over at Chloe who was still sound asleep. She hadn't got a chance to tell Chloe about what they were planning on doing tonight. They didn't exactly get around to talking much. Hopefully she'll take it alright.

"Yeah. Let's go." Beca was just about to move when she remembered she wasn't exactly decent.

"Uh..dude. Wa-wait for me in the living room."

Jesse was just about to question her until his eyes landed on the scattered clothes on the floor and the sudden glow in Beca's face.

"Read ya loud and clear, horndog." Jesse chuckled.

Once he shut the door, Beca slipped out of bed and put her suit on, freaking out when she couldn't find her mask.

"Where the fuck.." Beca walked around the bed and internally groaned when she saw her mask was peeking out from under Chloe's stomach.

Beca reached over and pulled the mask out ever so gently, flinching when Chloe began to stir. She let out a sigh of relief when she managed to retrieve her mask without disturbing Chloe.

Spider-Man and Green Goblin flew their way back to the island where they landed beside the institute. Spider-Man hopped off the glider before it closed back to the soles of Green Goblin's boots and looked up at the metal wall.

"Up and at 'em" The hero leaped up and attached herself to the surface of the wall and climbed up, balancing on her feet, one hand positioned between her feet while the other rested on her thigh. Green Goblin shot his grappling hook just beside her and pulled himself up.

Jesse raised his mask, "So how are we doing this?"

Spider-Man looked down at the guards that roamed the courtyard. Seeing firearms on three of the five. She looked up at the man in the guard tower and turned to Jesse.

"I'll handle the guys down there. You take care of the one in the tower."

Jesse nodded and they went their separate ways.

Jesse quietly climbed the ladder up to the tower. Peering through the glass to see the guard too focused on the music playing in his headphones to even hear Jesse open the door. Jesse lowered his mask and swiftly wrapped his arm around the man's neck, lowering him down to the metal floor once he was out cold. Green Goblin looked out the window and saw Spider-Man take out the last guard, sending him the OK hand signal.

They rejoined at the courtyard and made their way up the stairwell to Curt's floor. Green Goblin stayed in the stairwell while Spider-Man attached herself to the ceiling as a guard walked down the hall. She shot a web at his belt, taking the keycard that'll make getting around a whole lot easier.

"We gotta get to the control room to open his door." Spider-Man said as they walked down the hall.

Green Goblin nodded, "Through here." Pointing at the double doors up ahead.

They entered and immediately went over to the control panel. Spider-Man looked around for any names or rooms.

"Any idea which one it could be?"

Green Goblin shook his head, "How about- "

"Hey!"

They turned around and Spider-Man pushed her friend out of the way of a bullet, flipping in the air as one was shot at her. Both bullets hit the control panel causing a containment breach. Red lights flashed and the guard pushed passed them to try and pry the cells closed manually.

"No. NO! The inmates can leave their cell- what are you even doing out here, Spider-Man!? Oh, god! You gotta help me!"

" _I_ have to help you? You just shot at us, dude!"

"Get out! But if any inmates leave it's on you!"

Green Goblin pulled Spider-Man out of the room and they began to run over to the main area where the inmates were being kept.

"Shit. Do you remember where Curt's room was?" Spider-Man asked.

"Nuh uh."

Her spidey senses tingled and Spider-Man flipped in the air and away from the chair that was thrown at her.

She turned around and stepped back from the dozen inmates that began to grit their teeth and step towards her and Green Goblin.

"Remember us, Freak?!" One inmate yelled.

Spider-Man shrugged, "You all look the same to me."

Green Goblin turned to her, "This is no time to be a smartass!"

"Listen to your friend, freak. I'll give you a hint..we're the guys that are going to kick your teeth in."

Spider-Man flexed her fingers, "Funny..I was gonna say the same to you."

"GET 'EM!"

Spider-Man charged forward and flipped over an inmate, kicking him in the back mid air. She dodged another thrown chair, shooting a web at it before whipping it towards two inmates.

Green Goblin smashed two inmates heads together, knocking them out, and twisting anothers arm behind his back, the roar of his screams echoed off the walls. Green Goblin finished off the remaining one that Spider-Man kicked up in the air by uppercutting him as he landed.

"Let's go." Spider-Man said, sprinting towards another set of double doors.

"Shit.." Spider-Man webbed another inmate that charged at her and kicked him back, "Go find Conners. I'll handle this."

"Are you sur-"

"Just go!"

Spider-Man watched him leave through another door. She turned back around only to be struck in the face with two fists. Doubling over, Spider-Man shook her head, trying to stop the ringing in her ears. Moving her jaw to the sides to rid the pain.

"I've waiting so long for this, Spider-Man." An inmate said, slapping a broken chairs leg against his palm as he and his friends walked over to the hero who was still on her knees.

"Here little little spider." Another inmate cackled, pounding his fists together.

Spider-Man sprang back up and sprinted towards the inmates. She leaped onto them, her boots pressed against both their shoulders as she pushed down, webbing them both to the floor.

The hero turned around and saw Tom walk into the corridor.

"This little incident is sure gonna make quite the headline, Mitchell."

Spider-Man clenched her fists, "Get back in your cell, Tom."

"But I don't want to. See..I think my friends and I deserve some time off for good behavior." Tom stepped to the side and Josh emerged from the doorway.

"Hey, Mitchell." Josh grinned wickedly.

"Get. Back. In your cells."

Tom took a step forward, "I have an opportunity to get out. An opportunity I don't plan on passing up."

Josh nodded, "Me neither."

Spider-Man shrugged, "Have your way then."

The hero shot a web at Tom's chest, pulling him towards her and smashing her boot against the side of his face. Tom collapsed to the floor, spitting out blood but grinning nonetheless.

Josh ran towards the hero and pulled her back. Spider-Man grabbed his arms and threw him forward over her shoulder. She flipped forward and landed on his stomach.

Spider-Man grabbed them both by the collars of their jumpsuits and pinned them against the wall. She webbed them tightly to the surface before backing away.

"One more thing.." She said.

Tom and Josh widened their eyes when they saw her spin and extend her leg, kicking them both in the face.

"That's for my girlfriend, assholes."

Spider-Man checked around her before sprinting out the door in search of Jesse and Dr. Conners.

She turned a corner and released a sigh of relief when she saw Jesse leading Curt down the hall.

"Beca! We gotta go!"

"Ya think! C'mon!"

* * *

Jesse helped Curt through the window after Beca slid inside. Curt paced in front of them and shook his head.

"This isn't right. I need to go back."

Jesse bit his lip, "You said it yourself that you aren't able to help us while in Ravencroft. Please, Dr. Conners."

Curt sighed and turned away, "Oh alright. But I need my work from Oscorp-"

"Didn't they destroy everything?" Beca asked, leaning against the wall.

"Not..everything." Curt smirked.

Jesse opened his mouth to respond when the light in the living room turned on. Aubrey stood there with her mouth agape.

"Jess.."

Jesse shut his eyes, "Babe-"

"Beca?"

Beca turned around to see Chloe standing at the doorway of their room in a baggy shirt and shorts.

"Chloe.." Beca looked at her with pleading eyes.

Amy and Stacie emerged from their room with tired eyes.

"What the hell is going on- oh shit." Amy said, shaking her head when she saw Curt.

Stacie stood there, beginning to hyperventilate.

"This is not legal, guys."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit! Curt is out. Who thinks this is a bad idea? Lol**

 **how do you think Chloe and Aubrey will react since Jesse and Beca didn't tell them?**

 **Let me know :)**

 **have a god one**


	33. Chapter 33

"We're gonna arrested. We-We're all gonna get ARRESTED!" Stacie cried, pacing behind her friends, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Stacie calm down- "

Stacie whipped around, "No, Beca! What in God's name was going through both your heads?! You brought a lunatic into the house!" She turned to Curt and sighed, "No offense, Dr. C."

Curt pursed his lips and shook his head, "None taken. But if it's any conciliation I'm only here to help Jesse."

Chloe stepped forward, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"He has work and research- " Beca jumped in.

"I asked him." Chloe deadpanned, her expression telling Beca that it'd be best if she stayed quiet.

Curt, uncomfortable with the tension in the room, cleared his troat and nodded, "Like Beca was saying..I have research that Oscorp didn't destroy and with it I can develop a serum that'll reverse the Performance Enhancers in Jesse's bloodstream."

Chloe nodded and turned to Jesse, "You're okay with this?"

Jesse shrugged, "I mean..Beca wasn't the only one there who helped him break out."

Chole sighed and scratched the top of her head, "Well..I hope it's all worth it for you two. Law enforcement's will be contacted- probably right now and my dad will find out and he'll come here."

Aubrey snorted, "Just blame it on Beca again."

Beca frowned, "Again?"

Chloe sniggered, "Oh yeah...Felicia's still in the city."

Beca shot her eyebrows up, "Uh..why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe shrugged and gestured towards Curt, "Hurts..when someone keeps things from you, doesn't it?"

Beca watched her walk back into the bedroom. She turned to the others and sighed, grabbing her mask and reluctantly following after her girlfriend.

Chloe was laying on the bed with the pillow against the headboard and her head propped up against it. Her thumb lazily and nonchalantly swiped across the screen of her phone. Beca glanced over at the window, the shine from the sun that was beginning to rise peeked through the curtains. With a cautious step forward towards the bed, Beca kept her head down as she walked over to her side. Chloe in no way reacting to the added weight beside her.

"Can we talk- "

"Nope."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the web pattern on her gloves, the blue spandex on her legs reflected the light from the sunrise. She shifted to her side and stared at the side of Chloe's face. Her eyes scanned over the crease on Chloe's forehead, the way Chloe would occasionally bit her lip as if she was trying to prevent herself from lashing out. Beca shut her eyes and turned away, annoyed with herself for always managing to fuck things up. What makes her feel worse about it is the fact that she didn't mean for this to happen..not that she had the intention the other times but this time she generally didn't get the chance to tell Chloe.

"I know you said you didn't wanna talk but just let me talk and you could choose to listen or not. You could even go back to sleep I just wanna say what I have to say."

Beca watched for any type of objection but all she got was another swipe on the phone screen, Chloe's face not at all changing its expression.

"I'll take the silence as my cue to get on with it." Beca offered a small chuckle.

"Well, it was my idea to break him out. Classic Beca, right? Always coming up with the worse idea but her intentions are always true.." Beca grimaced, "I should stop talking in third person..it's really lame. Anyway, it was my idea. I just want Jesse to get better...committing the worst felony I've ever committed isn't exactly the way to go, I get that," Beca shrugged, "but hey..at least I have something to put on my resume" she joked.

Chloe bit back a response. Her eyes quickly glanced to the side to see Beca picking at a loose thread from the comforter.

Beca sighed and sinked deeper into her pillow, burying her face into it for a moment.

"If I knew, back in freshman year when I was pathetically pining over you, that I would by some miracle win you over I would have done things so much more differently." Beca averted her eyes and smirked, "I would have made a move _earlier_ but besides that I would have stopped myself from going to Oscorp that day."

"At least then..right now we could have been just normal friends living together. With nothing to worry about but rent and school, like it should be." Beca muttered, she sat up and pushed herself off the bed.

"Well that's pretty much it. Um..I'm not really tired..so I'll just see you in school I guess." Beca grabbed her bag and mask, looking over her shoulder at Chloe before jumping out the window.

Chloe dropped her phone down on her stomach and ran her hand down her face, stopping at her eyes when she felt them begin to tear. Her bottom lip quivered and the lump in her throat began to hurt so she relieved the pain by releasing a whimper.

Beca stayed propped on the side of the building beside their window, blinking away the tears as she heard Chloe cry herself back to sleep.

* * *

Aidan looked up from his phone when he saw red hair pass him. Slipping his phone back into his pocket and slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder hurriedly, he jogged up the stairs to catch up with Chloe, practically tripping over his own feet by the time he reached her.

"Hey, Chloe." Aidan greeted, the mega watt smile displaying on his face. Shaggy hair tousled by the wind.

Chloe pushed her hair behind her ear and grinned up at him.

"Hi."

Aidan frowned, "You alright?" He glanced around, "Where's the rest of your little gang?"

Chloe shrugged, "I'm early."

"And Beca?" Aidan asked, taking a peek at the skies in case he caught a glimpse of the hero before they fully entered the school.

"Around- hey, I'm just gonna head on up to class. I'll see you later." Chloe gave him a small smile, squeezing his arm softly as she turned away.

Aidan watched her go, furrowing his eyebrows as she lowered her head and squeezed her way through the crowd of students hanging around the lobby. He turned back around and bumped into Aubrey who was just about to poke him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that."

Aubrey shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Have you seen Chlo?"

Aidan pointed behind his shoulder, "You just missed her. She went up to class."

Aubrey sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

Aidan grabbed her by the wrist when she went to follow Chloe.

"Is she alright?"

Aubrey smiled reassuringly, "Even the most cheery person has their bad days. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Aidan nodded and let go. He watched her head on up the escalator before spinning on his heel and walking back outside.

Not knowing where to look, Aidan kept his eyes trained to every rooftop he walked passed. He walked into an alley on 5th Ave and leaned against the brickwall, pulling out his phone to check the time. He still had a while to spare until his first class. Hopefully it was enough to find-

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" A familiar voice from above tore him away from his thoughts.

Aidan looked up to see Beca perched on the wall above him.

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing out here?"

Beca shrugged, "Swinging around- " stuffing her suit into her bag before dropping it down to the ground.

"So in other words avoiding Chloe."

Beca flipped off the wall and landed in front of the skater.

"Excuse me?"

Aidan averted his eyes, "She was upset this morning. I just figured it was some trouble in paradise."

Beca folded her arms, "You just assume it has something to do with me?"

"Well you're not exactly there with her right now, so yeah."

"My relationship doesn't concern you, dude." Beca said.

Aidan smirked, "I'm not saying it does- "

"Then stay out of it."

Aidan raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm just looking out for my friend. There's no need to be all territorial."

Beca smashed her fist against the brickwall beside his head, making him flinch.

"I have every right to be territorial when the second Chloe and I have an off day you think it's your cue to swoop in."

Aidan tried his best to appear unafraid of her scare tactics. But when the person that's capable of beating you to a pulp is staring at you menacingly..it's hard.

"Listen, Beca..you're gonna end up driving her away."

Beca shot her eyebrows up and shook her head, "You try living a double life and let me know if it's easy for you and everyone else around you."

Beca picked up her bag and walked out of the alley, leaving Aidan there flustered and anxious.

Their conversation resulted in Beca being late to Psychology. To say the least, she didn't care. Without making eye contact with Pamela, who raised her eyebrow and smirked when she walked on, Beca walked down the isle and made her way to her seat.

Stacie frowned, "Where were you?"

Beca huffed, "Out and about."

Jesse leaned over, "If it makes you feel any better...Aubrey isn't talking to me either."

"It'd make me happy if she was." Beca muttered, doodling cartoon ghosts at the header of her looseleaf.

Beca managed to get through the class without attracting too much attention to herself that would encourage Pamela to call her outside the room again. While she went to satisfy the growling beast inside her, Beca inserted a dollar into the vending machine and scanned the snacks for something appetizing. Jesse stood a few feet away from her talking to Stacie about the homework they were just assigned.

Beca settled with a Nature Valley and nonchalantly typed in 56. She rested her hand on the side of the vending machine, tapping the rubber edge with her nails as she impatiently watched the spring slowly detach itself from the Nature Valley.

"Someone's staying healthy." A voice came from behind her.

Beca looked over her shoulder and quickly looked away when she saw Pamela standing there.

"Uh..I guess." Beca said, she was about to bend down and reach into the machine to grab her snack when Pamela volunteered to do it herself. The fact that she bent in front of Beca, giving her a peek of the goodies, didn't go unnoticed by the freshman. Beca averted her eyes and locked hers with Jesse and Stacie's who were watching the interaction with amused faces. She mouthed a _fuck you_ before turning back to Pamela who had her snack in her hand.

"Thank you." Beca grabbed her Nature Valley and gave her teacher a smile before turning on her heel and walking over to her friends, cursing under her breath when Chloe stood there with Aubrey and Amy.

Chloe looked over at Pamela and glared at the teacher when she saw her make no effort to hide the fact of her appreciating Beca's figure. I mean, who can blame her. But Beca's tookus were for her eyes only. Whether they were fighting or not.

Beca bit into her Nature Valley, quickly catching the crumbs that obnoxiously ended up falling out of her mouth.

"Fuck you, delicious treat." Beca muttered to the snack.

Chloe giggled lightly out of habit, earning a small smile from Beca who, by the look in her eyes, was just happy that she managed to cause such a heart warming sound. Chloe looked away and walked over to her friends and started up a conversation with Aubrey who was looking at her cuticles while she ignored what ever Jesse was saying to her.

Amy walked over to Beca and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders and gave her a light shake.

"Snap out of it, Shorty. She'll come around."

Beca took another bite of her Nature Valley, wishing it was Cookie Dough Ben&Jerry's, and sighed as she looked down at her combat boots, the laces were nearly coming off. She can never have a good day it seems like. How can she expect to keep her life together if she can't do the same with her own laces.

 _Now you're just overreacting, Mitchell. Get it together._

Beca bent down and tied the laces tighter, "I dunno, Amy."

Amy grabbed the Nature Valley out of Beca's hand and took a bite, looking up at the ceiling as she thought of more words of reassurance.

"Think of it this way: if your relationship was all sunshine and daisies then you're doing something wrong because the most long lasting relationships always have their problems."

Beca stood back up and crumbled up the wrapper of her Nature Valley. She raised her eyebrow at Amy who stood there rethinking what she just said.

"Does that really apply to me right now?"

Amy pursed her lips, "For most people it does."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, "Well I'm not most people."

"Then...think of it _this_ way: if she wanted to leave you she would have already."

Amy tapped her temple and grinned. Beca chuckled and patted her friends back.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom."

Amy barked out a laugh and gave her best Yoda impression, "Wisdom I must give."

Beca smiled and looked over at Chloe who threw her head back laughing at whatever her friend said while Aubrey and Stacie stood beside her laughing as well.

Jesse walked over to them and leaned against the wall.

"Bec, did you check in on Conners?"

"Earlier. He's setting up his station with your sciencey stuff."

Jesse nodded and threw his hood over his head, stuffing his hands into the pouch.

"Cool. I'll pass by Oscorp soon to get his research. I might need your help so can you tag along?" He turned to Beca.

"Yeah sure." Beca said, eyes still trained on Chloe. She caught a glimpse of Aidan making his way over to the girls, poking Chloe on her left shoulder and quickly moving to her right side as she turned around.

Amy pointed her finger at Beca's eyes and followed her line of sight to Chloe who was now talking to Aidan.

"Lover boy can't take a hint, huh?"

Jesse smirked, "Feels just like our sophomore year. When Tom was all over Chloe and Beca stood across the hall just glaring at him."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I just hope I have nothing to worry about."

Amy shook her head, "You don't."

"Yeah he'll be pretty stupid to make a move on her." Jesse added.

The three walked off to class, just like in high school, while the girls they loved were acting as if they didn't exist.

* * *

Beca was pulled out of her sociology class when a building a couple blocks away from the school burst into flames. From what her police scanner on her phone said there were still people trapped inside.

Chloe heard the news from a classmate who saw it on one of the tv's in the cafeteria. Chloe ran over to the floor to ceiling window that had a good view of the building. She looked around and immediately saw the spandex cladded hero swinging over to the building, flipping in the air and smashing through the top window.

"Be careful, Bec.." Chloe whispered, tightening her grip around the necklace Beca had gotten her for Christmas.

Spider-Man jumped away from a flaming pillar that was knocked down. She coughed her way down the hall, flipping over the gap in the floor as the tiles fell apart.

"Hello!" The hero called out, hearing a muffled cry coming from one of the rooms in front of her, "Where are you!"

" _Help!_ "

Spider-Man tried her best to focus on her spidey senses, following the sound of a heartbeat beating rapidly. She kicked open the second door on the left and maneuvered her way inside, finding a woman and child cowered in the corner.

Spider-Man grabbed the baby and adjusted the woman's arms around her neck.

"Hang on!" She shouted before sprinting towards the window and leaping out just as the flames were quickly expanding in the room, a burst of red and orange flames shot out of the window as they jumped out. The hero repelled them down to the ground where paramedics were awaiting to care for any wounds.

Just when she thought her work here was done, a scream came from another room on the top floor.

Spider-Man pulled herself up into the room, shielding her face when the flames were reaching levels that even she didn't have the resistance to tolerate. She felt her airways beginning to get blocked by the thick air around her. The ashes shot up at her in every direction as she called out to whoever needed her help.

"Where are you!"

Spider-Man sighed in relief when she saw someone facing the wall just ahead of her.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you outta here."

The hero reached out and was immediately punched back when Eddie turned around, punching her in the face, making her double over and fall on her back with a thud.

"Hey, Mitchell." Eddie cackled, his tongue darting out from between his fangs.

Spider-Man sprang back up, "What the hell are you doing here, dumbass!"

"I'm passing along a message from the Kingpin." Eddie started.

Spider-Man scoffed, "You mean Fisk? Yeah, I know about him. This better be worth my time if you went outta your way to ruin this building."

Eddie smirked, effortlessly stepping away from a falling piece of burning plaster from the ceiling.

"Well, he said to tell your friends to stay out of his business because they're beginning to interfere with stuff that isn't their concern and he doesn't like that."

Spider-Man frowned, "What do you mean?" Shielding her head from the burning plaster.

"Just stop looking for Felicia," a smile growing on his face, "Because I have no problem telling Fisk who the redhead, he's suddenly so interested in, is."

Spider-Man reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his Venom suit, "If you know what's best for you- "

"You're in no position to threaten me, Beca. Keep your little girlfriend away from the adults business and she'll get to see your pretty face another day."

Eddie shoved the hero's hand off of him and pushed her into a wall, making her crash through it and fall into the hallway.

Spider-Man sat up and looked around, cursing under her breath when Eddie was out of sight. At the sound a something cracking, Spider-Man looked up and quickly rolled out of the way of a falling ceiling fan.

"I gotta get outta here."

Spider-Man ran down the hall, stopping in her tracks suddenly when the floor broke apart, revealing a more destroyed hallway beneath her. She leaped over to the other side of the gap, shouting different curse words when the floor broke upon her landing. Spider-Man shot her hands up in time to grab onto a more stable part of the tiled floor. Her legs kicked away from the flames that shot up at her from the hallway below her.

She raised one arm and pressed the trigger of her web shooters, bringing it back down when the immense heat of the burning building seemed to have jammed up the capsule.

"Son of a bitch!"

Using the last bit of strength she had, Spider-Man pushed herself up and rolled onto her back to catch her breath before springing back up and crashing through the window just before the ceiling gave in and crashed down. With no webbing to slow down her fall, the hero braced herself as her body fell down towards the ground below where the conrete was ready to provide her with a not so cushioned landing.

Groaning in pain once her body steadied itself from rolling and tumbling. Spider-Man rolled her shoulders back and stretched her back, ridding the kinks in her sore body.

A paramedic was at her side immediately. Offering to take a look at her for any internal injuries or damage.

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you," the hero looked behind him, "Did everyone get out okay?"

"Yeah. All thanks to you."

Spider-Man sighed in relief, "Good."

The hero climbed her way up to a roof and ran across, jumping over the gaps between the buildings as she made her way over to the roof where she had stashed her bag. She grabbed her bag and quickly threw on her clothes before running down the fire escape and making her way back to school.

It was nearing the end of her Art History class when Beca turned a corner in the hallway and bumped into Chloe who was holding her phone up to her ear.

"There you are! I was calling yo- You're covered in ash, are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly, pulling them over to a secluded corner.

Beca covered her mouth as she coughed, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry my phone is my bag somewhere."

Chloe licked the pad of her thumb and reached over to wipe off the black smudges. Beca's eyes widened and she moved her head away.

"Don't pull a Mom on me, weirdo."

Chloe sucked her teeth, "Stop being stubborn." She wiped her thumb across Beca's forehead and wiped away the ash. Soon doing the same with Beca's cheekbones.

"Thank you." Beca muttered, looking away.

Chloe moved away, "So what happened?"

Learning from her mistakes of not telling Chloe certain things, Beca said, "Eddie caused the fire. He said the Kingpin wants you and the others to stop looking for answers."

Chloe scoffed, "Screw that. It just means that there's something they don't want us to know about."

Beca shook her head, "Chloe, no. This needs to stop."

Chloe stepped back, offended, "What happened to you being okay with me going out there? I'm a big girl, Beca. I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed- "

"Eddie threatened to tell Fisk about you, Chloe!" Beca said, her voice cracking by the time she reached the end of her sentence, "This needs to stop."

Chloe ducked her head and folded her arms, "Well good luck telling that to Stacie because she's seriously determined on finding Felicia."

Beca nodded and shifted back and forth on her feet, "Alright..I-I'll figure something out."

"Anything else that I need to know?" Chloe asked.

"No. That's it." Beca grinned, looking at the floor when her grin faltered.

Chloe nodded, "Alright. Well now that I know you're in one piece..I'm going back to class."

Beca raised her head as Chloe walked passed her. Biting her lip, she turned around and jogged up to Chloe, grabbing her by the hand to turn her around.

"I'm sorry." Beca rushed out, sighing and sucking in a breath, "About, y'know, not telling you about Conners."

Chloe tilted her head and shut her eyes for a moment. She really hated fighting with Beca but not telling her about Conners was something that she couldn't let go. There was no way for Beca to make it up to her because it's already done. They broke him out of Ravencroft. There's nothing she can do. So Chloe pulled Beca close to her and pressed her lips against her girlfriends. Wrapping her arm around Beca's neck while her other hand intertwined their fingers.

Chloe pulled away and smiled, "We'll move on from it. The damage is done but..it's gonna take a while for me to forgive you for what you did. I hope you understand that the little stunt you and Jesse pulled wasn't something to keep to yourselves."

Beca nodded, "I take full responsibility for it."

Chloe leaned over and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek, telling her that she'll see her outside after class. Beca watched her go and soon continued her walk to her class.

* * *

Jesse slid open the door to the loft and stepped inside along with the girls. Beca looked over across the living room where Curt was hunched over Jesse's desk that he had moved out of the room.

"Jesse. Come here." Curt said.

Jesse dropped his bag on the floor and went over to the scientist.

"What's up?"

Curt lifted his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and looked away from his notes.

"Before we go any further, we need to identify the cause to what ever is making you act out."

"Pretty much when I'm angry is when I start to feel myself changing."

Curt clicked his pen and wrote the information down, "Interesting. Go on."

"Uhhhh...just whenever I feel a strong intense emotion."

"Alright. Now that we know what causes it, once I develop a serum you need to tap into that angry side and the moment your heart rate increases we inject you."

Beca frowned, "Isn't that dangerous? Wouldn't he..lash out on oh I dunno the one person he tried to kill..ME."

Curt sighed, "It'll only work if the performance enhancers are at full effect. Right now he's managing to control it."

Aubrey bit her lip, "How long will the serum take?"

Curt scratched his chin, "Jesse is going to Oscorp to get my research. By the time I get them and the supplies...I'd say three weeks."

Jesse nodded and turned to Beca, "Let's speed up the process and head there now."

"Right behind ya, dude."

* * *

 **A/N: little bit of tension with our favorite couple, sorry about that.**

 **What do you think about what Aidan said to Beca? Do you agree with him? Or do you agree with Beca that he's taking advantage?**

 **How do you feel about Curt? What will happen when news gets to Matthew? Will Beca be the first person he questions?**

 **Any opinion on Pamela? Whats her deal?!**

 **Let me know how you're liking the story :)**

 **have a good one!**


	34. Chapter 34

Beca followed along side Jesse as they passed through the revolving doors of Oscorp. The building was packed, especially the lobby, while the employees were scattered around before it was their time to head home. The guests, however, were lingering around the heart of the lobby as the hologram hovered above them. Jesse guided Beca through the crowd of people, ducking their heads to the side when they passed by one of Jesse's co-workers. They walked over to stand in front of a bulletin board hanging from a honeycomb wall and turned their backs to the crowd, speaking to each other in hushed voices as they looked through the different fliers that were pinned up.

Jesse glanced to the side at Beca as he pretended to read a flier for upcoming internships.

"It's my day off so if anyone sees me here they'll start asking questions."

Beca rubbed the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand and nodded, "Try not to attract too much attention. Got it." She went to turn around only to have her body bump into an Oscorp employee, who Jesse seemed to recognize considering how fast he turned away and threw his hood over his head.

Beca grinned sheepishly at the man, "Sorry, dude." She watched him walk away before turning to Jesse who had his eyes narrowed.

"I thought we agreed on being discreet, superhero."

Beca smirked, "My bad my bad."

They then made their way over to the elevator, heading up to the top floor where Curt's old office was held. Coming to a realization, Beca frowned and turned to Jesse as they stepped out of the elevator.

"What if maintenance cleaned out the room. It has been a while."

Jesse shook his head, peering over the corner, "Nah. Everyones afraid to step foot in there. Scared they might find something lizard-y or something."

Beca pursed her lips, looking ahead and seeing Conners' old office coming into view. She looked at Jesse and waited for him to open the door. They stepped inside and Beca let out a long whistle when she saw the poor condition they left the office in. There was a dried up ficus in the corner of the room and old equations written on the white board. Beca skimmed through the black letters and numbers scribbled on the board and turned back around to see Jesse rummaging through the desk. He let out a silent _voila_ when he found a small key hidden in one of the drawers.

"What's that for?" Beca asked, dragging her finger across a shelf and grimacing when the pad of her finger was covered in dust.

After hearing a click, she turned around to find Jesse pull out folders from the bottom drawer.

Jesse turned to her and said, "The key to answers, my friend. Now that we have the research," raising the files up, "We're only halfway done."

Beca clapped her hands together and spun on her heel, "Awesome. Where do we find the supplies?"

Jesse rested his hands on his hips, "He said we needed syringes, test tubes, and someone called.." He squinted his eyes as he read the smudged writing on his hand, "Helen?"

 ** _Hologram online_**

Jesse jolted from surprise when a blue hologram of a woman appeared in front of them.

"What the hell?"

Beca snapped her fingers, "Ooh yeah..Helen."

 _ **Good evening, Rebecca Mitchell**_

Beca smirked, "Sweet, she remembers me."

Jesse raised his eyebrow before shaking his head and turning to the hologram, shrugging and stepping forward.

"Uh..hello. Um.." He turned to Beca, "What do we ask?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Helen, can you show me anything Curt had on Performance Enhancers, please?"

 ** _Accessing Performance Enhancers File_**

Jesse reached out when the hologram changed to a list of file names. He clicked on the one that said Diagnosis which led him to another screen.

"So..now what?" He asked.

Beca pursed her lips and took a step forward, lacing her fingers behind her back as she read through the equation that appeared.

"This is what he needs to make the serum."

Jesse pulled out his phone, "Do I take a picture."

Beca nodded, "Yeah go for it."

Jesse snapped the photo and Beca quickly logged Helen off and they scurried out the door.

* * *

Chloe placed the last washed plate into the rack beside the sink and dried her hands. Curt stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, grabbing Chloe's attention.

"Can I get something to drink?"

Chloe stepped out of his way and gestured towards the fridge, "Help yourself."

Curt poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter.

"Are you still working in Oscorp?"

Chloe shook her head, "I wanted to get away from all that. I'm working at a diner."

Curt whispered a low "Ah." and the edges of his lips twitched up, "Oscorp lost a great employee, then. Do you still want to be a doctor?"

Chloe crossed her left leg in front of the right, she tousled her hair to the side, "Yes."

Curt knew Chloe was excellent in the science field. She was great when it came to finding solutions so it was comforting to hear that she was still pursuing her dream of helping others.

"That's great to hear." Curt set down his cup in the sink and cleared his throat, "I understand having me here isn't something you completely agreed with."

Chloe folded her arms and tilted her head, "Well not only did you almost infect the entire city, you almost killed my dad so excuse me for holding a grudge."

Curt looked down, "And for that I'm sorry. I know words won't change how you think of me- "

"You're right. It doesn't."

"But I need you to trust that I am only here to help Jesse."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, she couldn't fully trust him. Who knew what he was capable of, lizard or no lizard. She's trusted the wrong people in the past and she wasn't planning on making that mistake again. When she looked at Curt all she saw was the same beady eyes that had tried to kill her and her friends, her father and Beca. This man would have killed Beca if she hadn't hit him with a trophy. He would have killed her father if Beca hadn't shown up when she did. Who's to say he won't turn on someone else...who's to say someone will be there to stop it if it happens again.

"Trust needs to be earned, Curt." Chloe went back into the living room, planning to hide away in her room until the jiggle of keys outside the door made her turn around.

Beca and Jesse walked in, simultaneously hanging their jackets on the coatrack before turning to their friends.

"So..don't keep us in suspense." Amy said, waving her hands in a 'get on with it' motion.

Beca snickered, "Right. Well, we got the research," She turned to Curt who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, "and the supplies."

Curt balled his fist and walked over to his station by the window, "Excellent." He grabbed the files from Jesse's hands and the supplies in Beca's and took a seat behind the desk.

"Alright. I'll get started."

Beca left Jesse to assist the scientist with his work and went to her room. She walked over to her dresser and turned the police scanner on, hearing it static before settling with clear voices of the officers. Beca moved around her bed and sat at her side, leaning down to pick up her charger before plugging it into her phone and setting it down on her nightstand. She stood up and was in the process of removing her shirt when she heard the bedroom door open.

With her hands gripping the hem of her shirt above her head she said in a muffled voice, "Whoever I just flashed..it's your own fault."

"I beg to differ, babe."

Beca pulled off her shirt and smiled at her girlfriend who was showing no effort of hiding the fact that she was enjoying the view in front of her. Chloe had her bottom lip between her teeth while her eyes raked down Beca's black bra covered chest to her perfectly toned stomach and back to her eyes that were narrowed slightly at her.

"Keep it in your pants maybe." Beca teased, throwing on her red tank top.

Chloe scoffed and walked across the room, "Why bother since you spend the majority of your time trying to get in them?"

Beca gasped and her eyes went wide, "I'll have you know that I have more class than that."

Chloe giggled and sat down on the bed, grabbing Beca by the waist and pulling her into her lap. Chloe wrapped Beca's arms around her neck before nuzzling her face into her girlfriends neck.

Beca smiled and twirled a curl of Chloe's hair around her finger, pressing a kiss to her crown before leaning back. Chloe sat back for a moment, enjoying the comforting silence. Beca leaned in and tilted her head to the side to close the distance between them but she pulled back when she felt something wet run up her cheek.

"Did you just lick me?" Beca laughed, digging her finger in Chloe's side, causing her to squirm.

Chloe slapped Beca's hand away, "Oh stop complaining. I've had it in other places and instead of complaints I got _Ooh Chloe..fuuuck, Chlo-_ "

Beca's cheeks were practically as red as Chloe's hair when her jaw dropped and her hand flew up to cover her girlfriends mouth.

"Dude! Not cool!" Beca reluctantly pulled her hand away after a moment.

"Very cool! If I can wear your moans around my neck I would," Chloe said, her eyes widening and her smile growing, "Oh my god, imagine! That would totes be a great Valentines Day gift."

Beca blinked, "You're so weird."

"Thanks!" Chloe smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Beca's lips.

Beca giggled, actually giggled kindheartedly at her girlfriends goofy behavior. Chloe had to be the most cheerful person she's ever met. It's like God had mixed together sunshine, unicorns, rainbows, and every tiny fluffy animal into a bowl and poured it into a Chloe shaped cookie cutter and popped the tray into the oven and ta da..that's how the most bubbliest person was made. After a moment of simply falling in love all over again, Beca had forgotten that she was staring blankly at Chloe.

Chloe reached up and squished Beca's cheek, "Earth to Becaa." laughing when Beca blinked her way back to reality.

Beca parted her lips and reached up to cup Chloe's cheeks, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Chloe fluttered her eyes shut and stroked her thumb against Beca's cheek, her other hand finding it's way to Beca's waist like a magnet attracted another, quick and attaching itself firmly. Chloe moved her head to the side, bumping her nose with Beca's as they changed angles. Beca could taste the strawberry chapstick on Chloe's lips, she had the scent of fresh vanilla overwhelm her when she moved to Chloe's neck, her lips curling up in a smile when she heard Chloe inhale sharply and shutter out a whimper when she grazed her tongue over the sweet spot just below her ear.

Chloe gripped onto Beca's waist, possessively, as if reminding herself that she's the only one that Beca shows this much attention to. That's when her eyes shoot open, an image of Pamela had suddenly popped in her head. Chloe lightly pushed Beca away and averted her eyes.

Beca frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

Chloe looked back at her, swollen lips parted, She shrugged, "Pamela..I know you won't encourage anything but it's getting to the point where she needs to know you're..spoken for."

Beca licked her lips and tucked a curl behind Chloe's ear, "I understand that but I can't just go up to her and tell her that I have a girlfriend- "

"Why not?" Chloe asked, the way her eyebrows knit together was enough to warn Beca that she better choose her next sentence carefully.

Beca cleared her throat, "I mean, it'll be weird if I just bring it up without even getting anything confirmed."

Chloe shifted, causing Beca to climb off of her, and stood up.

"So you're just gonna let her flirt with you? How is that better?"

Beca threw her head back, "What do you want me to say, Chlo? You want me to go into class and say _Hi, Pam! Can you stop flirting with me? Kay, thanks!_ "

Chloe chuckled, "Not necessarily like _that_ but all I'm saying is you need to do something before she takes things further."

"Alright," Beca muttered before her mouth curved up in a smile, "I'll tell her this badass is spoken for." Beca winked.

Chloe bit her lip, "Well, I don't know about _badass,_ Ms. Biggest-Softy-Ever, but that ass is definitely spoken for." Reaching over and giving Beca's ass a firm squeeze.

Beca smiled and leaned forward, fluttering her eyes shut when Chloe met her halfway. Their lips touched and the all too familiar electrifying spark sent shivers down their spines. Beca was beginning to get lost in the way their lips somehow felt like home, the one thing that provided a sense of clarity. She loved kissing Chloe, as cheesy as it sounds, but it was true. Chloe was an amazing kisser, she knew how to get Beca all worked up with just a brush of their lips. Beca had no idea how a pair of lips could be so addicting, it's a high that she never wants to come down from. When their tongues teased each other was a different story. Instead of butterflies, it was a wolf that grew and howled inside her. A sudden urge to pin Chloe down and have her way with her grew with every second, to mark and claim her territory.

Chloe loved their make out sessions. They were always so sudden, taking place at the most unexpected of times and, if the timing was right, they would lead to something more. That was her favorite. Having their skin pressed up against each other, like it is now, was what made her heart flutter. Having Beca above her, an eager hand traveling down her chest to rest at the center of her stomach, raking her nails lightly just before she trails her fingers further down, slipping them passed the waistband of Chloe's shorts.

They both had one thought in mind, _I need to marry her._

* * *

 **A/N: The serum is being developed! What do you think will happen?**

 **There's going to be a 4 month time jump in one of the upcoming chapters. Not much will be said but enough will be said..if that makes any sense XD. Let me know what you think it will be about...I've been too nice with you guys *evil laugh*.**

 **Have a good one**


	35. Chapter 35

Aubrey liked to think of herself as the commander and chief of the house, she had a knack for barking orders and making sure everyone was nice to each other and not picking arguments. Although, living with someone like Beca Mitchell, making sure to limit the arguing was nearly impossible since the hero had somehing to say about everything. Most of the time Aubrey just assumed Beca would add a snarky remark just to piss her off. She loved Beca, of course, but there were CERTAIN moments when she just wanted to strangle the living daylights out of her.

 _It was their first week in the loft and everyone, omitting two others, were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Aubrey sat back on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was slowly drifting off the sleep, completely unaware of her roommate quietly repelling down from the ceiling. Beca stopped once she reached Aubrey's shoulders, reaching over to the laptop that sat beside Aubrey, a cable inserted on the side while the other end was connected to the TV, she grabbed the laptop and brought it up as far as it can go and turned the movie off. After a moment of typing and glancing back down at Aubrey, Beca quickly lowered herself back next to Aubrey and placed the laptop down where it had been. With a light chuckle she clicked the spacebar to start the video, raising the volume to its highest setting and shot herself across the living room._

 _The loft was soon filled with the sounds of grunts and moans coming from the TV. Aubrey jolted awake, her eyes widening when she got an eyeful of a woman's breasts bouncing up and down while her partner hovered over her._

 _"WHAT THE HELL!" Ignoring the rushing footsteps coming out of the kitchen, Aubrey searched frantically for the remote, it had been next to her just a moment ago._

 _Amy folded her arms and turned to the screen, "Now I see why you won't let anyone use your computer."_

 _"Shut up, Amy! Oh god, where's the remote!"_

 _Chloe and Stacie tried their best not to look over at the TV, the volume still very loud. Jesse ruffled his hair and stiffled a chuckle as he helped his girlfriend look for the missing remote._

 _Aubrey slapped her hand down on her thigh from her place bent down beside the couch, "This is ridiculous! Where the fu- " Her eyes drifted up and her blood began to boil, up to the point where she was certain she had steam seeping out of her ears, when she saw the remote in question webbed to the ceiling._

 _Looking across the room, she shot up to her feet when she saw Beca, teary eyed and red, clenching onto the doorway of her bedroom as she held back her laughter._

 _"REBECCA MITCHELL!"_

 _Chloe held two finger against her lips, biting back at smile, as she watched the two girls run around the nearly empty livingroom. Which reminded her that they still had a lot to shop for._

Looking back at it now, Aubrey had to suppress a lopsided grin. They were all growing accustomed to living together at that time, Aubrey understood that Beca didn't have any kids her age to grow up with so she obviously had some bottled up childishness that she was just itchy to let out. Even Jesse had trouble remembering to put the seat down when they all first moved in together. Amy had taken it upon herself to potty train him and teach him the lifestyle of 'Living With The Opposite Sex'. An act that Aubrey didn't dare nor want to know about. But according to everyone else..there was pee _everywhere._

So, after reciting how difficult it is to live with people of different personalities and the opposite sex, you'd think Aubrey would somehow find a way to tolerate having Curt around. Although, given the circumstance of their prior situation, it will obviously take some time.

Aubrey was pulled out of her thoughts when Jesse walked up behind her, resting his hands on her waist.

"Can we talk?"

Aubrey moved out of his grip and walked over to the windowsill. She held up her cup of water to her chin, looking out the window and watching the the headlights of cars dash down the street.

"There's nothing left to say, Jesse."

Jesse won't accept that. Communication was the one thing they took seriously and he wanted to fix his lack there of with a talk. With the sick feeling in his stomach and his clammy palms, he walked over beside her.

"Can I at least say I'm sorry? I know it wasn't fair to spring this up on you but you need to understand from Beca and I's point of view."

Aubrey turned to him and lifted a finger off the condensing glass cup, pointing it at Jesse and tilting her head.

"You don't think I understand?"

Jesse darted his eyes back and forth, "What?" Confused by the question.

"You don't think I understand?" Aubrey repeated, "The fact that you need an antidote couldn't be more important to me. I want you to get better. I'm kinda iffy about Curt having to be the solution but I understand. The thing that I _don't_ understand is why you felt the need to keep it from me."

Aubrey watched his face shift from confused to guilty by the time she finished talking. Jesse looked down at his hands and back at her, his lips parting and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said in a hushed tone.

Aubrey sighed and turned her head to glance around the living room, it was relatively still and calm. Beca and Chloe had turned in quite early which was odd. Curt retired for the evening as well, his body laying still on the couch, Aubrey was only able to see the top of his head on the armrest. She turned back to Jesse and reached out to give his arm a squeeze.

"Alright. We'll move on from this. But I don't want you to keep things from me, okay?"

Jesse smiled brightly and nodded, his arms slightly raising but dropping back down as if he were mentally debating with himself if it was too soon to ask for a hug.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed his chin and pulled him down, pecking him on the lips and patting his cheek before turning away.

Jesse watched her walk over to their room, stopping at the doorway to look over her shoulder.

"Well come on. Isn't after making up the best part?" Aubrey asked, her smile growing less innocent and more predatory.

Jesse inhaled sharply and scurried over, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: short chapter, i know. I just wanted to focus a bit on Aubrey and Jesse for a moment. At least now, everyone seems to be on good terms with one another :). Now, about the time jump. How do i explain this...its going to be a small portion of a chapter but then it'll go back to the present. Its pretty much gonna be like a teaser IN a chapter. So the time jump will be a scene from a future chapter. If youre confused, im sorry lol, but once i put it up itll make sense. On another note, I still think this story is getting too...happy, so to speak. So i may need to take drastic measures to keep you on your toes. So the time jump could or wont be a happy one..**

 **As always let me know what you think of the chapter :) btw the porn thing with the tv actually happened with me and my friend. Only i, of course, just hid the remote under the couch lol.**

 **alright guys :) have a good one and see u all in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

A loud banging rang through the loft the next morning, making everyone exit their rooms and exchange questionable looks with one another. Beca turned to Chloe when she heard Matthew's voice coming from the hallway.

"Open up! I need to talk to all of you."

Jesse grabbed Curt by the arm and led him to his bedroom. Curt walked over to the other end of the room and ran a hand down his face. He knew this would happen and he was in the process of explaining to Jesse that it'd be best if he went back to the institute.

"This has gone long enough, Jesse. I can't just sit here while you all cover for me."

Jesse sighed and shook his head, "Just hang tight. We'll take care of it." He shut the door and went back to the living room, turning to the station set up by the window. Jesse grabbed the supplies and notes and stashed them under the couch. He turned to Beca and gave her a nod.

Beca unlocked the door and slid it open. Before she can muster out a polite hello, Matthew grabbed her by the collar of her T-Shirt and pushed her up against the metal door.

"Where is he, Mitchell?!"

Beca yelped in surprise, "So much for..talking."

"Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed, grabbing her father by the shoulder, trying to pry off his grip on her girlfriend.

Matthew only tightened his grip and gritted his teeth, "I'll ask you one more time. Where is he!"

Beca shrugged, "I-I don't know who you're tal-"

Matthew shoved a folder against her chest, "Funny. _These_ tell me otherwise."

He let Beca loose long enough for her to look through the photos that showed Spider-Man fighting off the inmates in Ravencroft. One photo showed her and the Green Goblin flying away with Curt.

"Umm..-"

Matthew raised his hand, "I consider myself a reasonable guy, Mitchell. From what happened last year with this lunatic, I can't seem to understand why you would want to break him out. Not to mention that you obviously had a helping hand, for which I will question you about later. But in the mean time, I want you to tell me the truth before you force me to do my job and turn in the one responsible."

Beca shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She looked over at Jesse who had his hand over his eyes, sliding it down to lock eyes with Beca. He nodded slowly and Beca turned back to Matthew, ready to confess.

"The guy that was helping me was..Jesse. He was exposed to Performance Enhancers in Oscorp and the only one able to develop an antidote is Dr. Conners." She spoke softly, her eyes looking anywhere but at the man in front of her.

Matthew exhaled through his nose and rested his hands on his hips. He turned around and looked at Jesse.

"Can you tell me where he is, son?"

Jesse fiddled with his fingers. He's never lied to a cop before. The very thought made every worse case scenario rush through his head. Making him think that the next thing to come out of his mouth can land him in jail..which would mean he would never amount to anything..live off minimum wage, oh god, now he's hyperventilating.

"U-Uh..I...please don't arrest me."

Matthew chuckled lightly, "I'm not. But if I'm going to help you I need to talk to Conners."

Jesse nodded and shuffled his way to his room.

Beca turned to him, "You're helping us? But can't you get suspended or something?"

Aubrey sighed, "Beca...shut up."

Matthew shot Beca a look, "Would you rather I do my job and turn you in for breaking into a containment facility?"

Beca looked away, "No.."

"Then shut it." Matthew turned to Chloe and shook his head, "Really?"

Chloe giggled, "She's a sweetheart, daddy."

Beca smiled and went over to stand next to her girlfriend who hugged her from the side.

Jesse came back out of his room with Dr. Conners close behind. Matthew folded his arms and waited for the scientist to approach him. Curt readjusted his glasses and prepared for the worst.

"Captain Beale."

Matthew looked between the kids and back at Curt, "How do you plan on helping Jesse?"

Curt went over to his station where Jesse was organizing the supplies and putting them back in their place.

"Firstly, I'm going to need to find the source of Jesse's anger. Something must be triggering it."

Beca, who sat on the armrest of the couch with Chloe on her lap, turned to Curt and raised her eyebrow.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Curt turned to Jesse and shrugged, "I do have an idea but it's a bit stretched."

"Having you here is a bit stretched," Matthew said, looking over at Beca and narrowing his eyes when he saw her eyes drift down away from his daughters eyes, "Even for you, Beca. Keep your eyes up."

Beca averted her eyes, hiding her blush behind Chloe's shoulder. Chloe leaned back into Beca's embrace and playfully glared at her father who seemed pleased with himself that he was able to make New York's hero want to cower away in the corner.

"Be nice, daddy."

Curt cleared his throat and Matthew turned back to him.

"So what's your plan?"

Curt gestured towards a wristband looking device, a screen attached to the center with what looked to be a heart monitor displayed on it.

"The most affective way to trigger anger is physical activity. Fighting, to be more specific. So..Beca?"

Beca frowned, "You want me to fight Jesse?"

Jesse bit his lip, "I don't know. It doesn't seem like a fair fight."

Curt grinned, "You have similar healing powers. Not to mention the Performance Enhancers were initially supposed to be used in combat either way so your agility and overall performance should match hers quite well."

Amy smirked from her place in the kitchen doorway, "I got ten bucks that says Jesse will pussy out last minute."

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "Hey. I can fight. But I'm a man of principles so I stand by the no-hitting-girls rule."

"So you're saying you WOULD beat Beca in a fight?" Stacie asked, her eyebrows raised and her mouth agape.

Beca snorted, "I'm sure that's not what he's saying, Stace- "

"I actually DO think I can take you. But you're a girl so.." Jesse shrugged, a small smile placed on his boyish face.

Chloe's mouth made an O shape as she turned to Beca. She knew her girlfriend was a competitive person..not to mention her giant ego that would overcome anything if given the chance to.

Beca rolled her shoulders back, "It's on, dude."

* * *

Spider-Man landed perfectly on the head of a streetlight, waving at a little boy as he pointed up excitedly while walking across the street with his father. The hero looked further down the street, checking each corner for any sort of disturbance. She swung two blocks down, flipping in the air as she descended down onto a moving bus to ride the rest of the way towards the school. Spider-Man swung off the bus and perched herself on a building when she saw Chloe walking with two of her classmates. The hero had left after her lecture for a quick patrol since she had a free period after. Chloe must be out for lunch.

Spider-Man was about to make an appearance in front of the girls when another little boy started pointing up at her, tugging at the sleeve of his mothers shirt.

"Look it's Spider-Man!" The child yelled, jumping in the air with a big smile on his face.

Chloe and her friends turned around to see what the noise was and smiles were immediately brought up on their faces. Chloe's eyes locked briefly with pointed white eye pieces. She smiled and bit her lip while Spider-Man dropped down to greet the little boy.

"What's up, kiddo!" The hero raised her hand for him to high five.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, looking up at his mom with big cartoon like eyes.

The mom raised her phone, "Can I have a picture?"

Spider-Man nodded, "Of course. Come here, bud" She bent down and picked up the little boy who spread his arms out wide as he smiled at the camera.

"Thank you, Spider-Man!" He smiled, raising his own hand.

Spider-Man high fived the tiny hand and watched them continue their stroll. Knowing that she had just made a little boys day brought a smile to her face. Being a role model was a lot of pressure. But she seemed to be handling it quite well.

Spider-Man turned her head and saw Chloe giggling softly while being pulled over to the hero by two eager girls.

"That had to be the cutest thing!"

"Can we have a picture too!"

Chloe stood behind them with a knowing smile on her face. She watched her girlfriend pose with her friends while she held the phone, snapping about five pictures. The blonde to Spider-Man's right, Hazel, gestured Chloe to take a picture.

"When do you have a chance to take a picture with Spider-Man!" Hazel exclaimed, pulling Chloe over and squishing the two together while her other friend, Alex, stood back and watched.

Chloe gave the hero a subtle squeeze on the arm as she positioned herself next to her. Spider-Man wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and pulled away once the flashing ceased.

A police car suddenly rushed passed them, lights flashing and siren wailing.

"Alright, girls," Spider-Man said, "That's my cue." She gave Chloe a nod before swinging off towards the police car.

Chloe smiled at the swinging hero while her friends fangirled over meeting the hero. Little did they know that behind the mask was the most amazing girl they'll ever have the chance to meet. Sure they met Spider-Man but behind the mask lied Chloe's true hero. Chloe looked down at the photo on her phone, giggling softly at the pose Beca decided to make: her right arm wrapped around Chloe while the other was awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. In the photo, Chloe had her hands resting on the heros shoulder, her body pressed up against the side of Spider-Man's and her foot lifted slightly off the ground. Definitely lockscreen material and a certainly amusing inside joke for her and her friends.

While Beca responded to a police call, Chloe and her friends changed course when they realized the time and made their way back to school for their next class. The front of the school was beginning to be filled with the other college students who were released from their morning classes. Lucky bastards, she still had about three more to go. Chloe was about to reach the last set of stairs when she heard her name being called when she came to the landing.

Chloe turned her head and was immediately met with Aidan's brown eyes staring back at her, his lips curving up in a smile while his arm stayed above his head, calling her over.

Chloe excused herself from her friends and walled over. Aidan lowered his arm.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Chloe looked around for a moment and smiled, "Good. How are you?"

Aidan shrugged, "Doing alright. Here," he held out a brown paper bag, "My friend ditched me so you can have the second one."

Chloe grabbed the bag and pulled out a butter croissant.

"Thank you." She giggled, taking a bite out of it. She raised her eyebrow and waited to swallow before talking.

"You leave early today?"

Aidan scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows raising slightly as he averted his eyes back to her from their previous place over by the street.

"Yup. Good thing too cause I'm hungry."

Chloe nodded, "Lucky you. I have to wait until 2:15 before I can leave and get something to eat," gesturing to the half eaten croissant in her hand, "You kept me tamed though."

Aidan chuckled, stuffing his hands in his front pockets, "How about I pick you up and we can grab a bite?"

Chloe froze momentarily. She took a second to think of every possible meaning to that very sentence. All of which pointing towards him asking her on a date. Because she's a good person and hated to see people upset, Chloe made an excuse and said she didn't want him to come all the way back.

"It's no problem. I live pretty close anyway. So is that a yes?" Aidan asked hopefully.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, looking away, "I don't think so.."

Aidan frowned, "Why not?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "I have a girlfriend, Aidan."

"What, two friends can't get something eat together without it being a problem?" Aidan asked quietly, barely audibly but Chloe picked up on it.

"Would it have been a 'just friends' thing to _you_?" Chloe asked, taking the silence as a confirmation. Normally she would have agreed if it was anyone else. But while lying in bed late last night with Beca she had told Chloe of the talk she and Aidan had had in the alley. Relationships only worked if the two people were considerate of the others feelings and if Beca didn't trust Aidan and provided enough evidence not to, then Chloe believed that she should be considerate and act upon Beca's suspicions if Aidan did something to prove them right.

Chloe then pointed at the entrance of the school, "I should get to class."

Aidan nodded, "Yeah, totally."

Chloe walked passed him and up the stairs where her friends stood waiting for her.

"Chlo?"

Chloe turned back around.

Aidan smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Chloe nodded and smiled, turning back around and walking into the school with Hazel and Alex.

* * *

 **A/N: Captain Beale on board! How do you feel about that?**

 **Beca and Jesse having to fight to get Jesse angry?! In what way can that go wrong?**

 **You all already hate Aidan so i wont even ask lmaoo but if you have anything to say feel free to review.**

 **Felicia will be back in the next chapter :) any ideas what will happen?**

 **Hope you're liking the story so far**

 **have a good one!**


	37. Chapter 37

"What part of _I have somewhere to be_ are you not understanding?!" Spider-Man shouted while simultaneously jumping from wall to wall in an alley while two large men tried their best to grab a hold of her. The hero had been making her way to work when she heard the cry of a damsel in distress. When she went to check it out, there she was, cornered by these two low lives.

Spider-Man flipped off the wall and grasped onto the last bar of the fire escape ladder. Popping her legs out forward and kicking one man in the face. While he fell back into a pile of garbage, his buddy came charging towards Spider-Man, whipping out his pocket knife and slashing it in the air.

"Get down from there and fight like a man!" He challenged.

Spider-Man spun herself against the ladder and pushed herself off, catching herself with one hand on the opposite wall. She ran across its surface and shot a web at the man's chest just before giving it a tug as she pounced over to him, clenching her fist on the way down and smashing it against his face. Judging by the cracking sound that echoed off the alley walls, she knew it was safe to assume that she, once again, won.

The woman blinked away her tears, her purse still pressed protectively against her chest. When Spider-Man was walking over to her she lost it. Throwing herself in the arms of her hero, whispering words of thanks.

"It's my job. Get home safe." Spider-Man said, jumping high in the air and swinging off to work. Hoping to any high power that Lenny will accept another lame excuse as to why she was late...again.

Meanwhile, in the deepest depths of Hell's Kitchen..well in the heart of it but what's the difference really. Wilson Fisk had stacks of briefcases in front of him. All of which contained his recent earnings from the jobs he sends his workers to do. Felicia stood beside his desk, skimming through paper work of people who had done Fisk wrong. That's her job now. She's not out there with Eddie or any of the other goons, no, the only way Fisk was going to allow her to live was if she stayed where he can keep a close eye on her. That just happened to be in his apartment complex, working along side him as he let her in on the status of his underground businesses.

"Any word on Gibson at Fortune? Is he aware that he's three days late?" Fisk asked, eyeing the middle aged Asian in one of the files.

Felicia flipped through pages before stopping at Gibson's reports.

"He uh..hasn't turned anything in."

Fisk rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm giving him until this afternoon to deliver me my cut. If he's even a second late I want you to go over there and remind him who it is he's working for."

Felicia did a double take, "Me?"

Fisk straightened his tie before standing up, "You've been working hard, Ms. Hardy. I do believe that people can redeem themselves if given the chance to and I've given you that chance. Don't make me regret it."

Felicia nodded and grinned, "Gotcha, boss."

Fisk smiled and walked into the hallway, closing his office door behind him and leaving Felicia to take a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. She rested her forearms on the polished wooden table and ruffled her hair a bit as she looked through Gibson's files.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Felicia shot her head back up and rolled her eyes when Eddie walked into the office with a cocky grin on his face. His hair was spiked up at the top and trimmed at the sides. From what Felicia can recognize, his white button down was new and the blazer tucked under his arm still had the tag attached to it.

"Word on the street is _someone_ has a job tonight. Congratulations, you're back in the game." Eddie mocked, plopping down in the chair across from Felicia, propping his feet up on the table. _Wow, new dress shoes too._

Felicia went back to memorizing Gibson's file, "I don't even wanna be back in _the game._ "

Eddie sucked his teeth and smiled, "Well, doll face, if you wanna stay on Fisk's good side you do as told."

Felicia shot him a glare and pushed the files to the side, "Do you need something? Or is it your soul mission to annoy the crap outta me?"

Eddie chuckled and shrugged, "I come in peace. Just wanted to see how my girl is doing."

"I'm not your girl." Felicia muttered, sighing as she reopened the files.

"I'll try again some other time," Eddie eyed her, finding it amusing how she seems to not care much for his presence, "Are they still looking for you?"

Felicia froze for a second, "I hope not. From what you told me, Beca should keep them away."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I hope so too. For Chloe's sake she better keep her on a leash."

"Stop using people as your own personal bargain, Eddie." Felicia murmured.

"Well when they don't cooperate they don't give me much of a choice." Eddie said, flashing Felicia his teeth through half parted lips. He stood up and drummed on the table as he walked around it to her side.

Looking over her shoulder, Eddie pointed at Gibson's picture.

"Little piece of advice, he cracks when you threaten his daughter. So if he gives you a rough time just tell him little Sophia might be home passed her curfew tonight when you push her into the Hudson- "

Felicia pushed her shoulders back, sending Eddie back a few feet.

"I'm not doing that, psycho!"

"Well then you better tell Fisk now that Gibson is going to be delivering a little later than expected." Eddie deadpanned.

Felicia stayed quiet. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Eddie over her shoulder. Fisk was someone no one wanted to double cross. She was one of the very few lucky ones that lived through that. She couldn't afford for him to question her loyalty. But was she so far into his business that she had to resort to threatening a little girl in order to make sure she can live another day?

Eddie pulled out the chair next to her and hunched over, his left arm wrapped around the back of her chair while the other laid on the table, a finger pointed firmly on the file.

"Get the job done. Report back to Fisk and you'll be fine. If it makes it any easier, Gibson was the one who helped Fisk tamper with your powers."

Felicia turned to him, "What?"

Eddie hummed, "Mhm. So put that bad luck mojo into good use."

He stood up and walked over to the door when Felicia called after him.

"Hey Eddie.."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Felicia asked, referring to his newly bought attire.

Eddie smirked, "I volunteered to go with you. Gotta look the part."

* * *

"Fired? Wait but- "

Lenny sighed and continued to carry the pizza boxes over to the back room.

"You're always late, Beca. You've given me no other choice- I mean what do you do all the time?!"

Beca stood by the doorway with her hands waving in the air.

"Around.."

Lenny looked at her sympathetically, "You're a great kid, Beca. But with Felicia gone and you not being around for the deliveries I need people who want to be here."

"But I _do_ want to be here. Just give me one more chance." Beca implored, biting her lip while her grip on the door handle tightened.

Lenny walked over to her and snatched the white shirt out of her hand. He walked around her and made his way over to the kitchens.

Beca cursed under her breath and exited the restaurant. Nothing like being fired to start off your day. Wanting to voice her complaints to someone, Beca strolled her way over to Richardo's diner where she found Chloe taking someone's order by the back booth. Beca took a seat in one of the stools and laced her fingers on top of the counter while she waited for Chloe to come back around.

Chloe walked back up the aisle with her head down as she ripped out the page from her notepad and opened the doors to the kitchen.

"Ricky! You have another number 3 with extra bacon!" Chloe called out, pinning the order to the wall.

"You got it, Chlo!"

Chloe smiled and walked back over to her station at the counter, seeing the familiar face smiling up at her.

"Beca. Hi!"

Beca waved, "Hellooo."

Chloe noticed the time and raised her eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Beca made a motor boat sound with her lips and tilted her head to the side.

"I actually just got fired."

Chloe frowned, "What? Why?"

"I'm always late and he finally got tired of it." Beca said, picking at the ends of a napkin. She pushed it to the side and propped her elbows up and covered her face with her hands.

"Why couldn't the spider give me eight arms so I can do multiple things at once."

Chloe chuckled and reached over to pull down Beca's hands, offering a small smile at the saddened face that was revealed.

"Babe, don't worry about it. You still have the Daily Bugle, right? Don't they still have that staff job open when Eddie got fired?"

Beca sighed and looked away, "Yeah since neither of us gave him a photo that showed Spider-Man behaving like the menace he is." Lowering her voice to match Jameson's.

Chloe smiled, "Go and talk to him. I'm sure he'll give you the job."

Beca matched Chloe's smile with one of her own, breaking eye contact to nod towards the coffee machine behind her girlfriend.

"Can I get a coffee first?"

Chloe giggled, "Coming right up."

After drinking her coffee and watching Chloe work, Beca left Richardo's and took the train to 39th street and second avenue where she walked along side the many New Yorkers. She looked up at the 49 story building that read Daily Bugle in big red letters along the side. Beca walked in through the lobby and made her way to the elevator and up to the top floor.

Betty licked close an envelop and looked up and smiled upon seeing Beca.

"Hey, stranger."

Beca blushed, "Hey, Betty. Is Jameson busy?"

Betty shook her head and cleared her throat as she raised her desk phone up to her ear and pressed a button. Beca turned her head to see Jameson jolt slightly at the sound of Betty's voice coming from the speaker.

"Jameson, Beca is here to see you."

Betty motioned for her to step into his office. Beca walked in and smiled sheepishly at the editor who sat back in his desk with his cigar hanging lazily from the side of his mouth.

"What do you want?" Jameson asked, with a tone that told Beca he didn't care much for an explanation.

Beca pulled at the hem of her shirt, "I was hoping the staff job was still open?"

Jameson looked at her and squinted his eyes, pulling out the cigar to huff out the smoke and placing it down in his ashtray.

"None of these," He gestured to the pile of photographs in front of him, "poor excuses of photos will survive a chance on the front page so yes, it is."

A dead silence fell between them. Beca chewed at her lip, unsure of what to say because she found directly asking for the job was awkward. She had already implied that she was interested.

Jameson raised his eyebrows, "Well..?"

"Can I uh..have it?" Beca asked, wanting to punch herself in the face for lack of confidence.

Jameson smirked, "You caught me in a good mood. _Your_ poor excuse of photos actually survive on the front page so sure..send me photos and I'll give you 50 bucks."

Beca frowned, "That seems a little low. Doesn't the staff job offer more than that?"

Jameson shrugged, "Take your awkwardness somewhere else then."

Betty's voice filled the room through the speaker on Jameson's phone.

"Jameson, your wife is on line 1. She said her credit card got declined."

Jameson smiled, "There is a god," snapping his fingers when Beca opened the door to leave, "Mitchell. Sit down."

Beca spun on her heel and went to take a seat on the chair in front of Jameson's desk only to be told to stand up when she was just about to sit down.

"$140 and if the photos are good the amount might..MIGHT increase. Take it or leave it."

Beca nodded, "I'll take it."

Jameson shot her a wink, "Welcome back, kiddo. Go tell Betty to give you your badge."

Beca walked out of the office and went over to Betty where she retrieved her staff badge along with a "Welcome back". The photographer exited the building and made her way home.

* * *

Later that evening, Felicia was dressed in a tight black dress with her blonde hair pinned up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were popping out more with the help of her dark eyeliner. She walked into Fortune with Eddie beside her, slipping the host $20 to get them a booth in the back. Confidence bursting with each step she took as she and Eddie followed the man around the circled tables. The clank of her heels were muffled against the velvet carpet until she was finally able to sit down in the black cushioned booth.

Eddie motioned the host to leave and turned his head to the stairs that led up to the offices.

"Gibson should be just up those stairs. Whenever you're ready."

Felicia rubbed her lips together, making sure her lipstick covered every surface of her lips. Grabbing her purse that held her gun, she slipped out of the booth and shot Eddie a look before sneaking her way upstairs.

The waitress walked up to the table and held up a notepad. He smiled brightly before ordering two waters and a salad. While the waitress turned around to place the orders, Eddie raised his eyebrow when he saw Beca and Chloe follow the host to a table just underneath the chandelier that hung proudly from the ceiling.

"Well isn't this just wonderful.."

Meanwhile, Felicia reached the corridor of the second floor and walked over to the door with a plate that read Office. She opened the door and grinned at the men sitting in a round table, cards and poker chips scattered around.

A large man in a black suit appeared in front of her.

"No one is allowed up here."

Felicia stood there flashing her mega-watt smile. She turned to Gibson and tilted her head.

"Mind if I join in?"

Gibson sat back into his chair, his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. With a smile he gestured at the empty seat next to him.

"We were just about to start a new game."

Felicia sat down and pulled out $200 from her bra.

"Let's get to it then, boys."

Downstairs in Beca and Chloe's table, Beca leaned forward and smiled.

"So Jameson gave me the job."

Chloe smiled, "That's awesome! See I told you."

Beca bit her lip and smiled back, "Yeah. It'll be better than the side thing I had back then. At least with the staff job I get paid more with every photo I hand in."

Chloe giggled, "You're living the dream. Getting paid to take selfies."

Beca rolled her eyes at the fact that that is in fact what she's basically doing. They continued to talk about their jobs and how Chloe has Simon's birthday coming up and how she had no idea what to get him this year. Her brother changed interests every year and it was hard to keep track.

"Get him a playboy!"

Chloe swatted Beca's arm, "I am not getting my little brother a playboy."

Beca brought the straw from her soda to her mouth, "He probably already has one." Taking a nonchalant sip, earning herself a kick to the shin.

"You're an ass" Chloe laughed.

Beca licked her lips and squinted her eyes, "Am I stupid for agreeing to fight Jesse?"

Chloe nodded, "A lot can go wrong. But it is the only way to get a rise outta him, y'know. But hold back a little."

Beca grinned smugly, "So you think I can kick his ass?"

Chloe raised her hands in surrender, "I didn't say that."

Beca feigned offense, "You gotta root for your girlfriend, Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I don't need to do anything." Blowing Beca a kiss before excusing herself to use the bathroom.

Beca watched her go and her eyes drifted to the other end of the restaurant where she saw Eddie smiling wickedly while twirling his fork into his salad.

Beca gripped at the side of the table and gritted her teeth. Before she can do anything, Chloe sat back down in the chair in front of her, telling her the line to the bathroom was huge.

Chloe noticed Beca's face change back to a smile, but she hadn't missed the pissed off expression.

"What is it?"

Beca glanced over at Eddie who was shaking his finger, telling her to keep his position unknown. Silently reminding her of the fact that Fisk was just one phone call away.

Beca sighed, "I uh...forgot to email my teacher my essay and it was due like an hour ago."

Chloe winced, "Which class?"

"Art history. Some paper on Picasso." Beca waved her hand, telling Chloe it wasn't a big deal.

Chloe smirked, "Well ask for an extension."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Upstairs, the poker game was still going strong. Felicia slapped her cards down and all the men groaned when they saw she had a flush.

Gibson pushed back his chair and pulled Felicia up by the arm.

"That's the fourth one in a row! We don't tolerate cheaters here!"

Felicia snorted, "Funny..cause neither does the Kingpin."

Gibson pulled back and his face suddenly changed from angry to nervous.

"If he can just g-give me a few more days- "

Felicia shook her head, "By now you should know that he doesn't allow that. It's either during the deadline or..well I'm sure you're aware of the second option." Reaching into her purse and pulling out the gun.

The men that surrounded them pulled out their own guns and pointed them at Felicia.

"Boys boys..please. Gibson just needs to pay up and I'll leave."

Feeling the rush of control. The feeling of having this man begging at the palm of her hand. She found herself adding, "Or else Sophia will be a little late to dinner tonight. Considering how far the bottom of the Hudson River is to your house."

Gibson dropped to his knees, "Please. Take it out on me...don't hurt my little girl."

Felicia lifted his chin up with her dark red polished nail, "Honey, how else did you expect this to go?"

She raised the gun and pressed it to his forehead when the door swung open and Eddie appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Felicia, you started without me." He looked over his shoulder, "We got company downstairs. The light of your life, as you called her, is getting suspicious."

"Well we better get going then." Felicia grinned, pulling the gun away and shotting Gibson in the kneecap.

Turning around to see Eddie fighting off the rest of the men, leaving one to stand against the wall in fear.

"I-I won't say anything- "

Felicia cut him off by swinging her leg up and using her heel to slash him in the face.

Eddie opened the window and swung a leg out, "Get the money and let's go. Beca probably heard the gun shot."

Felicia stuffed the money on the table into a duffle bag and went to follow Eddie out of the window while he slid down the roof and dropped down to the ground.

"Felicia.."

Felicia turned around and locked eyes with Beca who stood at the doorway.

"Hey, Spider."

Beca watched her pounce out the window before running over and smashing her fist against the wall when she saw Eddie swing them away.

* * *

 **A/N: woahhhh Felicia :O Eddie is getting to her head.**

 **What'd you think?**

 **Let me know :)**

 **have a good one!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: lol a lot of you are asking for a bechloe proposal and i love it! It will come, dont worry. Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

"You mean to tell me that when you were in Tasmania you were a paid crocodile wrestler?" Stacie asked, cocking her eyebrow up while she looked at Amy through squinted eyes.

Amy sat back in the couch and shrugged, "Believe it or not, legs, but it's the truth. I've got the scars to prove it." She stood up on the couch and turned her back to Stacie as she bent her knees and began to lower the waistband of her pants, "It's quite the bite mark if you would take a look-"

Stacie pulled her head away and swatted her hands towards Amy, "I'll take your word for it. Put your ass away!"

Jesse stopped in the middle of the living room and smirked, "Amy, some people don't like that." He continued his walk to the kitchen, leaving Amy to be pushed back down to her seat by Stacie.

Jesse placed his hand on Aubrey's lower back, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched Aubrey raise her finger, a crease beginning to form on her forehead as she listened to the person on the phone.

"Wait so she's heading there now?...Well, did you try to stop her!?" Aubrey exclaimed, turning to Jesse and rolling her eyes while he flailed his arms around, begging to know what was going on.

"Alright..yeah I'll tell hi-No! Chloe, I swear if y...I don't care if you have a black belt in ass whooping! I have a fucking belt in Beating Your Ass and I will use it if you're not here in the next ten minutes!...Yes, Fortune is exactly ten minutes away I checked Google Maps...Well you better haul ass then."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up, "Everything..okay?"

Aubrey sighed and placed her phone down on the counter. She shook her head and looked up at the light on the ceiling, or the kitchen "tit" as Stacie called it because of its circular form and small knob in the middle that made it look like a boob.

Aubrey shook the vulgar thought out of her head and turned to Jesse.

"Eddie and Felicia were at Fortune. Beca went after them when they left through the upstairs window."

"Beca went by herself?!" Jesse whispered loudly, trying not to freak out the others who could most likely hear their conversation.

Aubrey shrugged, "She claims that she's just going to scope the place out and bring back information but you know Beca.." Aubrey trailed off. Everyone knew how Beca was when she set her mind and time to something. The girl will not stop until she was emotionally satisfied with her findings. So it's clear to them that Beca will act upon impulse the second she gets the opportunity.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and bowed his head as he shifted in his place. Making up his mind, Jesse stood up straight and tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"I," He said, drawing out the syllable as if he were testing it on his tongue for the first time. Seeing how it sounded before continuing, "am going to go after her and make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

Aubrey sighed and rested her hands on her hips and followed after Jesse as he left the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of Stacie holding up the remote in the air while her foot was pressed against Amy's chest who was trying her very best to reach forward and grab it.

"Conrad, I refuse to watch that god forsaken show for another second! Give me the remote!"

"The Bachelor is amazing and you'll watch it and ENJOY it!"

Aubrey walked passed them and followed Jesse into their room where she stopped at the doorway and watched him rummage through the closet in search of his suit.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jesse pulled out his suit and nodded, "Totally. I'll find her and bring her back and we'll all figure it out from there."

"Figure what out?" Stacie asked as she walked up behind Aubrey with an extra bulge in her bra.

Amy joined her, "You think I won't reach in there?"

"Ladies," Aubrey snapped, glaring over her shoulder before turning back to Jesse, "Please be careful."

"I will." Jesse promised.

Stacie and Amy continued to smother Aubrey with questions until she finally cracked and let them in on the news. Jesse went over to Curt who was looking into the microscope, turning the knobs with extra care.

"Is there anything you need before I leave?"

Curt pulled away and looked up at Jesse with a rather tired expression.

"Not at all. The heart monitor should be ready for use tomorrow."

Jesse nodded, "Cool. Well, get some rest maybe? You look like you haven't slept well."

"I appreciate the concern, Jesse. I'm fine. Now, go bring back Beca."

Jesse hopped out the window just as a knock on the front door grabbed their attention. Stacie went over to answer it, dodging Amy's hand on the passing. Chloe appeared on the other side.

"Hey. Sorry I forgot my keys."

Chloe walked further into the living room, shooting Aubrey a glare.

"Are you satisfied?"

Aubrey looked at the time on her phone and smiled, "Five minutes to spare. Yes, I am satisfied."

* * *

Spider-Man hopped over the edge of the roof of one of Hell's Kitchen's tallest office buildings. With an extra hop in her step she made her way over to the other end of the roof, stepping onto a pipe and bending down to avoid the glare of the sunset from reflecting off the spider emblem on her suit. The hero was perched on the pipe, resembling an eagle peering down and stalking its prey. She caught sight of Fisk and quickly steadiedherself and paid close attention to who entered his office. Spider-Man saw a flash of blonde hair and a glimpse of Felicia's face before her eyes snapped to the side, feeling the presence of someone standing behind her.

Spider-Man whipped around and was greeted by Eddie, looking down at his black cladded hands, scratched up claws growing from his fingertips.

"You know, I thought I made it perfectly clear that you stay away." Eddie said, shooting his eyes up.

Spider-Man flexed her own fingers before bringing them into a fist, feeling the muscles in her forearms flex.

"No, you said to keep my friends away. Keeping _me_ away is gonna take a whole lot more than a hallow threat."

Eddie took a step forward, raising a challenging eyebrow, "You think giving Chloe's name to Fisk is a hallow threat?-"

In a swift motion, Spider-Man shot a web at Eddie's chest, tugging forward and bringing him towards her. She grabbed him by the throat and practically growled through gritted teeth.

"Keep her name out of your mouth, Brock."

Eddie chuckled menacingly, "You don't scare me, Mitchell."

Spider-Man tightened her grip, "Give me a reason. I'll show you just how terrifying I can be."

Eddie then shot his knees up, kicking Spider-Man in the chest, sending her back and crashing down onto the pipes behind her.

The symbiote began to creep its way across his chest and neck to his face just before Eddie flashed the hero a smile. Spider-Man looked into the big white pointed eyes and sprang back up on her feet. A shrill scream escaped from Venom's largely extended mouth, sharpened teeth threatening to impale the skin that came near it. Spider-Man pulled back her arm when the fangs managed to graze through her suit. Throwing herself back and catching herself on her hands before shooting her feet up, kicking Venom in the face. Once he recovered from the collision, Venom grabbed Spider-Man by the throat and used all of his strength to toss her back towards the edge of the roof. He sprinted towards her before she had time to rise to her feet. Venom jumped in the air and flipped over to the hero, landing roughly on her chest.

The symbiote unlatched itself to reveal Eddie's face.

"Never wound..what you can't kill, Mitchell. You'll just end up being the one who loses." He raised his claw up, preparing to slash down on Spider-Man's throat while half her body was in midair, struggling under his weight to return to the surface of the roof.

Eddie was then suddenly smacked in the face with the tail of Green Goblin's jet glider, sending him twirling back across the roof and landing face down on the gravel.

"Says the one with the hand-me-down suit. Who's the real loser here?" Jesse smirks, letting his mask raise so he can look down at his friend before offering his hand to lift her up.

Spider-Man took the hand and pushed herself up, looking up at Jesse and shaking her head, "Leave the snarky comebacks to me, dude."

"From where I was standing it didn't look like you were coming up with one anytime soon so.."

Spider-Man turned to Eddie who was struggling to push himself up, "Alright, while he's there I'm going to go-"

"Home," Jesse said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up onto his glider, "We'll figure something out with the others."

"She's in there-"

"She'll be there tomorrow. Come on before that one," Jesse gestured to Eddie who now laid unconscious on the gravel, "wakes up for round two."

Spider-Man surrendered, "Fine."

* * *

Amy leaned back against the wall beside Curt, "So what type of stuff did they make you do in Ravencroft?"

"Amy!" Aubrey hissed.

Curt chuckled, "It's fine. Actually, it was quite intense. No one bothered me much because of what happened last year but overall the work they put us through was certainly intimidating."

Amy nodded, "Uh huh. Speaking of that little incident last year, if everyone were lizards...how would we reproduce along with the rest of the world? Or would it have been us basically creating our own species-?"

"Amy!" Aubrey, along with Chloe and Stacie went over and pulled their friend away from the scientist so he can resume his work.

"What is wrong with you?!" Aubrey whisper yelled.

"I'm just asking the questions that everyone's too embarrassed to ask.."

Before Aubrey had a chance to lecture Amy about the Do's and Don't's of speaking with escaped convicts, the roar of Jesse's jet glider made them whip their heads towards the window to see him enter with Spider-Man perched on the nose of the glider.

Chloe walked over with a smile on her face, "Thank god." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriends neck before pulling off the mask to lean in and claim her lips. Beca let out a squeal of surprise before kissing Chloe more firmly, wrapping her own arm around Chloe's slim waist. It melted Beca's heart to actually be able to feel the concern and worry wash right off of Chloe when their lips met. The reassurance that her girlfriend came home unharmed maintained her serenity. Although, she had to admit, the minor cuts she brought home certainly rattled her in intimate places. Something about Beca having battle scars did things to her.

Beca pulled away when she felt the kiss begin to grow more and more heated. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Chloe's pupils had dilated and changed from their bright baby blues to as dark as Beca's navy blue eyes.

"I know what this suit does to girls but come on..have _some_ sort of self control." Beca teased, kissing the tip of Chloe's nose.

"Don't flatter yourself, bug." Chloe murmured, lowering her head slightly to look at Beca through her thick lashes.

Amy cleared her throat, "Keep the lady boners under control for like five minutes. Dr. C wants to talk about how the anger thing is gonna go down."

The couple turned to Curt who stood in the middle of the college students.

Curt pulled off his glasses and wiped the lenses with the hem of his shirt before placing them back on the bridge of his nose.

"Now," He started, "I would like to start the moment you two wake up so that your body is at rest. Beca, during the fight I would ask that you not hold back. I need to see just how much he can take."

Beca frowned, "Are you sure? All jokes aside, I don't wanna hurt him."

Curt smiled reassuringly, "He'll be fine."

Jesse slapped his hands together and sighed, "Well then. We better get to sleep...big day ahead of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Any predictions on how the fight will turn out :O? Will Jesse lose control?**

 **Let me know, guys!**

 **Have a good one**


	39. Part 1

"Alright so I think we need to establish some rules." Jesse announced once everyone was gathered on the roof of the building. He turned to Beca who was trying to shake off Amy who was rubbing her shoulders to prep her.

Beca folded her arms, a little cranky because she has yet to have her coffee and it wasn't even 7:00 a.m.

"Liiike?"

Chloe went over to her girlfriend, rubbing her arm soothingly, "Is someone being a little cranky pants?" She cooed.

Beca shot her a look, "I am, actually."

Chloe leaned in and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before giving her cheek a raspberry to cheer her up. Once she saw Beca smile slightly she knew she had achieved it.

Curt strapped the heart monitor to Jesse's arm and turned to the college students.

"Alright then," he started, "Jesse what are the rules you would like to enforce?"

Jesse cleared his throat and gestured to the areas that he wished to remain untouched.

"Anywhere above the neck and below the waist is to be unharmed-"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh quit being a pussy. I get punched in the boob sometimes, you don't see me complaining."

Stacie leaned over to Amy, "Someone get the beast a coffee."

"I'm on it." Amy said, darting out the door with a mission of bringing her friend a needed cup of Pick-Me-Up.

Curt turned to Beca, "Any rules?"

Beca shook her head, "Let's get to it."

Jesse bounced on the balls of his feet and exhaled through his nose. He couldn't believe it has come to this-he was about to fight Beca. An experienced kickasser who could definitely..well kick his ass. The very thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Fighting a Beca in the afternoon would have been better because fighting a Beca so early in the morning should be considered a death sentence.

Beca gestured for him to come at her and so Jesse did. He took a running start and of course found himself being flipped over Beca's shoulder.

"Come on, Swanson. You gotta give me more than that." Beca taunted, trying her best to get a rise out of him so the process can go by quicker and she can get back to sleep.

Jesse scurried back up on his feet, quickly dodging the fist that was thrown his way but not quick enough to move away from the fist that came in the middle, hitting him in the gut.

"Fu-!" He cried, dropping to his knees. With the pain and annoyance for not being able to get a shot in brought his blood to a boil. Jesse looked up at Beca through his lashes, gritting his teeth and he stood back up, shaking himself off.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Hey, it's working."

Chloe bit her lip, "Babe, stop getting cocky."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Beca." Jesse muttered, walking over to her and grabbing hold of Beca's head and smashing it to the knee his shot up.

Chloe and Aubrey covered their mouths with both hands while Stacie covered her eyes.

Beca opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to focus her vision. She noticed the first thing she saw was the still darkened sky before Jesse blocked her view, bending down to grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"Still feeling cocky?"

"Jess-"

Jesse headbutted her and smashed his fist to the side of Beca's face.

"Still think I'm your sidekick?!"

Curt scribbled notes down on his notepad while Jesse caught Beca by the back of her shirt as she attempted to get up. Chloe went up behind him.

"Jesse that's enough!"

The heart monitor began to beep uncontrolably and everyone knew that meant that his anger was reaching its peak.

Chloe pulled at his shoulders only to have them pushed back, causing her to lose her footing and tumble back.

Beca saw this and immediately pushed herself out of Jesse's grip.

"Not a good move, Swanson."

Jesse scoffed, the vein on his forehead popped out as his chest began to heave.

"Do something about it, Mitchell."

Beca narrowed her eyes and jumped in the air, flipping over and propping her feet on Jesse's chest, kicking off to send him down. She flipped midair before landing in her fighting position, knowing that the only way to get him to settle down was if she gave it her all.

Beca blinked and moved back slightly when she saw Jesse's eyes flash green. She turned to Chloe who also saw the change in his eyes.

In a swift motion, Beca flipped out of the way as Jesse launched himself at her. The anger in Jesse was raising with every passing second and he felt half of him trying desperately to stop but the other half was stronger, it overpowered him. Beca saw it in his face that he was trying to fight with himself, the crease in his forehead was narrowing and his eyes were flashing from green and back to their original color.

Curt grabbed Beca by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"I have what I need now. You need to stop him."

Beca shook her head, "I-I don't know how."

Amy came running back out with a mug in her hand.

"What's the score!?"

A grunt from Jesse made her turn back around, her eyes widening when she was suddenly pulled up from the floor and thrown across the roof. Beca propped herself up, looking through her tousled hair to see Jesse making his way toward her. Beca waited until he was close enough before swinging her foot and knocking him off his feet. Beca straddled his waist and smashed her fist down on the gravel beside his head.

"Get it together!"

Jesse swung his fist forward, colliding it with Beca's face with enough force to have her fall to the side. Beca stood up and blackflipped, landing on her hands and pushing her feet up to kick Jesse in the chin. She landed back on her feet and sprinted towards him.

"Jesse," Beca grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, backing away to spin and extend her foot out to kick him down, "That's enough!"

Jesse stayed down, his chest rising and lowering rapidly. Beca walked over and looked down at him, furrowing her eyebrows and trying her best to ignore how bad she went on him long enough to check if he wasn't going to attack her. His eyebrow was cut, his lips were red with blood and his cheekbones were displaying cuts that needed stitching.

Beca bent down and placed her hand on top of his before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Aubrey bent down beside her, "I got it from here. Go get patched up...you look like shit."

Beca smirked, "We'll call it a draw." She stood up and looked over at Chloe who stood by the doorway.

"Come on, slugger."

Beca smiled and followed her girlfriend down to the loft. She happily threw herself down on the bed and shut her eyes. It took a moment but she beginning to feel the obvious injuries on her face. She had an agonizing sting coming from the bridge of her nose followed by what felt like blood trailing down her cheek.

Chloe squeezed out water from a hand towel and brought it up to Beca's face, dabbing the wounds gently.

Beca took in one long drag of breath as she looked at the knowing look on Chloe's face.

"Go ahead and say it..I know you're just itching to."

Chloe chuckled, "Babe, I'm not going to say anything. I may _think_ it but I'm not going to say it. You should already know."

Becs snickered, "At least Curt has what he needs."

Chloe stopped her hands and looked at Beca, "Do you trust him?"

Beca frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Chloe shrugged, "It all just feels too easy."

Beca grinned, "Maybe that's what we need. For something to be easy..for once."

Chloe leaned down against Beca's side and fiddled with the rip on the collar of Beca's shirt.

"I still don't think we should completely let our guards down. We should be cautious."

Beca nodded, "Whatever you want. I wouldn't want to continue if it was making you feel uneasy."

Chloe smiled and bent down to give Beca a kiss, pulling away but keeping their faces close.

"Thank you."

Beca craned her neck up and sealed their lips together. She pulled Chloe on top of her and her hand immediately found Chloe's thigh, giving it a squeeze before trailing her fingertips up to her waist.

Chloe pulled away, "Wait but you're hurt-"

Beca shook her head and smiled, "Just kiss it better."

Chloe giggled and cradled Beca's head as she crashed their lips together. Her fingertips massaging at Beca's scalp while combing through the brown locks. Yeah, battle scars were definitely sexy on Beca.

* * *

Felicia stood at the doorway of Fisk's office, waiting for permission to enter completely.

Fisk looked up from polishing his walking stick and motioned for her to enter.

"Have a seat."

Felicia sat down in the velvet cushioned chair and laced her fingers together. She expected him to praise her for her work at Fortune but the look she was receiving told her that she was either in trouble or she was going to be if she didn't answer correctly.

Fisk leaned forward, "Tell me what you know about Chloe Beale."

Felicia's eyes widened and she quickly looked away, "Umm.."

Fisk smacked his hand down on the desk, "Lie...and I will send every man to go and find her."

When Felicia remained quiet, Fisk stood up and walked into the hallway, bringing in Eddie.

Eddie walked in happily, taking a seat in the chair beside Felicia.

Felicia turned to him with a look of utter disappointment which earned her a nonchalant shrug and whispered, "She edged me on."

Fisk stood beside Felicia and used the studded part of his walking stick to lift her chin.

"Eddie tells me her and her friends were poking their noses in things that don't concern them."

Felicia opened and closed her mouth, "He-"

Fisk cut in and added, "He also tells me that she's quite special to Spider-Man."

Felicia felt her heart beat against her chest, the sound of it pounding echoed in her ears.

"Here's how it's going to go: either you tell me the truth and we remain on good terms. Or you lie to me and not only will I take a great pleasure in killing you but I will still go after this Chloe Beale and I'll have a field day of watching her die as well. So which is it going to be, Ms. Hardy?"

Felicia sucked in a breath, "I'm not telling you anything."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stacie was practically standing in the middle of the street trying to call over a cab.

"Oh for fucks sake-FUCK YOU!" She shouted at the taxi that was very much empty drive passed her.

Stacie sighed in relief when a taxi pulled up in front of her. She slid inside and patted the man's seat.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, dollface. So.."

Stacie looked up and gasped.

Eddie smiled, "Where to?"

Stacie was just about to shuffle out of the cab when Eddie shot a black web at her, cocooning her to the leather seats.

"Someone once told me...to NOT use people as my person bargains but.." Eddie laughed as he drove his way to hells kitchen, "It just turns out great for ME."

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

Beca looked down at the gravestone in front of her. Tears streaming down her face. Being Spider-Man was beginning to feel useless if she couldn't save the ones she cares about. Her world was starting to feel like an endless time warp of tragedies. The flower covered gravestone was beginning to blur as her eyes welled up in tears, the lump in her throat was becoming unbearable. She spun the ring on her finger and she bent down, placing the flowers just underneath the name carved into the stone.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: *Hides away to avoid getting punched***

 **This will be two parts. Part 2 will come back after I work on my new story for a bit. Suspense is always good right lol :D..heh heh..pleass dont hate me.**

 **Give me your predictions! Who do you think Beca didn't have a chance OR couldn't save? Felicia for not obeying Fisk? Chloe because of Eddie revealing her to Fisk? Or Stacie?**

 **Jesse's situation? What do you think about that? Curt can finally make the antidote.**

 **Let me know your thoughts :) and ill see u for Part 2!**

 **While you wait go check out my new story its called The Wolf In Me. Werewolves. Drama. Action. bechloe will be coming in later chapters. Go give it a read and let me know what you think :). Love you guys**

 **haveee a gooood oneee**


	40. Hero Means Sacrificing

**A/N: and we're back! Sorry for leaving u guys on a cliffhanger lmaoo. Remember to leave reviews for this story and my new one called The Wolf In Me if youre reading that also. Loving the support, guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's done."

Beca looked up briefly from her intense game of angry birds on her phone.

"What's done?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of Beca's hands, earning a whine from the hero followed by a pout.

"The antidote, dumbass. What else could Curt be talking about?"

Beca stood up and followed behind Aubrey while the others were crowded around Jesse and Dr. Conners.

"You know, Posen, sometimes your words hurt."

Dr. Conners raised the syringe filled with dark green liquid for the college students to see. Questionable and skeptical faces stared back at him, Jesse's face standing out over the rest.

"So, uh, how does this work? You just inject me and I'm cured?"

Dr. Conners nodded and flicked the tip of the needle, "It's as simple as that. Although..if my calculations are correct, there may be some side effects but they should subside within 24 hours."

Beca stepped forward with her arms folded, "What kind of side effects?"

Wrapping an elastic band tightly around Jesse's forearm, Dr. Conners said, "Hallucinations, vivid night terrors, and irritation."

Jesse shuttered out a sigh, "Lovely."

Beca felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket and stepped away to answer it. The others stayed with Jesse who turned his head away as the needle began to come closer to his popping vein.

"Stacie?"

 _Hello, Mitchell._

Beca felt her chest tighten at the sound of Eddie's voice. Her fist clenched, knuckles cracking.

"Where is she." It was more of a demand than a question. Eddie seemed to be in the mood to cooperate, she could practically hear the smirk in his smug voice.

"Oh, she's right here. I'll pass you to her."

Amy walked over to Beca when she saw the hero's face scrunch up in a rather menacing look. Everyone, including Dr. Conners, stopped to turn their attention to Beca.

"What is it?"

Beca took her phone away from her ear and put the call on speaker.

 _B-Beca?_

The sound of Stacie's terrified voice rang throughout the loft, spreading worry and concern.

"Stacie, where are you?" Beca tried to keep her tone calm, not wanting to show how worried _she_ was. She wanted to be the anchor. She wanted to be strong, to be able to maintain the serenity in the atmosphere. But it was hard when someone close to her was in danger.

 _I-I don't know. I was webbed on the way here...oh god, Beca help me!_

"What's around you? Stacie, I need a description."

 _There's a-_

Beca waited for Stacie's response but shut her eyes in frustration when Eddie's voice returned.

 _Nice try, hero. I warned you to keep them away and you tested me. This one is on you and more to come._

The call ended and Beca couldn't be more angry. Her grip tightened around her phone, the case cracking upon the strength she added to her clenched hand. Beca hated feeling challenged, especially when someone she cared about was being held on the other side of the bargain. Stacie was relying on her. Her life could be depending on how Beca made the next move. What worried the hero the most was _time_. How much time did she have until Eddie crossed the line of no return.

Chloe wiped the tear that streamed down her girlfriends cheek. Beca snapped out of her thoughts and pulled out of Chloe's touch, running a hand through her hair and walking across the room to Jesse.

"I might need you."

Jesse untied the elastic on his arm, "Right behind you."

"How are you going to find her?" Aubrey asked.

Beca called over her shoulder while she went into the bedroom.

"Fisk should know and I'll make sure he tells me."

* * *

Felicia was thrown onto a chair beside Stacie. Glaring up at the masked man that walked back into the back room. She looked around for any indication to where she might be, the whimpering coming from the girl beside her only raised her anxiety.

"Will you shut it for a minute?" Felicia looked around and sighed, "And let me think."

Stacie narrowed her tear filled eyes and scoffed, "That'll be a first."

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Do you have something to say?"

"I have plenty! We wouldn't be stuck in this god forsaken shit hole if you hadn't left in the first place!"

Felicia stood by her reasons for every action she made. She was never the type of person to admit to her failures because she was too busy trying to make it seem like a work in progress. Maybe it was because her mother made her work for success, never allowing any room for failure. Felicia was basically raised to succeed. The idea of her ever being wrong was always the last thing she turned to believing. But here was Stacie accusing her for being the cause of them being in this predicament. All Felicia can do was sit there and listen. Not out of pure will but because she really didn't have a choice. She was strapped to this metal chair. Felicia turned to Stacie. The girls mouth was moving but Felicia couldn't make out what she was saying. It wasn't anything good from what Stacie's face told her. It was then when Stacie noticed the blank expression on Felicia's face.

"Really? You're tuning me out, the fucking audacity!"

Felicia blinked and suddenly Stacie was all she could focus on. She couldn't find a word to describe this feeling. Epiphany, is what she decided to call it because having Stacie here, yelling at her and practically on the verge of tears to tell her what she did was wrong, actually caring enough to even make Felicia feel this shitty was something no one ever made the time to do. No one ever pointed out her mistakes, expecting her to resolve them because her mother made her believe that failure didn't exist. Stacie cared. At least enough to shout at her.

"I'm sorry."

"How dare you even-! Wait, what?"

Felicia smirked, "I'm sorry, Stacie. I was...wrong. I shouldn't have left, it was selfish of me and if I had listened to you, you and I wouldn't be in this mess."

Stacie looked at her confused. She didn't expect an apology, not a sincere one at least.

"Yeah...you were."

The comforting atmosphere they created was interrupted when the door from the top of the wooden stairs slammed open and in came Eddie with a duffle bag.

"Ladies, I trust you two are getting yourselves comfy for the time being." He galloped down the stairs and tossed the bag beside the legs of the table in the center of the room. The clang of what sounded like metal hitting metal made the girls feel uneasy. Although, Felicia refused to show such emotion. She sat there with a straight face, her eyes following Eddie as he walked around the table, checking his reflection on its surface.

"Now, Felicia I have a question for you."

Felicia stayed quiet.

Eddie chuckled, "Alright then. Anyway, I was only wondering...why do you continue to sacrifice your life for the ones that couldn't give a damn about you? Protecting Chloe? Honestly, I'm surprised."

Stacie looked at Felicia, shocked and concerned, "What did you do?"

Eddie snickered, "Well, Stacie, see that chair next to you?" he gestured to the empty metal chair beside her, "Your best friend will be sitting there by night fall."

Stacie bit her lip and looked up at the rusted clock on the wall. Who knows how much time she had. Who knows what Eddie has planned for her and Felicia and maybe Chloe if what he said was true. If what he said was true, Chloe had less than an hour.

* * *

Spider-Man swung towards the large apartment complex building, bending her knees and kicking through the floor to ceiling window of Fisk's office. Guns immediately pointing at her and Green Goblin who hovered beside her. Fisk raised from his chair, flared nostrils and a wicked smile creeping up his wrinkled facial features.

Landing in her fighting stance, knees bent and fingers positioned over her web shooters triggers, Spider-Man glared through her eyepieces, not at all phased by the weapons that were daring for her to make the first move.

"Where is she!"

Fisk nonchalantly took a sip of his drink, "You do know there's a door, right?"

Spider-Man rolled her shoulders back, "You can send me a bill. Along with your hospital bill if you don't answer my question, where is she."

Fisk found the hero's tactics amusing. The way she carried herself, so confident and daring. He admired that in a person. But what raised his curiosity is if the person behind the mask acted the same way. Behind all that spandex and snarky comments, who lied beneath all those barriers?

"You think your hallow threats frighten me? You are in position to be speaking to me this way."

"Then lets skip the small talk and get straight to the part where I beat the answer out of you."

"For Chloe's sake I think you should think very... _very_ carefully about the next thing you say."

Fisk's smile widened when Spider-Man visibly deflated. He can practically see the hero's defenses drop, having her wrapped around his finger within seconds of mentioning a name. A name who belonged to someone close and dear to Spider-Man. Someone, the key, to bringing Spider-Man down.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Spider-Man straightened up, Green Goblin descending down beside her while Fisk walked over to them, stopping in front of the hero.

Fisk raked his eyes around the white eyepieces in front of him. Searching for the identity behind them.

Spider-Man tried to steady her breathing, only being able to inhale short breaths.

"Stay..away from her." It didn't sound very menacing as she would have hoped. It came out more as a plea, a desperate plea to assure Chloe's safety. Fisk noticed this and simply chuckled and walked over to his bar.

"Chloe Beale. Captain Beale's daughter if I'm not mistaken. You see, Spider-Man, it only takes the slightest bit of effort to connect the dots from the captain to his daughter to someone she's closest to, to find out who _you_ are. Not only was she, along with Stacie Conrad, snooping around in my private business but she can also be the key to me finally fulfilling my destiny of taking over this city. Killing two birds with one stone, Spider-Man."

The hero came here with the full intention of finding Stacie's location and bringing her home. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. The one thing she tried to prevent. Not only was Chloe now in danger as well but her family might be targeted. All because of **her**. Fisk wanted _her_ and she had all these targets surrounding her like she was the grand prize that needed to be earned. Sometimes Beca felt like everything would be so much easier if she was isolated from those she loves but of course that's no way for someone, even someone like her, to live. Everyone had someone they fought for. Everyone had someone they went home to.

Green Goblin turned to Spider-Man, waiting for some sort of signal to act. They've done this before. He believed that they could take them, take them all. But there was a line that Fisk had drawn and if Beca crosses it, she'll have three people to suffer through her actions. They needed the time to...plan, they just needed time in general. So he acted fast, popping up his glider again and having a spherical device shoot up to his awaiting hand. He beamed it down to the men in front of them before they could fire their guns, a burst of smoke surrounded them and Green Goblin grabbed Spider-Man by the arm and flew them outside, only letting go of his grip once they were a good feet away from the building, the hero swinging close behind him as they returned home.

Meanwhile, Chloe was walking down the aisles of the grocery store, a red basket looped in her arm and her lips pursed as she looked through the shelves, looking for the scooby doo shaped macaroni and cheese's for Amy. She averted her eyes to the man just ahead of her, his cap placed on his head a little too low, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see passed the bridge of his nose. He dropped a small bag of rice into his basket before walking towards her, Chloe moved slightly towards the shelves to make room for him to pass, muttering a 'thanks' he walked passed her and headed towards the next aisle.

Chloe didn't think too much into it so she resumed her quest for Amy's choice of snack before gathering the other required food and waiting in line in one of the cashiers. After paying, Chloe expertly positioned the bags on her arms because no one had time for a second trip. She walked back down the sidewalk completely unaware of the man tailing her. The same man from the grocery store, looking past his cap as he followed her from a distance. He picked up his pace when she turned the corner, the street was relatively quiet, people were distracted, and there was an alleyway coming up that he was just waiting to pull her into.

Chloe was looking down at her phone when she felt a pair of arms grab her by the waist and pushed her into the alley. She landed on her side with her bags landing around her. Chloe went to open her mouth to shout for help when the man pulled out a small syringe, swiftly injecting it in her neck and the last thing she saw was a sack being thrown over her head and the faint sound of a car being pulled up somewhere behind her.

Spider-Man saw everything. She and Jesse were close enough to spot Chloe from afar and see the man push her into the alley. But by the time the hero reached the alleyway, the car Chloe was thrown into sped off into traffic, swerving passed the cars.

"I got Chloe. Just get to the house and call her dad!"

Spider-Man swung towards the car, keeping the black vehicle in sight as she swung passed buses and taxi's. With one final push, Spider-Man descended down and landed on the roof of the car with a rough thud, the car shaking upon contact. With a sharp turn, the car swerved and everyone inside held onto seats to steady themselves. Chloe, however, had her head knocked on the backseat door, her eyes shooting open in surprise. The cloth tied over her mouth made it difficult for her to shout. She looked around at the scared and angry faces of her kidnappers. Chloe was suddenly washed over with relief when she caught a glimpse of red and blue flip off the hood of the car, the thud coming from the roof of the car signaled her girlfriends next position. She shimmied over to the door and slammed her back repeatedly against it to get the hero's attention. Chloe shrieked when the man in the passenger seat shot his gun at the roof of the car, a drop of blood dripping down the hole.

Spider-Man tumbled off the roof of the car, landing on her back on the street. Headlights blinded her, an obnoxious honk rang and practically bursted her eardrums. The hero leaped out of the way and climbed her way onto a bus, perched on the roof of the vehicle while she searched for the black car. Seeing the gun shot on a black car that speeded down the red lights, Spider-Man swung back over and flipped over to perch herself on the hood of the car. She locked eyes with Chloe who looked both terrified but relieved to see that she was back and alright.

"Pull over!" With all her strength, Spider-Man shot her arm forward, her fingers piercing through the glass of the windshield and tore it clean off. Guns were shot her way, only grazing her arms but she didn't care. Maybe it was the adrenalin, or her dying need to get Chloe out of there. Maybe both. But something numbed the pain and replaced it with anger and determination. Chloe was so close but getting to her was beginning to be harder than it should have been. Fisk armed these men to the teeth, they were pulling out rifles and pistols the second Spider-Man flung them out of their grips. Spider-Man flipped back onto the roof of the car and crawled her way to Chloe's side. latching her hand on the door handle and pulling the door off the bolts. Then there was Chloe. In the arms of the man from the grocery store with a gun pressed firmly against her temple.

Spider-Man stayed with her hands on either side of the cars doorway, her feet on the seat and her eyes trained on Chloe's terrified face.

"One more move," The man said, "And I'll kill her. No remorse. No hesitation. I fucking dare you to test me, Spider-Man!"

Chloe blinked hard, letting tears stream down her cheeks. Looking desperately at her hero. Silently telling her the one thing that neither of them wanted to say nor turn to. Spider-Man slightly shook her head at her girlfriend because she knew what she was telling her. Chloe wanted her to leave.

"J-Just-"

The man pressed the gun more firmly on Chloe's temple, "Leave."

Chloe nodded the best she could from her position.

Spider-Man couldn't conceal the shuttered breath that escaped her lips, smashing her fist down on the side of the car, making a dent and pushing herself off the vehicle. The car sped off and disappeared in the tunnel ahead of the intersection.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my** **goddd! Chloe!**

 **Character development for Felicia?**

 **What do you think about their predicament? And Chloes? How will Beca handle this? Go in loud and proud or take time to actually think of a plan because by now, don't you think her actions, even the slightest, will affect the three?**

 **Tell me what you think !**

 **great to be back, guys and it'll be great to know who is currently reading my new story The Wolf In Me or even check it out if you're not.**

 **Have a good oneeeee**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Loving the responses, guys! I hope I get the same with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait- who took her?" Aubrey has been trying to calm Beca down long enough to get an explanation or at least something that will explain why she was panting heavily, muttering something along the lines of "Th-They took Chloe."

Amy walked over to her best friend and held her by the shoulders. Beca had tears on her suit with blood crusting around the loose threads of the spandex. The blue portions of her suit, along her biceps, were gashed, obvious marks of bullets that were lucky enough to just graze Beca's skin. Amy squeezed Beca's shoulders and tried to move to her line of sight.

"Get a hold of yourself, web head. Start from the beginning."

Beca shut her eyes and slumped her shoulders, releasing a long breath that she didn't know she was holding. It was then when everything hit her. The pain on her arms were the least of her worries. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but actually _explaining_ what happened only moments ago made her throat swell up and her eyes water. Her fingers were fidgeting and her chest was heaving. Beca felt like she was suffocating in her suit, has it always been so tight? Why were the walls around her closing in on her? There was a ringing in her ears, the sounds of bullet shots replayed as if it were happening all over again and then flashes of Chloe appeared in her head, staring at her with tearful eyes, filled with terror and desperation to be saved and taken home. Beca tried shutting her eyes to make the images go away but that made it worse, the sound of Chloe's voice wouldn't go away. Then there was Stacie, vulnerable in the hands of Fisk, Beca couldn't even image what she could possibly be going through at this very moment. Beca had three poor souls depending on **her** to save them. All these feelings were rushing into her chest, like a cinderblock was being dropped on her ribcage and Beca suddenly forgot to breath.

"I-I...oh god.." Beca panted heavily in a way that concerned those around her who were trying to comprehend what she was mumbling before.

Jesse scurried over to assist Amy who was trying to calm her friend down with gentle strokes down her back but Beca wouldn't stop panting.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Jesse said, his own chest beginning to rise and fall in a rapid pace.

Curt pushed through the college students and slowly confronted Beca.

"Beca..listen to me." He said in a gentle but firm voice, "Chloe will be fine. Stacie and Felicia will be fine. You're going to save them, can you repeat that for me?"

Beca struggled to even her breathing, shutting her eyes, trying to focus on inhaling and exhaling.

"Ch-Chloe will be fine. Stacie..and Felicia..will be fine. I-I'm going to save them." Beca released a shaky breath, swallowing hard when her lungs no longer felt like they were going to burst through her chest. She took deep breaths and released them through her mouth before leaning against Jesse's side.

The doorbell rang and Aubrey removed herself from the group to answer it. Sliding the door open, she grinned at Captain Beale who stood on the other side with trickles of sweat beating at the base of his forehead.

"Jesse called. Chloe's in trouble?"

Aubrey stepped to the side, "We're working on it. Come in."

Matthew went over to the other side of the living room where Beca was standing, now more calm and collected.

"What happened?"

Jesse motioned for Beca to sit down while he explained things to Chloe's father. He led the chief to the kitchen while the others stayed with Beca.

Aubrey dropped down to her knees in front of Beca.

Beca stared blankly at her, "Are you proposing?"

Aubrey smirked and rolled her eyes, "You're the annoying little sister I _never_ wanted."

"That's understandable. Why would Aubrey Posen want the spotlight taken away from her."

They glared playfully at each other before chuckling lightly. Aubrey placed a hand on Beca's knee and sighed.

"I know I didn't trust you with Chloe when I first found out about your..alter ego but, honestly, you're the only person aside from her father who she trusts with her life."

Beca sighed, "I shouldn't have left, though."

"She knows you'll go back for her. Stacie knows too. But before you can get back out there you need us to help you, we need to come up with a plan. Can you do that?"

Beca nodded and Aubrey stood back up, extending her hand to help Beca up. They joined Amy and Curt who stood by the window while Jesse and Matthew walked back into the living room.

Matthew folded his arms, trying to keep calm himself, "So how do we get the girls back?"

Beca turned to Amy, "First, we're gonna need to get a look at what we're dealing with. Do you think you can hack into surveillance?"

Amy feigned offense and cracked her fingers on the way to her room, "Of course I can."

Jesse bit his lip, "Right, well, until she pulls up the footage..what do we do?"

Matthew sighed and clicked his tongue, "I can get some of my deputies to surround Wilson's building."

"No. The shorter the numbers, the better off we'll be. A large group will only cause a scene." Beca said, chewing on her bottom lip.

Amy returned with her laptop and pulled up a seat by her friends.

"Alright, this won't take..long."

Jesse glanced at Matthew before looking at Beca.

"While Amy traces the IP address I think I should go back to Hell's Kitchen with Matthew to scope the place out."

Matthew nodded, "I agree."

"Alright." Beca watched them walk out of the loft when Amy threw her arms in the air.

"I'm in!"

Aubrey, Beca, and Curt rushed to her side and watched Amy pull up a screen of live surveillance footage around and inside Fisk's building.

"Wow. Impressive work." Curt said, marveling at Amy's skill.

Amy smiled smugly, "We all need hobbies."

Beca pointed at the footage in the middle, "This is the traffic camera across the street. It's pointing at Fisk's office, click it."

Amy did as she was told and zoomed in, Fisk coming into view and Eddie who was draped on the love seat in front of Fisk's desk. There were two men guarding the door, armed with rifles strapped around their shoulders. Amy focused the quality of the footage, making the surveillance clearer for them to examine.

Aubrey pointed at the screen, "His laptop is open. Can you hack the webcam?"

Amy pursed her lips, "I can certainly try but from this distance of the camera I think all I'll be able to hack into will be the microphone."

Beca nodded, "Perfect. Do that."

"Aye aye, web head." Amy typed in a few codes, pulling up another window of a firewall and typed in a pin number. She pushed away from the laptop, a smile spread across her face when Fisk's voice flowed out of the speakers of her laptop.

They sat in silence while they listened in on Fisk's conversation with Eddie.

 **"Has Felicia been any trouble?"**

 **"Not at all. I'm keeping her tamed."**

 **Fisk snickered, "How about the other one..Stacie Conrad?"**

 **"Still scared shitless."**

 **"Well, Chloe Beale will be keeping her company soon enough. I've been informed that her hero put up quite the fight."**

 **"But?"**

 **"Not a good enough fight."**

Beca clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

 **There was a knock followed by a creek of a door.**

 **"Chloe Beale is here, boss."**

 **"Bring her to me."**

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Aubrey pulled it out and stepped away.

"Babe? Everything okay?"

 _A black car pulled up in front of the building. Some guy_ _escorted Chloe inside, tell Beca to come now!_

Aubrey scrambled back over to Beca, "Jesse said to go now."

Beca grabbed her mask and leaped out the window while Amy exited out of the audio, returning back to the surveillance footage.

"Now what?"

"Try to find Stacie's location. Eddie called Beca through her phone, trace the IP address."

* * *

Chloe squirmed and struggled against the man's grip. The cloth pressed tightly between her teeth muffled her grunts and screams. By now, she was certain she had bruises around her wrist from the amount of pressure she applied to the ropes tied tightly around them. She recognized the hallway and the direction they were going in. Was she nervous about confronting Wilson Fisk? No. She. Was. Terrified. This man sent for her personally and she can only imagine why. Something to do with Spider-Man, she's sure about that much. As they came closer and closer to Fisk's apartment door, Chloe had a bunch of things scrambling around in her brain. Like what she was going to say or if she even planned on saying anything at all.

"The boss wants to have a word with you before we send you downstairs."

 _Downstairs. So there was more?!_

They walked inside the apartment, the men guided Chloe through the living room and through the corridor until they reached Fisk's office door.

Eddie opened the door and smirked upon seeing Chloe's current state. Her hair was tussled all around, obvious that she was struggling to break free. Her cardigan was draped off one shoulder and her boots were scratched at the tips from the men dragging her.

"Hey, diner girl."

Chloe glared at him before she was pushed in his direction. Eddie caught her before she can hit the floor and dropped her down on the chair in front of Fisk's desk.

Fisk laced his fingers together on his desk, grinning down at the girl in front of him. He scanned her face for moment, noticing every feature, every tiny freckle. The way her forehead creased showed how nervous and scared she was but the way she was narrowing her eyes at him told Fisk that she was still clinging onto the last bit of bravery she had.

"Chloe Beale. Lovely name, your fathers a great man."

Chloe's words were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. Fisk motioned for Eddie to remove it. Eddie untied the knot from behind Chloe's head and tossed the cloth down on the desk.

Fisk grinned back at Chloe, "What were saying, dear?"

"Don't talk about my f-father."

Fisk pursed his lips and nodded, "Alright. How about we talk about Spider-Man. I know you know who she is. Question is...how long can last until you tell me."

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows in confusion until she heard the shrill noise of a blade being whipped out of a holster. Looking to the side in time to see a blade press against her arm.

Fisk raised his eyebrows, "Hopefully you're smarter than Felicia."

* * *

Jesse swiped his finger across his phone screen and raised it up to his ear.

"What's up?"

 _I found Stacie. She's in the basement of the soup kitchen two blocks up from Fisk's building._

Jesse licked his lips and nodded, "Alright. We'll head there now."

 _Slow down, Swanson. You gotta be careful, it's one of Fisk's 'Kingpin businesses' so it's guarded pretty heavily._

"Noted. Thanks, Amy."

Jesse turned to Matthew, "Two blocks up. The basement of the soup kitchen."

Meanwhile, Stacie and Felicia sat quietly in their chairs, with the sounds of muffled chatter coming from up stairs. Stacie turned her head slightly towards Felicia, her mouth parted like she had something to say but wasn't sure if she should say it.

Felicia looked at her and frowned, "What?"

Stacie sighed, "When you left...why didn't you leave the city?"

Felicia bit her lip and turned away, looking down at her lap, "I swore my loyalty back to Fisk. If I left the city he would have went after all of you."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "Fee, he went after us regardless."

"Only because I wouldn't cooperate."

"You were trying to protect us. We're not blaming you."

Felicia didn't dare look up at Stacie because she knew she would break down. She didn't like showing such strong emotion. So she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Whatever choice I made would have affected you guys either way."

"I'm positive that Beca will save us," Stacie tried her best to sound reassuring. She knew Beca will save them but it's hard to stay hopeful when you were tied to a chair and the odds weren't looking up any time soon. "We can't let Eddie get into our heads."

Felicia finally turned to her, "Fisk probably already has Chloe. He's gonna make her choose. When it comes down to who to save...do you really see Beca choosing either of us?"

* * *

Aubrey looked over Amy's shoulder while the three of them watched tentatively at the live footage of the surveillance. That's all they could do now, is wait. They sent Stacie and Felicia's location to Jesse and Beca is already on her way to Chloe. Their work was done.

Amy frowned and leaned forward to look closely at the screen.

"Is that...Aidan?"

Aubrey tilted the screen back and looked closely at the screen. There, entering the office, was Aidan.

"Pull up the audio."

Amy's fingers flew across the keyboard and soon pulled up the audio.

 **"Aidan. Looks like the interrogation will have to wait, Ms. Beale."**

 **"Aidan?" Chloe asked in disbelief.**

 **"You two know each other?" Fisk asked.**

 **"I thought I knew him.." Chloe muttered.**

 **"Chloe..I had a debt to pay-"**

Aubrey gritted her teeth, "That asshole!"

* * *

Chloe turned away, shaking her head and scoffed, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

Fisk walked over and wrapped his arm around Aidan's shoulders, "Surely you should have seen it coming. The poisoned dagger?"

Chloe glared at Aidan who ducked his head, " _You_ did that? But you helped us!"

Aidan averted his eyes and huffed, "It wasn't meant for B-...Spider-Man."

Chloe froze when Beca's name almost slipped off his tongue, "The fact that you know a whole lot about toxicology makes sense now."

Fisk turned to Aidan, "You were about to say a name."

Aidan licked his lips, "I-I'm sorry. It didn't mean any-"

Fisk grabbed Aidan by the throat and shoved him against the wall, "You _know_ who Spider-Man is, don't you!"

Aidan shut his eyes and tried to pry off the large hand wrapped tightly around his throat. He felt the pressure build on the sides of his neck, making it harder and harder for him to breath.

"I-I don't know anything." The tone in his voice was in no way convincing. Fisk tightened his grip when suddenly, the windows that he just got repaired were smashed. Spider-Man standing there, clenching her fists.

"You know, man, I get it. Guys like you always seek power and for those afraid of you to worship your ass but, honestly, there's always that one person standing in the way." Spider-Man hopped onto the top rim of the couch in front of her, looking Fisk in the eye while he loosened his grip on Aidan who dropped down to the floor.

"That one person being me. I've stopped people way more powerful than you, they possessed powers that you could only _dream_ of having. So if you think your little army of Russian mobs and gangs is gonna stop me from bringing you down, you have another thing coming."

Fisk snatched the dagger away from the man's hand that stood beside Chloe. He pulled Chloe up to her feet and into his side, pressing the dagger against her arm.

"You think you're allowed to threaten me?"

Spider-Man stepped off the couch, "Let her go." Her voice firm and not at all shaky. She couldn't afford to show Fisk that his tactics were working. Inside, Beca was screaming in terror but outside, _Spider-Man_ was standing straight and tall with her fists clenched to her side.

Fisk grinned, "We've only just begun, Spider-Man."

Eddie grabbed Aidan by the shirt and pushed him towards Fisk's desk.

Fisk smirked at Spider-Man, "Your friends hacked into my laptop, didn't they? Spider-Man, wouldn't you think that a man like me would have alarms that would notify me when stuff like that happens? You see, Aidan is my hired hacker. He received the alert and soon delivered the news to me. Sure, I allowed you to listen in because it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. I'm always one step ahead, kid."

Spider-Man looked over at Aidan who glanced up at her from passed the top of the laptop. Aidan didn't need to look at Beca directly in the eye to know that she was sending him a menacing look. It was true that he had a debt to pay. He first met Fisk when he was contacted to go up to his office to discuss a job offer. At the time he didn't know about Fisk's ulterior motives, to Aidan he was just a powerful man in need of a skilled student. With the help of his many connections throughout the city, Fisk didn't have a problem with finding Aidan. Fisk convinced Aidan to poison the dagger, telling him that it will help the cops catch Black Cat and bring her to justice but when Beca was the victim that night, Aidan tried to get out of helping Fisk any further. But of course, Fisk wouldn't allow that, Aidan knew too much and was stuck to serve Fisk until he felt Aidan had followed through.

Fisk walked over to Aidan when the college student was finished tracking the hacker. He looked at the screen, seeing the address to the loft.

"Is this where the heroic Spider-Man hangs her suit? Lovely area, I have to say. Now, let's see who the peeping toms are."

With a few moments of typing, Aidan hacked into Amy's laptop.

 **"Any word from Beca? Did she find Chloe?" Came Aubrey's voice.**

 **"Nope. But I'm sure she-...oh** **shit!"**

Fisk smirked when Amy suddenly stared straight into her webcam when she finally noticed that the light was turned on and shut her computer.

Chloe shot her head towards her girlfriend and sent her a worried look. Spider-Man took a slow step forward only to have Eddie grab Chloe and put her in a choke hold.

Fisk laced his fingers behind his back and walked over to the center of the room, a gust of wind coming from the smashed window made the ends of his white suit flutter against his white pants. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Beca. May I have a last name?"

Spider-Man stayed silent.

Fisk pursed his lips and walked over to the hero, "Fine. Eddie, hold her down."

Eddie shoved Chloe back, making her slam into the wall. He flipped over the couch and grabbed Spider-Man's arms, bending them back, earning a groan of pain.

Fisk reached over and pulled Spider-Man's mask off, Beca's brown hair falling over her shoulders, a couple of strands falling on her face.

"There you are." Fisk grinned, pushing away the strands of hair.

Beca shoved her head away from his touch, huffing through gritted teeth.

"You know who I am. Now let Chloe go."

"Beca." Chloe protested.

Fisk shook his head, "One should never leave any loose ends, Beca."

Beca looked down and saw Fisk pull out his dagger once again and turn around to walk over to Chloe.

"S-Stop!" Beca struggled against Eddie's grip, he kicked the back of her knees and brought her down.

Chloe was then grabbed by the arms and held down, both guards making it nearly impossible for her to move.

"Let go of me!" She cried, Fisk was coming closer and closer to her and Beca still couldn't release herself from Eddie's strong grip.

Eddie leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear, "That's why it's better to be the villain...when you stand alone there's no one that can be taken away from you. That's why being bad makes me happy."

* * *

 **A/N: Do I even need to put an A/N?**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: loving the reviews! Keep it up**

* * *

"Get away from her."

Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at Aidan. The skater stood there, trembling hands holding a pistol.

Fisk had his dagger an inch away from Chloe's throat when Aidan spoke up. He stepped away from Chloe and turned to fully face Aidan who was fighting the urge to break down in tears because this was honestly the most terrifying thing he's ever experienced.

"Aidan," Fisk spoke in a hushed voice, "As you can already tell..the hero always loses," He glanced across the room at Beca who continued to try to pry herself out of Eddie's grip, "So why would you even bother?"

Aidan licked his lips and swallowed, "I won't let you hurt her."

A guard came up behind Aidan and cocked his gun behind the college students head.

"One move...I dare you." He threatened.

Aidan set the pistol back down on the desk, raising his hands in surrender, slowly, after the gun was out of his reach.

Fisk smirked and looked back over at Chloe, "You sure have a knack for reeling yourself into people's hearts, huh?"

Chloe averted her eyes and found herself looking over at Beca. Her girlfriend looked vulnerable in Eddie's clutches, her suit was torn and all she wanted to do was go home and help her sew it back together, just get back to their normal lives..or as normal that they'll ever get. Beca raised her head and looked over at Chloe, her lips were parted and her wrists were sore from being tied down by the black webbing that pooled around her.

Chloe looked back over at Fisk, narrowing her eyes at the smug ones that stared back down at her.

"Go to hell.." Chloe's voice was laced with anger and sadness, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes when she saw Fisk take a step towards her.

Fisk grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Fisk raised the blade back up and pressed it hard against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe shut her eyes tightly when she felt her shoulder begin to sting and what felt like blood seeping down her arm when Fisk dragged the dagger down.

Chloe looked up at him, disgust in her eyes and many curses at the tip of her tongue that she won't hesitate to shout at him but she was smarter than that.

Fisk smiled and motioned for the guards to release her. They were hesitant but they complied, resorting to keeping their hands over their guns for good measure.

Chloe kept her gaze low and away from Fisk while he continued to hover the blade over her arms and neck, as if teasing her in the most terrifying of ways. He stopped his movements and dropped his hand back to his side, keeping his grip firm on the blade.

"Can I tell you a story?"

When all he received was silence, Fisk continued, "When I was a little boy, my father...well, after all that he's done I shouldn't call him my father at all. But despite all of that, there was one thing that he taught me-"

"To save your life stories for your therapist instead?"

Fisk looked over his shoulder at Beca who stared blankly at him. He sighed and slowly walked across the room where Eddie was glaring down at the hero.

"Did you say something, my dear?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Don't call me your dea- _AGH!_ " She was suddenly struck with a sharp pain in her side, the piercing blade had been plunged into her and Fisk pulled it back out, wiping the crimson blood off with a handkerchief.

"I couldn't hear you over your shrilling cry of pain." Fisk said, giving her a look that only dared her to gamble her life, challenging her to even whisper another word.

Chloe whimpered softly, "...Beca?"

Beca looked down at her injury, seeing her blood beginning to seep through her suit, making a dark red blob on the red portion of the spandex. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back, biting her lip as she did so while Fisk walked back over to Chloe as he continued his story.

"As I was saying. My father taught me to never let someone bring me down, I needed to show them that I wasn't afraid, that I was stronger than they were. As you can see, it's something I live by." Fisk glanced over at Beca and smirked.

"Spider-Man," Fisk continued, "is the one person keeping me from fulfilling my destiny. You're bringing me down, Beca, and I can't have that."

Fisk reached out and grabbed Chloe by the throat, "You won't stop me from taking my rightful place as-"

* * *

Jesse and Matthew stopped the police car in front of the soup kitchen building, the lights, positioned just underneath three windows on the second floor, flickered occasionally as they exited the car. Matthew pulled out his phone for what he seemed to be the millionth time that night and nothing, not even a text, from his daughter or Beca which only meant that things were either getting worse or..just weren't changing.

Jesse stepped onto the sidewalk, swinging his arms back and forth while the captain popped open the trunk of his car.

"You think, after all of this is over, I can wail the police sirens?"

Matthew stopped midway of closing the trunk once he grabbed another clip for his gun from a duffle bag to shoot Jesse a look.

"No."

Jesse sighed and joined the captain as he walked ahead of him.

"You'll warm up to the idea, don't worry."

"Can we focus on the situation, please." Matthew muttered, hovering his hand above his holster as they approached the backdoor.

Jesse stopped behind the captain, jerking forward when Matthew motioned for him to open the door while he held up his gun.

Jesse sucked in a breath and used all of his strength to kick the door open, five men inside immediately went for their weapons.

"Who the fuck are you two!" One man said, bills and bills of money were fluttering down to the floor from the sudden whoosh of wind that the knocked down door sent inside.

Matthew raised the hem of his jacket to reveal his badge, "NYPD! Someone in this room is going to give me access to the basement now or so help me, I will arrest all of you."

Jesse cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the blonde man in the corner of the room who was slowly reaching for something underneath the desk.

"Hey!" The college student hopped over a desk and thrusted his fist out forward, punching the man down. Jesse bent down and checked under the desk, cursing under his breath when he saw a red button that had been clicked.

"Shit. Uh, Matt, we gotta move. Like pronto, reinforcements will be here soon."

A man on the other side of the office lunged forward, taking the captain down while the others proceeded to grab their weapons. Jesse dipped down behind the desk when bullets were flying at him. He ducked and jerked to the sides as the desk top was being punctured with bullets, pieces of wood began to shoot up in the air.

"Shit!" Jesse exclaimed, he crawled to the side and shouted, "Matthew!"

Matthew shot back up to his feet, flipping a table to its side and ducking behind it.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back, "Go find the girls!"

Jesse hesitated, "But-"

"Now!" Matthew popped his head back up and fired three bullets at the men before ducking back down, "I'll cover you, go!"

Jesse panted before taking off towards the other room where the basement door was. He tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Stacie and Felicia sat in their seats, chests heaving, as the commotion from upstairs only raised their anxiety. A man, Keith, paid no mind to the interruption as he continued to step into the girls personal space with a small but very sharp knife in his hand.

"Ah ah ah...pay attention to me. The Kingpin is a bit preoccupied so he's ordered me to finish you two off."

Felicia scoffed and shook her head, "My hands may be tied but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Keith chuckled and walked over to Felicia with the knife outstretched, "Charming your way outta this isn't gonna work, sweetheart."

Stacie looked to the side at Felicia, seeing her arms subtly reach into the sleeves of her sweater.

"Wow you actually have something up your sleeve.." Stacie whispered.

Felicia shot her a wink and worked the razor blade out from inside her sleeve and began to cut her way through the ropes tied around her wrists.

"I can sure try, hon." Felicia purred, making sure to buy herself enough time.

Keith seemed to fall for it, he bent down to eye level with Felicia and smiled smugly.

"Well, doll face, give me your best shot."

Felicia smiled back once she felt the blade cut through the last bit of thread of the ropes, making the ropes drop down to the floor before shooting her fist out, punching the man in the face and sending him tumbling back.

"How was that?" Felicia smirked.

Keith held the back of his hand against his bottom lip, snickering at the sight of his blood. He stood up and surged forward with his knife high in the air, slashing it down and grazing Felicia in the arm before she could react.

Stacie hobbled her chair towards the table where the opened bag of knives and other pointy objects laid.

Felicia ignored the annoying pain that erupted on her arm long enough to flip in the air and pounce on Keith's chest, bring him down. She punched him repeatedly in the face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and just before she can smash her forehead against his, the door on the top of the wooden stairs was kicked open.

A few footsteps came galloping down until finally Jesse's face came into view.

"Need a hand?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and smashed his own head against Felicia's, scrambling back up off the floor and reaching into the back of his pants for his gun.

"Stop it righ' there, little dude."

Jesse hopped over the railing and sprinted forward, hitting the gun out of Keith's hand before he could register anything.

Felicia shot her head towards the side and saw Stacie still tied to the chair. She jogged over and dropped down to her knees behind Stacie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, love."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Oh is that what I am now? Is it the adrenalin running through you or are you just _that_ pathetic."

Felicia chuckled, "A little bit of both. But also because I'm really..happy that you weren't hurt."

Stacie felt the ropes fall off her wrists and she stood up to look at the girl behind her who now had her head ducked.

"Well, I am too. But-"

"Hey!"

They looked back over at Jesse who was being held in a choke hold by Keith.

Felicia quickly sprinted over and kicked the back of Keith's knee before helping Jesse steady himself. She checked behind her shoulder to see if Stacie was still in one piece, as if, if she tore her eyes away for another second, Stacie would be in trouble again. But what confused her was that where she had left Stacie wasn't where she was, Felicia couldn't take a moment to look around because her line of vision was shaken a bit, her back suddenly had an added weight and she soon found herself falling forward on the floor.

Keith grabbed his knife again and raised it over his head from where he pinned Felicia down, "The Kingpin is gonna be real pleased with me when I bring him your lifeless corpse."

"That's..disturbing."

Keith looked over his shoulder and was suddenly crosseyed by his gun being pointed straight at him.

Stacie held her finger over the trigger, staring him down while Felicia watched in amazement.

"Get off of her." Stacie ordered.

"Careful there, sweetheart. You can hurt yourself- _agh!_ "

The gunshot echoed off the walls of the basement as Keith fell to the side with his hand covering the wound on his upper thigh.

Stacie panted and lowered the gun down to her side while Jesse came to her side.

"Nice shot."

Stacie blinked and licked her lips, "I..was aiming for his foot."

Jesse pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "Well..we should go. Matthew's upstairs and we gotta head back to Fisk's building."

Felicia and Stacie ran behind Jesse as they went back upstairs, making sure to board the basement door closed. They walked back into the office, seeing Matthew take out the last man. A few dozen other men laid flat on the floor, Jesse assumed they were the reinforcements.

"Let's go." The captain led the kids back outside and in the car, speeding off to Fisk's building.

* * *

Beca clenched her fists tightly, pulling with all of her strength as she watched the black webbing rip from under the pressure she was applying. The snap of the webbing assured her that she was free to spring into action and in a swift motion she shot a web in Eddie's face, stunning him long enough to break free of the black webbing that still lingered around her feet and other arm.

" -The leader of this city!"

"Boss!" The guards shouted, they began to fire their guns at Beca who flipped over the couch, dodging them all as she made her way over to Fisk and Chloe.

Fisk turned around just in time to see the hero, midair, with her legs outstretched. He felt Beca's boots slam into his chest and let out a grunt of pain as he was kicked towards the wall.

Aidan swiftly grabbed the gun out of one guards hands and knocked him in the temple with the barrel of the weapon, cocking the gun and pointing it at the second guard.

"One move...I dare you." Mimicking the way the same guard had threatened him earlier.

Chloe immediately surged forward while she had the chance, throwing her arms around Beca's neck while burying her face in her girlfriends neck.

"Shit," Chloe sniffled, pulling her head away, "Y-Your..- you got stabbed, I-"

Beca silenced her with a reassuring kiss on the lips. Chloe melted instantly, she loved the feeling Beca provided with each kiss. Whether it be pure love, pure lust, or in this case, pure..everything. Chloe didn't know how Beca managed it but she was able to feel the reassurance in the way Beca's lips stroked against hers. Chloe raised her hands to rest on the backs of Beca's shoulders as her head tilted ever so slightly as she felt herself getting lost in the kiss until Beca pulled away, but not entirely, before she had a chance to plant on last kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"I'm fine."

Beca pulled away to look down at the wound that continued to bleed. She aimed her web shooter at the stab wound and webbed it over to stop the bleeding for the time being. Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and instantly pushed her away and stood in front of her as Fisk stood back up.

Fisk began to snicker which soon turned into a laughing fit. He looked at the couple and over to Aidan who was growing more comfortable with having a gun in his hand, his face was stern and concentrated.

"You think," Fisk said between laughs, "That you're going to win! Against me! The Kingpin always gets his man, Rebecca, and today...you're gonna wish..you never invented this persona."

Eddie walked up behind Chloe, Beca felt the tingle against her temple and quickly spun around.

Fisk acted fast, holding his gun to the back of the hero's head.

Beca shut her eyes and parted her lips, reopening them in time to see Eddie back step towards the broken window.

"Good luck finding us this time, Mitchell."

Chloe saw that they were nearing the edge of the window as her feet began to crunch on the broken glass. She began to panic, what did Eddie mean?

"Be-" Eddie grabbed her by the waist and leaped off the edge, "BECA!"

* * *

 **A/N: We are nearing the end of the story, I will tell you that now.**

 **Where do you think Eddie took Chloe?**

 **Are the others safe?**

 **Are you sure...that the ring on Beca's finger in the time jump was an engagement ring? o.O**

 **What is the TRUTH anymore!**

 **leave me some feedback and what you think of the story so far :)**

 **love you guys!**

 **Have a good one!**


	43. Chapter 43

Beca _dropped a rather heavy duffle bag in the middle of her and Chloe's new room in their new loft. It seemed a bit small but that was mostly due to the fact that the floor was barely visible because of all the suitcases and duffle bags covering it. Everyone else was either taking a much needed break from moving their own stuff inside or simply enjoying the view their living room windows provided._

 _Chloe plopped down in a spot by the wall and leaned against it. She looked up at Beca and raised her arm out lazily, telling her girlfriend to join her. Beca grabbed her hand and allowed herself to be lowered to the floor until she was practically sitting on Chloe's lap._

 _"You know," Chloe began, "This is gonna be really fun."_

 _Beca leaned her head back on Chloe's shoulder, "I think so too. Although I have to say..I never thought I'd EVER end up living under the same roof as Aubrey." Beca winced slightly when Chloe pinched her in her side but chuckled anyway._

 _Chloe pressed a kiss on Beca's temple and reached her arm around to stroke the shorter girls hair._

 _"Be nice."_

 _They sat in silence for a while before the police radio on the windowsill sounded throughout the room._

 ** _Mugging in progress on 3rd. Available units please respond._**

 _Chloe frowned and looked down at Beca._

 _"Can you stay?"_

 _Beca was reluctant at first and Chloe saw it in her face. When the hero stayed silent, Chloe sighed and slowly began to pull away._

 _"Beca, you gave a lot to this city. You bite off more than you could chew, it's time you took a break."_

 _Beca looked away while Chloe continued her rant about how exhausted Beca has been looking. Which wasn't far from the truth. Beca was tired. But if she wasn't..doesn't that mean that she wasn't making any progress. She was tired because she got shit done and the city was still standing because of her. So that's what she told Chloe, but of course, Chloe thought differently._

 _"Babe," Chloe said, "Let the police handle it from here," She shifted so she can sit cross legged in front of Beca, "You're beyond brave, Bec. And I love that to no end, I admire it. But sometimes you could be really thick."_

 _Beca looked Chloe in the eye with absolute sincerity._

 _"I don't want them to think I'm abandoning them.." Her voice was small, cautious, as if speaking any louder could somehow disturb the Earth's balance._

 _Chloe slumped her shoulders and reached out to grab Beca's hands. She rubbed her thumbs across them, studying them. Her fingers brushed against the pads of Beca's fingertips and for the first time ever, Chloe noticed how they had the slightest bit of roughness to them. A roughness that gave Beca the ability to climb any sort of surface because as if science wasn't already confusing to her._

 _"You're taking a break. It's not forever. It's a breather that you desperately need."_

 ** _This is 501. I am in pursuit. Suspect on foot._**

 _Beca looked at Chloe once more before standing up to walk over to the radio. She tentatively turned it off and sighed, in uncertainty and relief._

 _Chloe smiled and stood up as well before walking over to her girlfriend who was looking out their window._

 _"Who knows..." Chloe said, "Maybe Spider-Man won't be needed for a long while."_

 _Beca turned her head and dipped forward, capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss and stealing another one on her girlfriends cheek when she pulled away._

 _"Let's hope so."_

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how long it's been. Her eyes were fixated on the broken window in front of her where Eddie had swung out of with Chloe. The gun being pressed to the back of her head, by this point, was most likely making an imprint on her scalp. Chloe's cry for _her_ to help her still rang in her ears that Beca was barely able to register what Fisk was saying to her.

Fisk pulled the gun away and slipped it back into his holster before spinning Beca around.

"You need to understand that I'm not the type of enemy you want, Rebecca."

Beca's eyes flickered up to meet his. Her face was blank and her hands were rested at her sides.

"Weird," Beca began, she clenched her fists and the sounds of her knuckles cracking made Fisk raise an eyebrow, "I was gonna say the same thing."

Before Fisk can form an audible sentence, Beca swiftly shot a web in his face and used all of her strength to pull him down, smashing her knee against his mouth.

The guards holding Aidan quickly drew out their weapons, shots fired almost as fast as Beca flipped and jumped around the room to dodge them.

Fisk was on the floor spitting out blood when he reached into his holster to grab his gun but when it appeared to be empty he shot his head up and glared at the hero.

Beca smirked and flipped the gun in the air, "Looking for this?" She threw it up to the ceiling and webbed it out of reach of anyone else in the room. The two guards sprinted towards her, raising their guns before swinging them down to hit Beca with the stocks.

The hero dropped down, a pounding in her head caused a ringing in her ears and before she could react she felt a fist connect with the side of her face.

Fisk grinned down at his now bruising knuckles and grabbed Beca by the suit and brought her up to her feet.

"That was cute," Fisk said as he cupped Beca's chin and moved her head side to side to see the damage, "How did you become what you are?" He asked more to himself.

Beca had a metallic taste on the base of her tongue and with a blank expression she spat out the blood in Fisk's face, watching him jerk back and immediately wipe his cheekbone clean.

Beca took a step back, "That's none of your business."

Fisk smirked, "I can only.. _imagine_ the power I would have if I were to become something like you."

"Leave it to the imagination, dude." Beca said before shooting a web at the chair behind her, flinging it towards Fisk and bashing it against his head.

She moved fast across the room. The bullets that were shot at her didn't slow her down. Beca nonchalantly shot a web at both the guards chests and pulled them down, the sounds of their skulls smashing into the table in front of them seemed to satisfy her.

Beca grabbed Aidan by the shirt and pulled him towards the window.

"You're gonna help me find Chloe."

Aidan frowned, "What-? Woah!"

Beca didn't give him time to get ready. She jumped out the window with Aidan hanging off her side with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. The hero let their bodies free fall for a moment as they descended down towards the sidewalk before shooting her arm up, catching them with a web that latched onto a building. Beca turned her head to look at Aidan and smirked when she saw his eyes widen every time she let go of a web to shoot another one.

Beca swung them to a nearby building where they stood in silence while Beca looked off the edge. Aidan stood a few feet behind her, trying to ease his breathing.

"So," Beca began, "Since you seem to be buddies with Fisk and Eddie. You should know where he took Chloe."

Aidan gulped at the anger in Beca's voice. It was clear that she was still upset over his betrayal and he couldn't blame her.

"Beca-"

"Don't," Beca turned back around and raised a finger at him, "start with me. Just tell me where he could have taken her."

Aidan sighed, "But I don't know where he could have taken her.."

"Think!" Beca shouted.

Aidan ruffled his hair and tugged at it gently as he tried hard to think of a place Eddie might have gone. Eddie was predictable in a sense that wherever there was potential danger it was likely that Eddie would be there. However, Aidan didn't know where to start. But he did know of one person that might.

"Felicia Hardy. She knows him more than I do."

"Jesse and Captain Beale are getting them now. We can stop by the house to meet them."

* * *

Amy and Aubrey were panicking in the middle of the living room while Curt tried his best to calm them down by using breathing techniques that he learned in the institute.

"The key is to find inner piece and-"

"Ima stop you right there, Dr. C, because it looks like Aubrey's inners are about to become her outers." Amy lightly patted Aubrey's back when she saw her friend cover her mouth and shut her eyes, slowly hunching forward.

Aubrey swallowed, "Ugh..this can't be happening. The-They're not answering their phones..there's no way to reach them. Not to mention Fisk now knows Beca's identity- oh god..."

Amy began to guide Aubrey to the bathroom when it looked like Aubrey was getting paler by the second. Before they could step into the bathroom, the front door was slid open.

Matthew and Jesse stepped inside with Stacie and Felicia behind them. Aubrey pulled away from Amy and scurried over to Stacie.

"Oh thank god!"

Stacie accepted the hug with no hesitation.

"So great to be home. That place I was hold up in was in no way up to code. It was horrible!"

They broke away from one another and Aubrey looked over at Felicia, a frown finding its way to her face. She was relieved to have her best friend back, at least one of them, but that didn't change the fact that this was all because of Felicia.

"If you hadn't left, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Aubrey," Stacie began.

Felicia shook her head, "She's right, Stacie. Let's just focus on finding Chloe and Beca."

Matthew stepped in and folded his arms, "What have you got so far?"

"Well," Amy started, Aubrey cutting in.

"Fisk hacked into our laptop and I let Beca's name slip out of my mouth."

Jesse frowned, "He knows her identity-?"

"Because of me." Aubrey nodded, guilt and concern in her eyes.

Jesse reached down and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand soothingly, reassuring her that he in no way agreed that she was at fault.

"It'll be alright. We'll get them back."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Matthew asked.

Aubrey wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I think it's time to bring in the police force."

"Are you sure Beca would want them to get involved?" Amy asked, knowing how Beca felt about the police helping her.

Stacie shook her head, "We don't have a choice."

Matthew grabbed his phone, "I agree," he stepped away when his partner answered, "Get all available units to Hell's Kitchen."

"What do we do?" Stacie asked, looking over at Felicia to find that the feline was already looking at her.

Felicia's ears perked and her head shot towards the window when she heard a familiar whip of a web. Not a second later, Beca and Aidan swung inside much to everyones relief.

Aidan sat on the windowsill while Beca greeted her friends, reassuring them that her injuries weren't all that serious.

"You cool?" Beca asked Stacie and Felicia.

"Yeah." Stacie nodded.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Felicia said.

Matthew reentered the living room and noticed Beca first.

Looking around the room, hoping to see his daughter safe and sound, he was suddenly even more panicked than before.

"Where's Chloe?"

Beca ducked her head, "Eddie took her."

Matthew glared at the hero, "What do you mean Eddie took her? Why are you here?! You should be out there getting her back!"

"We needed help from Felicia." Aidan chimed in.

Felicia raised an eyebrow, "How am I gonna help?"

Beca turned to Felicia, "You know Eddie better than all of us. Where would he take Chloe?"

Felicia thought for a moment before shrugging.

"He likes hanging out in a construction site in Queens. He could be there."

Beca bit her lip and nodded before walking back towards the window.

"I'm not coming back until Chloe's safe." Her tone was sincere and she took each step with purpose. Everyone watched her hop back out the window before exchanging looks of concern.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is that the question?"

Eddie chuckled, "Why do you put yourself through the burden that is Spider-Man?"

Chloe tore her eyes away from the Manhattan skyline and looked over at Eddie. The 20 story building they were in was being renovated so that left many unfinished areas like the missing wall in front of her. Although, it provided a great view, Chloe was feeling antsy with every gust of wind that blew in her face.

"Because I love her," Chloe scoffed, "Why do you even care?"

Eddie looked offended for a second before pivoting and ducking his head as he walked over to the edge of the room, looking down at the empty street 20 stories below.

"I'm sure you're probably tired of hearing this but you're wasting your time. You can't honestly think there's a future with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes and lowered her gaze to the black webs wrapped around her wrists. She knew Eddie was trying to get into her head. It was a game to him.

Chloe shook her head, "I don't believe that."

Eddie smirked and walked over to his hostage.

"Then you'll forever have a target painted on your back. Til death do you part," Eddie grinned, "That might just very well be tonight."

Chloe wanted to believe he was bluffing. She wanted to believe this whole stunt was just a conspiracy. But Eddie had a blank expression, like he was capable of doing anything without feeling remorse and that scared her.

"What would Gwen think?" Chloe asked suddenly, earning herself a glare from Eddie.

"About what?" Eddie made his way over to Chloe, kneeling in front of her.

Chloe averted her eyes away from Eddy's bloodshot eyes.

"What you've become."

Eddie scoffed, "Why would I care?"

Chloe shrugged, "We all have someone we care deeply about. Even you. From what I remember I can tell Gwen was special to you."

Eddie huffed and pushed himself back up, "Emphasis on 'was' " he walked back over to the table and gripped the sides, leaning forward, "Ever since that kiss at the ceremony she lost interest in me," he looked over his shoulder, "I was going to propose. Mitchell ruined my life."

Chloe had her fair share of heartbreaks. There were countless of nights that she didn't sleep at all. Eddie was distraught, and in a sense, Chloe could relate. But a carton of Ben&Jerry's wasn't going to cure Eddie's heartache. Chloe needed to think of a plan, and she needed to think of it fast.

Eddie clenched his fists and walked back over to Chloe, lifting her up to her feet. He glared at her for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't play to win, Beale. I get even."

Chloe choked back a yell when Eddie grabbed her roughly by the wrists, marching over to the edge of the floor.

"Mitchell made me lose everything. My career. Gwen. It's time to return the favor."

Chloe shook her head, whispering her protests until Eddie reached forward and grabbed her by the throat. He held her out until her feet were no longer safely planted on the floor. Chloe kicked frantically in the air and she didn't dare to look down.

"Eddie-!" Chloe began but her plea immediately turned into a cry of fear when the pressure around her throat was gone but now her body was falling. Her ears felt clogged as the wind blew passed the sides of her face as she descended down to the ground below. Chloe knew she was screaming but the sound of the shrill cries were faint and it was as if the world had paused for a moment. She's been here before. Maybe last time was a preparation for the real thing. So she stopped screaming and let her eyes flutter shut, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable drop.

Chloe's breath hitched as she sucked in her last bit of oxygen when she suddenly had her body jerked to the side and a pair of arms wrapped tightly and securely around her waist as she and her saviour flew through one of the unfinished walls of the building.

"Fuck, dude!"

Chloe knew that voice.

Her eyes shot open, "Beca!"

Beca released a long sigh and dipped her head back while her hands rested on her hips. Beads of sweat traced down the sides of her pale face, tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

The hero huffed and threw herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Chloe's neck.

"Don't scare me like that." Beca pleaded.

Chloe chuckled lightly, trying to push away the thought of almost dying..again.

"You think I wanted to plummet down this building?"

Beca pulled away, "I'm ending this tonight, Chlo. This is the second time- because of me and-"."

"Stop. We're not doing this again." Chloe warned, a firm finger was pressed against the spider emblem on Beca's suit.

Beca smiled and nodded, "Right. I just..I'm sorry."

Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca's, the gentle but love-filled kiss was enough for Beca to undersrand what Chloe was trying to say. Chloe never once blamed Beca for what happened, no matter how many times it's happened.

Beca broke away from the kiss when she heard a shrill shriek echo around them.

Chloe looked around, "What was that?"

Beca narrowed her eyes as she scanned every surface of the renovated room they were in. Another shiek and Beca was pulling Chloe into her side almost instantly.

Her spidey sense signaled for her to turn around which she did, moving Chloe behind her as Venom swung down with his legs outstretched and fangs baring.

Beca pushed Chloe to the side just before being kicked towards the wall across the room.

The hero groaned as her back erupted with a pain that you wouldn't believe. The amount of force Vemon used only made her wonder how on earth she wasn't broken yet. Beca shook her head in a swift motion, shutting her eyes to focus on ceasing the ringing in her ears before pushing herself back up to her feet.

"You're really pushing your luck here, Eddie."

Venom's mask slithered to the back of his head, revealing Eddie's face and the wicked grin he was sporting.

"How'd you manage to get out?"

Beca was in no mood for small talk. Eddie pushed her girlfriend out from the top floor and Beca was furious and out for blood. Figuratively and maybe even literally. She was tired of showing mercy and this mindset of hers was scaring her. But love changes a person.

Beca gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She took off running towards Eddie but quickly jumped on the wall beside her, running across the surface until she was close enough to leap off and raise her fist, punching Eddie in the face as she came back down to the floor.

Chloe watched the brawl with wide concerned eyes. She backed up a few feet before turning the corner into a staircase where the only thing keeping her from falling off the edge were two sets of metal railings.

* * *

Matthew, along with many other members of the police force, barged into Fisk's apartment only to find it empty. There were no signs of Wilson Fisk or the guards that accompanied him early that night. However, the guards that were passed out on the floor began to stir awake from the sudden intrusion.

One in particular was cradling his head and groaning while trying to push himself up off the floor. Matthew marched over to him, grabbing the guard by the shirt and shoving him against the wall. A picture frame fell off its hook from the impact of the man's back and the wall.

"H-Hey, man-!"

"Where's Fisk!" Matthew demanded.

The guard licked his lips and blinked hard. His ribs were hurting and his shoulder was most likely in dire need of medical attention, he couldn't think straight.

"I don't k-know."

Matthew stared at the man for a moment, his eyes searching for any sort of way to making the guard crack. He looked over his shoulder, his officers were interrogating the other guards.

"Cap, he might know something."

Matthew walked over to his partner and knelt down in front of the guard who was sitting with his head ducked and his back pressed up against the couch. His arms were colored in bruises and his knuckles were stained with blood.

"You've got something to tell me?" Matthew asked.

The guard raised his head and it was then when Matthew noticed just how young he actually was. No older than 23 and here he was working for a man like Fisk.

Matthew took pity, "What's your name, kid?"

"Cody."

"Cody. Tell me where Fisk could have gone. Is there a safe house he would go to? Or anything similar?"

Cody averted his eyes and looked over at the other guards who were sending him glares. Matthew saw this and patted Cody's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. Tell me what you know."

Cody was reluctant but not so much that Matthew couldn't find a way to make him talk.

"My daughters in trouble, Cody. You can help me."

Cody nodded slightly after a moment. He leaned his head forward and whispered near the captains ear.

"There's a building that's being renovated. It's in Queens. Eddie normally goes there to get away once in a while but Fisk is acquainted with one of the construction workers. They..let him do his 'work' there so you better hurry if you wanna save your daughter."

Matthew jumped to his feet and made his way to the door, ordering the rest of the officers to take the guards to the precinct while he delt with Fisk.

* * *

 _"Are you sure about this.."_

 _"Babe, do you trust me?" Chloe asked in a soft voice. The elevator doors closed and soon began to send them up to her parents apartment._

 _"Well duh..but-"_

 _"Then you have nothing to worry about," Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into her side, " If I thought my parents wouldn't want to have this 'redo dinner' I wouldn't have brought you here."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes but in good nature._

 _"It's just..awkward. I mean, your dad knows and understands why I acted the way I did the first time I came over for dinner but your mom doesn't. Her expectations of me are probably already low and I don't want to lower them even more."_

 _Chloe was touched by how much Beca cared about the impression she gave her parents. Beca's need to please them and for them to like her and to think of her as an ideal girlfriend for Chloe was certainly something she didn't want to take lightly. Which is why she was freaking out about this redo dinner. Her palms were sweaty and her throat was dry, much like how she was the first time._

 _"My mom just wants me to be happy." Chloe reassured._

 _Beca missed the reassuring part of that sentence._

 _"Are you?"_

 _Chloe laughed lightly and moved to stand in front of her girlfriend. She took Beca's face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss._

 _After pulling away, Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, really looked at them, and spoke with sincerity._

 _"I've never been happier."_

 _Beca blushed but still managed to contribute her smirk into the conversation._

 _"Just double checking."_

 _The elevator came to a complete stop and the doors opened. Beca returned to her frightened state and followed Chloe out into the hallway. The corridor seemed to be endless but maybe that was her nerves. Chloe reached down and took Beca's hand in hers while practically skipping to her old apartment._

 _Chloe knocked twice and waited beside Beca._

 _The door opened and Simon smiled brightly at the two girls._

 _"Hey, sis. What's it gonna take to get rid of you!"_

 _Chloe scoffed and ruffled his hair on her way inside the apartment._

 _"Nothing, but I'm sure that won't stop you from trying."_

 _Simon smirked and turned to Beca before closing the door._

 _"Nice to see you again, Beca."_

 _Beca grinned, "You too."_

 _Simon walked beside her as they made their way further into the apartment._

 _"You take those pictures of Spider-Man for the paper right?"_

 _Beca nodded, "Yeah."_

 _"That's a cool job." Simon swooned._

 _"It's not a job...yet! I'm just taking the pictures and making a quick buck but I'm a shoe in for the staff job. Jameson fired this guy Luke last week so it's a perfect opportunity."_

 _"Well, good luck with that. But it's still so cool that you get to take pictures of Spider-Man. Have you met him personally before?"_

 _Beca always found it strange when people asked her the type of relationship she has with Spider-Man. Which is expected because she's basically talking in third person whenever she's asked about her alter ego._

 _"Nope. I've never actually met him. I just take the pictures."_

 _Simon frowned, "That's too bad. But don't worry, you won't lose 'cool' points with me. You're still the best person my sister has ever dated."_

 _Beca smiled brightly and she finally felt the nervous fuzz in her stomach fade away._

 _"Thanks, Simon. I really needed to hear that."_

 _Beca looked up at the sound of footsteps stopping beside her._

 _"Mitchell. Welcome back. Lucky for you, Simon won't have to help you cut up your food again. Unless cutting up a piece of chicken is too complex for you."_

 _Matthew smirked at the look on Beca's face._

 _Beca cleared her throat, "I think I'll be fine."_

 _Chloe walked around the corner and swatted her father's shoulder._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Matthew held his hands up in surrender and went back into the dining room to help set up the table._

 _Beca managed to survive the dinner part of the evening. Kelly asked her lots of questions about school and how everyone is settling in the loft. Chloe chimed in with a few stories about how everyone has a specific role they play: Aubrey and Jesse being the parental type figures while everyone else would be the children always running around making messes and fighting._

 _After dinner, Beca strolled into the kitchen while Kelly washed the plates._

 _"Do you uh need a..hand with that?" Beca asked, making Kelly look over her shoulder._

 _Kelly smiled, "I'm just about done, hon. Thank you."_

 _Beca grinned and nodded. She looked around for a moment, pursing her lips while she thought of something else to say._

 _"Has it been different without Chloe lately?"_

 _Kelly turned the water off and dried her hands on a hand towel._

 _"There are times when I find myself walking to her room to say goodnight or goodmorning but then I remember that she's having fun with her friends and getting to live in the city is a great experience for her, I'm sure."_

 _Matthew walked in and Beca immediately straightened her posture. Matthew saw this and chuckled._

 _"Stand down, soldier."_

 _Beca grinned, "Sorry."_

 _Kelly shook her head, "Don't be."_

 _"Yeah," Matthew said, "It's not like I have a gun in my office or anything."_

 _Beca's eyes widened and she looked away._

 _Kelly narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Ignore him."_

* * *

Beca grunted as her body rolled and tumbled across the floor until eventually her side hit a stack of wooden boards, the boards tipped over and fell around her. Beca propped herself up on her elbow, looking over her shoulder before scrambling off the floor.

Venom was no where to be seen but Beca felt him near. The unfinished walls made an echo of every little noise that it was hard for Beca to decipher the source of these noises.

"Eddie?" Beca called out cautiously. She glanced to the side and saw Chloe peering around the corner of the staircase. The hero relaxed a bit, knowing that her girlfriend was in one piece.

Beca turned to the open space where the fourth wall should be and walked towards it. She swung up to an iron bar and used it as a vantage point to see where Eddie could be. She stood there for a moment or two, in the process of stepping off when she suddenly felt a pang against her temple and the sound of webs being shot came from underneath her in the 19th floor. Before she could react, Beca had two webs latch themselves tightly around her neck, pulling her down and flat on her back on the iron bar. Her head hit the hard surface with a force that made her shoot her eyes open in shock by the pain.

Chloe panicked and ran towards the edge of the 20th floor before stopping. She looked down at Venom who shot her a menacing look that warned her of the consequences if she were to intervene.

The black mask slithered to the back of Eddie's head and he cackled at the position he had Beca in.

"It's over, Web head."

Beca let out a sharp gasp, she felt the pressure of the webs on the sides of her throat and it was getting harder to breathe with each passing second. She made an effort to crane her head up and locked eyes with Chloe who stared at her with worry.

Eddie pulled harder and Beca let out a strangled cry, her legs were bending upward, trying to find some sort of way to loosen the webs around her neck. Chloe didn't know what to do, there was nothing to throw at Eddie that would distract him and she hated that she couldn't help Beca. Chloe felt her heart break with every cry Beca managed to yell out.

Eddie gave one more hard tug before chuckling.

"Say goodbye, Mitchell."

"Not today, Brocke."

Chloe shot her head down at the sound of her father's voice. The captain approached Eddie from behind and wacked him upside the head with the back of his gun before leading him down the stairs to the lower level.

Matthew cocked his gun and aimed it at Eddie. Beca inhaled sharply and sat up before leaping over to Chloe. She laid on her back, trying to fill her lungs with every bit of oxygen she was capable of inhaling. Chloe cradled her girlfriend's face, trailing her fingers down to her throat and rubbing the webbing imprints away.

"Are you okay?"

Beca sighed, "Yeah."

For a moment, Chloe felt at ease.

"My dad is probably telling Eddie his rights, right about now." Chloe laid Beca's head in her lap and lightly stroked her hair.

Beca licked her lips, "Somehow I don't think Eddie will be that easy to put down-"

The girls jolted in surprise at the sound of a gun shot and a body hitting the floor below them with a loud thud.

Chloe panted, "Daddy?"

* * *

 **A/N: really sorry for the delay! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Leave your guesses on what you think happened**

 **any other comments you wanna make, let me know. Discuss with one another, all that jazz.**

 **The italics are flashbacks if you were wondering.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon! Im already editing it.**

 **Again really sorry for keeping you all waiting, school is a bitch**

 **havvvee a good one!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Stay here." Beca ordered before shooting a web at the scaffold outside, swinging down to the 19th floor.

Chloe stood there, not sure what she was waiting for but when Beca's swinging came to a stop and all she heard was silence she took a few cautious steps forward before stopping.

Beca stood frozen as she looked down at Matthew's body, laying lifelessly in a crimson pool in front of Fisk who was lowering his gun, the smoke making its way from the barrel to the ceiling. The hero dropped to her knees and continued to stare at the captain, shaking her head in denial that this wasn't happening. Beca's vision was suddenly blurred by tears threatening to fall as her hope that Matthew would sit back up, only wounded but still strong enough to fight, slowly faded away. The silence was broken by Fisk's wicked laughter. The man took a few steps forward until he was towering Beca.

"This is why only fools are heros. Eventually, someone with an agenda against you will come around and slowly make your life a living hell." Fisk slipped his gun back into the holster strapped to his belt and watched Beca slowly raise to her feet.

Beca kept her eyes trained on the captain, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as the tears in her eyes traced down her cheeks. She felt numb and she felt hallow. Beca felt a lot of things and all these feelings were piling on her shoulders which made her want to crash down on the floor and just break down. She needed to release all of these feelings somehow, to feel them escape her.

The night her Uncle Ben died, Beca didn't know if she would ever get passed the pain. She feared that the days would be nothing but loneliness and despair. Most of the time it was, at first. Then she learned how to tuck those feelings away. The spider bite was her calling, however, the one thing that helped her take those emotions that she kept bottled up and turn them into motivation to do something good. Every time she puts on the mask it's a way to honor her uncle, a way to honor her father and his philosophy of doing good things for people because it was a moral obligation. Now, at this moment, on this night, Beca had another man to honor. Matthew had a place in Beca's heart whether he knew it or not, she hoped he did though. Beca lost two father's and tonight she lost another. Some would expect that the pain would numb by now but it only worsened every time. Like opening a fresh wound before it had a chance to heal, it's gonna bleed and it sure as hell is gonna hurt.

And, boy, did it hurt.

Beca stood back up and gave Matthew one last glance before completely switching her feelings off. In a swift motion, Beca shot a web at the metal tube against the wall beside her. She whipped around and swung the tube forward, smashing it against Fisk's face before watching him recoil backwards. Eddie surged forward and latched his arms around Beca's shoulders. The hero threw her head back, groaning when it came in contact with Eddie's nose. She slammed her elbow back, hitting Eddie in the gut, and grabbed his arm and spinning around before throwing Eddie over her shoulder.

Beca backflipped and slammed her feet into Eddie's chest, his cry of pain echoed off the walls and she enjoyed every bit of it. The two men had no chance or opportunity to take a strike at the hero, they never had time to. Beca was fast, her fists flew with every blow and her legs moved at a smooth pace and in swift motions like a common dancer thats been dancing for their entire lives. Beca knew the moves and she had perfect timing. She was a force to be reckoned with and she took any opportunity to show that to Fisk and Eddy.

The final hit sent Fisk flying back towards a pile of cinderblocks, knocking him out almost instantly. Beca was panting at this point, out of anger and simply because she was out of breath. She walked over to Eddie who was using the remaining of his strength to stand up. Beca stopped in her tracks when the Venom suit slithered its way around his head before he snarled at her with his fangs baring.

Venom charged forward and Beca acted fast, grabbing a metal tube from the floor and swinging it forward just as Venom approached her. Venom stumbled back, cradling his head from the trauma he just experienced. The vibrating sound that radiated off the metal tube was stabbing his eardrums and it angered the symbiote.

Beca saw this and a light bulb turned on in her head as she thought back to that night in the church clock tower. The symboite was repulsed by the sound of the gong, any ear piercing noise at least.

With an idea in mind, Beca webbed another metal tube over to her hand and just as Venom was running back towards her, Beca smashed the tubes together. Venom screeched at the sound that followed, the symbiote began to detach itself from Eddie but Beca knew it'd take a little more effort.

Beca hit Venom with the tubes, blow after blow, until she slid over to a pile of tubes on the floor. She smashed them into the floor until she surrounded Venom with towering metal tubes that released a vibrating gong after she used all of her force to hit them. The tubes shook with vibration and Eddie's screams were heard over the shrill noise. Beca saw an opening when the symbiote began to slighter off of Eddie's body, she shot a web at his back and pulled him until he and the symbiote were completely separated.

The force that came after Beca pulled Eddie away sent them flying back. Beca landed on her back while Eddie slammed into the wall beside her. She propped herself on her elbows as she looked up at the symbiote, watching as it hovered over them in a way that made her push herself back up against the wall.

The sound of jets sent a wave of relief crash through her body, Jesse swooping down in his glider, throwing one of his bombs into the black symbiote pool in the middle of the room. The explosion glared at them with its intense heat and light until finally all that was left was a black spot of ash in front of them, the metal tubes bent back from the heat and pressure.

Eddie coughed from the smoke and ash that surrounded them. He stared in horror at the burnt spot in the middle of the room, the symboite was destroyed. Eddie was angry, he turned to Beca who was making her way to Jesse. Launching forward, Eddie grabbed her by the shoulders and took her down to the floor.

"What did you do!"

Beca struggled to push him off of her.

"Dude! I helped you!"

"Helped me!? You take everything away from me!" Eddie shouted, he rolled their bodies off the edge of the 19th floor.

"Beca!" Jesse yelled, he was about to fly down to catch them but the footsteps running down the steps behind him made him turn around.

Chloe stopped abruptly in the doorway, staring blankly at her fathers body that laid sprawled on the floor.

"Daddy? N-No.."

Jesse was at her side immediately, rubbing her back soothingly as Chloe sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Chlo."

Meanwhile, Beca and Eddie spun around in the air as they descended down. They punched and kicked each other until they were nearly the construction site, iron material and crates were positioned and ready to seriously injure them.

Beca shot her arm up and shot a web at the scaffold of the 19th floor, wrapping her arm around Eddie's waist. They were pulled back up and Beca landed roughly on the edge of the floor while Eddie barely had time to catch the edge of the floorboards. Beca surged forward before he could fall back down, catching him by the wrist and suddenly she felt the urge to let go. Eddie saw it in her eye, the hatred she had for him was most likely deciding his fate, his face softened a bit, not exactly begging for her to raise him up, more of a blank expression as if he was okay with whatever decision she wanted to make.

"Beca." Jesse dropped to her side, looking at her with a concerned expression as he reached down to lay his hand on top of hers, helping Beca lift Eddie back up safely.

Beca pushed herself away as Eddie sat there. Jesse sent worried looks at Beca but decided not to mention anything. He turned to Eddie and shoved him over to Fisk who remained out cold.

"Move." Jesse ordered, taking wires that laid on a table and tied Eddie down next to Fisk.

Beca looked over her shoulder and all menacing feelings towards Eddie were gone when she saw Chloe sitting beside Matthew's body, her face burried in her hands.

"Chloe.." Beca sat down beside her girlfriend and pushed away strands of hair behind her ears.

Chloe shook her head and pulled Beca close to her before burying her face in Beca's neck. Any further communication wasn't needed so Beca continued to comfort Chloe, her eyes never seeming to leave the blood stains on the floor. Meanwhile, Jesse called the cops, telling them to arrive as soon as possible.

Later that night, after Fisk and Eddie were taken away by police and after Matthew was taken away in an ambulance, Jesse and his friends went back home to give the devastating news to rest. Although when they arrived, Chloe decided not to be present so she went straight to her bedroom with Beca close behind her.

Beca closed the door behind her just as Chloe flung her shoes across the room in frustration. Beca walked over to Chloe and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What can I do?" Beca asked.

"Don't leave." Chloe sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Beca promised, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

They didn't leave the room that night, not that anyone expected them to. Chloe's sobs soon died down and the silence that followed reassured Beca that Chloe had fallen asleep and she didn't dare move. Beca left Chloe there with her head on her chest and the hero took a moment to let the prior events process in her mind. Her eyes were beginning to water and she let the tears fall until she too fell asleep.

* * *

The funeral had to be the hardest part. Seeing the casket being lowered made it all the more real to Chloe and her family. Matthew was a well known man who had a place in a lot of peoples hearts. The officers from the station came, they fired rifles and gave their condolences to the Beale family.

Beca padded down her black dress as she approached Chloe. Her shoes were slightly covered in moist soil because it had rained earlier. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, without a cloud in the sky but the cemetery remained gloomy, it was like a whole different world that consisted of weariness and despair. The tomb stones around them were topped with rocks, something that Beca learned to be a sign to the dead that their loved ones had visited. The flowers for every deceased person colored the scenery in beautiful shades of red, pink, and blue.

"This is a stupid question but I have to ask..," Beca said, "How're you feeling?"

"It's hard to not feel angry. I'm _angry_ about everything."

Beca nodded, "I get it, believe me. I wish there was something that I can do."

Chloe looked at her girlfriend for a beat before looking back at her fathers casket.

"There is one thing.."

Beca turned her body so she can fully face Chloe.

"What is it?"

Chloe was a lot of things: Affectionate, loving, caring, all of that good stuff. But she's never experienced this type of anger. She felt every ounce of her good nature slip away, being replaced with something she was entirely foreign to.

"Chloe?" Beca placed a steady hand on Chloe's lower back. The fabric of the black blouse Chloe was wearing was caught between her fingers as she waited for her girlfriend to turn to her.

Chloe eventually did and for the first time ever, Beca couldn't make out the meaning behind her girlfriends eyes. The glint was there but something new was also present, like something in her glowing iris' were ripped out and replaced with nothing but darkness.

"I want you to kill Wilson Fisk."

* * *

 **A/N: oh no, chloe's out for blood! How do you feel about that?**

 **we're nearly the close to this story and i just wanted to say how grateful i am that all of you stuck around for it, it means a lot! Any ideas for my next story?**

 **if you havent already, go check out my other story The Wolf In Me. Its based on Teen Wolf! Cause who doesnt wolf!beca ;)**

 **let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Have a good one**


	45. Chapter 45

"Chloe, wait- will you slow down!" Beca was trying her best to catch up to her girlfriend. How Chloe was able to practically run in heels without at least loosing her footing, Beca will never know.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Beca. You're in no place to tell me that what I want is irrational!" Chloe exclaimed as she marched down the pathway of the cemetery.

Beca stood there, perplexed by her girlfriends outburst. She pulled off her shoes and went on full sprint towards Chloe, spinning the mourning woman around.

"Are you seriously saying that to me? Chloe, I lost my father too. My mom. My Uncle Ben. If there's anyone who can understand the rage a-and emptiness that you're feeling, it's me."

Chloe looked away, allowing the wind to dry the traces of tears on her cheeks. Her chest felt like it was relying on the thinnest piece of thread to hold it together. Chloe felt utterly fragile that all it would take was a soft breeze for her to fall over and break into a million pieces. The weight of the world was slouched around her shoulders and all she wanted to do was surrender to it and fall to the ground.

Chloe felt like a stranger in her own skin, who she was and everything that made her who she is was taken away the second her father was stolen from her. Every ounce of happiness and every ounce of her bubbly personality was replaced with a rage that she's never encountered. And here Beca was, comparing herself to Chloe and it enraged her to no end.

"You are such a hypocrite, Beca Mitchell." Chloe sniggered, she sucked in a breath when she felt the lump in her throat return which quickly followed by her vision being blurred with her tears.

Beca frowned, "What-?"

"No!," Chloe shouted, "When you found out who killed your uncle you didn't hesitate to get your revenge. Now, you're standing here, telling me that I can't get mine!"

Beca was lost for words. The person in front of her was someone she's never met before and it scared her. The woman she loved was standing there, sure, in the body that she's gotten the privilege to become familiar with but it was what was inside that seemed to deceive what was being presented outside.

"Chloe, I wasn't myself back then, you know that."

"Yeah, whatever. The Amazing Fucking Spider-Man gets to have her happy ending but the rest of us are left to suffer." Chloe felt her emotions beginning to erupt inside her, it was overwhelming and with each word that she spat out at her girlfriend was painful but she couldn't stop herself. She was a bomb that was bound to go off and, unfortunately, Beca was caught in the explosion.

Chloe stood there as silence filled the air. Their friends and family were too far to hear their heated conversation but the voices of their friends still carried off the slight echo in the cemetery. Beca lowered her gaze to the ground, studying every leaf and every pebble. She hesitated after a moment but she looked back up again. Chloe was still staring her down, her mascara smudged under her eyes and her tears continued to fall and Beca just wanted to reach up and wipe them away.

When there was nothing left to say, Chloe inhaled through her nose and huffed as she turned around to walk back to the car. Beca watched her go and somehow Chloe's voice continued to replay in her mind, clear as day, as if she were still standing right in front of her.

* * *

Later that night, the loft was quiet. Everyone was scattered around and if they did find themselves in a position where conversation was needed, they didn't speak over a whisper. It was as if silence was a stage in the mourning process, anything loud would be considered frowned upon.

Curt walked up behind Beca and cleared his throat, making her turn around.

"What's up?" Beca muttered.

"I think it's time I go back to the institute."

Beca licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair, "Can I take you back tomorrow night? Jesse still needs the antidote injected in him."

Curt shrugged, "I can do it now and we can leave after. I just think you all need your own time together to mourn and me being here is preventing that."

"Fine. I'll go get him."

Beca walked over to the kitchen where she found Jesse pouring himself a bowl of cereal while Aubrey finished washing the dishes.

"Hey Jesse?"

Jesse turned his head, he looked exhausted.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking Curt back to Ravencroft. He's gonna give you the antidote before we leave."

Aubrey looked over at Jesse as she watched him set down the box of cereal and walk passed Beca while muttering a, "Alright."

Curt sat Jesse down in a chair and pulled out an elastic band which he wrapped tightly around Jesse's arm.

"This will only hurt for a second." Curt reassured.

Jesse shook his head, "I don't care."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows at the emotionless tone in Jesse's voice. It was then when she took the time to _really_ look at him and how he was holding himself together. Only, he wasn't. Jesse looked so disoriented and completely distraught and when Curt inserted the needle into Jesse's skin he didn't even flinch. Jesse looked down at the needle as the liquid entered his system and his veins became more visible as the antidote took its course.

The syringe was now empty and Curt set it back down on the desk behind him before helping Jesse up to his feet.

"Amy, help Jesse to his room. He needs to sleep and let the antidote do the rest."

Amy stood up from the couch and shuffled over. She steadied Jesse into her side as he began to feel lightheaded and weighed down.

Beca turned to Curt, "He'll be okay, right?"

Curt nodded, "He will."

Beca gave him a small smile, "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Meanwhile, Chloe was laying down on the bed with her father's badge in her hands. She ran her fingers across every indent of every engraving, each telling the stories that it experienced with Matthew and the amount of times it was flashed at someone. Her mind was soon clouded by memories of her as a child who would always run around with her father's badge on her chest, telling her parents she demanded another cookie or else they'll be sent to 'the big house' as Matthew used to call it.

Chloe's mouth began to twitch up at the memory.

When the door opened unexpectedly, Chloe shot her head up. She locked eyes with Beca and there were unspoken words in their gazes, words that Beca replaced with a hushed voice.

"I'm taking Curt back to the institute."

"Okay."

Beca didn't expect anything more as a response. If she was being honest, she didn't even expect a response. There was a thick air between the two and Beca didn't like it. They've gotten so far as a couple, Beca opened up her heart to Chloe, and now the hero was finding it hard to keep her walls down. She kept trying to tell herself that due to the circumstances they were in, there was bound to be a change in behavior. But everything Chloe said to her in the cemetery, there was truth in those words. Beca got her revenge, sure she was under the influence of the symboite but the point still stands. If they continued this way, it'll only make it easier for Beca to rebuild her barriers.

And she didn't want that to happen.

"Um," Beca hesitated, she had stopped in front of her closet to turn around and face Chloe who briefly looked up from the badge in her hands.

"Can we talk when I come back?"

Chloe set down the badge on the nightstand, "Talk about what?"

Beca frowned and walked back over to the bed. Why was Chloe making it so difficult?

"We have to talk about what happened. You know that-"

"No, Beca, I don't. I said all I needed to say." Chloe folded her arms like they were barriers. Protecting her from opening up like Beca was obviously trying to get her to do. Talking about the situation and how her father's death affected her actions only made it real, that her father was gone forever and she just couldn't accept it. Not yet.

"Chloe, I'm worried about you." Beca spoke in concern and disbelief. She was sitting only a few inches away from Chloe but that small space between them felt like miles on end as Chloe continued to push her away.

"You have no reason to be." Chloe said finally.

"Babe, you want Fisk dead." As if reminding Chloe would somehow spark some sense into her but Beca was disappointed when Chloe showed no reaction to what she just said.

Chloe clenched her fists on the sheets beside her, "I think I have a fucking right to want him dead. And if you won't do it then..-"

Beca blinked at the sudden pause Chloe took. Before she can question it, there was a knock on their door. Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe and called out for whoever it was to come in.

Curt stood at the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt-"

"You didn't. I was just leaving." Chloe said, she stood up from the bed and without another word she walked out and into the living room.

Curt looked over at Beca, "Everything alright?"

Beca was hesitate to reply, "..Yeah.." She sighed and pushed herself off the bed to head back to her closet where she grabbed her bag.

"Let's go."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up to the sound of the window being slid open, a thump of boots landing on the floor before the window was closed again. It couldn't have been any later than 5:00, the sun was just beginning to seep through the curtains and the birds were starting off the day with their constant chirping.

Chloe opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her vision focused on Beca leaning against the windowsill, her suit torn by bullet grazes.

"What happened?"

Beca jerked slightly at the sudden break of silence. The movement made waves of pain shoot up her arm and her face immediately winced at the sensation.

"The guards were a tad trigger happy. They must've increased security since our last visit."

Chloe sat up and leaned against the headboard, "And Curt?"

Beca sighed and walked across the room where she tossed her mask to the floor of her closet.

"He was shot with a tranquilizer. I don't know what happened or where they took him, there were bullets being shot at me from every direction. I just hope he's okay.."

Chloe couldn't believe the things that Beca was telling her were about Curt Conners, her mentor. She still couldn't believe that one of the countries most eminent scientist was imprisoned in what had to be the most dangerous institute in the world. It was all so surreal.

"I hope so too."

Beca glanced at her girlfriend. This had to be the longest conversation they've had since the funeral. She couldn't dwell on the possible ounce of hope that she began to have, her wounds were hurting and she needed to get patched up.

Chloe pulled herself out of bed to walk over to her girlfriend who was struggling to remove the top half of her suit. She hesitantly raised her hands, questionable eyes scanning Beca's face, as she removed Beca's hands and removed the suit herself.

"I got it." Chloe said, her hair was slightly rustled in a way that only she can manage to look good. Her shirt, a baggy Midtown High Athletics t-shirt with a small tear on the base of the collar, had been raised at some point in the night, the hem slightly tucked in her shorts.

"Thanks." Beca muttered, she walked around Chloe once the top half of her suit was draped around her waist.

Chloe watched her leave the room and with a sigh she climbed back into bed to get at least another hour of sleep before her alarm went off.

An injured Beca wasn't exactly the quietest person so she was bound to wake someone else up. Which she did. A stumbling Amy opened the door to the bathroom, her eyes droopy with exhaustion and her lips slightly parted.

"What's going on in here?" Amy slurred.

Beca looked over her shoulder with a gauze between her teeth and her hand wrapping the roll of the gauze around her forearm.

"Sorry," Beca said once she finished wrapping her arm, "Didn't mean to wake you."

When Amy noticed Beca was covered with grazes and bruises she immediately waved off the apology.

"No..don't worry. Are you okay?"

Beca nodded but Amy came to her side anyway. Amy poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol on a rag and lightly dabbed it on Beca's wounded shoulder. The hero winced at the obnoxious sting that came whenever the rag touched her skin, she gritted her teeth and as the pain worsened the clench of her jaw tightened.

"Fuck." Beca murmured, shutting her eyes tight until Amy finished.

Amy dropped the rag in the sink, "Why isn't Chloe helping you?"

Beca shook her head, "I rather not bother her.."

"You know you never told me what happened at the funeral. You two stayed back at the grave for quite a while."

The look on Beca's face told Amy that she was in fact keeping something at bay. The hero was holding onto the edges of the sink as she slightly rocked back and forth, her head ducked and her breath hitching as she breathed out of her mouth.

"She..uh.."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "She what?"

Beca looked up at her best friend and Amy could tell that whatever Beca wanted to say she was debating with herself whether it should be shared.

"Come on, half pint," Amy began.

Beca snickered lightly at the nickname.

"You can tell me anything and of course I'll never tell another soul." Amy finished.

Beca nodded because she knew Amy can be trusted but that wasn't the issue she was having. She didn't want to startle Amy but she needed to talk to someone.

"I know that. Um, okay.." Beca inhaled deeply and as she exhaled she said, "Chloe wants Fisk dead."

"Well that's expected."

"No, Amy. She's serious. She's out for blood and in the cemetery she went on and on about how I'm a hypocrite because I got my revenge with Flint Marco and I'm stopping her from getting hers."

Saying it out loud made Beca believe it even more. Chloe wasn't thinking clearly and Beca knew that something like this wouldn't be easy for Chloe to come back from.

Amy stood there, surprised and shocked by the information. She's always known that people deal with loss differently, some are depressed while others are angry with the situation. But Chloe was on a scale of her own, she was incorrigible and blinded by the desire for the peace of mind of revenge and it only brought out the worst in her.

"But...it's _Chloe_. You can't actually believe that this is something she would do."

Beca shrugged, "There was something in her eyes that made me forget who she was. I'm just scared that she's gonna end up doing something she'll regret."

"Well maybe if her web slinging hero showed her that it wasn't something she really wanted then she'll come back to her senses." Amy sang, she raised her eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

"How do I do that?" Beca deadpanned.

"She's your girlfriend, web head. You should know how."

* * *

Somehow, returning to school that morning seemed to bring back a sense of normality to the group. They were your average college students whenever they walked through the main doors. Even Beca forgot who she was when she sat through boring lectures until a wail of police sirens would bring her back to her alerted self, ready to take action and stop whatever crime there was.

During her free period, Beca was surprised to see a familiar face walking up the hallway she was in. Aidan stopped in his tracks when he raised his head from his phone and saw her. They stared at one another from their ends of the hallway while everyone else walked around them like it was some dual and for some reason, Beca was expecting a tumbleweed to roll in front of them.

Aidan lowered his gaze as he continued his walk up the hallway and as he walked closer to Beca, the hero tightened the clench of her fists. Aidan was about to walk passed her when Beca suddenly grabbed him by the arm to push him back in front of her.

Aidan stumbled a bit before clearing his throat.

"Hey, Beca."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we both paid the registration fee so you tell me-"

Beca shoved him back and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him roughly against the wall beside them. Numerous faces turned to them and many stopped their conversations to turn their attention to the two. Aidan kept his chin up, shaky breaths being exhaled from his nose. He knew he deserved this. He knew he deserved worse things, Beca was obviously holding herself back but he didn't want her to.

"Go ahead, hero. Do it."

Beca gritted her teeth, "What are you talking about?"

"Do whatever it is you're trying not to. Punch me. Kick me while I'm down. I deserve it."

"You deserve a lot worse, dude, and what you deserve is not for me to decide."

Aidan leaned his face closer to Beca's as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I poisoned you. I lied to your face and you're gonna stand there and not do anything? Imagine what Fisk would have done to me if I did the exact same thing to him-?"

"I'm not _him_."

Aidan pulled his head back, leaning it against the wall as he smirked down at Beca. She was merciful and Aidan believed that she shouldn't be.

"Maybe you should be."

Beca glared at him and snatched her hand away from his chest.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Aidan patted down the wrinkles on his shirt, "He killed Chloe's dad. Surely you can't actually think prison is all he should get."

"Taking a person's life isn't a decision for me to make." Beca said sternly, trying to ignore the flashes of Flint Marco that suddenly appeared in her mind.

"Fisk doesn't have the same mindset." Aidan reminded her.

Beca had enough rattling in her head and she didn't need anymore conflicting thoughts. Without another word, Beca shook her head in judgment and walked away only to have Aidan call after her and say, "He would have killed Chloe. If he did...you know this conversation would have went differently."

Beca stood there, letting Aidan's words sink in. She liked to believe she was built upon integrity and moral responsibilities. She liked to compare herself to her father, the man that sacrificed his own life for the benefit of his family and the world. Beca thought, after Flint Marco, she would have closure but it seemed like every action she took, every villain she faced, the only closure she earned was the fact that she did the city a noble service. It felt good, it always did. Avenging her father and her Uncle Ben didn't come from the people she put behind bars, or the death of Flint Marco. It came from Spider-Man, the city's savior and every time she put on that mask she honored their memory and knowing that somewhere they were proud of her was all the closure she needed to continue and fulfill her duty to this city. Beca wasn't a killer, Chloe taught her that. Spider-Man _wasn't_ a killer.

"That's not who I am." Beca said as she looked over her shoulder at Aidan.

Aidan pursed his lips and quirked an eyebrow, "People like Fisk will emerge. Thinking they have what it takes to rule this city. They'll come after you and just like Fisk did, they'll find out about you and go after the ones you love unless you make an example out of him, to show the rest that you're someone they don't want the displeasure of meeting under unfortunate circumstances."

Beca smirked and turned around to fully face Aidan who was beginning to walk closer to her at one point during his speech.

"I'll stop them, like I always do."

* * *

The bunks in the Metropolitan Correctional Center were occupied by its inmates, each dressed in their orange jumpsuits. Guards stood at their posts at the doorways of the entrance of Cellblock C. The inmates sat on their beds, various conversations were blended together due to the close quarters of each cell. The hallway was narrow, the floors were chipped and covered slightly with the plaster that peeled off the edges of the cells. Cellblock C not only held the average bank robbers or murderers. Their most well known inmate was in his cell at the far end of the hallway, sitting on his bunk with a small table placed between him and his bunkmate who sat across from him on an old rusty metal chair.

"So you never told me how you ended up in here." The inmate said, looking down at the cards in his hands.

"Neither did you, Xavier."

"Man, I told you we only refer to everyone by their last names. Calling anyone by their given names just makes it too personal, Fisk."

Fisk smirked, "My apologies, _Dylan_."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

Fisk looked through his cards, slyly lowering his hands to reach under the table where he pulled out another card. With a smug smile he slapped it down and Xavier groaned at his third loss in a row.

"Man, the fuck. How the hell are you doing that?"

Fisk stacked up the cards at the edge of the table and laced his fingers together as he looked over at his bunkmate. He twirled his thumbs around one another and with a grin he spoke with his well known confidence.

"I'm sure you've heard of Spider-Man."

Xavier rolled his eyes, "Yeah I've heard of that chump ass kid. He's the reason I'm in this hell hole."

"That makes two of us."

"What?" Xavier snickered, "The hell does he want with a businessman like you?"

Fisk spoke as he moved his hands around in the air in between them.

"We had...our differences."

Just as Xavier was about to reply and ask more about Fisk's encounter with New York's hero, a guard began to tap his nightstick against the bars of their cell, causing an irritable clang to echo.

"Ya have a visitor, Fisk."

Fisk quirked his eyebrows and pursed his lips, he wasn't expecting anyone. But without question, he stood up and followed the guard down the hall. They took a right, passing the elevators and various other rooms that led to more hallways of other inmates. The guard walked calmly beside Fisk. He was always a public figure, someone no one expected to end up here.

"How are the other inmates treating ya? I'd imagine there would be a douche bag or two."

Fisk chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Not at all, Stewart. I keep to myself. The others have no reason to give me any trouble. Not that they would want to."

Stewart glanced at Fisk, a bit taken aback by being referred to as his given name. He's been called by his last name, Lance, during his time as a correctional guard and to have an inmate call him by his first name was peculiar because it was just so out of the ordinary.

"That's good then." Stewart stopped once they reached double doors that led to the visiting area. He hummed a tune as he searched for the right key before unlocking it and motioning for Fisk to go right ahead.

Fisk watched the door close behind him and once he saw that Stewart stayed by the doorway, he turned back around and took a good look around the visiting area. It was empty, no one seemed to have any visitors. He walked passed the vending machine and went over to the table at the far end of the room by the gated windows where a young lady sat with her head down, face buried in her hands and as Fisk walked closer to the table he could hear a faint, "What am I doing here?"

"Can I help you?" Fisk asked, he pulled out a seat and sat across from the girl.

"I shouldn't be here.."

Fisk watched as the girl raised her head and that's when he grinned upon seeing the familiar face. Somehow he knew that he would be seeing her again.

"Chloe Beale. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows and nose in disgust. The audacity of this man to act as if he didn't just ruin her life.

"You're a fucking asshole."

Fisk shrugged and tilted his head.

"Is that all you wish to tell me?"

"Believe me I have plenty to say."

"Why don't we start with why you're here. Although, you did just say that you shouldn't be here. I'm guessing your bed warmer is against you speaking to me."

Chloe scoffed and sat back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't fucking call her that- don't even talk about her! She doesn't know I'm here."

Fisk raised an eyebrow, "Why _are_ you here?"

That was the question. Why was she here? Chloe had no idea. Her school day was shortened when her last two classes were cancelled and before she even told her friends, the idea of visiting Fisk popped in her head and she suddenly found herself hailing a cab.

"I don't know. Maybe because seeing you in that god awful prison uniform brings me some sort of peace of mind. Maybe because I need to see for myself that you're rotting away behind bars. Or maybe because I'm..."

Fisk leaned forward slightly, "Yes?"

Chloe scanned his face for any sort of sign of remorse but the tiniest form of a grin on his face only proved that he was amused by her sudden appearance.

"Maybe because.." Chloe leaned forward as well and looked Fisk dead in the eye, "I'm curious to see if I'll have a change of heart if I came to see you."

Fisk's eyes darted between Chloe's with the intention of trying to decipher what she means. Chloe's blue eyes were blank and lacking the usual light that seemed to always flicker off her iris'.

"And did you, my dear?"

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: hey there! Really sorry for the delay! Ive been hung up on The L Word cause im probably the only loser who hasn't watched it lol. Anyway, i finished all the seasons so ill be putting more time in the next few chapters.**

 **So tell me what you think. Theres a bunch to talk about. Like chloe going to see Fisk: what are your thoughts? Is she completely losing her mind or should Beca be backing her up?**

 **Beca and her epiphany? Is being Spider-Man a way to honor those shes lost?**

 **Tell me what you think :) love you guys**

 **have a good one!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey, Chloe?" When Beca walked into the room, there was a sudden confusion and shock that washed over her face when she found Chloe sitting on their bed, "Where'd you say you went last week after school?"

Without looking up from her textbook, Chloe said, "The library, why?"

Beca pursed her lips and looked down at the paper in her hand.

"Right. Well, I may not go to a library very often but the Metropolitan Correctional Center..is the last place I'd think to go to for a romance novel." Beca looked up at Chloe and stared wide eyed at her girlfriend when Chloe visibly stiffened in her seat, "Babe, when I said to give Orange Is The New Black a chance I didn't mean-"

"Beca, stop," Chloe chuckled lightly. Chloe blinked and averted her eyes, "Where did you-"

"I found this," Beca showed Chloe the visitors pass with Chloe's name and the name of the prison, "Well it was in your jacket pocket but-"

Chloe shot her eyes back to Beca, "You were snooping? Are you _that_ paranoid-!"

Beca shook her head, "No no no. It fell out when I was hanging my leather jacket, I swear."

When she decided that it was safe to slowly approach Chloe, Beca took a few small steps forward, careful not to alarm the girl who was clearly not at all in the mood for this conversation.

"Who were you visiting?" Beca asked, she didn't know why exactly she was even asking because she knew who Chloe went to visit. Spider-Man was the one to escort Wilson Fisk himself into the prison. But she wanted to hear Chloe say it.

"Fisk." Chloe confessed, there was no point in lying.

"Can I ask why?" Beca took another step and finally sat in front of Chloe.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when the look on Beca's face immediately faltered even more than it already did. Chloe's face must have been scrunched in anger, and she had no right to be angry at Beca. She wasn't, she's angry at the situation. Beca just happens to be in the middle of the cross fire.

"Babe," Chloe sighed, "you don't have to worry about it. It was just a visit."

"Let me help you," Beca begged.

Chloe gave Beca a small smile, "I can take care of myself," she lowered her gaze, "daddy made sure of that."

No one liked feeling sad or mad. Chloe tried her best to always push those unwanted feelings away because what is life if you don't live it with a bright smile on your face? But lately she's found it hard to smile again, to _really_ smile and feel that rush of happiness that came with it. And here Beca was, being the noble guardian that she is, and Chloe was beginning to feel that way again. Maybe it was a protecter thing, she like having someone, like her father, to protect her. She liked having someone who she can protect. It was a matter of unconditional love and she found that in Beca.

Beca tried to decipher something in Chloe's eyes. Anything that could help her progress this exchange, their longest interaction since their little spat in the cemetery, but Chloe stayed blank faced like she was trying to figure out her own feelings.

"Can I be useful in any way, then?"

Finally, Chloe cracked a smile. It was genuine.

"I'll let you know."

They fell into a silence that would have been tense and awkward a few days ago but was now relaxing and comforting. The very thought that the other was _there_ , was enough to ease what ever tension that they had between them.

It was that very moment that Chloe realized how much she truly appreciated Beca. Just watching as the hero sat before her with a posture that showed she was ready to spring into action to be the protecter if need be. But Beca also sat there with her eyes blinking away and her hands itching to reach out and make contact with Chloe. There was a need for contact. A need to know that she could provide Chloe with physical comfort.

Chloe smiled softly at this and reached out to take Beca's hands.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sincerely, "I've been really...bitchy and you were only trying to help me that day and I threw it in your face-"

Beca scooted closer to her girlfriend, "Hey." She moved Chloe's chin so she was looking at her, "You never have to apologize for that."

Chloe scoffed, "Bec I completely disregarded the shit you went through with the symbiote as a way to make my revenge plot rational."

Beca slumped her shoulders, "Chlo you have every reason to lash out. It's understandable-"

"Just accept my apology..please." Chloe muttered, not wanting to continue yet another argument, no matter how little and unnecessary it may be.

"Alright, I accept it," Beca took a pause, "Now, can we talk about why you went to visit Fisk?"

"I already told you." Chloe shot Beca a look and in one motion she slid out of the bed and made her way across the room to the window where she stared blankly out at the street below.

Beca sighed but decided to stay put, "This isn't something I'll let go."

As she watched cars zip down the street and pedestrians walk along the sidewalks, Chloe's eyebrows scrunched.

"I wanted to kill him right then and there. He was so smug, like what he did was something to be proud of."

Beca sat there, staring at the side of Chloe's face as she waited for her girlfriend to continue.

"When I left I still wanted that. To kill him. He took my dad away and that's something I can never forgive so no, I didn't visit him in hopes I'll get an apology. I visited him because I wanted him to give me a reason why I _shouldn't_ kill him right then and there."

"And?" Beca was almost scared for the answer to that question.

"I still wanted him dead, the second I left. But then I thought about my dad and how he spent his entire life locking the bad guys away for the crimes they committed. At one point, a child lost their mom or dad at the hands of a criminal and at one point that child wanted them dead."

Chloe turned away from the window and walked back over to Beca and sat beside her. It was like she was seeing Beca in a whole new light.

"Those kids wanted justice. More than anything, they wanted their mom or dad back. But like me, they need to leave the fight for justice to the people that have made it their _moral responsibility_ to make sure that's exactly what they get. People like the police. Like _you_."

The corners of Beca's mouth twitched upward.

Chloe seemed unable to surpress a smile as she reached up to wrap her arms around Beca's neck.

"So continue being a hero, Bec."

Beca's eyes darted between Chloe's and with parted lips she stared back at the watery eyes in front of her. She couldn't form a coherent response, nor could she move from where she was planted on the edge of the bed.

Beca went to speak but was cut off by the police radio informing all available units of a bank robbery in Wallstreet.

Chloe smiled and slowly slid her arms down to Beca's shoulders and lightly shoved her back.

"Go get 'em"

Beca was quick to remove her day clothes, revealing the glistening spandex underneath. She stopped in front of the window and looked over her shoulder, flicking her wrist, she brought Chloe to her side in a swift motion and wasted no time to crash her lips onto her girlfriends in a tender kiss that may have held more emotion than any word could have hoped to express.

Chloe's body was arched forward, her hips pressed flush against Beca's and a smile was spread across her face when she pulled away. Her fingers trailed down Beca's cheeks and she looked at Beca through her lashes when she felt gloved hands hold her firmly by the waist.

Chloe slid the mask over Beca's head and watched her jump out the window soon after.

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

Beca followed the stone trail of the cemetery, glancing at the sides as she passed countless amounts of head stones. The leaves were beginning to change, they crunched under her feet with every step until her worn out boots came to a stop in front of a particular head stone.

 **Matthew Beale** it read. The man was loved. Flowers of every color known to man were surrounding his grave, along with a few photos of Simon holding trophies of his victories at his soccer games, moments that he couldn't bare have his father miss out on, despite the circumstances.

Beca let her arm fall limp on her side, her hand gripped loosely around the stems of the flowers she had brought with her. She never did know how to go about this sort of thing. Whenever she visited her Uncle Ben, Beca would stare at the head stone in silence for hours. Only leaving when the sun went down.

But she came here for a reason.

"Hey, Mr. Beale." Beca began, her voice not going above a whisper.

"Um..things are tough, I mean why wouldn't they be, y'know." Beca scrunched her eyebrows and looked down at the flowers in her hands, this was hard.

"I know I haven't visited very often. I just...couldn't..or wasn't ready to look down at a block of stone with your name on it. You shouldn't be here, like this." Beca scoffed and looked up at the sky, as if scolding the higher powers that allowed this to happen.

"I needed to come today," Beca forced a smile passed her quivering lips, "Because I'm taking Chloe to our spot tonight. And I'm gonna ask her to uh..marry me. If that's cool with you. I hope it is."

Beca stared down at the head stone for a moment before she bent down and reached into her sweater pocket where she had the ring box stashed for the time being.

"The staff job at the Bugle has been great so far. I wanted to save up so I could get her something flashy cause you know how Chloe is." Beca laughed lightly.

Beca opened the box and pulled the diamond ring out, holding it up to the head stone as a way for Matthew to see it. The band was a solid white gold and planted proudly in the middle of two smaller sapphire rocks was a heart shaped diamond that glistened beautifully under the rays of the sun.

"I really hope she says yes." Beca said, putting the ring back into its box and back into her pocket.

Beca looked down at the gravestone in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face. Being Spider-Man was beginning to feel useless if it meant that she couldn't save the ones she cared about.

She blinked away the tears in her eyes, enough so that Matthew's name was still readable. Beca placed the flowers directly under his carved name and sat back with a small smile on her face. Spinning the ring on her thumb, she tried to form words. An action that was growing harder and harder with every second that the lump in her throat grew wider.

"I'm sorry." Beca whispered, "Maybe if I was just a little bit faster I could have-.."

Beca pushed herself up to her feet, there's a limit to how much feelings she can let out all at once, and wiped away the tears that traced down her cheeks. With a shaky breath she patted the head stone and walked back to the trail and back to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: yes im still alive. Im so sorry!**

 **I really hope, despite of the shortness, this chapter made up for it.**

 **Tell me what you think :)**

 **if you read my other story i should have a new chapter up soon.**

 **We are nearing the end of this story! Thank you so much for those who have been here from the very beginning or have discovered either one of the spidey stories. You guys are amazing.**

 **Have a gooooood one!**


End file.
